Magister Saga
by Game2002
Summary: The Smashers and Class 3-A go on a trip to Lycia. The day they cross paths is the day a new evil starts to unfold and rises. SSB/Negima crossover
1. Welcome to Lycia!

Game2002 Production

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Somewhere in Japan

Mahora Academy

Class 3-A

-

"All right! It's decided!" the 10-year old homeroom teacher of Class 3-A, Negi Springfield said out loud to the entire class. "The destination of our class trip will be the country of Lycia! Everyone has voted on that place, so any objections?"

"As long as you're happy, we're happy to go there!" most of the class replied.

"Heheh! Thank you! Now let me share to you some information on Lycia!" Negi opened up a book that was on the table and started reading out the contents from a certain page. Lycia is most populated country of the continent of Elibe. It is one of the few countries in the world that still keeps its ancient traditions, so you can expect to see lots of historical architectures in that place. It is also one of the few countries where the usage of magic is common knowledge and widespread."

"I guess that's why he suggested this location in the first place," said Asuna, looking rather bored. "He is a mage after all, so it's natural that he would be attracted to a country that is populated with mages."

"And he likes old and historical artifacts, doesn't he?" Konoka, who was sitting next to her, added. "That place is a perfect place for him!"

"That country goes by the monarchy system," Negi continued, "Meaning that it is ruled by a king rather than a president. The Pherae family has been the rulers of Lycia for centuries and the current king of Lycia is named Roy Phearae. He is the youngest to be crowned king in the history of Lycia at a mere age of 17."

Hearing that the king of Lycia was only 17 years old, this made the whole class (well, almost the whole class) interested and the girls all started talking among each other about this young king.

"Wow! 17 years old only? No wonder he looked so young when I saw his picture!" Sakurako said.

"He's pretty handsome too! I'm willing to bet lots of girls are after him!" Yuuna said. "The girl that he married should consider herself lucky to have such a good-looking husband!"

"And they say he's also a very strong!" Misa added. "Sounds like the perfect kind of husband to have!"

"You know, there's also a rumor saying that his ancestor is a dragon," Kazumi told everyone.

"Wow! Really?! You're not kidding, are you?!" Sakurako said.

"Maybe that explains why he is strong!" Fuuka said. "Maybe he can actually breathe fire and even fly!"

"But he looks so handsome and cute that you won't believe that his ancestor is really a dragon!" Makie said. "Though I still think Negi sensei is cuter!"

"Of course, nobody can beat Negi sensei in term of cuteness!" Ayaka claimed. "He is the sweetest and cutest little boy I've ever met in my life!"

Negi looked up from his book and saw that everyone became busy discussing about Roy, so he tried to quiet down everyone. "Hey class! I'm still taking! Mind piping down a bit?"

Suddenly, the bell out in the hallway rang loudly and the girls shout out loud, "Class is over! Yay!"

As they began rushing out of the class, Negi said to them loudly, "The trip will be three days from now, so make sure to get ready by then!"

-

Class was over and the students were returning to their dorm rooms. Negi was looking extra cheerful as he walked down the hallway humming happily to yourself, and Asuna, who was behind him, said, "You sure are very excited about this trip, aren't you?"

He turned his head around and replied, "Of course! I've always wanted to go to Lycia! They have lots of cool things that I'm very interested in!"

"For you at least…"

"It would be nice to visit a country like that!" Konoka said happily. "You don't find medieval castles and architectures like that very much nowadays, so being able to see them in present is something very rare!"

"Yep, so that's why I'm very excited about this trip! Lalala!" Negi sang happily.

"He sure acts like kid," Asuna said with a sigh, but with a smiling face.

"He is a kid after all!" Konoka reminded her. "It's normal for him to act like that."

"Yeah, and I still find it hard sometimes that he's our homeroom teacher. You don't see 10-years old teachers like him everyday."

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

SUPER!!!

SMASH!!!

BROTHERS!!!

-

_MAGISTER SAGA!!!_

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Eien no Toki we Koete

Surpassing the eternal time…

Wings clad in miracles race endlessly  
Stars that shine in that sky, c'mon, stop the time  
If you extend your hands  
Then even the faint sin engraved in your chest will certainly turn into love

If you prayed upon the unfinished truth  
Then you'll release even the painful darkness to the heavens

Surpassing the eternal time, I tread upon the hot earth  
Opening the door of destiny, now, I want to flap my wings  
Raising infinite dreams overhead, I want to meet a burning life  
The heartbeats of peace had been waiting, look, embracing the future

If you look back, then the memories of the bygone days will revive  
The road that continues to that rainbow; c'mon, raise your hands toward it  
If we overlap our hearts  
Then even the sorrows and fears that approach your chest will turn into more love

While wishing upon the twinkling stardust  
I'll make my thoughts echo toward the everlasting Milky Way

Surpassing the eternal time, I encounter a hot surge of blood  
Shaken by the breath of destiny, now, I want to take off  
An unknown power will be born at the far side of the universe and gush  
The definite courage for seeking each other, that's right, indeed now it overflows

Even the tears that trail down my cheeks and irreparable wounds  
I'll change everything into the strength to live, Far away…

Surpassing the eternal time, I tread upon the hot earth  
Opening the door of destiny, now, I want to shine  
Raising infinite dreams overhead, I want to protect a burning life  
The vow of peace had been waiting, look, let's depart toward the future

-

-

-

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Welcome to Lycia, Smashers! I am your tour guide sent over by King Roy! I hope you enjoy your stay here!**

**

* * *

  
**

In a blink of an eye, three days had already passed and would you believe it? Class 3-A were all in Lycia airport already. This is one of the conveniences of stories where you can change around time as you want! Next we move over to 1000 years later… Just kidding…

"All right! Here we are at the airport!" Negi said to his students. "I'll be going over the roll call to see if everyone is here." He got out the paper containing all the students in his class and read them out loud, and the girls would respond with a yes whenever he said their names. "Akira, here… Ako, here… Asuna, here… Ayaka, here… Chao… Wait, she's no longer in school… Chisame, here… Chachamaru, here… Chizuru, here… Evangeline, here… Fuumika, here… Fuuka, here… Haruna, here… Kaede, here… Kazumi, here… Konoka, here… Ku Fei, here… Madoka, here… Makie, here… Mana, here… Misa, here… Misora, here… Natsume, here… Nodoka, here… Sakurako, here… Satomi, here… Setsuna, here… Sasuki, here… Sayo, here… Yue, here…Yuuna, here… Zazie, here… Okay, it looks like everyone is here!"

"Negi sensei," Ayaka said, raising her hand. "I have a question."

"Yes, Ayaka?"

"Yes is this guy... here with us?!" Ayaka then pointed to Kotaru who was standing next to Chizuru. He gave her a look that seems to imply something like "You got a problem with me?"

Chizuru patted the dog demon on the head and said, "He got special permission to come along, and he's also my younger brother (which is not true), so why can't he come along?"

"Yeah, he got special permission from the principal, so it's all right," Negi told Ayaka.

Asuna took a look around the place and said, "They weren't kidding when they said this place keeps this ancient architecture very well… The entire airport looks a medieval castle!"

Sure enough, the walls of the airport were all made from gray pieces of block to give it an ancient feeling. If one were to look at the entire building from the outside, one could see that it was built to resemble a medieval castle.

"It really gives this place a unique feeling!" Konoka said cheerfully. She turned to Setsuna who was behind her and said, "I hope we can have a fun time here together, Secchan!"

"Um, yes… Ojou-sama…" she replied.

"All right! I've arranged for the tour bus to come pick us up," Negi said. "It'll be taking us to our hotel, so everyone go up ahead first!"

The girls happily walked up ahead of their teacher with their luggage in hand and headed for the exit before them. Negi counted his students as they walked by to make sure that everyone was present. The last student to walk past him was Evangeline, accompanied with her walking doll Chachazero, and he said to her, "It's great that you are able to come on this trip! Usually you are forced to stay behind because of the barrier."

"Yeah, that old man finally got smart and decided to come up with something useful," Eva said, holding up a card that was hanging around her neck. "As long as I carry this around me, I am still considered inside school grounds and can therefore leave for anywhere. Though I still do not get my powers back…"

"I think that's for the best…" Negi thought to himself. "Who knows when you'll go into a bad mood and then… I don't want to think of it…"

After the entire class had exited, Negi hurried to catch up with them onto the bus.

After the bus the left, we now focus on another guy that was standing in the background the entire time. He was a very pretty young man with neatly trimmed hair and was dressed in a fine-looking suit. Gripping a flag with some writings on it tightly in his hand, he said to himself, "This is my first time acting as a tour guide ever since I got my license, so I must try and best and not fail to impress my tourists! Speaking of which, where are they anyway?" He looked around for his tourists and the writing on the flag was revealed as: _Welcome to Lycia, Smashers!_

As he looking for them, a familiar plumber in overalls popped up further in the background and when he noticed the writings on the flag, he called out to the tour guide and waved his hand. The tour guide noticed him and believed that he must be the one of people that were supposed to attend to. "Hey! Are you the Smashers?"

"Yes we are!" the plumber replied.

"Then come over here! I've been waiting for you people!" the tour guide said.

The plumber turned to his friends who had just stepped through the gate and told them to head over to that tour guide, and they all did. "Sorry to keep-a you waiting!" Mario said to the tour guide.

"It's not a problem!" the tour guide said. "My name is Toor Gyde, and I will be your tour guide for your stay during Lycia! I am sent here in the name of the King of Lycia, Roy Pherae, to guide you!"

"How nice of him to send us a tour guide!" Captain Falcon said.

"So is that the all of you?" Gyde asked. "His majesty said there might be a large number, and I only see around 10 or so…"

"There are some that-a cannot-a come," Mario explained. "Of all da people invited, we are da only ones who came."

"Okay, I'll go over the names of the people that have come," Gyde said as he looked at the list containing the Smashers's names and photo. "Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Pikachu, Red, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Kirby, Meta-Knight, Dedede…"

"Refer to me as KING Dedede, please!" Dedede said.

"Sorry… King Dedede, Captain Falcon, Marth, Lucas, Mr. Game and Watch, Pit, and ROB… That's 18 of you, right?"

"Yes, that's-a all of uz!" Mario said.

"19, if you count this guy," Luigi said as he held up a cage containing Parry, who waved his wings.

"20 actually," G&W said, holding up a small aquarium containing Blackshell.

He looked at the Smashers that were gathered before him and counted to see if everyone was there, but he noticed four of them missing. "Hey, it seems that Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, and Pichu are missing. Where are they? At the bathroom?"

"Oh yeah," Yoshi said. "I forgot about them!" He reached his hand into a small bag he was carrying around his neck and got out four Pokeballs and threw them into the air. The balls opened and in a bright flash, the four Pokemon popped out and fell onto the floor.

"We're here at last!" Pikachu said happily.

"Honestly speaking," Picuh said, "This is the first time I've been inside a Pokeball ever since I was born into this world!"

"Okay, it looks like everyone is here," Gyde said.

Lucas said to Pit, "So the others cannot come because of school?"

"Yes, Mr. Lucas," Pit explained. "Mr. Ness and his friends have school work to attend to and a big test is coming up."

"I see… Poor them…"

"Why did you not go to school, Mr. Lucas?"

"A boar rammed into the school and caused major damage, so the school building is currently under construction…"

"So I will go over our schedule for your one week stay here," Gyde said as he looked as a paper. Jigglypuff approached him and saw the large flag that he was carrying.

"I want that!" she said.

"Oh, you want to hold this? Sure!" And Gyde happily handed her the flag.

"Eez that-a all right-a?" Mario asked.

"Sure, it's no problem! I can tell that she's a playful one!" Gyde told him. "It's not everyday sight that you see a Pokemon capable of speech too!"

Despite being larger than her, Jigglypuff had no problem picking up the flag and waving it around. For whatever reason, she lowered the flag and then used the front end of the pole to poke Gyde in the butt over and over, making him make weird sounds.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Luigi said to her.

"Oh, that's quite all right!" Gyde said, trying to sound happy. "She's really a playful one, isn't she?" He turned to Jigglypuff and said to her, "You should hold the flag upright properly next time."

"I no want it now," Jigglypuff said, returning him the flag.

"Whatever…" He turned to the others and said, "Anyway, let us all go and head for the tour bus. It will be taking you to your hotel first before we go on our tour for the rest of the day!"

"We don't get to live at the castle or anything?" Red asked.

"If you're talking about the king's castle, then that cannot be done. There's a law in this country that says the royal castle cannot harbor visitors, and even the king himself must obey this law."

"I was hoping to live the life of a king in that place…" Wario grumbled.

"The hotel you will be staying at however is one of the finest hotels of Lycia, so I'm sure you will like it too!"

-

Soon afterwards, the Smashers were all on the bus as it made its way down the street heading for the hotel. Gyde was standing up in front of the bus speaking to everyone loudly using a microphone, "This bus will currently be heading to Royal Hotel of Rolan. It is named after the legendary hero and the founder of Lycia over several thousands of years ago. It was said that…"

However, nobody was listening to him at all as they were busy looking at the sceneries out through the window. "That car looks cool!" G&W commented.

"What a tall building!" Lucas exclaimed.

"They have a weapon store here," Marth said.

"I must try my best, even if I'm being ignored…" Gyde told himself. "So as I was saying…"

Suddenly, Jigglypuff got the flag from earlier and then used it to poke Gyde in between the legs for fun and it gave him an 'indescribable' feeling .

"Oooh… I… Oh… Roland… Ah…"

"Stop that already…" Pikachu said to Jigglypuff.

"Never mind… She seems to be very fond of me…" Gyde said, trying to look and sound cheerful.

"I no fond of you," Jigglypuff said blatantly. "You no handsome."

"Thanks for the praise… Hahaha…" Gyde said with tears, and then he told himself in his head, "I must be patient with tourists…"

-

The bus carrying the Mahora Academy students stopped at the parking lot of the hotel and the girls all stepped out of the bus and beheld the large hotel building that was before them, and they were all amazed at how splendid it looked.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!"

"It's the best hotel in this place, right? No wonder!"

"I can't wait to look inside!"

"Are we really spending the whole week here? Wonderful!"

Negi stepped out from the bus last and looked at the hotel building saying, "It sure it a beautiful place! Good thing we were able to reserve rooms for all of us!"

Chamo, who was sitting around his shoulder, said to him, "It's pretty expensive, I bet? It's a wonder that we can afford to live in a place like this!"

"Yeah, I had to use up almost the entire portion of my salary too… Sniff…"

"Hey, cheer up, bro! At least all the money invested into this trip paid off in the end! I'm sure we can have a great time here!"

"Yeah! Look on the bright side more! As long as everybody will enjoy this trip, there's nothing to be sad about! All right, let's go in now!"

Negi went to join his students at the entrance of the hotel, and shortly after they went inside, another bus pulled up next to their bus. The door opened and brown gas immediately came pouring out and the Smashers, including Gyde and the driver, rushed out of it and gasped for air. "Gah! Fresh air at last!" CF cried. "I was almost dying in there!"

"Parry doesn't look like he's breathing anymore!" Luigi cried, holding up the cage to show a seemingly dead parrot inside.

"My father is not showing signs of life!" Lucario cried, holding a seemingly dead Yoshi in his arms.

Wario stepped down from the bus laughing to himself and saying, "Ah! That was a great relief! I feel much better after passing some gas!"

"And we don't feel any better!" the others shouted at him.

"Anyway… Everyone, here we are at the Royal Hotel of Roland!" Gyde said to the Smashers as he pointed in the direction of the building.

The Smashers gazed at the building and beheld its wonderful architecture. "Looks neat!" Pikachu commented.

"I can't believe that we're going to live here for a week for free!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Roy sure prepared everything for us," Marth commented.

"I bet they have lots of delicious foods too!" Yoshi, who came back to life, said.

"I hope they give pets like me special services!" Parry, who also came back to life, said.

"I thought it was going to be a towering skyscraper or something like that," Red said, "Looks like it's more of width rather than height."

"Allow me to share with you a brief history of the Royal Hotel of Roland," Gyde said. "It is one of the oldest hotels in Lycia as it was built back in the 1800s. It started off as a small and humble inn but it was said that the king of that time, who was disguised as a commoner in order to tour the world without arousing attention, stayed there once and was amazed at the inn's service. He was very satisfied with it that he eventually invested in rebuilding the hotel under his name and made it famous like it is today. The hotel consists of only five floors, but each floor has at least over a hundred rooms. There are several services such as…"

"They all left already," the driver, who was washing the bus, said to him. Gyde looked at the hotel and saw that the Smashers had already went over there without listening to his explanation at all.

"I must try my best…" he told himself while in tears.

And thus began the Smashers' one week trip in Lycia…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope this is all right for the first chapter. Hope you can stay around until the next chapter or so when things start to get exciting. I'll try my best in this crossover, so wish me luck!

Parry, Blackshell, and Toor Gyde are my OCs and the latter made his debut in this story.

**Trivia:**  
1. Evangeline is normally confined to the school campus because of a curse barrier that is set up and it also restrains her powers. She can only leave the school campus under the circumstance that the principal stamps a set of special documents every five seconds, and the curse on her will be temporary broken for her to go anywhere and use her powers. For this story, I came up with the concept of that card that she had to carry with her in order for her to stay out of school. It's going to a week long trip, so I have to pity the old principal, shouldn't I?

2. Sayo, who is a ghost, is also normally confined to the school campus because she is supposedly a type of spirit that cannot leave the place that she died in too far. However, Kazumi has a special kind of doll that could be used to store Sayo and take her to other places without a problem. This same concept is used for her here.

3. In my past stories, I made the mistake of saying Roy is from Etruria and is the king there. Everything is corrected now, I hope...

* * *

GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW

List of reasons the other Smashers cannot come:

Ness, Young Link, Ice Climbers:  
Had to attend school and the exams are coming up at that too.

Peach, Zelda:  
Thought that there should be caring adults to look after the kids.

Bowser:  
If Peach doesn't go, he doesn't go. "Someone needs to stay around to protect her," he claims

Ganondorf:  
Not very fond of trips apparently.

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong:  
Went back to Congo Bongo to celebrate Cranky Kong's birthday. He'll get even crankier if they don't go back and they definitely do not want that.

Dr. Mario:  
Work as a doctor doesn't go easy on him, you now.

Fox, Falco, Samus, Snake:  
Tired of slacking around home all day, they decided to go looking for jobs and found one recently, and therefore had to go for job interviews.

Link:  
Didn't feel safe leaving Zelda alone at house, especially when Ganondorf isn't going, even though he (Ganondorf) claimed that he has no interested in Zelda anymore.

Mewtwo:  
"If I have time to be fooling around, I'd rather train myself to be stronger," said the psychic Pokemon.

Sonic:  
He already had plans to go somewhere for vacation with his friends.

Ike:  
Unable to contact him.

Olimar, Wolf, Toon Link:  
Roy is unfamiliar with them and therefore never invited them.


	2. Let's Tour in the Museum!

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **Why did the government take off Samus's bounty even though she knows something about Armageddon?  
**Game2002: **You can never understand how the government does things.

**Chapter 2  
This hotel is awesome! Let's go tour in the museum next!**

* * *

In the previous chapter ended with the Smashers entering the hotel, and now we continue where the previous chapter left off.

"Here are your keys," the clerk said while handing the key to Mario.

Mario took the key from her and read the numbers on the plate attached to the back of the key, "508."

"That's on the fifth floor, so let's go!" Luigi said.

"The highest floor! We get the highest! Ha!"

"Tsk! Lucky you! I have second floor, which is the lowest in this hotel…" Wario grumbled before walking away with his luggage in tow.

Gyde appeared and said, "Okay, it looks like everyone has gotten the keys for their room. Right now it is one in the afternoon, and at two o'clock, please come to the lobby where we will take off to the Museum of Lycia for a tour, and then after that, we will have dinner…"

"Nobody is listening," ROB said. He was the only person still standing in front of Gyde whereas the others all left for their rooms.

"Thanks for listening to me to the end…"

"I only came back here because Game and Watch forgot his luggage." And ROB got the luggage and went, leaving behind a crying but smiling Gyde.

"I have to try my best…" he thought.

-

The door to Room 510 opened and Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna stepped inside and took a glance at their well-decorated room. "Whoa… They really put lots of effort into this place as if we are VIPs…" Asuna said in awe.

"It really is beautiful!" Konoka said. She walked up to the veranda and looked out into the inner courtyard of the hotel and said, "You can even see the entire courtyard from here! I really love how this place is designed!"

Indeed, the entire hotel was built in the same architectural style of a sports stadium. When seemed from air, it was hexagon in shape with the center being an open courtyard if you know what I mean. I was never good at descriptions, so please bear with this…

She went back inside and noticed that there were only two beds. "Hey, there are only two beds. Secchan, it looks like we'll have to sleep today on the same bed, heheh!"

Hearing this, Setsuna became shocked and her faced turned red. "What!? Sleeping with Ojou-sama on the same bed…" she said desperately in her mind. "But…" She visualized a picture in her mind of the both of them asleep in the same bed and touching each other in… Better not get too far… "But we're still too young… and how can I do this to Ojou-sama… I…"

Asuna noticed a note placed on the table between the beds and it wrote: _In case there are more than two people in the room, feel free to separate the beds. One bed consists of two mattresses stacked on top of each other. Please contact the front desk for additional pillows and blankets. _

"You don't have to sleep together," Asuna told them. Setsuna sighed with relief hearing this and Konoka told her she was kidding just now. "I'll go tell the front desk about this."

"You can just use the phone…" Setsuna reminded her, but Asuna already stepped out.

When she stepped out, she saw Negi unlocking the door to his room which was just next to hers. Room 509, to be precise… "So your room is next to ours?" she asked.

"What a coincidence! That makes it easier if I needed to scout you girls!" Negi said. "The others are all located quite far away unfortunately…"

"So you're alone by yourself in here? Not counting that perverted ermine of yours, that is…"

"Never mind, I can deal with it. I need to learn to grow up and sleep by myself, don't I?"

"You always say that but you always end up sleep walking into other people's room to sleep with them. Anyway, feel free to come over if you get lonely."

"Thanks, though I have told Kotaro that he can come over if ever he is bored. You can also come over if you feel like it! By the way, remember that at 2 o'clock, we are going to the Museum of Lycia, so make sure to gather at the lobby on time."

"No problem!"

Shortly after Asuna left and Negi went into his room, the Mario Bros. and Parry came over to the door of Room 508 and Mario unlocked it to go inside. "Nice place here!" he commented.

"It sure is beautiful! Even more so than the one in Wonder Town!" Luigi said.

While Mario went into the bathroom, Luigi placed the bird cage on a table and opened it for Parry to come out, and then he went to the veranda to take a look at the outside. "Freedom at last! Life behind bars sure is no fun," Parry said happily. He walked around the table and then looked at himself in the mirror that was on the wall.

Luigi came back in saw him looking in the mirror and then thinking that Parry was like all other birds who would mistaken their own reflection for another bird, he jokingly said to him, "Wow! I didn't know they have another parrot in this hotel! Now you have company!"

Parry turned to him and said, "Well, aren't you a dumb one? Even a three years old kid knows that this is a mirror reflection. How much IQ do you have? Oh look, the window is open! I'll go out there to play for a while!" He flapped his wings and flew out from the veranda.

Mario came out from the bathroom and saw Luigi sitting in the corner with a dark and moody aura around him. "What-a happened?" Mario asked him.

"I've been looked down at by a parrot…" Luigi cried. "I feel so ashamed of myself…"

-

Parry flew around the inner courtyard admiring the design. There were trees and plants grown everywhere, making it a very lovely garden. In the center of the courtyard was a large fountain that had rocks in the middle, and on those rocks were tree branches with several other parrots. Parry perched onto one of the branches and said to the parrots, "Howdy do! I didn't expect there to see my kind here!" But those parrots didn't say anything at all. "Hey, are you guys listening to me? Hello? Are you made of wood?"

Pichu hopped onto the side of the sitting and said, "Those are models, Parry. They're not real."

Hearing, Parry suddenly sulked at one end of the branch with a dark and moody aura around him. "I can recognize a mirror reflection, but not a fake model… I'm ashamed of myself…" he cried.

"Cheer up…" Pichu said to him, trying to comfort him. "At least you're not like Pikachu who still falls for the simplest traps…"

Jigglypuff hopped onto the fountain and asked, "What's up?"

Then the Narutaki twins passed by the place gazing at the sceneries around them and happened to saw Pichu and Jigglypuff at the fountain. "Hey look! What are those! They're so cute!" Fuumika said.

"I know! I've seen them on books before! That's a Pichu and a Jigglypuff!" Fuuka pointed out. Both the Pokemon waved their hands at them with a smile on the face and the girls squealed happily and ran up to them to hug them. "Awww! So cute!"

"I really want to take them home!" Fuumika said.

"Heheh! Not being able to evolve has its merits!" Pichu said in his mind happily.

-

Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna were taking a walk somewhere else around the court. Meanwhile, Yoshi, Kirby, and Lucario were seen in the background of the same area as them. "This place sure is beautiful!" Haruna commented. "It's basically a dream kingdom!"

"This place looks beautiful!" Yoshi said. "If I were to compare it to food, it would be like a deluxe steak set!"

"Nodoka, I think this would be a great spot for you to go on a date with Negi sensei!" Haruna continued

Nodoka's face turned red and she heard this. "What…?! Why'd you say all of a sudden?!"

"I think this would be a great spot for picnic!" Yoshi said.

"Why did you think about having a picnic here all of a sudden, father?" Lucario asked him.

"Because there are couples over there too!" Haruna replied, pointing to some couples that were lovey-dovey with each other not too far away.

"Because there are people having picnic there!" Yoshi replied, pointing to some people who had laid mats onto the grass to eat snack.

"I think this is a good idea, Nodoka," Yue agreed. At the same time, she was drinking something called Tomato Milkshake Soda.

"I think this is a good idea," Kirby nodded. At the same time, he was potato chips.

"How about we arrange a date between you and Negi sensei right now?" Haruna suggested. "I'm sure he will be happy to go out with you!"

"How about we arrange a picnic with everyone else here right now?" Yoshi suggested. "I'm sure they'll agree to this!"

"But… We need to gather at the lobby after an hour to go to the museum…" Nodoka said. "We don't have time for this…"

"But we need to gather at the lobby after an hour to go to the museum," Lucario said. "We do not have the time for this."

"There's still time to kill, but if you insist, we'll find another better day then," Haruna said. "Since we are going to the museum, I think you can also have a date with him there too!"

"There's still time to kill, but if you insist, we'll find another better day then," Yoshi said. "We're having dinner somewhere too, right? We should save our empty stomachs for later!"

-

Time flew by in an instant and it was eventually two o'clock. The whole of Class 3-A were all gathered together at the lobby to get ready to go to the museum. Meanwhile, Gyde was still waiting for the Smashers to show up and gather at the lobby. "They sure are taking their time…" Gyde thought. "But I must be patient with tourists."

"Okay! Everyone is here, I assume?" Negi said to his students.

"Yes, Negi sensei!" they all replied.

"Then let's get on the bus and head for the museum! I hope everybody enjoys their time there!"

The class left the hotel and took off on the bus, but Gyde was still waiting for the others to arrive. Eventually, Mario and Luigi came over. "Sorry, we're late-a," Mario said.

"Oh, that's all right! I haven't waited long either!" Gyde said. "Are the others here yet?"

"I'm sure they'll come sooner or later," Luigi said.

-

Royal Castle of Lycia…

"So the Smashers have arrived at this country, right?" Roy asked his advisor.

"Yes, your majesty," the advisor. "They have arrived at twelve in the afternoon and Toor Gyde is currently acting as their guide. It seems that their travel plan is to head for the Museum of Lycia at two o'clock."

"If that's the case, I'll go over there at around that time to pay them a visit."

"I will go inform the museum of your arrival at once." And then the advisor took his leave to do his job.

"It's been a while since we met them," Lilina said to Roy. "I bet you're looking forward to this."

"Yeah, it's been quite a while already," Roy said with a smile. "Too bad they couldn't live in this castle."

"Yeah, that's the golden law passed down through generations. This royal castle is not for commoners like them to stay in, even if they are your close friends. The most you can do is to let them tour this place."

"That's what I plan to do someday during their one week stay. All right, let's get ready to go to the museum to meet them!"

-

Meanwhile, Class 3-A had already arrived at the museum and they traveled in groups while the museum guide brought them from exhibition to exhibition. The tour brought them to a large portrait that showed eight people squaring off against a large black dragon. "This picture looks neat!" Negi said. "Can you please tell us what this picture is about?"

"Sure, Mr. Springfield!" the guide said. "Ahem… This picture you are looking at now is portraying a great war that happened several thousands of years ago. The war was known as the Scouring and it was a great battle between dragons and humans."

"Ooooh…" the girls said with interest.

"It was said that dragons were once abundant within the continent of Elibe thousands of years ago and coexisted with humans peacefully. But for reason, relationship between both races grew worse and it turned eventually into a war. The eight warriors as seen on this portrait are the legendary warriors who not only brought an end to the war using legendary weapons, but were also founders of all the countries of Elibe. The dragon you see on this portrait is said to be the most powerful of all the dragons, Idoun the Dark Dragon. It was said that the warrior Hartmut was the one that struck down Idoun using the legendary Binding Blade."

"There's going to be a lot to write about for this trip report!" Kazumi said busy jotting down notes. "By the way, guide. You said the warriors stopped the dragons using legendary weapons, right? Do you know what happened to those weapons afterwards?"

"As for those weapons, they are sealed away within each of the countries of Elibe and they are there even until this day. The Binding Blade, however, is currently under King Roy's possession. If remember correctly, one of the weapons, the Durandal, is under the possession of a good friend of the king, so it's location is unknown currently."

-

Meanwhile, the bus that was carrying the Smashers had broken down on the middle of the street. "This bus stinks…" Wario grumbled.

Gyde desperately lowered his head towards the Smashers over and over and apologized to them for this. "I'm so sorry! I didn't expect the bus to break down at a time like this! Fear not; the bus will surely be fixed in the shortest time possible!"

The driver poked his head into the bus from the door and said, "Looks like it will take a while."

"Please hang in there, everyone! We will get it fixed in the shortest time possible! Please believe us!" Gyde said again.

"I think I'll take a look at this," said Captain Falcon, getting up from his seat.

"Please do not burden yourself!" Gyde said to him. "It is not right for the tourist to do labor like this!"

"You don't have to say that. I'm an expert when it comes to vehicles, so leave it to me to get this thing fixed in a jiffy!"

-

Back at the museum, the museum guide took the class towards a steel door that was across the place. "Next I'm going to take you to the most heavily secured place in this museum," the guide said. "Special permission must be required from the king in order to see this, but the king had specially told us to give permission to tourists to see this."

"What is it that you want to show us?" Negi asked him.

"You will see… It is a great evil that terrorize Lycia hundred of years ago…" the guide replied in a dark tone.

The guards opened up the large steel door and allowed the guide and the class, as well as an elderly woman and a little kid inside. Once inside, they walked down a long winding staircase that was rather dark. After a minute of walking down the stairs, they finally emerged in a large circular room with a display in the center. "What is that…?" Asuna asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the guide said, "I present to you the evil that once terrorized the country of Lycia many years ago, the Spirit of the Cruncher."

In the center of the room was a large glass container and on top of the podium that was inside it, there was a black sphere made of metal and it had a face drawn on it.

"The Spirit of the Cruncher…?" the girls said curiously.

"Yes, it is said that the spirit of a great monster is sealed inside this. Six hundred years ago, a large monster of unknown origins known as The Cruncher once terrorized Lycia. This monster was said to be invincible and nothing could stop it. However, a certain man showed up and finally put an end to this monster by extracting its spirit and then sealing it inside this container. Without its spirit, The Cruncher's body became nothing but an empty shell so it was basically dead."

"Amazing…" said the whole class.

As Negi looked at the Dark Spirit, Chamo said quietly to him, "Can you sense it, bro? The evil aura radiating from the Spirit of the Cruncher…"

"Yes, I can sense it…" Negi replied. "The aura… really is a horrible one… It's as if the spirit is trying to burst out."

"Nothing much is known about the person who defeated The Cruncher, but we only know that this person comes from a clan originating in Wales called Springfield."

The moment they heard this, the girls all turned their head to Negi, who had a surprised expression on his face. "Springfield…?" he said in unbelief. "My ancestors… were the one that sealed away… this monster's spirit?"

Meanwhile, the old lady and little kid were on the other side of the room looking at the Spirit of the Cruncher. The little kid snickered and then said to the old lady, "O Great Cackletta, do you think it is time that we unleash the evilness that is your plan?"

The old lady cackled and replied, "Yes, Fawful. It's about time we start doing what we are supposed to do here! Hehehehehe!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I wanted to add some more relaxing filler material (just to piss off those who don't like fillers) at the hotel part, but couldn't really think of any. Then I remembered that this story will have whole chapters dedicated to relaxation and pointlessness, so I'll save them for those chapters instead.


	3. My Evil Plans

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **Are the 8 weapons now in the hands of the Smashers?  
**Game2002: **No, only two of the weapons, the Durandal and the Binding Blade, are in the Smashers hand. In fact, the other 6 are not the Holy Weapons created by the Hands. Durandal and Binding Blade were created by the Hands and then Roland and Hartmut were the first ones to wield those before they both fell into the hands of Marth and Roy respectively.

**SlashMask: **Did Cackletta and Fawful appear in any of your previous stories?  
**Game2002: **No, this story is their first appearance.

There was a mistake in the first chapter about the number of Smashers. It should be 18, not 19.

Also, there's an author called Zero-Matter who I have given right to write SSB stories in my SSB universe. He currently has one story entitled The Great Robot Smash Bros., but it has just started so I cannot tell whether or not it is good. Even though he uses my universe and characters, that story will not be considered canon.

**Chapter 3  
The Spirit of the Cruncher is mine! I will use it for my evil plans!**

**

* * *

  
**

"If there are no more questions regarding this," the guide told the class, "we will have to leave here because we cannot let people stay around here for too long."

Kazumi raised her hand and said, "I have one!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I was wondering… If this thing is supposedly very dangerous, why is it placed here for people to see it like an attraction? Isn't there any fear that the spirit may someday escape its container?"

"That's a good question. Currently there are no fear that the spirit will escape from its container because the container is indestructible. Some people have tested it before and claimed that this container is as hard as diamond. Also, it is said that the spirit must reunite with the body in order for the Cruncher to become a threat once more. As of now, nobody knows where the original body is. Professional mages were hired to transport the body away using transportation magic and it has never been seen or heard of by anyone ever since. So long as the spirit and the body does not reunite, there will be no harm. That is why it was decided that it is all right to display the spirit here. Plus, security is very strong here. The glass is made from the hardest kind and there is another layer of powerful magical barrier that can only be broken by extremely advanced magic, and it is set up by some of the best mages in this country. Throughout all these years, nobody has been able to steal the container and revive the Cruncher, so we have no fear of anything bad happening any time."

-

After they were done, Class 3-A were walking up the staircase to reach the surface once again. "Wow! That was a surprise to hear!" Chamo said, "Never thought that your ancestors would be the one to defeat a giant monster that terrorized this country!"

"Yeah, I was really surprised about this," Negi said. "I've only known that my family had been mages since the beginning, but not this. I feel so proud of this!"

Behind him, the girls were all talking about how great Negi's ancestors. "Wow! Negi's great grandparents were sure cool!" Sakurako said.

"His ancestor must be a very strong man!" Misa said.

"No wonder Negi sensei himself is very good at fighting too!!" Fuuka said.

-

Back down there, the elderly woman and the little kid were still looking at the Spirit of the Cruncher and a guard walked up to them saying, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave now. We cannot allow tourists to stay here for too long."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the old woman, who is actually Cackletta, said. "But I would like to take bring along something with me out of here first."

"What is it?"

The old woman raised his hand and suddenly a burst of lightning came out from her hand and blasted the guard across the place.

BANG!

"YEOW!"

"That would the Spirit of the Crunche! Yahahaha!" Cackletta laughed. She immediately stripped herself of her disguise and the little kid did the same to reveal himself as Fawful. "Time to get busy, Fawful!"

Fawful used his headgear that he had been wearing the whole time to take flight and fly to the higher part of the glass and he got out a square mechanical device and planted it on the glass. After pressing a button on the glass, the machine let off a vibration that traveled across the surface of the glass, and then suddenly, the entire glass cracked and shattered into pieces.

"Now for the magical barrier!" Cackletta said, "Time to let people know how good my skills in magic are!" She approached the altar but a reddish barrier appeared before her eyes when she was near, so she lifted her right hand which was covered in magical aura and placed it against the surface of the barrier and chanted some incantations that even I don't know how to spell. Glowing lines came out from the part of the barrier that she was touching and traveled all throughout it, and then a few seconds later, the barrier started flickering and eventually faded into nothing. "Geheh! This level of magical barrier is nothing for me!"

The guard who was shot back got up groggily and quickly reached into his walkie-talkie to contact the others. "We have an intruder here! Calling for reinforcement!"

The mouthpiece that was on Fawful's headgear extended towards the container of the spirit. You might be saying to yourself that a solid, round container could never be sucked inside a mouthpiece similar to a vacuum cleaner's, but in reality, the container started to distort and become gaseous when the mouthpiece began sucking it in, and eventually, the container was 'turned into air' and was then absorbed into the mouthpiece and traveled all the way into the glass container of Fawful's headgear where it took a miniature form inside it.

The moment the container disappeared, the alarm went off and bars came down all around the altar the container was on, but Fawful never went in there in the first place and the space between the bars was big enough for the mouthpiece to come out and return to the headgear. "The retrieval of the Spirit of the Cruncher is of big success, O Great Cackletta!" Fawful said.

"Excellent work, Fawful!" Cackletta said. "Now let's beat it before things get too annoying!"

They both turned to the stairs and saw a number of guards with guns running into the room. "Leave the container here and hands up at once!" they shouted.

Of course, a villain would never listen to the guards. Cackletta swiped her arm across the air and released a bolt of thunder in the shape of a crescent and easily knocked away all the guards, and they fled towards the staircase and up it.

-

Upstairs, the alarm had went off and the guards were all rushing for the staircase leading to the lower floor and most of the tourists were panicking at what was happening. "Someone has stolen the Spirit of the Cruncher!" one of the guards shouted. "We mustn't let the thief escape!"

"Someone stole that big metal ball? That's horrible!" Konoka gasped. "I hope the guards can stop the thief from running."

"Um… So what should we do?" Asuna asked Negi. "It doesn't really have anything to do with us…"

"No… I must stop the thief!" Negi said. "It's something that my ancestor fought hard to bring down, so I can't simply run away and pretend nothing happened when something bad is happening in front of my eyes!"

Suddenly, an explosion came out from the door and the guards were all blown away, and from the midst of the explosion, Cackletta and Fawful came rushing out as fast as they could. "They're running away!" one of the injured guards shouted.

"Geheheh! Nobody is stopping us!" Cackletta said.

Class 3-A happened to be in the way of Cackletta's running and Negi stood in front of them and shouted, "Hey you! Put down what you stole at once!"

"Beat it, brat! I've got no time to play with you!" Cackletta shouted. She pointed her hand at him and shot out a thunderbolt.

"What?!" Negi quickly leaped out of the way and was surprised at what he saw just now. "That was magic!"

"Heheheh!" Cackletta and Fawful ran past them and made their way for the exit, but suddenly, Kotaro appeared in front of them in a blink of an eye and a swing of his fist, both Cackletta and Fawful were blown back to the floor. "Ow!"

Kotaro landed onto the floor and got into fighting stance and said, "If you think you can get away this easily, think twice!"

"Brat! If you get in my way, I'll kill you!" Cackletta shouted. She launched another thunderbolt at him but he easily avoided it. "Hmph! Looks like you have some skills there!"

Kotaro turned to Negi to said, "You take the girls out of here first! I'll deal with this hag!"

"Will you be all right?" Negi said to him.

"C'mon! You know that I will definitely be all right!"

"All right, I'll come back to aid you after I get everyone on the bus," Negi said. He turned to the girls and told them to get out of here first. At the same, the visitors of the museum were all panicking and running out of the place to avoid getting caught in this chaos.

-

Meanwhile, the Smashers' bus had been fixed and was on its way to the museum. "Now that the bus has been fixed…" Gyde said.

"Thanks to Captain Falcon!" Pichu interrupted.

"Sorry, but Pichu has a habit of interrupting people," Pikachu said.

"That's nothing big, heheh!" Gyde said with a smile. "So anyway, now that bus is fixed…"

"Captain Falcon is good at fixing vehicles, isn't he?" Pichu interrupted.

"If you know how to drive, you must at least know the basics of fixing a car," CF said.

"So, the bus is fixed and is now heading…" Gyde continued.

"How far is the museum from here?" Pichu interrupted again.

"We can reach there in about ten minutes," Gyde told him. "So…"

"Is this assuming that there is no traffic jam or yes?"

"Well… Going at this current speed, you can be there at 10 minutes… So… Once we are at the museum…"

"Hey, there's a car accident there!" Dedede said, and everyone immediately turned to the direction Dedede was looking at to look at the car accident.

"Thank you all for taking your time to listen to me… Hahaha…" Gyde said with tears flowing down his eyes and a smile on his face. He gave up trying to finish what he wanted to say in the first place.

-

The girls had all returned into the bus and Negi said to them, "You all stay here. I will go back to help Kotaro. Don't come down okay? It's dangerous."

"Please be careful, Negi sensei!" Nodoka said to him.

"Don't worry; I will!" As he turned to leave, Asuna and Setsuna both called out to him.

"Hey brat! You're not going there all by yourself, are you?" Asuna said to him. "Don't forget that I'm your partner, so I'm tagging along with you!"

"I'm going to help you too, Negi sensei!" Setsuna said, taking her sword along.

"Okay then, the more help the better!" Negi said, and the group of three quickly ran in the direction of the museum while the other girls called for them to be careful.

"Please come back alive, Negi sensei!" Ayaka shouted.

Chachamaru turned to Eva to ask her, "Master, do you not want to lend a hand on Negi sensei on this?"

Eva rested back on her seat and laid her head against her arms saying, "Nah, that brat isn't weak to the point that he needs my help in anything. He can deal with this small business by himself."

-

Within the museum, Kotaro dashed around at a blinding speed and managed to avoid every single magical blast from Cackletta. "You're annoying! Stand still!" Cackletta shouted.

"How about you try practicing your aim instead?" Kotaro taunted.

"You'll regret saying this! Fawful!"

"Yes, O Great Cackletta!" Fawful replied. He reached into his cloak and got out a small yellow box. It opened up and a jack-in-the-box came out and its mouth opened to release a large amount of smoke despite its size.

The smoke traveled throughout the place fast and easily blotted out the place, making it impossible to see. "Ha! You think you can obstruct my view? Sorry, but for dog demons like me, smell is more important than… Ugh..." He quickly closed his nose and complained that the smell of the smoke was awful. "What is… this…?"

"Heheheh! It is the smelliness of an egg salad and garlic sandwich dipped in water and then left in dark soggy place for 3 weeks!" Fawful said. Both he and Cackletta had gas masks on that not only allowed them to breath properly, but also allowed them to see through the smoke.

This gave Cackletta the upper hand and she launched a thunderbolt and blasted Kotaro backwards a bit. She suddenly leaped at him at a fast speed and delivered a hand swipe filled with magic and smashed him across the place. He crashed into the leg of a T-Rex skeleton and knocked it off. The skeleton was beginning to fall from missing one leg, but Kotaro quickly got up and placed the fallen bone leg back in place and it didn't fall, so he sighed with relief. "That was close…" he said. When the smoke disappeared, he didn't see both the villain, but he saw them rushing towards the exit. "Hey you!"

"We don't have time to be messing with you!" Cackletta said. The moment they stepped outside however, they were instantly confronted by Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna.

"You're not going anywhere!" Negi said, pointing his staff at her. "Put back what you've stolen at once!"

"Tsk! What is it with kids getting in my way today?!" Cackletta growled. She Turned around and saw that Kotaro was already behind her.

"End of the line for you, you hag!" he said.

"Shall I use this smelliness again, O Great Cackletta?" Fawful asked, holding up the box. Right when it was about to open, Kotaro suddenly rushed in front of him and a swipe of his hand, he knocked the box away. "Ya!"

"You're not using that again!" he said.

"Insolence!" Cackletta pointed her hand at him and launched a quick blast but he quickly leaped to avoid it. "You brats aren't going to stop me here!" She spread open her cloak and then a swarm of bats with her face came flying out and started to fill up the place to blot the scene.

"What the?! Bats!" Asuna cried.

The bats flew all around them and started to harass them. Negi quickly brought up his staff and chanted an incantation, and then a powerful gust of wind was formed around him and it instantly blew the bats all away, much to Cackletta's surprise.

"Eh? So you know magic as well, kid," Cackletta said. "And I thought you were some ordinary snot-nosed brat. No wonder you had the guts to stand up to me! What is your name, kid?"

The wind magic stopped and Negi replied to her, "Negi Springfield, and I will not allow you to steal the thing that my ancestor fought so hard to bring down! Put it right back to where it belong now!"

When Cackletta heard this, she lifted an eyebrow and asked again, "What? Your last name is Springfield?"

"Yes, so what's about it?"

Cackletta started cackling to herself in delight for some reason. "Geheheheh! I see! Very interesting! To think I didn't have to put up any effort looking for someone like you!"

"So what do we do now, O Great Cackletta?" Fawful asked her.

"This is the golden opportunity! I will not allow him to escape my grasp!" Cackletta said. "You're coming with me, Mr. Springfield!"

"Hey! Why should Negi sensei come with you?" Asuna ask. "I will not allow you to take him away!"

"Shut up!" Cackletta launched a thunderbolt at her but much to her surprise, Asuna displayed amazing agility and jumped out of the way.

"Adeat!" She got out a card and then in a flash, the card transformed into something that resembled a paper fan and she ran up to Cackletta and swung it. The evil sorceress quickly pulled her cloak in front of herself and used it as a shield to block the blow. Despite being cloth, it managed to block the attack. "What?!"

"You're no ordinary girl," Cackletta said. "Such an interesting bunch of people I've met today! But the fun has come too far! Time to end this!"

Both Cackletta and Fawful quickly took off into the air and landed on top of the museum roof and then she reached into her cloak and got out a small round egg-shaped thing. "Is it time to use this, O Great Cackletta?" Fawful asked.

"Go on and nurture it," she told him, and thus Fawful got out a pail of water out of nowhere and started watering the egg-shaped thing.

"What are they doing?" Setsuna wondered.

When done watering, Cackletta picked up the egg-shaped thing and then flung it across the air and it landed behind them. They turned around to look at the egg-shaped thing that begun to shake and tremble. Slowly, the egg grew in size and when it was about the size of a football, cracks appeared all over it and light poured from the cracks. Immediately, the egg-shaped thing burst open and bright light came out and slowly, a large (and somewhat fat) green dinosaur materialized. "What the heck?!" Asuna gasped.

"Is this summoning magic?!" Negi asked.

"This is an artificial monster created using the combination of science and magic!" Cackletta replied. "Now all of you will get flattened by Dragohoho! Geheheh!"

The large dinosaur let out a roar and then took a stomp forward and glared at them, and the students took a step back in fear. "You think this giant lizard is going to scare me?" Kotaro said. "Wait till I beat the daylights out of him and see!"

Dragohoho took a deep breath and expanded its cheek before shooting out a large piece of rock in their direction. Setsuna quickly drew her sword and with a single slash, sliced the rock into two pieces, and then she dashed at the dinosaur at a blinding speed and went past it, leaving behind a slash mark that went from the front of its body to the left side. The dinosaur yelled in pain and then turned to glare at the young swordswoman angrily. "You want some more?" she said in a threatening tone.

"Hey, what's the big show here?" said a voice. Everyone turned to the side and then saw the Smashers coming over in their direction.

"Hey look, a dinosaur!" Red said. "It looks so real!"

"Looks like some sort of show is put up here," Kirby said. "Looks fun!"

"Well, I didn't know this would be happening today!" Gyde said. "But why does it look like this place is so empty today?" He looked around the parking lot and saw that there were almost no cars at all, save for a bus parked on the far side.

Negi shouted to them, "You guys please careful! This isn't a show or anything! That dinosaur is real!"

"Real thing?" the Smashers said curiously, and they all eyed Dragohoho with awe.

"A real dinosaur? That's something you don't see everyday!" Yoshi said, forgetting that fact that he is a type of dinosaur himself.

"It doesn't matter who is here!" Cackletta said to Dragohoho. "Kill everyone that you see!"

Under her command, Dragohoho roared again and then walked in the direction of the Smashers. "You guys watch out!" Setsuna said to them. "I'll handle this!" The dinosaur suddenly slammed down its claw on Setsuna but she quickly leaped out of the way, and then the dinosaur immediately shot out a large piece of rock in the direction of the Smasher's afterwards. "Watch out!"

Meta-Knight appeared in front of everyone flew at the rock and then with a quick swing from his sword, the rock was sliced into pieces, much to the surprise of the students and the evil duo as well. "I'm not-a sure what's-a going on around-a here," Mario said. "But-a looks like-a theez thing eez danger to uz."

"So let's take it down then!" Captain Falcon said, cracking his fist.

Mario took a running start at Dragohoho who attacked by swinging its claw, but Mario leaped up really high into the air to avoid the hit and spun in midair like a tornado before dropping down and landing one foot onto the head of the dinosaur incredibly hard, so hard that the dinosaur's head was pushed down onto the ground. "Anniento Crush!"

CRASH!

Mario jumped off afterwards and then Captain Falcon, Marth, and Lucario all rushed at Dragohoho simultaneously. CF had his fist pulled back and charged with fire, Marth had his sword pulled back behind him, and Lucario had a bone made of blue aura in his hands.

"Falcon…"

"Shield…"

"Bone…"

Dragohoho lifted its head up and before it could tell what was happening, the three of them charged straight into it and delivered a powerful blow.

"Punch!"

"Breaker!"

"Rush!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!

The simultaneous hits sent the dinosaur soaring and spinning into the air and it was a feat that made Cackletta, Fawful, the students, and even Gyde drop their jaws in shock, as they could not believe how a massive dinosaur could be knocked into the air this high. Dragohoho crashed back down with a thud and created a crack that spread across the ground.

It was no match for the Smashers at all…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Many of the magic spells in Negima are near impossible to memorize since they sound almost like gibberish unless you translate them, so sometimes I won't bring them up.

Also, for the Extra Shows, I will be putting down short stories about the other Smashers who did not come on this trip. This is to give those Smashers some screen time and role in this story as well as letting you know what they are up to while their friends are in Lycia.

* * *

GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW

Zelda walked into the garden and shouted out loud, "Kids! Come help clean the house!" There was no reply at all and she looked in every direction for signs of the kids. "They have to be here. I saw them frolicking around this place a few minutes ago. There is only one thing to do now."

She closed her nose and then got out Snake's sock that hadn't been washed for one week and then threw it at the nearest pile of bush. She kept her eyes on the bush and then a few seconds later, the kids came jumping out of the bush and fell onto the ground gasping for air due to the sock's smell being incredibly horrible. Zelda smiled and gave an 'OK' sign knowing that her plan worked.


	4. I'll Get My Hands on You!

**SBS Time!  
SlasherMask: **Fawful is being too much of a generic henchman in this story.  
**Game2002: **Sit quietly and let this story progress first or else you'll get MY fury.

**Chapter 4  
I'd never thought I would run into this kid here! Now I must get my hands on him no matter what!**

**

* * *

  
**

Dragohoho was easily knocked out by the Smashers and it was a feat that surprised everyone. When the dinosaur had fallen, it started to glow in rainbow color brightly and then kept on shrinking in size until it was as small as pea and then it disappeared into nothing.

"Okay… That was unexpected…" Captain Falcon said, referring to how Dragohoho died.

"We took care of whatever that thing was all right," Marth said as he sheathed his sword. "But I still don't really get what happened yet."

"Whoa… Did you see that…? They knocked out that giant dinosaur really easily!" Asuna said in awe.

"So what's da story here?" Mario asked the students. "Would-a you mind explaining everything to us?"

"Oh yeah… Thanks for cleaning things up around here, even though I don't really know who you guys are," Negi said. "But I'll explain everything to you guys." The child teacher explained the situation to them and the Smashers easily got what he was talking about.

"Okay, let's put it in summary," CF said. "A villain stole something important from the museum and you guys tried to stop to her, and then she summoned the dinosaur from earlier only to have it get defeated by us."

"Why is it that things like this happen everywhere we go…?" Luigi asked. "We can never get some peace time, can we?"

"Wait… Speaking of which…" Kotaro turned to look at the roof top and saw that Cackletta and Fawful were no longer there. "Dammit! We forgot all about them!"

"Oh no!" Negi gasped.

"They were over there just now?" Marth asked. "They must've escaped while we weren't paying attention. What is the thing that was stolen anyway?"

"It's something… How do I put it…?" Negi began to explain. "Okay, it's an evil spirit that was sealed away in a container that was stolen."

Gyde was surprised when he heard this. "Do you mean the Spirit of the Cruncher?!"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Oh my god! That thing is stolen?! What do we do?! If that thing were to fall into the wrong hands, Lycia will be in danger! What do we do?!"

"Whoa, hold on a second!" G&W said. "What's the big deal? What is the Spirit of the Cruncher?"

"If I remember correctly," Meta-Knight said. "There was a time in the history of Lycia where a giant monster known as the Cruncher terrorized this country."

"That's not the entire story," Gyde continued. "The monster was said to be invincible, but a mage managed to defeat it by extracting its soul and sealing it away inside a spherical container, so without its spirit, the Cruncher was basically dead. After that, the body was disposed of and the spirit was considered to be harmless now that it can no longer reunite with the body, and that's why it is placed in this museum as an exhibition without hesitation."

"I don't really think that's a smart idea in the first place…" Red said.

"But if what you say is true," Dedede said. "Why would the bad guy want to steal a spirit that is now worthless due to having no body?"

"Um… I have no idea also…" Negi said. "We only tried to stop them from stealing it and didn't bother to ask anything else."

"Negi sensei!" shouted the voice of girls. They all turned around to see the entire class running up to them.

"Negi sensei, are you all right?" Ayaka asked him. "I was so worried about you!"

"Thank for the concern, but I'm all right," he replied with a smile. "These people helped us settle the matter."

"What about the thing that was stolen?" Makie asked. "Did you recover it?"

"Unfortunately…" Setsuna said with a sigh. "The thief escaped with it… We failed to get back the stolen property…"

"Though not like it should be of any big concern considering what the tour guide told us just now," CF said. "But still, I think something should still be done. You'll never know what the thieves have in mind when they stole that thing."

When Kazumi saw the Smashers, she said, "Hey, I think I know you guys!"

"You do, Kazumi?" Negi asked her. "Who are they?"

"If I remember correctly… You guys were on the news before about something big, wasn't it?"

"If you mean the Alias Lobby incident and all," Marth said, "That's us all right."

"Aha! So I remembered right! That was one of the biggest and most shocking news of all time!" Kazumi said.

"I remember too!" Konoka said. "I saw you guys on newspaper before!"

"But that's-a all gone to pass," Mario said. "The government gave uz a chance to redeem ourselves by stopping a rebellion army, and then we are pardoned for what-a we've done at Alias Lobby afterwards."

"I'm just glad that we don't have to live a life of being chased by the law anymore," Pikachu said. "Horrible memories back then…"

"Hey, cheer up now that it's all over!" Pichu said, giving him a pat in the back.

"Hey! It's a Pichu again!" Fuuka said when she saw him. "And this one can talk too!"

"For your record, it was I that you girls saw back at the hotel!" Pichu told her as he walked up to them.

"Awww! So cute!" Most of the girls immediately gathered around Pichu and started petting and touching him all over the place.

"It's so cute! I've always wanted to own a Pichu!" Sakurako said.

"This is my first time seeing one!" Makie said. "I've always wanted one as pet too!"

"Pichu gets all the girls, doesn't he?" Yoshi said.

"Hey! There's a Jigglypuff over there!" Fumika pointed out, and the girls immediately rushed over to the balloon Pokemon to pet and touch it.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff said happily.

"Awww! So cute!!" they squealed happily.

"So… Now what?" Wario asked as he dug for gold if you know what I mean.

Gyde walked back from the museum and said, "I talked to the guards just now and they say the museum is in a state of ruin after what happened, so I'm afraid going inside is out of words for now… I'm sorry that all this happened…"

"You do not have to apologize," ROB said. "It is not your fault that all this happened. You only tried to bring us here and had you not bring us here earlier; I am afraid that things would have gotten worse as the monster goes on rampage and cause fatality."

"Thanks… I'm glad that I tried my best…"

Satomi spotted ROB and walked over to him and looked at him with great interest. "Whoa, a robot! The design is pretty simple, but the way you talked just now… That's very advanced A.I.!"

"Thank you for your compliments," ROB replied.

"Who created you?"

"Nah, nobody created him," G&W said. "You probably wouldn't believe it, but he came from a planet full of robots. But the origin of those robots… Okay, I don't know that…"

"It was said that human civilization once existed in Cybertron thousands of years ago and their advanced technology created our ancestors, but as time passed, the humans faded away and the machines took over," ROB explained. "Since then, the robots would create new ones to fill the population and replace the one that deceased."

"How come you never told us anything about this?" Luigi asked.

"You did not question me my race's origins."

"Amazing… There really is a planet like you say out there in space?" Satomi asked, sounding very interested. "Really wish I can go there someday!"

"I see that the girl with green hair is also a robot, and a very advanced one at that too," ROB said when he saw Chachamaru.

"Oh yeah, I have to introduce you to my creation!" Satomi said, and she called Chachamaru over. "This is Chachamaru, an android that I created."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Chachamaru said to ROB and even bowed down politely.

"A pleasure to meet you too," ROB replied, giving a bow.

As they talked among each other, Kirby noticed a classy limousine accompanied by motorcycles coming over to the museum grounds. "Looks like a crowd is coming," Kirby said.

"Oh my! It's the king's limousine!" Gyde said in surprise "King Roy is coming here!"

"The king?!" gasped Class 3-A.

"Roy!" exclaimed the Smashers instead.

The vehicles all came to a stop and the driver stepped out with a rolled up red carpet in under his arm and laid it out in front of the car door before opening it. After that, the teenager king himself stepped out from the limousine followed by his wife while the bikers blew a loud fanfare using trumpets. The advisor came out from the front door of the limousine and shouted out loud, "Make way for the king of Lycia! King Roy has now made his entrance!"

"All right, Merlinus," Roy said to the advisor. "You don't have to be so formal. I'm not… really used to it yet." He walked towards the Smashers and raised his hand and said, "Yo!"

"Roy!!!" Pichu and Jigglypuff exclaimed happily. They both rushed up to Roy and jumped into his open arms and gave him a big hug. "We miss you!"

"Haha! I miss you guys too!" he replied happily.

"Nice to see you again!" Lilina said to the two Pokemon.

"Nice to see you again too!" Pichu said to her.

The other Smashers walked up to him to greet him. "How's it been?" Marth asked.

"Fine! Thanks!" Roy replied. "I hope you love what you've seen in this country until now!"

"Yeah, it's good."

"Hey… He's the king and those people treating him very casually…" Asuna said. "Is that all right?"

"Before he ascended onto the throne, King Roy used to spend his time living with those people," Gyde explained. "Even until now, he considers them to be his family and is very close to them."

"I see…"

Roy spotted the students and waved his hand at them, and they instantly all bowed down in order to pay their respects. "All right, you can raise your heads," Roy said to them. "You guys are here touring the museum, right? I hope you like this place!"

"Wow… He's really handsome!" Sakurako said quietly.

"Can someone young like him be the king?" Yuuna wondered. "But then, we have a ten years old teacher, so I don't think this is too farfetched."

Roy walked up to the class and shook hands with them happily, and you could tell that he's enjoying it. Lilina, who was standing behind him, cleared her throat loudly as a reminder that he shouldn't be enjoying this too much. "I know, sweetheart…" he said under his breath.

"Heheh! He called her sweetheart!" Makie said with a giggle.

When Roy approached Negi, the child teacher bowed down politely and said rather nervously, "It's an… honor to meet you… King! I am… the teacher of Class 3-A from Mahora Academy in Japan, and they are all my students! My name is Negi Springfield!"

"Teacher?" Roy said in surprise, and the Smashers were all equally surprised to hear this.

"You're the teacher of all these girls?!" Kirby asked. "At this age?!"

"Yes, even though it sounds weird. I'm 10 years old," Negi told him.

"Whoa! Being a teacher at the age of ten?!" Red said in shock. "That's the youngest teacher I've ever seen!"

"Negi sensei may be young, but he's a very excellent teacher!" Konoka said cheerfully.

"And cute too!" Ayaka added.

"I still have a hard time accepting this fact…" Chisame said in her mind.

"I guess this world really has all kinds of people," CF commented, "Nice to know you, Mr. Negi Springfield!"

"Nice to know you guys too!" he said.

Merlinus came up to Roy and said to him, "Your majesty, it seems that something has happened to the museum before we came. I asked the guards about it just now."

"What is it?" he asked him.

"The Spirit of the Cruncher is stolen."

"What?!"

"Oh yeah, that happened earlier," Marth said. "And when we came, we saw the child teacher and some of his students facing off against a giant dinosaur."

"I'll explain everything," Negi said, and he told Roy everything that happened. "And that's what happened."

"That's horrible…" Roy said in a worried tone. "To think that one of the most dangerous things in the museum would be stolen… We must reclaim it before the thief does something bad to it…"

"But shouldn't it be all right if the body of the monster doesn't exist anymore?" Dedede asked.

"Yeah, that's what I heard, but for safety measure, we must find the thief at all cost and get that thing back! Do you guys know who stole it?"

"We don't know their names," Kotaro replied. "We do know their faces though. One is an ugly green-skinned hag…"

"Here, I've drawn them on the paper!" Haruna said, showing Roy her sketchbook, and it showed well drawn images of both Cackletta and Fawful.

"So these are the thieves?" Roy asked.

"And if I remember correctly," Asuna said. "They're called Cackota and Awful, I think…"

"My lord, if I remember correctly," Merlinus said to Roy, "Cackletta is a witch from the country of Beanbean Kingdom. She is the worst criminal of that country and has caused all sorts of offense using evil sorcery."

"No wonder she was able to break through the barrier that was set up around the container," Roy said. "If a sorceress like her would steal that, I'm even more afraid what she will do with it…"

"Whose idea was it to put the spirit on display at the museum in the first place anyway?" Red asked. "I didn't think that was a good idea…"

"Ask the previous kings… I want to know that too…"

-

Somewhere in Lycia was a hideout that Cackletta and Fawful were staying at. They escaped from the museum while Negi was busy explaining the situation to the Smashers by flying. Cackletta could fly using magic while Fawful used his headgear to fly.

As Cackletta placed the Spirit of the Cruncher onto a table, Fawful said to her from behind, "O Great Cackletta, what is your next nastiness that you plan to do for your sandwich of doom? The kids of annoyingness at the museum gave me fury that I really want to give them a taste of my fury! Those fink rats!"

"I'm surprised that we managed to find someone part of the Springfield family this fast," Cackletta said. "He totally saved me the trouble of looking for him! I will not let this opportunity pass no matter what. That kid will be mine and I will do anything to get my hands on him. Heheheh! Speaking of which…" She got out a cell phone from underneath her cloak and dialed it. "Hello? Yes, it's me. Any news on your side? No? Hop to it fast! I managed to steal the spirit from the museum already and it won't do until you finish what you are supposed to do! What? Yes, I know about that. I've also happened to find the person I've been looking for, so rest assure that everything will go as planned! All right, let me know if you have anything to tell me. Geheheheh!" And then she ended the call. "Okay, we need to know more about that kid. Fawful, look up any information regarding that kid we met at the museum. I want to know all that I need to know about him before coming up with a plan on how to get my hands on him!"

"As you say, O Great Cackletta!"

-

After the incident at the museum, the Smashers were taken to tour around the city instead while Class 3-A went their own way under their own schedule, so what both sides were doing now had nothing to do with each other.

Time went by and before you knew it, nighttime had come. Class 3-A had already returned to the hotel after having dinner outside but the Smashers were still out enjoying their time in the city's nightlife such as shopping around in department stores, having fun at pubs, and eating at restaurants. They were truly having a great time for themselves at the moment. Wario was enjoying at a pub, Lucas and Pit were having fun at an amusement park within a department store, CF was at a vehicle exhibition, etc.

-

"It sure is a tiring day, isn't it, bro?" Chamo said to Negi as he walked back to his hotel room.

"Yeah, a lot sure happened during the first day of our trip," Negi said. "I was hoping to have an enjoyable and relaxing trip with my students, but who knew that something like this would happen."

"Take it easy, bro! The king will do something about this by himself, so you do not have to burden yourself to do something. Have fun with your students instead and forget everything that happened this morning."

"I'm trying to, but I still… All right, I'll try to forget everything that happened to day."

"Want to use a memory-erasing spell?"

"There's no need to go that far…"

-

"600 gold coins for this shirt?!" Luigi said to the seller. "I can get this at E-Bay at a lower price! I demand a half price of 300 gold coins instead!"

"How about 590?" the seller asked him. "Is that a deal?"

"300!"

"550?"

"300!"

"How about 500?"

"300!"

"This guy thinks he can ask for a huge discount?" the seller said in his mind. "Heheh! I'll show you my experience in this sort of things until you comply with me!"

While Luigi and the seller argued over the price, Mario decided to go take a walk. "I'll be taking a walk at da marhet-a outside da store," Mario said to Luigi, who may or may not be listening. "Contact-a me with da phone if you cannot-a find-a me." And then he left.

On his way outside, he ran into Red who said to him, "Hey, enjoying your time here?"

"Yeah!"

"Where's Luigi?"

"Fighting over da price."

"I see…"

"He can get-a very aggressive when eet comes to theez."

"Doesn't look like it, eh? By the way, I'm heading to the market out at the streets."

"That's-a where I'm going too! Let's-a go together!"

-

At the back part of the hotel, three blue slimy puddles were seen oozing across the ground. Since there was nobody else around there, nobody noticed these three slimes moving. Eyes poked out from the slimy puddles and took a gander around until they noticed the hotel building in front of them. "That's the hotel, I think," one of the slimy puddles said.

"We can find the kid in there, right?" asked another one.

"But we're not here to find the kid, but to make him come to Master Cackletta," said the third one. "Since he's a teacher of 30 students, there's no way he'll ignore this if his student is in danger."

"All right, let's go and get our hands on some of his students. Any number will do."

And the slimes slowly crawled towards the building and entered through the nearest window. They can climb walls too.

-

Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue were walking down the hallway together with basins containing bathing materials in their hands. "This place sure is great!" Haruna said happily. "They even have hot springs here! That totally makes the bathrooms in our rooms unnecessary!"

As they got close to the door leading to the hot springs, Haruna suddenly noticed something. "Oops! I forgot to bring new clothes! You guys go in first. I'll be back soon!" And she turned to return to her room. "Dang… On the fourth floor and way on the left end of the hotel… That's quite a run long…"

-

"This place is pretty big!" Nodoka said when she entered into the spring area with Yue.

They looked around and spotted Kazumi and Ku Fei taking a dip at a small pool nearest to them. "Hey guys! Wanna come over here?" Kazumi said to them while waving her hands.

The two girls went down to join their two friends. Do you expect them to be wearing anything in the hot springs? No. Do you wish that there are illustrations in this story now? Mostly yes, I bet.

"So… Did you enjoy today?" Kazumi asked them. "I sure do! I've learn a lot today and there's going to be a lot to write about for the newsletter regarding this trip!"

"I saw lots of cool things-aru!" Ku Fei said. "It was fun-aru!"

"Though what happened today was unexpected…" Nodoka said.

"Yeah, but good thing none of us were hurt in the end," Yue continued. "Hope nothing bad will happen after this. The thing that was stolen is very dangerous, wasn't it?"

"As long as the body of that monster isn't recovered, I think it won't be any deal," Kazumi said. "Forget about those and enjoy yourselves. So let's talk about what happened afterwards. Did you buy anything today?"

As they chatted with each other happily, the three slimes were seen oozing across the place. "Look at the four over there," one of them said as quietly as possible. "They were on the picture shown to us, right?"

"That's them all right, and at a perfect location too. They just had to choose a small pool while everyone else took the large pools. If we get them here, nobody will notice."

"Let's get to work then," the third one suggested.

The three slime puddles moved towards the pool and stayed as flat as possible to avoid being noticed. The floor was also colored blue, so they were able to camouflage themselves to a certain extent also. They carefully slipped down into the water and then swam towards the four girls from underwater.

"And I brought a new digital camera! Can't wait to use it soon!" Kazumi said.

Yue suddenly felt something lingering around on the lower part of her body underwater. "Did you guys feel something?"

Suddenly, a massive glop of blue slime shot up from behind them like a tidal wave. They turned around to look at it but before they could react or scream; the slime crashed down on top of them.

SPLASH!

-

""Hot enough for you?" Yoshi asked Dedede after dumping a bottle of water into his mouth.

"I still feel my mouth burning…" Dedede said with bits of tears flowing down his eyes.

"The winner of the Tabasco drinking contest goes to Kirby then," Meta-Knight said, pointing to Kirby.

"I need more water…" Dedede cried, and he quickly ran off to find more water.

"You're good!" Pikachu said to Kirby. "I didn't know you can take spicy things without any problem."

Kirby giggled and said, "You can do it as long as you secretly change the contents in the bottle with ketchup beforehand!"

Pikachu remained silent at first, but then burst out laughing knowing that Kirby cheated all along.

-

"That's better!" Negi said, stepping out from the toilet.

Chamo was lying on the bed puffing smokes from a cigarette and asked him, "Why didn't just take a bath along?"

"You know I don't like taking baths."

"Whatever…"

Then there was a knock at the door and then a piece of paper was slipped into the room from underneath the door. Negi responded to the knock and picked up the paper that was on the floor and read it. It wrote:

_Dear Mr. Springfield,_

_If you are reading this letter, that means some of your students have been taken by us! If you value their lives, I want you to come to the fighting arena on the map drawn at the back side of this paper at once. You must come alone; otherwise your students are dead the moment I see someone else accompanying you. If you do not come by tomorrow morning, I will send your students back to you… in pieces! Geheheheh!_

_From Cackletta_

A look of shock appeared on his face when he read this. Chamo hopped onto his shoulder and read the letter and was shocked also. "Oh man! This is bad! The thief from this morning kidnapped some of your students?!"

"I must rescue them at once!" Negi said.

"Want to let Asuna sis know about this?"

"No, the letter said for me to go alone, otherwise they will be in danger!" Negi quickly ran over to pick up his staff and then ran to the veranda. "Chamo, don't let anyone know about this! I will be back as soon as I can!"

"You sure about this?" Chamo asked him one last time. "What if this turns out to be a trick by the bad guys to lure you over? Maybe I should go around and ask the others if anyone is missing?"

"I'll still go over there anyway in case this is real, but please don't let anyone know about! I'm off!" After saying this, Negi sat onto his staff and took off on it as if it were a flying broom. Thanks to the night sky, nobody down at the courtyard saw him taking off.

"Be careful, bro…"

-

Mario and Red walked back to where their bus was parked and saw that nobody had returned yet. "Let's put our bags here and then go back to the others again," Red said.

Mario looked at his watch and said, "There eez still about-a thirty minutes before everyone returns, so I think-a theez eez all right."

The parking a lot was mostly empty except for a few cars, and there was a single guard patrolling the place. The parking a lot was also located at a part of the street that was very quiet at night, so there was nobody else besides them there. As Mario and Red turned to leave, they suddenly noticed something flying in the air. "Hey, what's that?" Red asked.

They eyed the flying thing as it slowly descended and landed in front of a stadium-like building not too far away from the parking lot.

-

"This is the place!" Negi thought. He checked the map one last time to make sure that this was the right place and then walked through the entrance. He made his way up the stairs and then finally emerged in an arena-like place. Instantly, lights turned on and lit up the entire place, giving him a good view of the arena. "What is this place?"

He looked around and then saw Cackletta and Fawful standing across of him. "Geheheheh! So you've come!" Cackletta said. "I'm going to make sure you leave behind something of yours that I want! Geheheheh!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Things are already getting intense even though this is only the beginning. I assure you however that this will be a very long story, possibly spanning more than 40 chapters. So don't expect it to end anytime soon even if it looks like it's going to end.


	5. I Won't Give it to You!

**SBS Time!  
Kite Lanford: **If the other 6 weapons are not made by the Hands, are they made by humans?  
**Game2002: **The origins of those 6 aren't exactly known, though it is safe to assume that humans with strong magical powers made them, thus making them as powerful as the other two which are made by the powerful Hand Family.

**SlashMask: **What is the difference between your interpretation of Negima series and the original manga?  
**Game2002: **Negi's status as a mage is known to his whole class rather than only selected ones. Since this world is full of supernatural stuffs, there shouldn't be any reason for him to hide his real identity.

**Chapter 5  
I will not give you anything! Let's take down this sorceress together!**

**

* * *

  
**

"What do you want from me?" Negi asked Cackletta. "If I have something that you want that much, I'll give it to you! Let go of my students! They're innocent! And where are they?"

"You really do care about your students, don't you?" Cackletta said. "They're over there." She pointed to the side to show him a blue see-through dome where Nodoka, Yue, Ku Fei, and Kazumi were imprisoned.

"Negi sensei!" they cried.

"Everyone!" Negi gasped. "Don't worry; I'll get you out soon! And… why are you all naked…?"

Nodoka and Yue were the only ones that felt embarrassed and tried to cover themselves with their arms but the other two didn't seem to mind all that much. "We were ambushed while in bath!" Kazuma replied.

Suddenly, the three slimy puddles formed out of nowhere from the floor in front of Negi and they molded themselves into the form of little girls, though they were only eight inches tall (as tall as Kirby).

"We were the ones who captured them," said the one with twin ponytails. "We are the Slime Sisters. My name is Slime by the way."

"I'm Amee," the one with eyeglasses said.

"I'm Pudding," said the last one, which had long hair that reached the floor. "Your students are now imprisoned in a special barrier that can only be broken by strong level magic. Be happy that we weren't given the order to dissolve them."

"Geheheh! As you can see, your students are all right at the moment!" Cackletta said to Negi. "You better comply with me properly or else…"

"What is it that you want?" Negi asked her.

"There is only one thing that I want from you, and that is… your blood!"

Negi was surprised at this, as well as the four girls. "Why do you want my blood?" Negi asked.

"Your ancestors were the ones that extracted the spirit of the Cruncher from its body and sealed it away, right? The sealing magic used is a very powerful one and it cannot be unsealed using any sort of known magic. However, after intensive research, I have found that it is possible to unseal the spirit from its container and let it run free once again. And that method is to dip the container in the blood of the people who sealed it. Since your ancestors have obviously died all those years, the blood of their descendents will also do. How convenient that one of their descendents would be standing right in front of my eyes right now! Therefore I'm going to extract your blood and then use it to release the spirit from its container!"

"I won't let you do that!" Negi shouted furiously. "My ancestors fought hard to destroy the evil monster, so as their descendent; I will not allow you to ruin their efforts! Plus, the body of the Cruncher is no more, so there is no point even if you free the spirit!"

"I'm aware of this, so I had my followers go look for the body," Cackletta told him, much to his surprise. "I have every reason to believe that the body of the Cruncher is still hidden somewhere in the continent of Elibe. Very soon, they will be able to find the body of the Cruncher and then I will return its soul to it. After that, I will make the monster fall under my control and with its power at my disposal; I can easily take over the world! Geheheheheh!"

"You villain!" Negi said angrily. "I will stop you!" He rushed forward but immediately the Slime Sisters leaped at him to attack. He countered by swinging his staff at them and knocked them away, but they didn't look like they were hurt by it.

"Physical attacks won't work on us!" Amee said. "We don't have a definite body after all!"

The slimes jumped back from being swatted to the floor and then leaped at him again. Negi gripped his staff tightly and was about to chant an incantation to use a spell when Amee quickly grabbed onto his staff and then Slime hit the staff from below and knocked it away into the air and it landed a few yards away. "My staff!" he gasped.

"Western mages like you are in a disadvantage if you do not have a partner to protect you while you chant incantations for your spell," Slime said. "And we have the number advantage here to take you down!"

Negi got into a kung-fu position and decided to go with close range combat instead. When the slimes approached, he did a palm thrust using his right hand and released a burst of energy that blew them back again. The slimes then ran off in separate directions and tried to close in on him from three sides. Negi quickly leaped up to avoid getting hit and then rushed at them when they collided (and fused) with each other accidentally and attacked them with fists and kicks covered in magical energy.

Despite taking all these hits however, the slimes weren't harmed in any way other then being bounced backwards, and then they charged in for the second attempt again. Negi got into fighting stance to take on them again, but he suddenly noticed an energy ball fired at him from above, and he quickly leaped out of the way. "Taste my fury, you brat of foolishness that refuse to comply with the greatness that is my master Cackletta!" Fawful said. From the air, Fawful's headgear kept on shooting green energy balls at him from the tube-like mouthpiece. Negi ran and jumped around to avoid getting shot.

While he was busy avoiding them, the three slimes leaped at him again and he quickly repelled them with a roundhouse kick and then immediately jumped out of the way to avoid another blast from Fawful. "They're all coming after me together…" he thought. "I'm really at a disadvantage…"

"Geheheheh! You're very good for a kid!" Cackletta said. "But I don't believe how much further you can resist!" She snapped her finger and then a ball of electricity suddenly formed out of thin air above Negi. A lightning bolt dropped down from it but he barely leaped aside to avoid it. However, he failed to avoid an energy ball fired from Fawful and was blasted under the feet and blown back.

"Ow!"

"Gaha!" Cackletta snapped her finger again to form another thunder ball above him. This time he was unable to escape and was zapped badly by the thunderbolts.

ZAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"NEGI SENSEI!!!!" gasped the girls.

As Negi knelt down with burnt marks all over him, Cackletta walked up to him and said, "There is nothing you can do now! If you let me take some of your blood quietly, I will allow you to get away alive!"

"I will… never… give you any!" he replied angrily.

"If that's the case, I will also kill you so that you will not interfere with me again!" Cackletta lifted her arm and magical energy started to form at her palm.

Suddenly, a pair of vines caught her by that arm much to her surprise and she was yanked towards the source of the vine forcefully. "What the heck!?"

She thought she saw herself being pulled towards a frog-like creature with a flower on its back, and then a mustachioed guy appeared in front of her and gave her a sock across the face.

POW!!!

The vines let go of her arm and she tumbled across the floor. "Your nastiness!" Fawful gasped in shock. Everyone turned to look in the direction of the entrance and saw Mario, Red, and a Venusaur standing there. "Treat a little kid nicer, can you?" Red said.

Negi recognized those people and said, "It's you guys!"

Cackletta got up and rubbed the part of the face that got hit by Mario and said, "Tsk! You're the ones that showed up to take out Dragohoho! How did you guys find us here?!"

"We just-a happened to see da kid coming over here and we were curious," Mario replied. "And we heard-a da part-a where you said about-a wanting to use hiz blood to free da spirit!"

"And we're definitely not going to let you do that!" Red added

Mario turned to Negi and said to him, "Don't-a worry; we're on your side! We'll help-a you!"

"Thanks! Just when I needed help!" Negi said to them.

-

Back at the hotel, Chamo was pacing left and right across the floor and was very worried about Negi. There was a knock on the door and Asuna's voice could be heard. "Negi, are you in there? Open up for a minute!"

Chamo panicked and said to her, "He's busy at the moment! He's… taking a bath!"

"Oh, I see… I'll come back after… Wait a minute… Negi doesn't like baths! How can he be taking one?"

"He's using the toilet! Yeah, that's it! He's using the toilet! He can't open the door now and I don't know how to open the door too!"

"You sound nervous…"

"You're just hearing things…"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything from you! Can you come back later?"

"Hmmm… Fine then…"

"Phew…"

-

Asuna was about to return to her room when two random people came walking past her and one of them was saying, "I swear! I saw someone taking off into the air sitting on a stick!"

"You mean you saw a witch?" the other guy said.

"I think so…"

Hearing this, Asuna rushed back to the door and pounded on it shouting loudly, "Chamo! Open the door at once! Negi isn't inside, right?!"

-

"Anyone who gets in my way shall die!" Cackletta lifted her arm and launched a thunderbolt in the direction of both Smashers but they quickly leaped out of the way. "I'll help-a Negi!" Mario said to Red. "You try to rescue da girls!"

"Count on me!" Red said. "Saur, let's go!"

"You're not having things your way!" the Slime Sisters said, and they jumped at the Pokemon trainer to stop him. Saur quickly turned to them and lashed his vines at the slimes and swatted them away, but they merely hit the floor with a splash before getting back up again.

Red ran up to the front of the blue dome while Saur was dealing with them, but when he found out that the girls were all naked, his face turned red (like his name) and quickly looked away in embarrassment. "Yikes! Sorry for looking!"

Saur continued to deal with the slimes, but Pudding managed to slip away from the Venusaur's sight and then sneaked up to Red from behind and forcefully pushed him right through the dome and inside.

"Hey!"

"Now you're also trapped inside!" Pudding said. "You can go into this dome but not come out!"

"Damn you!" Red growled as he got up, and he saw Kazumi right underneath him while the other three were standing next to him with surprised faces. "Um…"

"I know you're enjoying this…" Kazumi said with a blushing face, "but would you mind taking your hands off…?"

Red realized that he had fallen on top of her and both his hands were grabbing onto her breasts. He quickly backed off and looked away while apologizing over and over. "I'M SORRY!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!"

Meanwhile, Mario and Negi took on Cackletta together. The plumber rushed up to the sorceress and did a sliding kick, but Cackletta hovered backwards very fast to dodge it and launched a thunderbolt at him. Mario reacted fast and pushed himself off the floor and into the air to avoid it and then spun vertically in midair for a few seconds by unleashing a flying kick in her direction.

Cackletta moved out of the way but then Negi charged up to him and slammed a fist covered in magical energy forward. She quickly pulled her cloak in front of her and softened the impact. "This cloak can absorb magical spells as well as physical attacks to a certain extent!" she explained. "Don't think you can beat me so easily even if there are the two of you fighting me at the same time!"

She fired another thunderbolt at Negi and he quickly leaped out of the way and held up to fingers in front of himself and said, "17 Arrows of Light!" Then 17 glowing light balls appeared behind him and they shot forward like laser beams. Cackletta quickly blocked the incoming attacks with her cloak again and managed to protect herself.

"I thought you can only use spells with your staff?"

"That's not entirely true. I can still use certain spells without it!"

Mario ran up to Cackletta from the side and threw a punch at her but she quickly hovered out of the way and then lifted her arms and a swarm of bats came out from underneath her sleeves and charged at him. "Mamamia!" Mario cried. He quickly shielded himself from the bats using his arms as they flew around to try and bite him.

Negi ran over to Mario to help him but some of the bats went over to him and started to harass him also. As he covered his face from the attack of the bats, he suddenly felt his nose itching, and then he unleashed a sneeze that whipped up a strong gale. "ACHOOOOO!!!!!!!"

The bats were all blown away along with the ones that were harassing Mario and they disappeared afterwards. Mario was also sent rolling across the place a few yards before coming to the stop, and he said, "What-a happened?!"

Negi rubbed his nose and said, "Sorry, but that always happens whenever I sneeze…"

"Watch-a outta!"

Cacklettle appeared behind Negi and she had her hand raised up and covered his magical energy. "Die!" she shouted. She brought down her hand but Negi quickly countered by slamming his palm into hers. When their hands came in contact, there was a burst of energy and they both leaped back some steps. "Tsk! You're starting to annoy me, kid!"

"And he's not-a fighting alone!" Mario added. "We both are going to take-a you down together!"

Meanwhile, Red and the girls were all stuck inside the dome and Red pounded against the dome wall from inside rapidly to try and break out while Saur continued to put up an effortless fight against the Slime Sisters. "Dammit! How do you get out of here!" he shouted.

"It's useless!" Amee explained while still fighting Saur. "The dome can only be broken by strong magic or if it becomes too crowd inside, and then it will burst due to being unable to contain everyone. But of course, five of you inside aren't enough to be considered crowded, so there's nothing you can do to escape!"

Red suddenly came up with an idea when he heard. Without turning his head to the girls, he said, "Okay, I'm going to get you all out of here right now."

"What are you going to do?" Yue asked.

"Crowd up this place," Red replied, and he reached his hand to his Pokeball.

The slimes continued to leap at Saur and pounded him from all sides of his body at fast speeds and the Venusaur was having a hard time trying to hit them with his whips, and even if they do hit, the slimes were immune to the blows. Suddenly, they were all surprised by the sound of some breaking apart, and the slimes turned to where the dome was and were surprised to see that it had been destroyed and there was a Snorlax standing at where the dome used to be. "What?!" they gasped.

The girls and Red were lying down on the floor next to Snorlax and Red got up and said, "You said this dome will break if it can no longer contain the things that are inside, right? Guess what, I have Pokemon of large sizes with me that are too big for this dome to contain."

"Uh oh, they broke the dome," Slime said.

"But they cannot do anything to us. We will just dissolve them all then!" Pudding said.

Red got out a Pokeball and used it to call back Saur, and then he commanded for Lax to charge in for the attack. The Snorlax ran towards the slime and jumped up to do a body slam. He fell onto the slimes and crushed them against the ground really hard.

SLAM!

Lax got up and moved back to reveal splattered puddles on the floor, but they instantly reformed themselves again. "Told you that it's no use," Amee said. "Physical attacks won't do anything to us!"

"Oh really?" Red said. "Then how about this?" He got out another Pokeball and sent out Pika this time. "Use Thunderbolt, Pika!" The Pikachu ran forward and released electricity in every direction and the slimes were all zapped by it badly.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!

"YEOW!!!" And they were knocked out at the floor from the zapping.

"This numbing feeling… Electric…" Amee cried.

"Works best on liquid entities like us…" Pudding continued.

"Haha! Guess you guys are really unlucky to run into me!" Red said to them.

"Mr. Red, watch out!" Nodoka shouted to him. "Above you!"

"Uh?" Red looked up and saw an energy ball flying towards him. But Lax quickly pulled his trainer out of the way and took the energy ball to his own face instead..

BANG!

"Whoa! Lax, are you all right?" Red asked him, but the Snorlax was fine.

"You brat! The hostages who are like fish ready to be thrown into the boiling water have escaped thanks to a fink rat that is you!" said Fawful, who was hovering up in the air. "I have fury!"

"Wanna take on me?" Red taunted. "Bring it!"

-

Meanwhile, Asuna and Chamo were running through the street as fast as they could. "Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Asuna asked. "This is a serious situation! He's going to get himself into danger!"

"The letter said for him to come alone," Chamo replied. "That's why he went alone and told me not to tell anyone…"

"You should at least tell me! Anyway, where is he?"

"I think we're getting near! He's supposed to be at a stadium or something like that."

-

"Hiya!" Mario kept on throwing punches and kicks at Cackletta who hovered slightly off the floor left to right at a fast speed to avoid getting hit. She swung her arm at him and unleashed an energy blade that Mario managed to avoid by ducking down. She brought down her hand over him next but Mario quickly rolled aside and then did a sweep kick, but Cackletta hovered higher to avoid it.

"Take this!" Cackletta made a thunder ball appear over Mario and it dropped a thunderbolt at him. Mario barely got out of the way to avoid the attack. Mario then jumped at her with one hand pulled back and then swung down his fist at her very hard, but Cackletta zipped behind him very fast to avoid the attack and then smacked him in the back of his body and made him fall down face first.

"Doh!"

"Geheh! Now for the kid!" Cackletta said. She turned around to see Negi charging at him and quickly dashed out of the way to avoid a punch by him. Cackletta attacked him with an energy blade but he bent down and rolled forward to safety and quickly turned to her and thrust both his arms forward and released a burst of energy from his hands. Even though she moved back, Cackletta was still struck in the stomach by an invisible force and she crashed across the floor. "OOOF!!!"

"You're good!" Mario said after getting back up.

"I had Chinese martial art lessons from one of my students," Negi told him while glancing in Ku Fei's direction, and she waved back happily.

"You're really not just-a a simple kid!"

"You're very strong yourself too!"

"Yeah, though some of my friends are still several times stronga than me."

Cackletta got back up and held her hand over her stomach and said, "Curse you, brat! You've really pissed me off this time! I'm going make the both of you regret this!" She lifted up both hands and they glowed with yellow light. This caused several thunder balls to show up in the air above Mario and Negi and thunderbolts began shooting down from them.

The duo panicked and ran and jumped around to avoid getting zapped, but the numbers of thunderbolts were too much so they were eventually zapped by some of them.

"Geheheh! I'm not giving you a chance to fight back!" Cackletta then pointed at the floor and a black beam shot out from her finger and became a black spot on the floor, and the spot traveled over to Mario who had been knocked down by a thunderbolt. When the black spot went underneath Mario, he fell into it as if it were a hole.

"Waaaa!"

The black spot floated into the air and became a black ball, and then bounced up and down in place over and over and then shook around in air for a few times before disappearing, and then Mario fell back out and was badly beaten up. "Doh…"

"Mario! Are you all right?" Negi asked him.

"You don't have time to worry about yourself!" Cackletta said as she sent out another black spot after him.

Negi quickly jumped up to dodge it but the black spot flew into the air to go after him. It was about to touch him when Mario quickly jumped at Negi to push him away, and he got caught by the black spot and found himself facing some bouncing and shaking again before being released onto the floor. "Doh…" Negi ran up to him in concern again but Mario told him, "Don't-a worry about-a me; I can still stand. Watch out yourself however!"

"He's right! You have no time to care about other people other than yourself!" Cackletta said.

Negi turned to her angrily and then reached into his pant pocket and whipped out a wand with a star at the tip. "You're going too far with this! I'm going to defeat you!"

"Nice toy you've got there, kid. But I can tell that it's a magical artifact!"

"17 Arrows of Thunder!" Negi pointed the wand at her and electricity appeared all around him before launching forward in the form of 17 thunderbolts.

Cackletta quickly protected herself using his cloak and after the spell ended, her body turned black and basically became a blob that multiplied itself into several pieces and each of the blobs transformed into a replicate of the evil sorceress herself. "Geheheh! Which one is the real me? Can you guess?" said all them together.

"A body duplication spell!" Negi thought. "I'll just attack of them then!" He used the same attack again and the thunderbolts struck all five of them at once. The bodies exploded when they were hit but all of them transformed into bats afterwards that flew at him. "What?! None of them are the real one?!"

The bats flew around and tried to bite him, but then Mario ran into the scene with one hand on fire and swung it across the air and burned down a number of bats and scared away some of them. "How did you go that?" Negi asked him.

The fire died down and Mario showed him his hand saying, "Gloves made-a with parts of a fire flower!"

Suddenly, a black hole appeared underneath Negi and Cackletta's hand reached out from their and caught him by one leg and started to pull him down. "Ya!"

"Geheheheh! You're mine!" Cackletta said from below.

"Let-a him go!" Mario said, and he kicked the sorceress's hand and made her let go.

"Yeow!"

Mario threw a fireball into the hole before it closed and the hole reappeared in front of them and Cackletta leaped out with her head on fire. "Ow! Put out the fire! Good kids don't play with fire!"

Mario then charged up to her and gave her a blow to the chin using a fiery uppercut and she was knocked up into the air and fell back down several feet away on her head.

BANG!

Cackletta crawled back again and growled, "Argh! You've really done it this time!"

"O Great Cackletta…" said Fawful.

"What is it?" she asked. She turned to him and saw him trembling in fear as Red called out all his Pokemon and they were looking down at him with evil glares.

"My legs… They are trembling like jelly… Jelly that is the flavor of beans…" he said while trembling violently.

"Scared, aren't you?" Red said with his arms crossed in front of his body.

"Forgive my words as I fear that I am about to speak what should not be said! I fear that our condition right now is at the worst of the worst. In front of me are eyes of awfulness that are piercing into my soul in the same manner as that overused fad and your greatness is now being trampled on by two annoying fink rats in the form of a kid and a mustachioed plumber in red!"

"I'm not going to give up here!" Cackletta growled angrily. "I can still fight and I will show them not to mess with me!" She turned to Mario and saw the plumber running up him. "Take this!" She swung her arm and unleashed a cutting wave but Mario jumped up to dodge it and then landed a blow into her face. "Doh!"

POW!

Mario then held his right arm to the side and a ball of fire was created at the palm and started charging. "Eetz yours, Negi!" Mario shouted to him, and then he leaped out of the way while Negi ran forward.

Holding one hand over his head, he chanted an incantation that caused electricity to form around his hand. When he was done, he brought down his hand very fast and shouted out loud, "Thunder Axe!"

The electricity on his hand was thrown up into the air and it came crashing back down onto Cackletta, zapping her with high voltage electricity.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" she screamed. After she was fried up by the lightning bolt, Mario ran at full speed towards the burnt sorceress and he had a ball of fire the size larger than a baseball in his hand.

"Take-a theez! Firebrand!" he shouted, and he slammed the fireball into the body of Cackletta and the ball of fire was shot forward and pushed the sorceress across the place really fast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

She was pushed into the wall on the side of the arena and the ball of fire exploded.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!

"O GREAT CACKLETTA!!!!!" Fawful gasped in horror.

"Good one!" Red said with a smile. The girls were also amazed at what they saw.

When the smoke cleared, the wall was torn down and Cackletta was lying on the pile of rubbles all beaten up and burnt up almost beyond recognition.

Negi held up a fist in triumph while Mario jumped and punched the air saying, "We did-a eet!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope I pulled off this fight well enough. And before you ask, this IS NOT the end of the story yet. It's not anywhere near the end, so don't get any wrong ideas.


	6. I'll Get My Revenge!

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher: **If this is a series where you can see girls' intimate areas, how are you going to hide them in your story?  
**Game2002: **First, Negima may have lots of fanservice, but it really never goes as far as to show intimate areas. They're always covered up by random stuffs like their hairs (for long haired girls) or leaves/papers/things that just happen to be flying through the air, or through shading techniques. As for my story, there are no illustrations, so you can't see anything.

**Mystery-guy: **Are the government still after the Armageddon?  
**Game2002: **You can never grasp what they are thinking…

**Chapter 6  
I'm not giving up! I'll get my revenge on you!**

**

* * *

  
**

Cackletta had been defeated by the combined efforts of Negi and Mario. Mario said to the child teacher, "We sure make a great-a team!"

"You gave him the finishing blow, so you're really the one that ended this," Negi told him.

"But I probably couldn't-a have done eet without-a your help too. Nice work!"

"Negi sensei!" said the four girls. Negi turned to them and saw that there were wearing clothes made of leaves.

"Where'd you get those from?" he asked.

Red walked up and said, "Saur made them using his own leaves and vines. You can't expect them to be running around wearing nothing, right?" He turned to his Pokemon and called them back into their Pokeballs one by one. "All right; job well done! Take a rest now!"

Fawful quickly ran up to the fallen Cackletta who barely looked alive anymore and said to her, "Fear not, O Great Cackletta! Look, I am now sucking you inside my headgear!" And the mouthpiece started inhaling air and Cackletta's body slowly turned into a gaseous state and entered into Fawful's headgear and she took the form of a purple smoke with red eyes inside the headgear.

"Thanks a lot, Fawful!" Cackletta said. "You annoying pests! Don't think you have defeated me already!"

"Hey! That guy is still up!" Red said.

"I still have the spirit in my hand and very soon I will find the body! I'm not going to give up here so easily, so wait till I get my revenge on you! Slime Sisters!"

"Yes, boss!" The Slime Sisters jumped in front of Fawful and gathered together and melted into a large puddle of slime.

"Farewell, fink rats! The day will come when I spit on your life that is nothing but a caricature drawn by a kid who is stupid!" Fawful said, and then he jumped into the puddle of slime and fell through it as it were a pool of water, and then the puddle turned smaller and smaller until it disappeared.

"They've escaped…" Nodoka said.

"At-a least everyone eez safe now," Mario said.

"Yeah, that's all that matters. Are you girls all right?" Negi asked them.

"We're all fine!" Kazumi said. "It's thanks to you!"

"You're so cool, sensei-aru!" Ku Fei said. "You used everything I taught you very well too-aru!"

"Thank you, sensei… I was very scared, but you came and helped us…" Nodoka said.

Suddenly, a loud voice called out to them, "Hey brat!!! Where are you?!"

"That sounds like Asuna," Yue pointed out. They turned to the entrance and saw Asuna and Chamo showing up over there, panting tiredly from all those running.

"Made it in time… I hope…" Asuna said.

"Asuna! Chamo! What are you two doing here?!" Negi said.

"Sorry, bro… Sis forced me to spill the beans…" Chamo said. "You know how scary she can get once she is serious, so I had to save my own skin…"

"Hey brat! Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Asuna shouted out from where she is standing.

Then unknown to her, a slimy blue puddle appeared behind her and Fawful poked his head out from it. "Is this one okay, O Great Cackletta?" he said quietly.

"Anyone will do!" Cackletta said. "Now!" And then she gushed right out from the mouthpiece of the headgear.

Mario noticed the two villains behind Asuna and quickly shouted to her, "Watch outta, girl!"

"What?" But before Asuna could realize this, the smoke of Cackletta engulfed her body. "What the?! What's this?! Yaaa!!"

"Asuna!" Negi gasped.

Chamo quickly ran away as the smoke fully engulfed Asuna. She desperately tried to shake off the smoke, but it slowly forced open her mouth and then entered into her body from there. Once the smoke entered her body, she fell onto her knees and coughed. "What was that… just now…?" she cried.

Negi ran up to her in concern and said, "Asuna, are you all right?"

Suddenly, Asuna felt a massive pain inside her head and she held her hands against it and started screaming, "YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! MY HEAD HURTS!!!!"

"Asuna!"

Asuna struggled around violently and accidentally smacked Negi away with one arm and continued to scream from the massive pain in her head. Slowly, her voice started to become distorted and rougher and rougher until it was no longer her own voice. She opened her eyes and looked at Negi, who was shocked to see that her eye was no longer one side blue and one side green like always, but rather, it was one side red and one side pink. As if she was no longer suffering, Asuna stood up and dusted her clothes and said in a voice that shocked everyone. It was the voice of Cackletta! "Geheheh! I've gotten myself a new body!" she said. "I'm not sure if there is anything good about this body, but it feels more comfortable to be able to move around freely!"

"Asuna's voice… changed…?" Kazumi said in disbelief

"Mamamia?! What-a happened?!" Mario gasped.

"Asuna!" Negi gasped. "You villain! What have you done to her?!"

"I just wanted to have a new body as soon as possible," Cackletta replied. "So I took over hers."

"How dare you?! Let go of her at once!"

"Sorry, but I'm not planning to leave this body anytime soon! Consider this a payback for the mess that you've done to me! Geheheheh!"

"O Great Cackletta," Fawful said. "We should be taking our leave."

"Geheheheh! Don't get too relaxed just yet, brat! I'm going to get my revenge sooner or later, as well as those people called the Smashers! Just you wait!"

After this, Fawful sank back into the puddle and Cackletta jumped back into it and sank too. Negi tried to go after them, but the puddle disappeared and he hit the floor instead. "No! Bring Asuna back!" he shouted while pounding the floor rapidly. "Give her back!"

"Calm down, bro!" Chamo said to him. "There's nothing we can do now!

-

Back at the parking lot, the other Smashers and Gyde had all returned to the bus, but they couldn't find Mario and Red. "Everyone is here except for those two," Gyde said. "I wonder where they could be."

"I called Mario several times on the phone but he didn't respond," Luigi said.

"Why not call again?" Yoshi suggested him.

"Fine then." Luigi got out the phone and dialed Mario's number and waited for a reply, and this time it did. "Mario! Finally you've answered your phone! Where are you? Oh, you're on your way here now?" Then he saw Mario and the others approaching from across the place and waved to them.

"Hey Mario! Where have you been?" Captain Falcon said to him. "And you too, Red."

"Hey, it's the child teacher and his students from this morning," Marth said. "What are they doing with them?"

Mario walked up to them and said, "Sorry for da wait. We had something serious to take-a care of."

G&W noticed the girls wearing the leaf clothes and asked, "Did you guys have a Hawaiian dance or something? Why dressed up like that?"

"Okay… I'll explain everything to you guys," Red said, and thus everything was explained to them afterwards. The Smashers were all without doubt surprised to hear this.

"What?! All these happened and we didn't know it at all?!" CF said in shock.

"I can't believe that villain would go as far as this…" Marth said.

"Now one of my student's bodies has been possessed by her…" Negi said sadly. "I must rescue Asuna no matter what!"

"We understand your feeling, kid," CF said to him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry; we will try our best to help you in this matter."

"Thanks, but this has nothing to do with you all in the first place… I don't think…"

"Don't say that," Marth said to him. "We have been getting ourselves into things that do not concern us at all several times already, and yet we always ended up being the ones to solve everything. This one will be no different to us."

"If you have any problem, you can count on us!" Kirby said.

"It's great that a group of strong people is helping us, sensei-aru!" Ku Fei said to Negi.

"I'm sure we can rescue Asuna in no time if we use their help," Yue said to him.

"Thanks for the comfort, everyone…" Negi said. "You guys… Thank you for being on my side… I appreciate your help!"

"All right, it's good that you all are kind-hearted people who want to help this boy," Gyde said. "But I think we should save all our energy for tomorrow morning. Can we all go back to the hotel now?"

"Let us go then!" Dedede said. "I cannot wait to lie down in my royal suite room!"

"Suite?" Kirby said curiously.

"His majesty is the only one here who lives in a royal suite," MK explained.

-

After returning to the hotel, Negi went over to Asuna's room and told her two roommates about this, and they were obviously shocked to hear this.

"That's horrible!" Konoka said. "Asuna is possessed by an evil spirit?!"

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" Setsuna said to Negi. "If we had been there to help you, this probably wouldn't happen!"

"The letter told for me to go alone and I was afraid on what would happen to the four that she kidnapped if I hadn't listened," Negi said in a sad voice.

"I hope Asuna will be all right…" Konoka said, placing her hand on his shoulder gently.

"I hope so…"

"So what do you plan to do?" Setunsa asked him.

"The villain said he will come after me again, so if she does come the second time, I must try and free Asuna from her!"

"Those people are willing to help you too, right?" Konoka asked. "I'm sure things will be a lot easier with their help. They're very strong, aren't they?"

"I only teamed up with one of them during the fight. He's very strong, but he claims that his friends are way stronger than him. I hope this is true."

Konoka looked at the clock and said, "It's getting late. Time to sleep now! Can you sleep alone? You can sleep here if you feel lonely."

"Thanks for the offer, but I can sleep by myself. I've got something to keep myself accompanied."

"What is it?"

"I brought a large pillow with a full body picture of my sister printed on it to keep myself accompanied when I sleep. She made it for me."

"You make yourself look like a hardcore anime otaku that way…" Setsuna said, trying to imagine a scene of Negi sleeping and holding onto the said pillow tightly as if it was a person. "Creepy…"

-

Dedede and MK were walking down the hallway to return to their room. Dedede yawned and said, "What a tiring day… I sure had fun out there, though I still feel bad about losing to Kirby in the Tabasco drinking contest."

As he approached his room, Kirby walked up to him and patted him on the side saying, "It was ketchup." And then he walked away.

A question mark appeared on Dedede's head and he said, "What was that about?" MK, however, giggled silently to himself as he knew what Kirby was talking about just now.

-

A few hours later in the middle of the night, Dedede shot up from his bed and said loudly, "Ketchup?! I've been had!!! No wonder he had no problem gulping down that bottle of Tabasco! That bastard Kirby!"

"You just noticed?" MK asked from his bed without turning around to reveal his face, though you all should know what he looks like underneath the mask already.

-

The next morning, Negi woke up was changing his clothes when there was a knock on the door. "Good morning, sir!" said the voice behind the door. "There is a package delivered to you!"

"Oh? Wait a minute!" Negi replied. After he was done dressing, he went to the door to open it and the bellboy gave him a small rectangular package.

"What is it, bro?" Chamo asked him. "Who is it from?"

Negi looked at the surface of the package and was surprised to see that the sender was from Cackletta. "It's from the sorceress yesterday!" He quickly unwrapped the package and found out that it was a device that resembled a Nintendo DS inside. "Uh?"

"Hey, that looks like a game console," Chamo pointed out.

-

Negi called over the neighbors on both sides of his room to come over to see this together. When they gathered, Negi flipped open the DS-like machine and pressed the only button that was there, and then the top screen turned on to show Asuna.

"Greetings, everyone!" she said in Cackletta's voice. "As I have said yesterday, I haven't given up on trying to get my hands on a drop of your blood yet. Listen up! If you value the body of your student which I am in right now, I want you to come over to my hideout in Dread Woods. I don't care how many people come with you, so be here before the end of the day! Here is a map of where my hideout is."

The lower screen turned on to show the map of Lycia. It showed the location of the place called Dread Woods and a circle was marked on the part of the woods where the hideout is.

"I will only repeat this message once. You can keep this thing afterwards in order to consult on its map," Cackletta continued. "Get your butt here in a jiffy before I do something nasty! Geheheheh! By the way, address me as Asuletta from now on." After saying this, the top screen turned off but the map remained on the bottom screen.

"Dread Woods? At least we know where we must go next," Setsuna said. "So are you going there, Negi sensei?"

"I'm going! I'm going to rescue Asuna and settle this matter once and for all!" he replied with determination.

"That's the correct-a thing to say!" Mario said. "We'll go with you!"

"Let's tell the others about this then!" Parry said.

-

Soon afterwards, this was told to the Smashers and they decided to head over to Dread Woods as fast as possible to settle this matter. Setsuna and Kotaro had decided to go along with Negi, and among the Smashers, Captain Falcon, Marth, Red, Mario, Wario, and ROB were going with them for support.

"So that will be all of us, right?" CF asked, looking at his group.

"Wait a second please," MK said as he walked over to them. "The king suggested me to give you a hand in this matter."

"That's nice of him. The more help the better!"

"Actually I think the team is complete as it is with me in here already," Wario said.

"Don't start acting proud like Falco," Marth told him.

Gyde appeared to them and said, "Okay, so you all are going to Dread Woods, right? That place is quite a dangerous place in Lycia. It is a forest filled with wild animals and hazards of nature. Many people do not like to go there unless they are hardcore adventurers."

"That would be the perfect place for someone like her to hide if you ask me," Marth said.

"Yeah, I understand what you say. You may lose your lives over there, so you have to be careful. Please rethink this properly again on if you really want to go there."

"I'm going! I cannot allow my student to be used by a villain like her!" Negi said. "I'm ready to face any danger to rescue Asuna!"

"Heh! It sounds more fun if it is dangerous!" Kotaro said. "I'm looking forward to this!"

"Dangerous or not, we're not afraid," CF said. "We've faced all sorts of danger in the past and escaped alive. This will be no different!"

"I can't wait to clobber someone already!" Wario said, punching his palm.

"Okay, so it looks like that you all are determined to go. I'll take you guys there," Gyde said. "I'm just glad that I am able to be of help. Let's go then!"

Just as they were leaving, several voices called out to Negi and he turned around to see the rest of his class coming over to him. "You all…" Negi said. "What are you doing here?"

"You're going to rescue Asuna, right?" Ayaka said to him. "I know that I was never too fond of her… But even so, I concern about her safety. Please save her, Negi sensei. Please bring her back safely!"

"Don't worry; Ayaka! I will bring her back safely!"

The rest of the girls also gave their words of encouragement to him.

"You can do it, Negi sensei!"

"Asuna will be all right!"

"I believe in you!"

"Thanks," Negi said. "I will not disappoint everyone!"

Konoka walked up to Setsuna and said, "Setchan, please give Negi sensei all your support, and be careful out there yourself too!"

"I will, Ojou-sama," she replied. "I will do my best!"

"All right; let's get moving!" CF said. "It's not good to keep girls waiting, so you've got to get this done in a jiffy, boy!"

-

Asuletta stepped out from a capsule-like machine and approached Fawful who was typing away on a computer. "So what have you analyzed, Fawful?" Asuletta asked him. "Is there anything special about this body?"

"O Great Asuletta, my discoveries are so shocking that it is like fish out of water!" Fawful replied.

"Oh really? Tell me about this. I already had this feeling that this body isn't normal the moment I entered it. Let me see what you've discovered."

Fawful moved out of the chair to let her sit and Asuletta looked at the results shown on the monitor. "I see… This body has the natural ability to cancel the effects of magic spells…" she said quietly to herself with interest. "And using magical energies to enhance physical capabilities… Interesting! Looks like this new body is worth it after all! And then there's this." She reached into her shirt pocket and got out a card that had the picture of Asuna herself holding a large sword.

"Do you know what on that earth that thingamajig is?" Fawful asked.

"This is a Pactio card," she replied. "Western mage, as you know, all have a partner with them to protect them while they chant incantations for magic. In order to become partners, a contract has to be made first and then this card will be created as a proof of contract. It is called a Pactio. With this card, the partner will be able to summon magical artifacts by saying a certain phrase." She inspected the card for a few seconds and then said, "Adeat!" The moment she did, the card released a bright flash and then a large paper fan popped up in her hand. "Hmm?" She looked at the fan and then looked at the card. "Wait a minute… It's a sword on the card, but why a fan in my hand?"

-

Some hours passed and the bus had arrived at the area outside Dread Woods. "Here we are, Dread Woods," Gyde said. "The terrain up ahead is not suited for vehicles, so you will have to walk there on foot yourself."

"Don't-a worry," Mario said. "Leave eet to uz from here now."

The good guys got off the bus and took a look at the tall and crowded trees in front of them. "Looks creepy in there…" Red said.

"If you're scared, you can stay behind," Wario said to him.

"I never said anything about being scared!"

"There's no going back now, everyone!" Negi said. "Now that we are here, we must go in there!"

"Right, we've rode the bus for almost two hours to come here, so there's no going back," CF said. "Let us go in there like real men and settle this matter! Everyone is ready, right?"

"More than ready," Marth said.

"I'm sorry that I can only take you as far as this place," Gyde said. "Honestly saying… I don't have the guts to go in there…"

"You've done a lot by bringing us here already," MK said to him. "Now leave everything afterwards to us. We will come back alive for sure."

"C'mon! Let's-a go!" Mario said.

-

It was pretty dark within the woods and there were odd sounds coming from all over the place. This creepy atmosphere would normally give chills down the spine of most people, but for this certain group, it was no big deal. Negi kept on looking at the map to find out where the hideout is. "We shouldn't be too far from where it is already," he said. "The hideout should be around here."

"Watch out, Negi sensei…" Setunsa warned him. "There is bound to be danger all over the place."

"Bring on those dangers then!" Wario said. "I'll show them that I am the only danger around here!"

"You like to talk big, don't you?" Kotaro said to him.

"Talk big? I'm always serious with what I say! And what's with those cat ears? It's not Halloween yet."

"These are real ears for you record. And I'm a dog demon!"

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound and the leaves of a nearby tree startled rustling. "There's something up there," ROB pointed out.

"Oh really?" CF said. He walked up the tree and gave it a kick so strong that the entire tree shook, and a rather thick snake immediately crashed down from the tree next to him. "That's what it is."

"What a large snake!" Red said in disbelief.

The snake got up and gave CF a glare and stuck out his tongue and hissed. It then opened its mouth and lunged forward.

**BIG** mistake…

The snake fell down with large bumps on its head and a swollen eye while CF dusted his hand and returned to the others. "Let's get going and not waste our time," he said.

"Yeah, I agree," Marth said. Then there was a rustle coming from the bush behind him, and then a wolf suddenly leaped out for the kill.

Another **BIG** mistake…

The Smashers continued on their way while the wolf fell onto the floor with slash marks all over its body, not to mention broken teeth. Setsuna looked back at the two fallen predators and said, "Man… These guys are scary…"

-

Back within the hideout, Fawful went up to Asuletta who was busy with something and said to him, "O Great Asuletta! I have the news that can be of the goodness or the badness to report to you! It appears that the brat who you desire and the Smashers who you loath have arrived at this in one piece like a perfect cake taken out from the oven."

"So they've come, eh?" she said. "That's very good of them to be able to brave the dangers and wild animals of Dread Woods. Normal people would've become food for the beasts already, geheheh!"

-

The good guys finally arrived at a clearing in the woods and they saw a lake that had an island in the middle of it and on the island was a tower that reached very high into the sky.

The Smashers walked up to the bank of the lake and CF said to a beaten up gorilla that he was dragging behind him, "This is the tower that you were pointing too, right?" The gorilla nodded in response. "Thanks for the guide then. The next time you try to harm us again you're dead meat!" He let go the gorilla and it quickly scurried back into the woods as fast as it could.

"You can almost feel pity for all those animals that we've beaten up just to get here…" Negi said.

Back in the woods, you could see several wild animals such as leopards, wild boars, giant spiders, giant worms, and crocodiles all beaten up badly.

"But anyway…" He turned to look at the tower and said, "This is the place…"

"Are you sure this is the place shown on the map?" Meta-Knight asked Negi.

"Yes, the map shows that is it is on this lake." Negi looked around and saw that there was a thin strip of land leading to that island. "And we can cross over to the tower from there."

Asuletta looked out from the tower's window and watched them cross the strip of land and said, "Geheheh! They're here at last! Let us give them a warm welcome when they come in!"

The Smashers finally made it to the island that the tower was on and looked up to try and see the top of the tower. "It looks pretty tall," MK said. "I would say it's about ten floors tall."

ROB looked into the entrance and scanned the inside using his special computer eyes. "It seems that there is danger inside. To walk in like this would be a risk."

"That's-a to be expected," Mario said. "Towers that-a look like-a theez always have dangers to prevent-a heroes from progressing forward so easily."

"But like that is going to stop us!" CF said. "C'mon, let's go in and show them that nothing can stop us!"

"Right! We have to rescue Asuna no matter!" Negi said.

As they were going to go inside, Wario called out to them, "Wait a minute! I think I have a better idea other than going inside to face the dangers."

"What's your idea?" Red asked him.

"I was wondering… It is a cliché that a villain's hideout tends to collapse after the villain is defeated due to the fight being too rough, isn't it?"

"Yeah… I think-a so," Mario said.

"So how about this? Instead of trying to defeat the villain to make the tower collapse, why don't we just tear down the tower here and right now?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Going by the same steps of Superstar Saga, Asuletta finds herself a new body after her first defeat. In that game, it's Bowser, but in my story, it's Asuna!

And is Wario's plan a good idea? You'll see!

* * *

GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW

"Happy birthday!" said all the members of the Kong family.

"Aye, I have to admit that this is indeed a great birthday party!" Cranky Kong said to his family members. "I have lived a long and ripe age and I am very proud of it! Birthdays are what I look forward to the most!"

"Congratulations, dad!" DK said to him.

"Ah, how it has changed throughout the years!" Cranky continued. "Time sure flows by in a second and before you know it; I am already growing a beard and standing with my children and grandchildren. There have been many ups and downs in life, but it was well worth it in the end, though not as much as it used to be. I remember back in my days when I was a youngster, we didn't need to have all those electronics and such to be happy. The jungle out there was the best place for entertainment; unlike know where the only forms of entertainment are arcades, department stores, and amusement parks. The whole jungle was a giant playground to me and I could do whatever I want in it. It was also my toilet, but that's another thing. Ah, the toys that we play back then were all made by ourselves unlike people nowadays buying them from the store. Kids back then have very good dexterity and brains because they always had to create their own form of entertainment."

-

One and a half hour later…

Cranky continued his olden days talk and everyone had already fallen asleep. "When can we eat the cake…?" Diddy asked drowsily.

"TV shows back then were the best! Blah blah blah…" Cranky continued.

It's bound to be a very long birthday party…


	7. Try to Defeat Me!

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **What did the Straw Hats do to get such a high bounty in your story?  
**Game2002: **They're not the main characters, so I don't give much care about this and you shouldn't care about this either.

**Chapter 7  
You want this girl's body back? Try and defeat me first!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Tear down the tower?!" said the others when they heard Wario's suggestion.

"Tear down the tower?!" Asuletta said in surprise. She heard it from the top also.

"Yes, that way we can save the trouble of going up," Wario said. "We'll just make the bad guy come down here by tearing the tower down!"

"But that's not possible! How can we tear down a very tall tower like this?" Negi protested. "And plus, Asuna may…"

"Not a bad idea if you ask me," Meta-Knight asked. "After all, this is the hideout of a villain and places like this are better off nonexistent."

"I agree," Captain Falcon said. "This is the best idea I've heard in a while, and to think that we never thought of anything like this in the past."

"Are you guys serious about this…?" Setsuna asked. "Is this even possible to begin with?"

"Shall we begin the wrecking operation?" ROB asked, and he even had his missiles packs out and ready to launch.

"All right! Let's start tearing down this place!" Wario said, punching his palm.

"Let's go it!" CF said. "Onward! Charge!" And then the Smashers all charged straight into the first floor of the tower.

"Looks like they're serious," Kotaro said.

Asuletta watched them charge in from the top and cried, "They're really serious?!"

-

When inside, ROB started the operation by launching missiles all over the place to blow up the walls and tore huge holes on them. Marth dashed at the nearest pillar and with multiple swings from his sword, the pillar broke down into pieces.

"Head Charge!" Wario yelled as he ran for the nearest pillar and rammed through it using his head.

CF yelled a war cry and leaped at the walls and delivered a roundhouse that tore through it. He then followed by Falcon Kicking through the other parts of the wall and even Falcon Punched anything solid in sight.

"Drill Dash!" MK dashed at the ceiling spinning like a drill and bore through it easily. He did this over and over until the ceiling of the first floor was full of holes like a cheese.

"Lax! Gyara! Aero! Destroy this place!" Red shouted as he sent out his Snorlax, Gyarados, and Aerodactyl respective. Lax leaped up a few meters off the floor and landed to create a powerful earthquake that shook the whole place and made cracks across the floor. Gyara charged up an orange beam in his mouth and then fired a powerful Hyper Beam that tore through the ceilings and walls. Aero spread out his wings and then took a deep breath before screaming out at the top of his voice and caused cracks to appear all over to place through using Supersonic.

Mario jumped through one of the holes created on the ceiling by MK to reach the second floor, and then he got to the center of the room and performed a spinning jump and came crashing back down really hard. "Tornado Crush!" The landing was so hard that the entire floor was torn apart, basically connecting the first and second floor together.

CRASH!

-

The shaking from the destruction process of the tower could be felt all the way to the top floor. Asuletta and Fawful were panicking and wondering what to do. "Damn those Smashers!" she shouted. "They're really planning to ruin this whole place!"

"O Great Asuletta!" Fawful said. "This place that we call our hideout is about to crumble into pieces like cookie crumbs! Much as I have fury against the Smashers who you despite a lot, I think we should consider our…" Before he could finish speaking though, a piece of the ceiling fell on top of him. "Ow!"

-

From the outside, Negi, Setsuna, and Kotaro could see the entire tower shaking left to right violently and cracks reached all the way from the bottom to the top, and they couldn't believe what they were looking at. "Wow… Just wow… I can't believe that they're actually doing this…" Negi said in disbelief.

"I didn't expect them to be this strong either…" Setsuna added.

"Looks like they're having fun too…" Kotaro said.

-

Back inside, the Smashers continued to go on rampaging spree. ROB's eyes glowed brightly and then fired rapid burst of energy balls all over the place to blow up the walls and ceilings.

Wario grabbed the furniture that were lying around and slammed them around over and over before hurling them across the place to destroy more things.

Marth leaped at a wall and swung his sword at it, and then he kicked off the wall to jump to the next wall to slash it. When he was done, the walls that he swung his sword at instantly broke down into neat pieces.

As the Smashers pounded and smashed through every single part of the building, the tower started to reach its limit more and more. Soon, the whole place was shaking uncontrollably by themselves and debris started falling. "This place will not hold any longer!" MK said. "Let us get out of here before we become sacrifices!"

And thus the Smashers quickly made a run to the outside before it was too late. They rejoined the other three that were there and turned to look at the tower as it slowly sank to the ground.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

After the dust cleared, all that was left of the tower was a pile of rubbles and nothing else. "Mission accomplished," ROB said.

"We sure wrecked up this place," Marth said, sheathing his sword.

"Haha! I had good exercise in doing this!" Wario said.

"Whoa… I seriously can't believe this…" Negi said in awe. "You guys really tore down this tower…"

"And in only a few minutes also…" Setsuna added. "You guys really are scary… Are you guys normally this destructive?"

"Yeah, you can say that," Marth told her.

"So… Where's the bad guy?" CF asked. The good guys approached the pile of rubble and inspected around for any signs of life.

Suddenly out from the center of the rubble, the rocks burst apart and flew everywhere as Asuletta stood out. "Dammit it!" she said angrily. "You guys just had to make a mess out of my place!"

"That's what you deserve!" Wario said to him while sticking out a tongue.

"Give back Asuna's body at once!" Negi shouted to her.

"Like I'm going to let you do as you want!" Asuletta said. "You guys gone far enough! I'm really pissed off now! None of you are going to get away with this without a fight!" She got out the Pactio card from her pocket and shouted, "Adeat!" In a flash, a massive sword as tall as her appeared in her right hand.

Negi, Setsuna, and Kotaro were all surprised when they saw this. "That's Asuna's Pactio!" Setsuna said.

"And she can actually make a sword out of it?!" Negi said with shock. "Asuna is usually only able to get out the harisen fan!"

"Don't underestimate a born magic user like me!" Asuletta said. "Things that this girl cannot do I can do! So you really want me to exit this body, right? I'll only leave if you can make this current body useless. Geheheh!"

"So you're basically saying that you want us to maul your current body?" CF asked.

"No, wait!" Negi said to the Smashers. "Asuna is my student! I can't allow her to be killed just to get Cackletta out!"

"We understand you," Marth said to him. "But there doesn't seem to be any other method to get the job done."

"Hey, do you know any magic spells that-a can make-a Cackletta come outta without-a fighting her?" Mario asked Negi.

"Well, um… Honestly speaking, I don't know any spell that can do the trick, and even if there is one, I don't think it will work…"

"Why?"

"Because Asuna has the special ability to cancel out magic spells."

"What-a do you mean?"

"It's just like he said!" Asuletta said. "This girl is basically immune to magic! The effects of magic will have no effect on her, so even if he is to use a spell that can force me out of her body, it will not work for that reason!"

"And I thought that she is an ordinary girl!" CF said. "You have some very strange students in your class, Mr. Springfield."

"That would mean that now we have no other choice than to fight her until the evil spirit departs from her body," ROB said.

"I know… But I really… can't bring myself to harm her…" Negi said. "If this was a training or a friendly fight, it's all right, but this…"

"And I don't like to hurt girls either," Kotaro said.

"Then leave this to us," Wario said. "We'll break all her bones for you until the witch leaves the body!"

"Are you getting his point…?" Marth said to him.

"Let me handle this," Setsuna said as she walked ahead of the Smashers.

"Setsuna!" Negi said.

"Don't worry; Negi sensei. I won't use any fatal moves on her. I'll try to free Asuna from possession without hurting her as much as possible," Setsuna assured her. "Leave this to me!"

"You want to try this yourself?" CF said to him. "We won't try to stop you, but don't force yourself too hard. We'll step in if you are having trouble."

"Let me help too!" Wario said, stepping forward, but Mario and Marth pulled him back. "Hey!"

"She wants to do this herself, so let her," Marth said to him. "Plus, I can tell that she's not just any ordinary girl. She has skills."

As Setsuna approached, Asuletta said to her, "So you want to take on me all by yourself? Geheheh! I'll make you regret!"

"I will not allow you to use my friend's body as you wish any longer!" Setsuna threatened her while taking out her sword. "I don't wish to hurt her either, so you better leave now before you regret!"

"Geheheh! You sure talk big! You're the one who is going to regret in the end!"

"We'll see about that!" Then almost without a warning, Setsuna dashed forward really fast and swung her sword. This almost caught Asuletta off guard but she managed to block the incoming blow with her sword.

"She's fast!" she thought. Setsuna pulled back her sword and then clashed blades with her again and struck rapidly and not gave Asuletta a chance to fight back.

Asuletta kept on blocking the hits using the sword, but then Setsuna leaped over her in a blink of an eye and tried to take her from behind. Before Asuletta had the time to turn around, she was struck in the back by her sword. "Ugh!"

"Don't worry; I hit you with the back of the sword," Setsuna said. "As I said, I don't wish to hurt your body too much in fear that I accidentally kill her!"

"Then that will you get you nowhere!" Asuletta said, "Time to use this body to full potential!" She stabbed the sword into the ground next to her and then opened her palms. Light came out from both her hands and then she clasped her hand together and energy swirled all around her body afterwards.

"That technique…"

"Kankaho, an ability that uses magical and ki energy to enhance stamina! This is a very rare ability and very little people in the world have it! I'd never thought that this girl would possess this unique ability! Now my strength and speed have gotten a lot more powerful, so prepare yourself!"

Setsuna got into defensive pose when Asuletta pulled the sword out from the ground again. The sorceress suddenly dashed at her a fast speed and slammed down the sword hard. Setsuna managed to block it, but the impact was really strong and she was pushed back a couple of steps. Asuletta went after her and slammed down her sword to hit her, but Setsuna stepped aside fast and swiped at her, only to have it block when Asuletta quickly brought her sword to her side fast.

When Asuletta did another swipe, Setsuna back flipped as many times as she could to escape. Asuletta jumped towards her and slammed down her sword for another powerful impact. Setsuna managed to avoid it, though the impact from the sword managed to make a crate on the ground. Setsuna dashed at her afterwards and attacked her rapidly, though each move was blocked by the villain with ease.

"Whoa… That girl named… Setsuna, right? She's good!" Red commented.

"I knew it just by a look," Marth said. "She definitely has skills."

"Yeah, Setsuna is very strong," Negi said. "But I'm afraid she's holding back her full power because she doesn't want to hurt Asuna too much…"

"Eef eet were uz though, we'd still beat-a up each other," Mario said, thinking back at the time in File Island where he was controlled by Puppetmon and Bowser didn't hesitate to beat him up. This is talking about Rise of the Negativities for those who can't remember.

"Yeah, I would have no problem doing this too," Wario said.

Asuletta dashed at Setsuna and thrust her sword forward. Setsuna stepped aside to avoid it and then flipped upside-down to stand on her hands and then she thrust both her legs forward into Asuletta's face and kicked her back into the air. "Gah!"

Getting back onto the correct position, she jumped above Asuletta as she was still in the air and then caught her head in between her legs and then pulled off a spin in the air and then slammed Asuletta onto the ground very hard.

SLAM!

"Whoa! She's got wrestling skills too!" CF commented.

Setsuna then sat on top of Asuletta and placed her sword over her neck saying, "You get out of my friend's body right now!"

"Setsuna! Don't go too rough on her!" Negi shouted to her.

Turning her eye to her teacher, she said, "Don't worry, Negi sensei! I know what I'm doing!"

"Geheheh! Even if you threaten to cut me, that won't do anything!" Asuletta said with a smirk. "While I may feel pain from your blows, I will not die as I can just depart from this body! Even if you manage to kill the girl's body, I will still live on as a spirit! This isn't my body to begin with in the first place!"

"Get out of there right… YAH!" Setsuna was blasted in the face by an energy ball and crashed back from the explosion while Asuletta quickly got back onto her foot.

"O Great Asuletta! Here I am, assisting you in the way that I can!" Fawful said. He was the one who shot Setsuna just now using his headgear.

"Good one, Fawful!" she said to him.

Fawful then hovered into the air using his headgear and aimed the mouthpiece at Setsuna who still hadn't gotten up from being shot. "Now is when I shoot you!" But suddenly, Kotaro appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye much to his surprise and delivered a powerful punch to his face, sending Fawful to the rocks below with a crash. "Ack!"

CRASH!

"You better not interfere with them!" Kotaro said to him.

Asuletta turned to him and said, "You want to try me now? I can take on anyone!" But Setsuna suddenly leaped at her from behind and slashed her in the back with the blade. "Yah!"

"I'm not down yet!"

Due to Asuletta wearing a cloak (the same one Cackletta originally wore), it soften the impact (remember that she said it can block physical attacks) and thus she didn't suffer any serious wound. "Why you?!" she said angrily. She lifted her hand and electricity gathered at her palm. "Don't think I can't use my original magic just because I'm in a different body! Eat this!" And she launched a thunderbolt at Setsuna, who quickly avoided it by leaping up. Asuletta looked up and was surprised to see that Setsuna had sprouted a pair of angelic wings to fly in the air! "What the?!"

The Smashers were all surprised to see this. "What the?! She has wings?!" Red gasped.

"Is it a contraption of sorts?" MK asked.

"Oh, you guys don't know this yet," said Negi, who didn't look surprised at all. "Setsuna is a Tengu, or a crow demon."

"A crow demon?!" they all gasped.

"But from what I've heard, crow demons are supposed to have black wings," MK said. "Her wings are white and like that of an angel's."

"She's suffering from albinism, which is why her wings are white," Negi further explained.

"So there are even albinos among demons… I've seen everything now…" CF said.

"Forgive me if I go too rough on you," Setsuna said. She got out a card from her pocket and shouted, "Adeat! 16 Knives Spinal Spit!" Then in a flash, 16 knives appeared and floated all around her. She pointed at Asuletta and the knives charged at her and plunged into the ground around her, forming a circle, and then they started emitting electricity.

"What is this?!" Asuletta said.

"Cage of Entwined Lightning!"

Then powerful lightning shot out from the knives and formed a barrier around Asuletta, electrocuting from within badly. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

"Whoa! This is even more awesome!" Red exclaimed.

The electricity finally died down and Asuletta was seen badly charred and her clothes were partially burned up, leaving her almost topless. Setsuna used this opportunity to fly at her and dashed past her, striking her in the body with her sword hard.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"YAH!!!!" Asuletta spun back into the air and crashed back down onto the ground face first. Her sword fell down next to her and stabbed into the ground, but then it disappeared in a bright flash shortly afterwards.

"Looks like the winner is set," Marth said.

"Asuna!" Negi quickly ran up to Asuletta in concern and the Smashers and shook her.

"Don't worry; Negi sensei. I hit her with the back of the sword, so there shouldn't be any serious wounds," Setsuna assured him. "Though I'm sorry if I went too hard with my Pactio earlier…"

"That's all right," Negi said. "I know this couldn't be helped…"

"Now we have to think on how to try and free Asuna from possession."

"Yeah, that's the problem now…"

"There would be no need for that…" said the voice of Cackletta.

"Huh?" Negi and Setsuna looked Asuletta. Suddenly, smoke started to gush out from her mouth and they quickly backed off in shock. The smoke gathered above the body of Asuna and grew in size until it took the form of a large floating body with Cackletta's head and a pair of very long arms!

"Now you guys have really done it!" Cackletta shouted angrily. "I've never been push as far as to show people this form! You're the most annoying bunch of pests I've ever met!"

"She finally came out!" Negi said, sounding rather glad.

"You really want this girl back, do you? Fine, you can have it, but after I smash it to smithereens!" Cackletta yelled, and she lifted her arm over the unconscious Asuna and readied to bring her hand down on it.

"No!" Negi quickly ran forward to stop her. Just as the hand was going to come down onto Asuna to crush her, MK flew at her at a blinding speed and managed to snatch her away before she was crushed by the hand.

SLAM!

"Just in time…" MK said. Negi and Setsuna ran up to him and he placed Asuna down onto the ground. "Don't worry; she still has pulse."

"Thanks goodness…" Setsuna said with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you very much…" Negi said to MK.

"This is no time for thanks and relief. We still have one more battle to take care of," MK said.

The rest of the Smashers stepped forward and looked at the massive spirit of Cackletta as she glared at them angrily. "You puny bugs! You've really made me mad!" she said angrily. "I'm going to make you regret for coming against me this whole time! YOU GUYS ARE DEAD MEAT!!!"

"There is only person here who is going to become dead meat, and that person is you!" CF said, cracking his fist.

"It's your turn now," Marth said, taking out his sword.

"Eetz time to put-a an end-a to you!" Mario said as fire started to appear on his hands.

"Oh yeah! My turn to fight at last!" Wario said, punching his palm.

"You can't beat us when we are a team!" Red said, holding up a Pokeball.

"Time to put an end to this!" MK said.

"Stand by for battle mode," ROB said. "Prepare to engage the enemy!"

CF raised his fists and said, "You're going down, Cackletta! We will never allow your plans to revive the Cruncher come true! We will put an end to everything here!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The real battle starts next! Wait, this story is ending already? But this story will be having over 40 chapters and yet it looks like the final battle is coming up next. Just keep on reading to see how things end up eventually and please do not jump to conclusions just yet. The same goes for the person who complains about Fawful not getting enough moment to shine.


	8. End Her Evil Plans!

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **Will the Metal Gear X have a role again?  
**Game2002: **That's too early to ask, but as of now I have no intentions to bring back Metal Gear X any time.

I'm not good at coming up with attack names, so don't laugh.

**Chapter 8  
C'mon, guys! Let's take down this witch and end her evil schemes here!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Defeat me and stop my plans?" said the massive being with a smoke-like body that is Cackletta. "Stop kidding me! You are the ones that are going to be defeated! DIE!!!" She lifted up her arms and slammed them down at the heroes together.

"Move out!" Captain Falcon yelled, and the Smashers quickly moved back to avoid a powerful fist slam from Cackletta that sent the rubbles bouncing up into the air.

**BGM: Final Battle (Mario & Luigi)**

"All right! Let's go!" CF shouted, and together with Marth, they both charged at Cackletta and leaped at her with their fist and sword pulled back respectively to strike.

Cackletta reached her arm to them from below very fast and managed to catch them however. "Gotcha!"

"Whoa!" CF and Marth struggled to break free from her grasp and while they were doing so, Wario came charging towards Cackletta.

"Time for you to a rotten day from me!" Wario shouted.

Cackletta slammed both her hands which still had both the Smashers caught into Wario from both sides and mashed him in between, and then lifting him up into the air, she slammed down her hand and let go of her hands, and the three Smashers were not only slammed onto the ground very hard, but they were also sent rolling backwards.

"Missile Swarm!" ROB used his missile pack to fire a large group of missiles that left behind a trail of smoke as it soar through the air.

"Pyro-Electro Finger Gun!"Cackletta held open both her hands and fire churned in the fingers of the right hand while electricity charged up at the fingers on the left hand, and then with a flung of her hands, the fires and electricity were thrown forward and collided with each of the missiles to eliminate them. One of the missiles managed to escape unscratched however and blasted Cackletta in the face. "Gah!"

"Here I come!" Mario shouted. The explosion to the face gave Mario an opportunity to jump at her without noticed and he delivered a fire-powered punch across her face really hard.

SMASH!

"Doh! Argh! Take this!"

Cackletta's arms detached from the body and floated a few centimeters off the side of the body and started spinning around her. "Wild Arms!" The speed started slow for a few seconds but then it started to build up speed to travel at such a speed that even a gale was whipped up.

"Be careful!" Mario shouted. He quickly tried to run away but got smacked in the back and flew forward. "Yeow!"

The others quickly moved away as Cackletta moved forward to try and hit them with furious spinning arms. Kotaro leaped off the ground and towards her when she closed in on her and then land onto her face and then pummeled her rapidly over and over really fast. "Take this!"

"Gah!" Cackletta stopped swinging her hand and shook her head around until he managed to get him off. When she got him off, Meta-Knight and Setsuna were both seen flying towards her with their swords in hand. "Optical Beam!" She shot out a pair of eye beams out of her eyes to hit them but they steered out of the way and then closed in on her from both sides and swung their swords across the side of her face.

SLASH!

"GAAAAAH!!!" Cackletta screamed.

"17 Arrows of Light!" Negi pointed his staff at her and light beams shot out from around him and blasted the evil spirit all over the body.

"Why you?!" Cackletta slammed her hand forward to hit the child teacher and Negi quickly jumped out of the way.

CF then came running up the hand while it was still on the ground and then delivered a roundhouse kick to the face. "Falcon Roundhouse!"

KICK!

Mario and Marth both ran in front of Cackletta and they both jumped up to hit her underneath the chin with their fist and sword respectively.

"Super Jump Punch!"

"Dolphin Slash!"

Cackletta's head bent back from the attack and then she moved back and traveled higher into the air. Growling angrily, she opened all her fingers and then shot out a combination of fire and electric out from each finger. "Pyro-Electro Finger Gun!"

"Pika! Light Screen!" Red commanded his Pikachu. Pika stretched forth his tiny hands and a wall of light appeared in front of the mouse Pokemon and nullified the incoming projectiles. "Swift!" Electricity entered into the atmosphere from the body of Pika and they slowly formed themselves into the shape of stars before shooting forward at a blinding speed.

Cackletta lifted her arms to block the projectile attack, but this gave a chance for Red to open up another Pokeball and sent Aero straight out. "Steel Wing!" he commanded the fossil Pokemon. The wings of Aero gave off a bright silver flash and gained a metallic appearance and it spun in a circle to slam its hardened wings into Cackletta. Cackletta quickly blocked it with her arm, but the hardened wing was also like a blade and it managed to slice her hand off. "Yeah! That did the trick!"

The severed hand disappeared in a puff of smoke and then reappeared back on the arm however. "You think cutting me into pieces will do? I'm sorry to tell you that it's won't!" Then she puffed up her cheeks and took a deep breath before releasing a large amount of pink gas onto the ground.

"Be careful! It may be poison gas!" MK warned everyone.

When the smoke cleared, there four replicas of Fawful standing on the ground, but they were pink in color from head to toe. "I have fury!" the four of them said simultaneously. The mouthpiece on their headgears then fired energy shots at them simultaneously.

The Smashers got out of the way of the attack with no problem and Marth charged for one of the Fawful clones and slashed through it in a single blow.

CF ran up to another one and uppercut it into the air where it exploded in a burst of smoke. "Raptor Boost!"

"You're mine!" Wario said as he tossed himself at the third clone, but this one took off into the air and he ate dirt instead. "Ptooey! Get down here!" The Fawful clone responded by falling back down onto his head to stomp him before flying back up. "Ow! I didn't say you can return up there!" The clone fired at him and Wario quickly rolled aside to avoid the shot and then picked up a rock and hurled it at the clone and managed to knock it off the air and destroyed it.

The last one simply fired some energy balls at Kotaro, but he managed to dodge them by running around at a high speed and then gave it a swift kick to the face to eliminate it. "This is too easy!" he said. He looked at Cackletta and saw her firing an eye beam at him and he quickly zipped out of the way.

Cackletta then generated fire and electric in his hand and then threw them at the good guys again. Negi quickly pointed his staff at the incoming projectiles and chanted an incantation and a column of spiraling wind was generated around his staff and shot forward like a laser beam. The spiraling wind eliminated the projectiles and blasted Cackletta in the area just below the neck really hard as if it was a real beam. "GAAH!!!!" she cried.

"Demon Wing Strike!" MK dashed at Cackletta and dashed across her at a fast speed, striking her in the right shoulder with his wings in the process.

Setsuna flew up higher than Cackletta and then pulling back her sword; she unleashed a swipe that caused bits of energy to rain down on her and pummeled her over and over. "Rain of Sakura Petals!"

While Cackletta was taking a beating from the raining energy blades, MK said to Wario and ROB, "You two come over and lend me a hand for a second. I have an idea!" The two didn't know what he wanted to do, but still nodded in response and went over to help him.

"Pull her over!" Red commanded his Venusaur. Saur swung a pair of vines at Cackletta and tied them around her arms, and then the Venusaur used off his strength to pull her forward. "Poli! Dynamic Punch into her body!" Red shouted. The Poliwrath jumped in front of Saur and pulled back his fist and slammed it into Cackletta's body when she was pulled in front of him. The punch resulted in an explosion and Saur let go of his vines and Cackletta was blown back into the air from the punch.

"GAAAAAAH!!! WHY YOU??!!" Cackletta then started slamming her arms against the ground over and over to crush everything in sight. The Smashers tried their best to avoid getting hit, but some of them weren't so lucky and was smashed onto the ground.

"Stop this at once!" Setsuna shouted. She flew at her and readied to slash her, but Cackletta pointed looked in her direction and fired a pair of beams. She barely had time to avoid them and the beams scraped pass the top of her wings. "Ya!" She fell onto the ground because the damage to the wings didn't allow her to fly with ease and was then smashed by the hands.

"Enough!" CF stood up and managed to catch the right hand as it slammed down on top of him. "Marth! Now!"

"Got it!!" Marth said. He swung his sword at that hand and sliced it clean off the hand.

The hand instantly grew back however. CF then ran up to Cackletta and jumped at her to smash her in the body hard with a powerful knee smash. "OOF!!!"

As Cackletta recoiled from the punch, Negi and Kotaro both ran to her and then leaping into the air, they threw forth a punch that released a blast of ki into her head.

SMAAAAAAASH!!!!

Meanwhile, Mario tossed himself at CF and the captain caught him by both his hands and spun in place several times before letting go of his hand to hurl Mario in the direction of Cackletta, and he spun like a drill as he soar through the air with his feet pointing in her direction. "Combo Attack! Captain Mario Tornado!" they both shouted together. The spinning Mario slammed into Cackletta's body and damaged her really hard and pushed her across the air.

"Argh! You pests!" she growled. She took a deep breath and then opened her mouth to send out an army of Fawful clones.

"There are more than four this time!" Red said.

"No problem! We still have the number advantage!" Kotaro assured him. By stretching his hand in the direction of the incoming clones, black-colored dogs started to form out from his shadow and under his command, they charge at the Fawful clones and pounced onto them, taking them out one by one with a nasty-looking bite onto their heads.

"Whoa! Cool!"

"Now get that hag!" Kotaro commanded his dogs. The dogs all charged for Cackletta, but she instantly eliminated them all with a single sweep of her eye beam. "Damn!"

"By the way, didn't you say earlier that you don't hurt girls?" Red asked him.

"Yeah, but does that thing look like a girl to you?"

"Um… Okay…"

"But really... I don't like to hit girls who I consider to be weaker than me. If they are very strong, I wouldn't mind fighting back. But still, I'd like to avoid hurting women as much as possible."

"It is finished!" MK said out loud. Everyone turned to look at him and saw him standing on top of a miniature fort that was about four meters tall. "The fortress has been completed!"

"It's all thanks to us!" Wario and ROB, who were both standing to his sides, said.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?!" Negi asked in surprise.

"I built it with the help of Wario and ROB using the rubbles as well as some of the woods from the forest," MK explained. "Being a skilled engineer and builder, building something like this in a short amount of time is no problem for me, and these are pretty good at doing this also."

"With this fortress, we have increased our defense and offense capabilities," ROB explained. "We shall demonstrate the power of the fortress to you. Prepare the catapults!"

"They're all prepared," MK said, revealing at least five catapults held down the floor by vines.

ROB got out a gyromite disk from his base and spun it for a few seconds before placing it into the catapult and allowed it to spin like a top, and then he got out another one and placed it into the second catapult. He quickly did this with the remaining three and once he was done, MK sliced through all five vines at the same time and the gyromite disks were launched in the direction of Cackletta. "Gyro Catapult!" ROB said.

Cackletta brought up her arms to defend herself from the incoming spinning disks, but these disks were spinning at a pace that they basically became buzzsaws, and thus they easily sliced through her body and even cut off her hands. "Gah!"

"And now it is my turn! I shall once again let you know why I am called the Human Cannonball when I was in the American football team back in high school!" Wario said. He picked up a rock that was shaped like a rugby ball and sat down on one of the catapults that MK had set up just now. "Now!"

MK cut the vine and the catapulted hurled Wario towards Cackletta's face. He rammed into her face very hard and then bounced high up into the air above her, and then holding the stone up high, he started spinning in place for a few seconds before falling onto Cackletta from above, smashing the stone into her head really hard. "Touchdown Piledriver!" he shouted.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

The powerful landing impact pushed Cackletta all the way onto the ground and crushed her head against it. Wario fell down in front of her and gave a victory sign using both hands while laughing proudly.

Cackletta lifted up her face and growled angrily before floating back into the air again. "Why you?!" She slammed down her hand above Wario but he easily stopped it with one hand. "Eh?!"

"When it comes to strength, I have the upper hand!" Wario told her with an evil-looking grin.

"Gyro Catapult!" ROB said out loud. Five gyromite disks were launched at Cackletta again and they cut through her body and Wario quickly got out of the way before he got hit by any of them.

"Argh! I'm going destroy that fortress of yours!" Cackletta growled angrily.

"This is not all!" MK said to her. He pressed a secret button on the wall at the side and the front part of the fort opened up and a cannon made of stone came out. "Everyone get out of the way! I'm using the Leftover Cannon!"

"Leftover Cannon?" CF said curiously.

"I'm going to fire all the remaining ingredients that were used for building this fortress! So move out! Leftover Cannon!" He pressed the button again and then large amount of rocks and timbers were shot out at high speed, blasting Cackletta all over her body over and over, and the last thing to be launched out from the cannon was a huge boulder that smashed into her stomach really hard.

SMAAAAAAAAASH!!!

"YAAAAAAA!!!!" And she crashed onto the ground with the rock lying on top of her.

"That's-a pretty neat!" Mario said.

Cackletta, however, shoved the rock aside and hovered into the air again and said angrily, "I have never been this angry before! I'm really going to go serious on you now!"

"Bring it! We can take on you anytime!" CF said to her.

"I have made a discovery," ROB said to them. "After scanning her for results, I discovered that the weak spot lies within the body. If we are to concentrate out attacks on the body, we can surely destroy her."

"The body? Sounds fair enough," Marth said.

"Then let's aim for that spot then!" Kotaro said.

"I'm going serious! Behold one of my most powerful spells!" Cackletta raised her right hand high into the air and then a portal slowly appeared out of thin air above her.

"Hey! Something is coming out!" Red pointed out.

"Mad Meteor Frenzy!" she yelled out. The inside of the portal glowed brightly and then a few seconds later, large energy balls of various colors shot out one by one at a fast speed and struck various random locations.

"Watch out!" Negi shouted. The Smashers quickly leaped away to avoid getting hit directly by the energy balls.

Some of the energy balls struck the fort and it was starting to get torn down. "This will not stand any longer!" MK said. "Abandon it at once!" MK and ROB quickly leaped down the fort from the back before another energy ball crashed into it and destroyed it, but the explosion of the fort caused them to propel backwards at a fast speed. "Ah!"

BANG BANG BANG!!!

"WAAA!!!" CF and Mario were both caught in a blast and they were blown across the air and took a nose dive into the lake.

Another one headed for Marth and when he saw that he was unable to escape it, he tried to slice through it using his sword, but it was a useless attempt as the energy ball crashed down on him and blew him away. "Augh!!!"

The remaining Smashers ran around in panic to avoid getting caught by the meteor-like energy balls. Red's Pokemon used their own bodies to shield their trainer, but he was still blown away along with them when the energy balls hit them. Wario thought he could get away with this by hiding behind a large piece of rock but that wasn't the wisest idea to begin with.

Thanks to magic enhancing his physical abilities, Negi moved around at swift speed and managed to avoid the energy balls, but he suddenly tripped on a twig sticking out from the ground and fell forward. "Ow!" By the time he got up, an energy ball was about to hit him. Just as he was expecting the worse, Setsuna dashed into him and pushed him away.

"Negi sensei! Watch out!" she cried. "Yah!"

BAAAANG!!!!

"Setsuna!!" Negi was blown back by the force of the explosion and fell into the water.

The rain of energy balls finally stopped the whole place was charred badly and the Smashers were lying on the ground burned up, save for Captain Falcon and Mario who could be seen swimming back onto the shore. "That was a mess…" CF said.

"Geheheheh! Now you know my true power! Even if you guys aren't dead yet, I will continue to torture you until you die!!" Cackletta said.

"We're not-a afraid of you!" Mario said.

"Right! Don't think we're going to get defeated here! We are much tougher than you think!" CF said. Behind him, the other Smashers were starting to get back up despite the attack they just took.

"Tsk! You guys are persistence!" Cackletta said. "If you really want to be burned to ash, I'll grant it to you!"

"Cackletta! I won't forgive you!" Negi said angrily as he walked up in front of the Smashers and gave the evil spirit a very mean glare. "Not only were you trying to revive a monster that my ancestors fought so hard to defeat, but you also kidnapped my students, used Asuna's body without permission, and also harmed everyone as well!" Of all the people that were struck the energy balls, Kotaro, Setsuna, and Asuna (she's not even up to begin) were the ones that were knocked unconscious.

"Geheheh! You sure talk big for kid! What do you think you can do to me?"

"I will destroy you here! I will not allow your evil ways to go any further!" Negi spread out his fingers of his right hand and started chanting an incantation, "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister! Spirits of thunder, spirits of wind! Gather unto me!" While saying this, a combination of lightning and wind slowly formed in the atmosphere around him.

"I can tell that you're aiming to use a strong spell, kid. Let's see who has the more powerful attack! Ultimate Beam-O-Doom!" Cackletta bent back her head with her mouth open and a ball of white magical energy was formed and its size gradually increased.

"O wind of the south sea, ye who blows, clad in thunder! Thunder Tempest!" The wind and lightning around Negi then shot forth in the form of a twisting helix, and at the same time, Cackletta brought down her head and white out a large white beam across the air.

Both the beams collided with each other and both sides concentrated their power into their beam attacks to try and overcome each other. It was a classical scene of beams clashing against each other.

"Amazing… For someone as young as him…" Marth commented.

"Get ready, guys," CF said, getting into fighting stance. "The moment we get the chance, we strike!"

As the beams pushed against each other, it started to become clear that Cackletta's was more powerful and her beam slowly pushed back Negi's beam. "I win! Geheheh!" she laughed in her head.

"No… It's starting to overpower me, and I can't hold this up forever!" Negi thought nervously. As he kept up his attack, he suddenly felt his nose itching. "Uh oh… Ah… ah… ah… ACHOO!!!!"

A single sneeze turned the table of the fight. The power of the Thunder Tempest suddenly became more powerful with the help of a boost from the sneeze and it instantly overpowered Cackletta's beam and pushed towards her. "WHAT?!" she gasped, and then the next thing she knew, she was blasted in the body by a powerful combination of wind and lightning. "!!!!!!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!

Cackletta was blown back from the massive explosion, and when the smoke cleared, she was dazed in air from the attack, but a portion of her body had been torn away by the attack and a heart-shape object was seen inside.

"The heart is the weak spot!" ROB said.

"Now, everyone!" CF shouted. Wasting no time, all the Smashers ran forward and unleashed an attack at the same time.

CF pulled back both his fists and unleashed THE punch using both hands, Marth dashed forward really fast to impale with his sword, Mario slammed a ball of fire in his hand forward, Wario released a concentrated stream of gas from his butt to propel forward like a rocket, ROB fired a thick red beam out from his eyes, MK shot himself forward while spinning like a drill, and Red commanded his Venusaur to shoot a green energy ball with a leaf inside. When all the attacks collided with Cackletta's heart, they shouted out at the top of their voice together, "SUPER FINAL SMASH BROTHERS!!!!!"

!!!!!!!!!!!

The powerful combo attack struck the heart with tremendous power and a crack streaked across her heart as a result. Pain like that of getting burned traveled throughout every single part of her body and she screamed in agony as her life slowly drained away. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "HOW CAN I LOSE?!?!?!! AND TO THESE FILTHY BUNCH?!?!??! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I CANNOT DIE!!!!! I CANNOT DIE!!!!!! I CANNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!"

Light poured out from the cracks on her heart until her whole body was engulfed in a ball of light, and then there was a bright blast like that of a supernova explosion.

!!!!!!!!

And the evil sorceress was no more.

"We did-a eet…" Mario said.

"Phew… We got her at last," CF said with a smile.

"Wahahaha! Bow down to the great Wario now!" Wario shouted happily. "Hope you had a rotten day while it lasted! Wahahaha!

Negi sat onto the ground and sighed with relief knowing that the battle was over. "It's over… All over at last…" he said with a face that began to smile. "We did it…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Somehow I feel like I'm losing my touch when doing this chapter, but I still managed to get it out, even though I question its quality somewhat.

So… the villain is dead, now what?


	9. It is Time!

People seem to have issue with the name Super Final Smash Bros, probably due to it ending with Brothers that makes it doesn't sound like an attack. But did anyone complain when the Bros. Attack in Mario & Luigi were like Spin Bros, Fire Bros, Chopper Bros, etc? Well, Super Final Smash Bros. is supposed to be named after those moves.

**Chapter 9  
It is the time when the spotlight of the majestic gala shine down on me!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Phew… That's done with now," Marth said, sheathing his sword back.

Setsuna slowly got back up and asked, "What happened…? I think I heard some loud noises earlier…"

Kotaro sat back up and said, "So… that hag is dead?"

"Yeah…" Negi told them. "We won! It's all over at last!"

"That's great! I'm glad that nobody was hurt too badly…" Setunsa said gladly. "Ow…"

"Setsuna, are you all right?"

"It's no big deal, sensei. Just a small wound."

"Thanks for protecting me earlier."

"That was my duty, so you don't have to thank me. I think we should tend to Asuna first."

"Oh yeah!" Negi ran up to Asuna who was lying on the strip of land leading to the island and tried to shake her up. "Asuna! Are you all right?"

"All right, now let's look for that container or whatever it is," Captain Falcon said to the others. "It's got to be around here somewhere."

"I hope that it is not destroyed or anything," Red said.

The Smashers started pushing over rocks and digging around to look for the container of the spirit. They then heard a voice saying to them, "Is this the thing that you are looking for?" They looked up and saw Fawful standing on top of a pile of rock, and they could see the container inside his headgear.

"That's the one!" Kotaro said.

"Hey you! Give it back at once!" CF said.

Fawful simply chuckled and said, "The Great Cackletta may have fallen, but I, her most best pupil, shall continue spreading the mustard of doom onto her tasty sandwich! Disappoint her I shall not! Her plans I shall continue them!"

"You…!"

"Alas, the time has come! It is the time when the spotlights of the majestic gala shine down on me! All this time I was nothing but a simply toady having no role at all in this story written by a fink rat who is the master of plot twists and surprises, but dream I would never that I would one day take the center of the stage! I shall drizzle rage dressing of evil onto this country and then eventually the whole world! Rage dressing of the salad of evil! It is time that I let my true light shine, like many angry sunbeams of rage!"

"Okay, from all that I can get out of your demented speech," Marth interrupted. "You basically want to continue where your master left off and try to awaken the Cruncher, right?"

"There cannot be any more truth in what you have said!"

"If that's the case," CF said, getting into fighting stance, "we will not allow you to do so! You're going down just like your master and this fight will be easy!"

As they prepared to fight, a shadow suddenly loomed over them and they looked up and were shocked to see what appears to be a wyvern coming down. "What's-a that-a?!" Mario said in shock.

The Smashers moved back as the black wyvern, which was as big as a car, landed next to Fawful and a man with light brown hair stepped down from the back of the reptile. "Looks like there was a party here that I missed out, eh?" said the man.

"Nacien! The time you come is of the right moment!" Fawful said to him.

"Who is that?" MK asked.

Nacien looked at the Smashers and said, "So you are the people that have been getting in the way of Master Cackletta's plans, right? I can tell that you caused quite a ruckus here."

"They are the ones that I despite the most as they are the ones that have brought an end to the story of the Great Cackletta's epic saga even before she completed her tasty sandwich," Fawful told him.

"Hmmm… I see… So Master Cackletta has fallen… That's such a sad thing to hear. You guys really caused a lot of trouble for us."

"If you guys are not planning to give up even after your master is dead," CF said to them, "we're coming for you next!"

"Right! I can still on the likes of you any day!" Wario said.

"Unfortunately, we do not have all day to play with you, even though I feel like punishing you for killing our master right now," Nacien said as he slowly pulled out his sword from its sheath. "We will need to report this to the others first." Then without a warning, he swung his sword through the air and a burst of dark energy was released into the atmosphere.

"Watch out!" MK shouted.

The dark energy was like a large firewall that prevented the Smashers from moving forward, and Nacien and Fawful both used this chance to hop onto the wyvern which then took off into the air and flew away as fast as it could. "Dammit! They're getting away!" Kotaro said.

"Remember this, you spiteful fink rats! Soon I shall be the one laughing heartily at you when the whole world gets eaten up like a sandwich by the Cruncher!" Fawful said to them one last time before disappearing into the distance.

By the time the black fire died down, the villains had already disappeared and the good guys could not go after them. "Oh no… They got away…" Negi said.

"Dammit… Just when we thought everything is resolved and we can reclaim the stolen thing…" Marth said. "Looks like this won't be over very soon…"

"Well guys… It's a bad thing that this happened, so you can't cry over spilt milk," CF said. "For now, let's go back and try to think of what to do next. I think we should tell Roy about this too."

-

The Smashers eventually returned to their bus and going back was easier than it did when they came in because all the wild animals hid behind trees and trembled nervously when they saw the Smashers coming by. After getting back onto their bus, they immediately returned to the hotel.

-

Back at the hotel, the Smashers were all sitting at the lobby room and all that happened was told to the others. "So that's-a what-a happened," Mario said.

"Looks like things are more than we bargained for," G&W said.

"But now that we defeated their leader, shouldn't they be starting to lack organization and therefore be easier to deal with?" Kirby asked.

"Well, we're not sure on this," CF said. "From what they said, Cackletta is indeed the mastermind of this operation, but now that she's dead, who will be the new leader in the end?"

"That Fawful guy seems to be claiming himself as the candidate for the next master of their organization if you ask me," Red said. "Though I can't really see how tough he can be."

"Whatever the case is, we now know that there are more enemies out there than the ones we faced today," Meta-Knight said. "We have to be on a lookout and try to stop them as fast possible. We should also report to the king about this matter."

"By the way, is that girl all right?" Pichu asked, "The one that got possessed."

"She is all right now," ROB said. "She is currently taking a rest in her room and her condition appears to be unhealthy. Such is what I call the post-possession syndrome."

-

Sure enough, Asuna was back in her own room lying down on the bed looking rather sick and weak. Negi knelt down next to her and said, "Asuna, thanks goodness you're all right," he said. "I was very worried when you were being controlled."

"Yeah, I confess that I was pretty scared that time too…" she said. "I was conscious the whole time by body was taken over, but no matter how hard I fought, I couldn't regain control of myself. It was like locked up in a tight container with no place for movements at all… It did hurt when Setsuna attacked me, but I knew that there was nothing else that could be done…"

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Asuna…"

"What are you talking about? We're partners, so your problem is my problem too. We shouldn't have recklessly run to face the opponent by yourself the first time. It probably wouldn't have been that bad if I had tagged along with you that time."

"I'm sorry… I was really worried about the others and wanted to rescue them no matter what, I so did what they told me to do."

"That's all gone to pass now. You've killed the bad guy, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think this is over yet…"

"I know, Setsuna told me about this earlier. Looks like this school trip will be a busy one after all, heh…"

As the two continued to talk, Konoka came into the room and patted Negi on the shoulder saying, "Sensei, I think we should let Asuna rest a little a bit. She's pretty tired from all those. And isn't your favorite TV show starting too?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot Master Bate is airing soon!" Negi said. "So Asuna, hope you get well soon so that we can continue the school trip as usual tomorrow."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll get better by the end of the day," Asuna told him. "No go watch your cartoon show that is full of… strange names."

Negi then left to return to his room and Konoka knelt down next to Asuna and touched her forehead. "It's not very hot," she said. "You should be fine sooner or later."

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about to begin with," Asuna told her. "I'm just feeling tired, that's all."

"Yeah, it would be strange if you were to be sick. My grandfather told me once idiots never get sick."

A nerve cracked on Asuna's head as she was slightly offended by this. "What was that supposed to mean…?"

"I think grandpa is just joking. Anyway, I won't disturb you. Take a good rest!" Konoka then got up to leave to the room and saw Ayaka coming in. "Oh hi, class president!"

"Mind if I come and see the violent girl for the moment?" she asked.

"Feel free to do so!"

Konoka left and Ayaka came in and sat next to Asuna. "So how are you feeling?"

"Nothing big; I'll turn back into the violent girl that you always say I am before you know it."

"So it's true that idiots never get sick."

"What was that you said?!"

"Hohoho! Just joking! But it's true you are an idiot. Why else would your grades be the worst in our class?"

Hearing this, Asuna gave a swift kick to her back and kicked her off the bed. "Yeow! What was that for?!" Ayaka cried.

"Can you please get out now? I feel sleepy, so leave me in peace."

"Fine then…" Ayaka said as she got up and dusted her back. "Get better soon so we can continue our trip tomorrow. You don't want to ruin the trip that Negi sensei looked forward to for so long, don't you?"

"You don't have to tell me that."

After Ayaka left (but she didn't fully close the door), Asuna sighed and started to close her eyes to take a nap when suddenly the Narutaki twins poked their head into the room from the door. "How are you feeling, Asuna?" they asked simultaneously.

"I'm all right… Maybe a bit tired…" she replied in an annoyed voice.

"Are you sick?" Fumika asked.

"Not really."

Fuuka said, "Then the saying about idiots…"

"IDIOTS DO GET SICK AND I AM VERY PROOF OF THIS!!!!" Asuna yelled loudly in rage.

"Sorry if we are disturbing you…" the twin whimpered before disappearing behind the door.

Asuna sighed and laid her head back onto the pillow. "Now I can finally…"

Then the cheerleader girls, Sakurako, Madoka, and Misa, poked their heads into the room and said, "Asuna, mind if we come in and pay you a visit?"

"Why can't I get a rest…?" Asuna said with a face full of tears. "Fine, come in, as long you don't bring up anything about idiots never getting sick…"

The three girls came in to chat with her, but then the rest of the class started to pour into the room one by one to pay her a visit and soon the room was crowded. "Are you feeling any better?" Nodoka asked her.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to feel better," Asuna replied. "Thanks to you guys for showing so much concern."

Chachamaru placed a tray with a cup of tea on it onto the table next to her. "This tea is brewed by master. It is good for your health."

"Thanks! You can give my thanks to Eva later."

"Negi sensei is really strong, isn't he? He… fought hard to bring you back and he did it in the end…"

"Yeah, that kid sure is something."

"So tell me what it's like to get possessed by an evil spirit. I'm thinking of coming up with a plot idea related to this for my next comic project," Haruna said with a notebook on her hand.

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Oh, come on! You don't have to be reclusive about this."

"I'll just tell you that I never want that to happen again..."

"Okay, it's a very horrible experience similar to that of pregnancy…" Haruna mumbled to herself as she jotted down stuffs in her notebook.

"Where are you getting that…?"

Makie bent down next to her and said, "Was it scary while that monster was using you? How did Negi sensei rescued you?"

"Actually, Setsuna was the one that freed me. Negi sensei did absolutely nothing at all until they had their final battle with that sorceress. But I was unconscious the whole time, so I didn't know what happened during all those time. By the time I woke up, we were already back on the bus and heading for the hotel."

"Aw man… I was to know what the final attack that they unleashed on the villain was…" Haruna grumbled.

"Come up with your own ideas…"

The most of the day went on with the girls talking to Asuna to keep her company. Though she wasn't able to get any sleep, she started to feel better probably due to her friends keeping her company.

"But little does she know that her future looks very grim…" Pichu read out loud from a random book.

"Don't change the script!" Asuna yelled at him.

"Hello, Pichu! What are you doing here?" Makie asked him cheerfully.

"I just wanted to drop by to see if she is feeling all right," he replied. "I brought some story books for her to read in case she's bored." He pointed to a stack of books that was next to him.

"Thanks for the concern," Asuna said, "Even though we barely know each other."

"Here's a favorite of mine!" Pichu said, holding a book entitled Anustaro vs. Scrotumsuke. "I can read it to you out loud if you want."

"No thanks…"

"How about this?" Pichu switched to another book entitled Texas Chainsaw Massacre—Toddler's version.

"I'm not a fan of horror stories…"

"One Piece: A Smash Adventure? It's a novelized version of the comic," Pichu said, holding up a really thick book.

"Anything shorter?"

"Then this one." Pichu changed to another book entitled Curious George and the Weapon of Mass Destruction.

"Don't you have any normal stories there…?"

Nodoka looked through the books that he brought and asked, "Where did you get these books?"

"I brought it along for the trip," Pichu replied, "Bought them at a book store for kids."

"This one is educational," Haruna said with interest while flipping through a book titled Sounds from Your Parent's Bedroom. "And it's intended for elementary kids too."

"Winnie the Poo… Don't eat or drink while reading this…" Yue said while flipping through another book entitled as such, and she was drinking Tabasco soda at the same time.

There was a knock on the door and Natsume opened it to see Kirby, Yoshi, and Lucario. "Mind if we come in?" Kirby asked.

"We bought some healthy stuff for that girl to eat," Yoshi said.

"Come on in!" Natsume said to them. "It would be nice to get to know you better!"

"Thanks!"

The three Smashers walked up to Asuna and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?" Kirby asked her.

"I said this several times already, but I'm feeling fine now," Asuna said, trying to keep her patience. "Thanks for your concern however."

"I told you that you can rely on us to get things done," Yoshi said. "They're really strong, aren't they?"

"Yeah, you can say that, though I really didn't witness anything."

"Oh, I brought some cookies for you, but…" Yoshi got out a small bag and opened it. "I ate them all on the way here."

"How thoughtful… But I'm not feeling hungry…"

Konoka then came into the room with a smiling face like always. "Negi sensei says we're going to the theme park tomorrow for a whole day of enjoyment!"

Hearing this, the girls tossed their arms into the air and cheered happily. "That's where our tour guide said we're going to also!" Kirby brought up.

"Looks like it's going to be a great and fun day tomorrow!" Pichu said. He turned to Asuna and said, "Hope you get well soon so we can all go there together!"

"Thanks! I'll try to get well soon!" Asuna replied. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled happily. "Having lots of friends sure is good! We're almost like a big family!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I was serious when I said this story isn't ending anytime soon. As you can see, Cackletta isn't the only villain in this story. In fact, I consider the story to have truly begun starting next chapter. This first nine chapters, you can say, is a warm up for the entire story. Starting next chapter is where the story truly begins.

By the way, the next few chapters will be dedicated to relaxation, humor, fanservice, and absolute pointlessness, meaning that there will be a few chapters of fillers starting next chapter. Just warning you all this beforehand in case you are one of those people who cannot tolerate the existence and concept of fillers, but I'm still doing it no matter what you say. Get ready for to read some stuffs that does not concern the plot of the story at all for a few chapters before returning to the main plot!

Nacien is a villain from Fire Emblem 6, though most of you might know him better as Narshen as that is what fan translation patches call him, but Nacien is the official spelling for the name. And in case some people still don't know yet, the Slime Sisters are from Negima.


	10. A Date with Negi

**SBS Time!  
SlasherMask: **Are any of the books besides One Piece: A Smash Adventure real?  
**Game2002: **Obviously no.

**Chapter 10  
I want to go on a date with Negi sensei at the theme park!**

**

* * *

  
**

Luigi and Peach were standing face to face on top of a hill that had beautiful flowers all over the place. Peach blushed brightly and said to Luigi, "Luigi… Actually… for a long time… I…"

"I know what you want to say to me," Luigi said, and it should be noted that his face wasn't normal. In fact, his face looked really, really handsome and almost like a bishounen's. Just look at those large sparkling eyes and the stylish and well trimmed moustache. You'll probably become homo for him! "Say it; I will not be surprise about what you want to say to me."

"Luigi… I…" Peach said nervously, and then she turned around and placed her hands on her face for a few seconds before turning around to show that her face had transformed into Parry's. "I'm actually Parry in disguise all along."

"What?!"

"Give me a kiss!" Parry, which Peach's body and dress, ran over to Luigi to give him a smooch, and the plumber failed to run away in time and was pushed onto the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

-

"Wake up! Rise and shine!" Parry said while pecking Luigi in the forehead over and over.

"What?!" Luigi shot up from bed and the parrot flew away. "Phew… Just a dream…"

"We're going to the theme park today, so let's get ready!" Parry said enthusiastically. "I can't wait for some goodness and fun time there! Mario's already up!" They could hear Mario humming his own series main theme in the bathroom.

"That place opens at eleven in the morning, and we are supposed to take off at 10:30. It's 9:13 now, so let's have breakfast!"

"There's still lots of time, so don't rush."

"Don't you know the saying that the early bird gets the worm?"

"And haven't heard of the saying that worms that wake up late don't get eaten by birds?"

"Hmmm… That actually makes sense…"

"Anyway, I'm up and let's get ready for today."

"All right!"

-

10:20

That's what the watch on Negi's arm read when he looked at it. "Everyone should be here by now."

Suddenly, the Narutaki twins came bouncing over to him and latched onto the sides of his body. "Negi sensei! Please accompany us today at the fun fair!"

"Whoa! What the?!"

"Wait! Negi sensei is mines!" Ayaka said. She ran up to him and pulled him by the arms to get him away from the twins. "He's going to have fun with me the whole day today? Will you, sensei?"

"We got him first! He's ours!" the twins shouted while trying to pull him back.

But then Makie came charging into the scene and pushed Negi away from the front shouting, "Negi-kun! Please go out with me today!"

"Hey! I told you guys not to take him away!" Ayaka shouted.

"Why must this happen all the time…?" Negi cried as he got pulled and pushed around by the four girls who were all fighting for him. When he finally snapped, he said out loud, "Everyone! Please calm down!"

The girls immediately backed off and apologized to him for being too rude. "I know you all want to go out with me…" he told them. "But let's talk about this after we get there. You guys can talk about this on the bus too. I'm willing to go out with any of you if you do it fairly."

Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue came into the scene when the heard this, and giving Nodoka a nudge to the shoulder, Haruna whispered to her, "Hey, this is your perfect chance! Ask him for a date at the fun fair!"

Being a shy girl, Nodoka blushed and said, "But… everyone else already wants to go out with him… I'm afraid I…"

"Oh, don't worry! I have a plan to make you go out for sure with him one hundred percent! You can count on me!"

"All right! It's time to go now, so let's all head off for the bus!" Negi said, and the girls happily walked out of the hotel to head for the bus. As Negi followed behind them, he noticed Toor Gyde standing at the lobby waiting for the Smashers.

"They're sure taking their time," he said.

"If you're looking for them, they already went to the bus a few minutes ago," Negi said to him before leaving.

-

At the royal castle, Roy had received words about all that happened yesterday and what the Smashers had done. "So the thief of the spirit has been defeated by the Smashers," Roy said, "but there appears to be more enemies than they had expected and the spirit still isn't recovered."

"Yes, my lord," Merlinus said to him. "And they claimed that among the culprits was a man named Nacien."

"Nacien… I believe I know that name…"

"Nacien was once a general in the country of Bern, but because of his violent ways of handling things, he was put into custody, but he managed to escape and had become a convict ever since."

-

The Smashers' bus finally arrived at the theme park. Everyone got out and Gyde began explaining to them about this place. "This is the biggest theme park in Lycia," he explained. "It is called World of Fire Emblem! Here, you can…"

"They already left," the bus driver, who was cleaning the bus windows, said to him.

Gyde turned to entrance and saw the Smashers heading over there, and with tears flowing down his eyes, he said, "Good luck… I'll try my best on this job next time…"

-

"Here we are at World of Fire Emblem!" Negi said to his students. "From now until afternoon 6 o'clock, it's free time for everyone! Go and have fun and remember to meet back at the exit once the time is up!"

"YAY!!!!" everyone cheered.

Haruna then showed up with a cup containing lots of sticks inside, and she said loudly, "All right! Now let's pick a stick and whoever gets the red tip will get to go out with Negi sensei for the whole day!"

Immediately, the girls that wanted to go out with him crowded over to her and started fighting for the sticks and it left Haruna almost mauled up afterwards. "Duh…"

"Aw man! It's not us!" Fuuka said with disappointment after looking at hers.

"Aw… Not me…" Makie cried.

"Me too…" Sakurako cried.

"Hohoho! That means it has to be me!" Ayake said delightfully. She slowly took her hand off the bottom of the stick and to her shock, it wasn't her too. "What?!"

"Um… It's me…" Nodoka said, holding up her stick which had the red tip, and everyone was surprised.

"Honya got it!"

**Note: Honya means Bookstore, which is Nodoka's nickname due to the fact she enjoys reading and knows a lot about their school library.**

"Man! She's so lucky!"

"I really want to be in her shoes now-aru!"

Haruna was giggling secretly to herself and Yue said to her, "That was sly of you… Given Nodoka the stick beforehand and making it look like she got it."

"Friends should be helping friends. Heheh! Hope she has a good time with him!"

Nodoka walked up to Negi and said nervously, "Negi sensei… Will you… go out with me?"

"Well, you girls seem to have settled this matter," he said. "All right, I'll accompany you if you like to!"

"Thanks… sensei… I'm very… happy…"

Kotaro walked up to Negi and gave him a nudge saying, "Make sure to cherish this opportunity, haha!"

"We're just normal friends. It's not appropriate for there to be relationships… between teachers and students, heheh…" Negi told him.

-

**BGM: Happy Material (1****st**** series Negima anime opening, instrumental version preferred)**

"So what do you want to do, Nodoka?" Negi asked her.

"I… um… I don't know…" she said.

"Don't be shy! I'll treat you whatever you want! Hey look, it's Mana!"

They went over to Mana who was playing a game where you use a dart gun to shoot down targets. Being a skilled sniper, she managed to shoot down every target with no problem, and the people who were watching clapped and cheered as she shot down the last target. "Congratulations on shooting everything down with no miss at all!" the owner of the game said to her. "Here's your reward!"

As Mana walked away with the reward (it's just a stuffed animal), Negi said to her, "Wow! You're really good!"

"Thanks for the compliment, sensei!" she replied politely.

"Nodoka, want to try and win an award for you?" Negi asked Nodoka.

"Okay…" she replied.

Negi went up to the game and the owner gave him a dart gun. The gun was pretty heavy however and he had a hard time lifting it up. It kept on wobbling on his hand and then he accidentally pulled the trigger when the turret was pointing slightly downwards.

BANG!

"Oops…" Negi said nervously. He placed the gun onto the table and then grabbed Nodoka's hand and ran off.

"Hey! Watch where you're shooting!" the owner shouted at him. The dart apparently shot him in the back of the left leg, but it was no big deal.

Luigi then came up and asked to try out, so the owner gave him a gun. He took aim at the targets and was about to pull the trigger when suddenly he sneezed. "Achoo! Oops…" He placed the gun down on the table and made a run for it.

The owner, who had the dart up his left butt cheek, yelled to him, "HEY!!!"

-

Dedede slammed down a hammer onto the thing on the ground and the weight shot up and hit the bell at the top.

DING!

"Dyeheh!" Dedede made a pose to show off his victory and the people clapped.

After he left, Kirby came over to this Test-Your-Strength game and then took the hammer. He mustered all his strength into his hands and lifted the hammer over his head, but he lost his grip and the hammer flew backwards instead.

BONK!

"Huh?" Kirby turned to see who had hit.

The next thing he knew, he was running from an enraged Dedede who had a large bump on his head and he was swinging a pair of hammers in his hand as he chased the pink puffball. One hammer was his and the other was the one for the game, and the owner of the game was chasing after Dedede telling him to return the hammer. You can even hear the hammer theme from SSBB playing in the background too.

-

Negi and Nodoka were walking through the fair ground talking happily. Well, not talking that much actually. Unknown to them, Asuna, Chamo, Haruna, and Yue were watching them from behind a tree. "Looks like they're having a fun time!" Haruna said.

"It's good that they're having a fun time…" Asuna said. "But I still can't understand why Nodoka would like a kid much younger than her. What's scary is that she's actually more serious than the others, who were actually more of flirting around with him just because he's cute…"

"Bro may be very young compared to her, but his maturity is higher than anyone else!" Chamo said. "It's no surprise that she would like him!"

The two 'couples' came across a building of magic mirrors, so they decided to go in there for some fun.

Inside was obviously full of mirrors that make you look distorted in some way. "Hahaha! Look at me! I'm so tall now!" Negi said, pointing to a mirror in front of him.

Nodoka smiled and turned around and was freaked out when she saw her own distorted and bizarre form in one of the mirrors.

Elsewhere in the building, Lucas, Pit, and Red were laughing at themselves in the mirror. "Hahahaha! Look at this!" Red said, pointing to a really fat reflection of himself.

"These mirrors are strange…" Pit said. He was looking at a reflection of himself that had a tiny body but with massive wings.

"I look scary…" Lucas said, looking at his own reflection which had a large 'brain'.

The three walked around and eventually ran into Negi and Nodoka and they greeted each other. Suddenly, a demented and disturbing-looking face that was baring its teeth showed up at the mirror next to them and they all freaked out and ran out of the building as fast as they could. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKS!!!"

"Wahahahah!!!" Wario laughed to himself as he was the one that put his disturbing reflection on the mirror. He turned around to look at another one and this one showed him with a massive butt. "I like these!"

-

"What was that… just now…?" Lucas said.

"I think that was Wario…" Red said. He looked up and saw a roller coaster in the distance and said, "Hey, why don't we do ride the roller coaster? It should be fun!"

"Want to ride that, Nodoka?" Negi said to her. "That looks fun!"

Nodoka looked at how fast the roller coaster was and said, "It looks… scary…"

"Don't worry! I won't be dangerous! I'm sure it'll be fun! Let's go!"

-

And thus they went onto the roller coaster and it was a fast and furious ride. The coaster went around the tracks and loops at a monstrous speed and everyone riding it screamed at the top of the voice. Throughout the whole ride, Negi was screaming with joy while Nodoka grabbed onto him by the side tightly while screaming in terror.

Pit seemed to be enjoying it but Lucas looked like he was going to cry any second. Red was about to be squeezed to death by a fat, female anthropomorphic toad sitting next to him and she was screeching at a sound that could shatter glasses too.

-

"Phew! That was fun!" Negi said delightfully as they got down from the roller coaster.

"It was… really fun…" Nodoka said, and her legs were still wobbling.

"That really was fun!" Pit said happily. Behind him, Lucas was crying from the frightening experience and Red's expression looked almost like a dead man's.

-

Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu were sitting on a bench reading a book. Marth went over to sit on the same bench as them and asked, "What are you reading?"

"A new comic book we bought at this place's book store," Pikachu replied. "It's a special version of One Piece: A Smash Adventure called One Piece: A Smash Adventure with Brook.

"I thought you have this already."

"This is a different version," Pichu said. "This one is a remake of the original but with a new crewmember named Brook as well as the addition of a ninth world and a ninth Obscurum ruler. We've just begun reading, so we still don't know what the ninth world is or who the ninth Obscurum ruler is."

"Story is more fun with Brook!" Jigglypuff said.

"Yeah, at least a hundred times more fun!"

-

"All aboard, everyone! The train is going to take off soon!" the owner of a train ride said to everyone.

"This should prove to be relaxing and fun!" Luigi said as he took a seat on the miniature train with Mario.

"Are you sure?" Mario said to him. "I'm surprised that-a you want-a to ride-a theez."

"What are you talking about? I prefer peaceful and relaxing rides such as this!"

Chachamaru and Eva were both sitting in front of them. "It's going to be boring…" Eva said to herself.

The train started moving and went down the track that went around the fun fair. Luigi looked around with interested and waved at his comrades which could be seen passing around too. "Okay, now we are about to enter the haunted house!" the train driver said. "Be on you guard for some spookiness!"

Luigi was shocked when heard this. "Haunted house?!"

"Yeah, that-a eez what-a theez train ride-a eez about-a," Mario said to him.

"I thought this will be going through the medieval castle!"

"That-a eez da other one, not-a theez."

A haunted house eventually appeared in sight and Luigi had no choice but to accept his fate as the train went into the haunted house.

Inside the haunted house, there were fake models of ghosts and creeps such as vampires, skeletons, and zombies all over the place, and some of them even moved around in place and made sounds. "Boring…" Eva mumbled as she reclined on her seat. "I've seen scarier things than these…"

"These aren't that-a scary," Mario said. Luigi was huddled next to him and was trembling violently.

Kazumi and Sayo were also sitting at the back of the train. "Hahaha! These are all kid's stuff!" Kazumi said with a laugh. "You can't compare these to horror movies at all!"

"I'm scared…" Sayo cried.

"C'mon, you're a ghost and you're scared of these?"

"I know I'm a ghost… but…" Then a werewolf model next to her howled loudly and she shrieked loudly before passing out.

"Hey! Are you all right? I've never heard of ghosts scaring ghosts!"

**Pointless note: In Pokemon, ghost type is super effective against ghosts. This is starting to make sense…**

After going through the house of horror, the train finally exited and returned to its station, and the passengers all got out. "How was the ride, master?" Chachamaru asked Eva.

"They could do better," Eva replied. "Only complete cowards can get scared by those."

"They should put real dead and decapitated bodies there," Chachazero said. "That will make things more exciting!"

In the background you could see Mario carrying a passed out and pale-skinned Luigi away on his back.

-

Captain Falcon was playing the bumper car. Putting his F-Zero skills to use, he was the master of the ring. No bumper cars were match for him at all as he drove with skill and speed and rammed into people with force. Whoever he came in contact with would spin off to the side of the ring and then fly off the bumper car and then outside. His skills amazed a lot of people and they could not believe how seriously the Man of Speed took this game.

"That guy is amazing!"

"Wow! He's cool!"

"I've never seen such skills with the bumper car!"

Soon, CF was the only person left in the ring as everyone else had been sent flying off. But then a new challenger arrived; it was a man fully clad in racing suit and his face was concealed by a helmet. "I have seen your skills and is amazed," the man said to CF. "But I, Generic Fodder Character, am known as the best bumper car champion around these places. I will challenge you to see who is better!"

"Very well! I accept your challenge!" CF said. "Show me your moves!"

The atmosphere became serious as both sides got their bumper cars ready. The people began betting which side will win. CF and Generic Fodder Character stared at each other for a few seconds, and then instantly stepped on the boost and their bumper cars charged at each other. They got closer and closer until they dashed past each other seemingly unharmed. It was a like a samurai swordfight where the samurais dash past each other with sword in hand if you know what I mean. A clichéd but classical scene, that is.

There was a long moment of silence as everyone stared at the two of them to see who the winner was. Suddenly, the Generic Fodder Character's bumper car was sent soaring into the air and he flew off the ring while the bumper car crashed down on the side. CF stood up from his bumper car and made a pose and everybody roared with joy and clapped hands to congratulate the new champion of bumper cars.

"A champion is born!"

"He is truly the best!"

"I want an autograph from him!"

"He's so cool!"

Suddenly, a fat kid named Shermy came cashing into CF's bumper car using his own and the CF was sent flying out of his car and then the ring. Everyone gasped in shock while the fat kid gave a thumb up and smiled.

-

The next location that Negi and Nodoka went was the skating rink. It was an indoor area with a large ice rink where people could skate around. "This place looks fun!" Negi said. He stepped into the rink after putting on his skates but almost slipped. "Whoa!"

Nodoka quickly hold him and said, "Be careful, Negi sensei!"

"Thanks for holding me up, Nodoka…"

"Negi-kun!" shouted a girl's voice. They both looked up and saw Makie skating around with superb skill. "Look at me!" Not only was she an expert in gymnastics, but she appeared to be very good at ice skating as well. She did several graceful spins and turns as well as displaying her flexibility by performing bends and curves. With her trademark ribbon twirling through the air and around her, she was like an angel skating gracefully on the ice.

Negi clapped his hands and exclaimed, "You're good, Makie! Amazing!"

"Don't know how to skate? I'll teach you! Come over here!" Makie swung her ribbon at Negi and it wrapped him up around the body and with a yank, she pulled him forward.

"Whoa!"

"Negi sensei!" Nodoka cried.

Negi was pulled over to Makie and she grabbed him by the hands and began skating around the place at high speed with him. "Don't worry! I won't let you fall!" she assured him. "It's fun, isn't it?"

"It's… too fast!" he cried.

"Weeeeee!!!" exclaimed Dedede happily as he slid across the place on his belly all of a sudden. He accidentally rammed into Makie from behind and caused the both of them to go flinging into the air. "Ow! Out of my way!"

"Yaaaaaaa!!!!" The two of them spun through the air but Makie eventually landed back down on her skates like it was nothing at all.

"Phew… Perfect landing!" she said, but she noticed that Negi wasn't next to her anymore. "Negi-kun?" She looked around and saw Negi still flying through the air. "Negi-kun!"

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!!" he cried.

Meta-Knight was skating around nearby when he heard someone screaming. Though his back was towards the incoming object, he could tell by the sound that it was getting close. As an act of self-defense, he quickly pulled his cape around his body and spun in place like a tornado. Negi fell onto him but because of the spinning motion, he was repelled back into the air and soared through the place again.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Haruna, Yue, Asuna, and Chamo were standing outside the ring when they saw this. "That kid sure can fly…" Haruna commented.

"Negi sensei!!!" Nodoka shouted. She saw Negi flying and falling towards her direction and she opened her arms in hope of trying to catch him. Negi then fell onto her and rammed into her lower part of the body and the force caused the both of them to go sliding backwards until they hit the wall on the side of the rink. "Ya!"

CRASH!

"Oh…" Nodoka groaned while rubbing her head. "Sensei… Are you all right…?" She tried to get up from her half-lying down position but to her shock, saw that Negi had pulled down her skirt when he fell onto her and his face was currently planting face down onto her pink panties in between her legs. "Ah... YAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Out of desperation, she closed her legs around the sides of his head tightly and almost crushed him to death.

Dedede slid past them slowly on his belly and said, "If I were your age, kid, I'd wait ten more years before doing that."

-

"And now the eating contest shall began!" the announcer said. Seated on the table were several contestants who were participating in the meat bun eating contest. Three notable contestants were Kirby, Yoshi, and Ku Fei.

"I wish you luck, father," Lucario said from among the audience.

"Don't worry! There is no way I will let Kirby beat me!" Yoshi assured him.

"Ku Fei, don't force yourself too much," Satsuki called out to her. "These kinds of buns can get stuck in your throat if you eat too fast, so make sure you chew thoroughly and drink water."

"Don't worry-aru!" Ku Fei told her.

"All right! The first person to finish them all wins!" the announcer said. "There is no time limit, so take your time! Go!" The announcer fired his gun against the sky and the contest was on.

The moment the gunshot was heard, Yoshi stuck out his tongue and wrapped it around the entire pile of meat buns on his plate and then took them down into his stomach in a split second while Kirby inhaled the entire pile into his stomach in a split second too. All the contestants, the audience, and the announcer stared at the two with wide opened eyes of disbelief.

"So… Who won?" Kirby asked. "Me or Yoshi?"

-

Now we head over to a building called Cosplay Center. It was place where there are all sorts of costumes for people to try out for free and then take pictures.

Chisame walked to a place that there was nobody else around besides herself. "This looks like a good place," she thought. She set up a video camera nearby and then went behind some clothes that were hung up nearby. A few seconds later, she came jumping back out wearing a skimpy bunny suit. "Hello, everyone!" she said to the camera. "It's everybody's favorite internet idol, Chiu! Today I am here at a theme park in Lycia, World of Fire Emblem! I'm at the Cosplay Center and here I am dressed as a cute bunny girl! Don't you think…?"

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching and thus began acting fast; she zipped back behind the clothes and ran back out in her normal clothes and with her eyeglasses back on. She quickly grabbed the video camera and hid it behind herself just as Setsuna and Konoka came walking into the place.

"Hi, Chisame!" Konoka greeted her cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Nothing… Just looking around…" she replied nervously.

"Oh really? Have fun!"

Konoka walked towards some costumes on the other side of the room and began looking through them. "I want to try something neat and then take a picture!" she said. "Want to try something too, Secchan?"

"No thanks, Ojou-sama," Setsuna told her.

"This one looks good!" Konoka thought, and she went into the dressing room with a costume that she picked out.

Setsuna remained outside and waited for her to get dressed. "I'm done!" Konoka's voice said out loud from behind the curtain. She stepped out and revealed herself to be dressed up a fantasy warrior girl, but it was a very skimpy costume consisting of only a skirt and metal bra, as wear as a headgear.

"Ojou-sama?! Why are you dressed like that?!" Setsuna said in shock.

"Do you think it looks good?" Konoka asked.

Setsuna looked at her from head to toe with an embarrassed expression. The skirt was very short and if she were to bend over, the panties will be shown in broad daylight. The overall costume, in her opinion, was too skimpy. "I think it doesn't really suit you…"

"Really? Then I'll change into something else then." Konoka then went back into the dressing room.

Setsuna sighed with relief and said to herself, "Phew… Why was my heart pounding really hard just now…?"

"Secchan! Can you come in here and help me please?"

"What? Go in there? But you're still getting dressed up!"

"Not yet. I want you to come in and help me first."

Setsuna went inside and saw Konoka with her back towards her. "The bra seems to be stuck. Can you help me take it off?" she asked.

A chill went down Setsuna's spine and her face turned red when she heard this. "What!? Undress for her?!" she gasped to herself. "But I… I can't… This is too extreme!"

"Hurry up, Secchan."

"All right…" Setsuna slowly reached her hand towards her back, but she kept on trembling nervously. Her hand was about to reach the button at the back of the bra, but then she stopped and pulled her hand back a little bit, and then forward again, and then back. "I can't… I'm not worthy of doing it… I can't…"

"Secchan, what are you doing? You're acting strange…"

This really makes you question Setsuna's sexuality.

-

"I'm so sorry, Nodoka… I'm really sorry about what happened at the ice rink…" Negi apologized to Nodoka over and over desperately

"It's all right, sensei… I'm not angry… anymore…" she told him with a face that was still glowing red.

"So… let's cheer up now! Look, they have lots of cool costumes here! Let's try out some, what do you say?"

Suddenly, the cheerleader girls came rushing over to him. "Negi sensei! You're here!"

"Oh hi! You girls are here? How's everything?" he said to them.

"We're having a great time!" Sakurako said.

"Now that you're here, we'd like for you to try out some costumes we picked for you!" Misa said to him. They grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away towards the dressing room.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?!" he cried.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll look great in the costumes we each picked for you!" Misa told him.

They dragged him into the dressing room and then the sound of crying from the child teacher as well as giggling from the girls could be heard. Nodoka watched from the outside wondering what was happening inside.

The curtain eventually opened and the girls stepped out first to show Negi's new costume. "Tadah!"

"Um… What's this…?" Negi asked, looking at his new outfit. It consisted of a straw hat, a red vest, and a blue pant. There was even a fake scar drawn underneath his left eye.

"You look cool, Negi sensei!" Sakurako said to him. "Don't you think so, Nodoka?"

"Um… Yeah, he looks nice…" she replied.

Misa took a picture using her cell phone of Negi in his costume and suggested that he try out something else, so they dragged him back into the dressing room against his will again.

When the curtains opened again, the girls presented Negi wearing Roy's costume, complete with a replica of the Binding Blade. "Woohoo! This one is even cooler!" Sakurako said. "You look so handsome and cool!"

"We still have one more!" Madoka said, and then you know what happened next.

"Not again…" Negi whimpered, and the curtains closed.

After a while, there was laughter coming from behind the curtain. It opened up and the girls came out laughing and whistling loudly as they presented Negi wearing a kimono and a long wig. He looked every way just like a girl in this costume. The three girls couldn't help but laugh their heads off on how perfectly he looked like a girl and even Nodoka giggled, though she tried to hold back.

Negi looked at himself with embarrassment and said, "Can I change back now…?"

"Negi sensei!" said the voice of someone familiar to them, and then Ayake showed up wearing a really, really, really skimpy dress. She was wearing a bathing suit that barely provided coverage for her breasts at all, so 98 percent of her breasts were exposed if you can picture it in your mind.

"Class president?! What's with that… shameless costume?!" Nodoka said in shock.

Ayake made a sexy pose and said, "Sensei, do I look good in this? I'm willing to wear anything for you!"

"Um… It's nice… but I think you better wear more… otherwise you'll catch a cold…" Negi said nervously with a bright red face.

"Hey! What's-a up?" Mario said as he walked into the scene and he was wearing a tanuki costume.

"You lot enjoying this place?" Luigi, who was dressed as Mr. L, asked. "And who's this new girl here?" Parry was perched on his shoulder wearing a miniature pirate costume.

"It's me… Their teacher…" Negi replied.

"Oh really? You sure look just like a girl like that, and the premature voice makes it even more convincing! Ha!" Parry said.

"Roar!" roared a voice. They all turned around to see Godzilla walking over, but then Godzilla took off his head to reveal himself as G&W. "Nice suit, eh? And here's Blackshell dressed up as a Blastoise." He showed them his pet turtle which had a pair of plastic pipes attached to its shell.

"Nice, but… with a body like yours, how did you fit in there or even move around?" Luigi asked. "And I think this is the first time I ever saw you wearing something."

Suddenly, Wario jumped in among them and he was wearing a blue skintight jumpsuit that showed off every 'curve' of his body. He also wore a blond wig that had a ponytail and held a toy gun in his hand. "Hey guys! How do I look?" he asked. He turned around and shook his butt and one could even see it jiggling due to the suit being way too tight.

Everyone responded by throwing up and running away.

-

Yuuna and Zazie were having an intense match of air hockey while Akira, Misora, and Ako served as the referee and judges for their match.

"Take that!" Yuuna slammed her mallet into the incoming puck and sent it back to Zazie, who easily knocked it back. The puck bounced back and forth between them for a while before Zazie delivered a stronger than usual hit that sent the puck shooting into Yuuna's goal at a fast speed. "What?!"

"Winner is Zazie!" Akira said, holding up the dark-skinned girl's hand.

"Wow! Zazie sure is good at air hockey," Ako said.

"Aw man… And I'm supposed to be the best at sports around here…" Yuuna groaned.

ROB then came over and said, "I see that you are having fun with this Toonerian game? Do you mind if I try my hand on this?"

"Sure! Try and beat Zazie if you can!" Akira said to him.

ROB went over to Yuuna's place and gripped his hand against both sides of the mallets handle. "I am ready whenever you are," he said to Zazie.

Zazie served the puck and ROB hit it back to her again. When the puck went back to him along the side of the table, ROB's body slid to the side and smacked the ball back. Yuuna, Akira, Ako, and Misora looked over to ROB's side and saw that he was moving by detaching his upper body from the lower half. Basically, his lower half remained in one place while the upper half detached itself and hovered side to side.

Satomi happened to be standing at the side and she was observing ROB with great interest. "Interesting… Capable of separating itself in half and still move…"

The duel between ROB and Zazie kept up for quite a while as they were both very skilled. This went on for more than 5 minutes and no one still got a score yet. "This is taking a while…" Misora grumbled.

"The robot's better than you too," Ako pointed out, which made Yuuna look disappointed.

"Time to put an end to this," ROB said. When the puck went back to him, his body spun at high speed horizontally like a buzzsaw. He hoped to hit the puck back to Zazie with a strong force using this method, but when the puck hit him, it burst into pieces instead.

And there was silence among everyone. "Maybe I can implement this into Chachamaru someday," Satomi said to herself while jotting down notes on a notepad.

-

"Weeeee! Yay!!!!" Fuuka and Fumika cheered happily. They were bouncing around within the bouncy castle.

"Pichu! This is fun!" Pichu exclaimed happily as he bounced all over the place.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff said. She bounced around the highest due to her balloon-like body.

Kaede and Pikachu were standing outside watching them having fun. "Are you sure those two are in middle school?" Pikachu asked, referring to the twins. "They look in every way like elementary kids…"

"They are in middle school," Kaede told him. "They just didn't mature as fast-degozaru."

Pikachu looked at her from toe to head and then said in his mind, "And you don't even look like someone in middle school too… More like high school…"

Yoshi, Kirby, and Lucario then came by and Kirby said, "I want to play this!"

"Okay, it's good to have some exercise after eating so much!" Yoshi said. "Let's go!" And both Kirby and Yoshi ran into the bouncing castle to play. "Yoshi! Weee!!!" He bounced around for a while and then said to Lucario, "Come on in, Lucario! This is fun!"

"Do not mind if I do, father," Lucario said, and then he tossed himself into the bouncy castle and landed face first onto the rubbery surface. Big mistake, because there is a spike protruding out from the front of his body, so…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!

The entire bouncy castle started to deflate and the people in there were panicking and screaming their heads off.

-

Negi and Nodoka were walking around together with ice cream in their hands, and then Asuna, Haruna, Yue, and Chamo came up to them. "Hey Nodoka! How's everything?" Haruna asked her.

"I'm having… a great time…" Nodoka replied.

"We're doing great! This place is fun!" Negi said.

"You're a kid, so it's no brainer that you'll find all these games and rides fun," Asuna said to him. "But it's good that you're having a fun time however."

As they chatted happily, Chizuru, Natsume, and Kotaro joined them. "Hello! Are the both of you having a fine date?" Chizuru asked. This caused Negi and Nodoka's face to turn red.

"We're just having fun together…" Negi explained. "It's not really a date..."

"Oh, but you do know that a boy and girl doing out together is a date!"

"Anyway, you seem to be enjoying yourself too, Kotaro," Negi said to Kotaro, who was hearing a hat and holding a hot dog in one hand.

"Yeah, whatever," he said. "By the way, I found an interesting flyer." He showed Negi a piece of paper.

"Fire Emblem Arena Championship," Negi read loudly from the paper. "A special event that is held once in a year at World of Fire Emblem… It is a fighting tournament held for anyone to enter. Winner will have 100 million gold coins as reward! Whoa!"

"They're holding a fighting contest here, so I'm going to join it!" Kotaro said. "How about you?"

"Looks very interesting!" he said.

"You sure you want to join?" Asuna asked him.

Negi looked at his watch and said, "It's only 2 in the afternoon, so there is still a lot of time to spare. It wouldn't hurt to kill some time joining this."

"So you're in, right? Let's go sign up then!" Kotaro said.

-

Marth walked up to CF with a flyer in his hand and showed it to him. "You've seen this?"

"All yes, the Fire Emblem Arena Championship," CF said. "I'm planning to enter it. How about you?"

"Your thought is as good as mine. This should be good exercise."

CF punched his palm and said, "All right! Let's go sign up for this then!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Phew, that's one long chapter! I wanted to make sure that every single Smasher and student in 3-A gets a role or least be mentioned in this chapter. Hope this is something enjoyable for you to read!

**Trivia:  
**1. This story marks the third appearance of the fat kid named Shermy. He first appeared in Darkling and then later in Rise of the Negativities.


	11. Fire Emblem Arena Championship

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **Can the other 6 weapons destroy the Darkling?  
**Game2002: **No.

**Chapter 11  
It's that time of the year again, the Fire Emblem Arena Championship!**

**

* * *

  
**

At the center of the World of Fire Emblem was the arena in which the Fire Emblem Arena Champion would take place. All the people who wished to enter this fighting tournament had gathered at that place to sign up. This includes a few selected Smashers as well as a few selected 3-A students.

"Wow! This place sure is crowded!" Asuna commented. "Somehow it reminds me of the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament we have during our Mahora Festival."

"It sure does," Setsuna commented. "By the way, I'm participating, are you?"

"Nah, don't feel like it. I'm not really that interested in beating people up, even if I do get violent all the time. Heheh…"

"Negi sensei is joining too."

"That's his problem. I'll just cheer for him. Hey look, there he is!"

Asuna and Setsuna went up to Negi who was signing up at a table. "Okay, now please go to the waiting room and wait for any announcements," the registrar said to him.

"Hey Negi!" Asuna called out to him.

"Asuna! Are you joining too?" he asked her.

"Not this time. You sure you're participating in this one?"

"Sure, I'm confident of my skills!"

"Well, good luck then. Hope you can win."

"Yeah I'm not sure if I can really win. There may possibly be very powerful opponents too, but I'll try my best!"

-

Soon afterwards, Negi went over to the waiting room where there were several other people who had participated in this tournament. Many of them looked very tough and buff. It's all those stereotypical tough-looking guys with huge muscles and had scars all over the body, but there were also tamer ones like a kung-fu master, a knight, a gunslinger, and even a buff guy with a panda mask. Everyone turned to give Negi a look as he's the odd-one-out here. Some of them even chuckled thinking how a kid like him could beat them.

"Wow! There sure are lots of people here!" Negi commented. "And they look… strong…"

"Negi sensei!" shouted some voice. He turned around to see some of his students coming in.

"Ku Fei, Mana, and Kaede!" he said. "You girls are joining too?"

"I do-aru!" Ku Fei said. "I'm looking forward to this a lot! Time to show off my Chinese kung-fu skills again-aru!"

"We might be fighting each other eventually, you know? I hope there are no hard feelings…"

"A fight is a fight, Neg sensei," Mana said to him. "Even if we are to fight each other, I hope that you don't hold back just because you are our teacher."

"I know you girls are strong, so I'm not holding back too. Hope we can have a fun experience in this!"

"Hey, look who's here!" Kotaro said as he entered the scene with Setsuna, "Nice to see that there are familiar people participating in this! Negi, I'm looking forward to have a duel with you. You better stay in the winning ranks until we face each other!"

"You're always saying that. Try your best then! Hope we can face each other eventually!" Negi said.

"You bet that I'm going to be the one to whop your butt! Just you wait!"

"Oh really? I think you can seriously beat up a pupil of mine so easily?" said the voice of Evangeline as she stepped in.

"Eva! You're joining too?" Negi asked in surprise.

"What's wrong with that?" Eva asked. "Just because I'm not able to use my magic doesn't mean I'm a weakling. Even without my magic, my physical strength is more than enough to help me win the fight. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'll the winner of this tournament!"

"Talk big! Don't be so full of yourself until you can actually win!" Kotaro said to her.

"Look down on me, will you, brat?!"

"All right, all right…" Negi said, trying to stop them from getting into a fight. "Let's save this until the fight begins. We don't want to use up energy for this…"

"Hey look who's participating!" said the voice of Captain Falcon. They turned to the door to see the captain coming in with some of the Smashers. Asides from CF himself, he was accompanied by Marth, Lucario, Dedede, Wario, Mario, and Kirby. "Surprised to see you kids actually participating in this!"

"You sure you lot are doing this?" Marth asked. "It can be dangerous."

"I'm not afraid of danger-aru!" Ku Fei claimed. "I'm strong!"

"Dyeheh! I can't believe how strong you kids can be!" Dedede laughed.

"And don't be too proud of yourself too, fatty," Eva said rudely to him.

"What was that you called me? I want you to proclaim me as king!"

"Very well, fat king."

"How dare you?!"

Kirby patted him on the side and said, "All right, all right. She's still young; there's no need getting angry over this."

"You'll see who's younger around here soon," Eva grumbled.

"We might be fighting each other too," CF said to Negi.

"I know, but I know that you people are very strong," Negi said. "I'll be fighting with all I've got, so I hope that you won't go too easy on me when the time comes."

"If that's what you want, kid, I'll show you my power. Hope you can survive afterward, heheh!"

-

Outside, the audience was all seated at the seats that encircle the arena. The 3-A girls who weren't participating were all sitting together in the same area. "Wow! This place has lots of people! Looks like this is something they look forward to all the time!" Haruna commented.

"I wonder if Negi sensei will be all right…" Nodoka wondered.

"You don't have to worry about her, Nodoka," said Yue, who was drinking Mushroom Cola. "Sensei may be a kid, but we've all seen how strong he is. He will be all right."

"I hope so…"

"By the way, did you have a fun time with Negi sensei today?" Haruna asked Nodoka.

"Yeah, I have fun…"

Then the Smashers who weren't participating came into the scene and then took the empty spots that were next to the girls. "This looks like a good spot!" G&W said. "You don't mind if we sit here, do you?"

"Go on and sit!" Kazumi told them.

"All right!"

Luigi took his seat and said, "Hope Mario can try his best." He turned to Meta-Knight who was next to him and asked, "Aren't you joining?"

"His majesty wanted to do the fighting himself, so he told me to take a break," MK said. He glanced around and noticed something. "Look, that thing over there looks well designed."

Luigi turned to look at where he was pointing to and saw a castle-like structure standing in front of a wall. "Yeah, it does. Must be a model of a well known castle or something?"

A few minutes went by and then a person eventually showed up at the arena. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the Fire Emblem Arena Championship!" the announcer said. "I, Talko, will be the announcer for this fighting tournament! This is an event that takes place once every year in this theme park! Once again, that time of the year has come for the tournament to begin! What sort of strong people will we see today and who will be the winner for this year? First, I would like to present to you our special guest for today. He is none other than our beloved king of the country, Roy!"

"Roy is here?" Pikachu said curiously.

Claps and cheered filled the air as Roy appeared on top of a tower built in the front part of the fighting arena. He showed up with his queen Lilina and they waved and smiled to everyone before taking their seat.

"Now I shall say out the rules of this fight!" Talko continued. "First things first, usage of sharp blades and dangerous projectiles are not allowed in this fight. For people who are sword users, they are to replace their swords with wooden swords as those are harmless. You can only use projectiles under the circumstance that they are not fatal, such as guns.

"Now I would like to say that there are lots of participants in this fight, so the first thing that we will have to do is to have all a free-for-all fight! There will be eight sets of battles were several fighters are chosen to go on stage and battle other each all at once. Everyone will beat the lights out of each other until there are only two fighters left on the stage. Those who get kicked out of the stage will be disqualified.

"Once all eight fights are complete, the two winners from each of them will move on to the final portion of the contest, which is a one-on-one battle! There will be a chart to determine who you will fight who and who you may possibly fight depending on who won."

"Typical for a fighting tournament, eh?" Red said.

"Before we start, we would like to see if the king has anything to say on this matter," Talko said.

He pointed to Roy, who stood up and said out loud, "Just began the tournament already!"

"That was… hasty…" Luigi commented.

"If the king says so, let us begin the Fire Emblem Arena Championship!" Talko said, and everyone cheered loudly. "First we shall begin the first battle! May all those who see their names on the big screen please come on stage!"

Everyone turned to look at the big screen that was placed on the wall way across the opposite side of where the tower Roy was on is. It was also above the castle-like structure. A list of names showed up on the screen. "Hey! Negi sensei's name is on it!" Makie pointed out.

"Kotaro's name is on there too!" Natsuma added.

Then the door leading to the waiting room opened and a group of fighters came out. Negi and Kotaro were among them. "We're starting at last!" Negi said. "I'm starting to get nervous!"

"These people will be a cake for me!" Kotaro claimed.

The fighters all stepped onto the arena and they looked at each other to see who their opponents would be. When the tough guys saw Negi and Kotaro, they laughed at them saying that they should be going home and playing with toys instead. Negi just laughed at their taunts but Kotaro showed an offended expression on his face.

"I can see him! He's there!" Makie shouted.

Suddenly, the cheerleader girls stood up with cheerleader outfits on and pom-poms in their hands. "Negi sensei! Negi sensei! You can do it!" they cheered happily while doing their cheerleader dance.

"Are you ready?" Negi whispered to Kotaro quietly.

"More than ready! I'm gonna show these guys that we're not little kids!" Kotaro said, punching his palm.

"All right! I can already sense the killing atmosphere in the air! These people are truly a fierce bunch!" Talko said. "May the best men win! Begin the fight!" And he fired his gun into the air.

The moment the gun went off, the people on the stage began moving and beating the lights out of each other. A big, muscular guy reached his massive hand to Negi and said, "Get the little kids out of here first before they get hurt!"

Negi lifted both arms and did a palm thrust at him. Even though his hands didn't come in contact with the big guy, he was still sent flying across the air and out of the stage, much to everyone's surprise. "What was that!? A little kid sent a big guy flying?!" Talko said in shock. "And look what do we have here?!"

"Haha!" Kotaro zipped around the place at high speed punching down anyone who got in his way. He was moving so fast that nobody could catch him and his strength was also strong enough to knock out even the fattest guy. Negi was doing his best to beat up his opponents using martial art techniques.

Within a few minute, there was nobody left on the stage except for the two kids. The audience was amazed that there were the ones who won this first fight.

"Amazing! Two little kids beat up everyone by themselves!" Talko exclaimed. "Can they be geniuses who are born every once in a hundred years? This is something truly incredible!"

"YAY!!! NEGI SENSEI WON!!!" the cheerleader girls cried happily.

"You're the best, sensei!" Ayaka shouted to him.

"Kotaro won too!" Natsuma said.

"He sure is strong, isn't he? Heheh!" Chizuru said.

"Whoa… Those two sure are something…" Luigi commented with disbelief.

"I'm not all that surprised after seeing strong kids like Ness and Young Link," Yoshi said while stuffing popcorn into his mouth.

"Phew… Negi sensei won…" Nodoka said with a sigh of relief.

"I told you already that you don't need to worry about him," Yue said to her.

"Now we shall go to the second fight!" Talko said. Names were shown on the screen again and this time Mario and Wario were among the list. The door opened and the selected fighters all poured out onto the stage.

"Mario is there! Root for him!" Yoshi said.

"Mario! You can win!" Luigi shouted loudly.

"We're rooting for you!" Pichu said.

"You can win!" Jigglypuff said as loud as she could.

Mario looked at the opponents around him and said, "Mamamia! Look-a at all theez people! They look-a tough!"

"Oh don't worry; I'm not planning to make you lose so early!" Wario said to him. "I'm looking forward to fight you! Listen up, first thing I want you to do when the fight begins is to bend down as low as you can!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"All right! Let us begin!" Talko said as he fired the gun.

Mario immediately ducked down as Wario told him and then Wario took a deep breath and gathered his energy into his butt and suddenly…

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!

A massive burst of brown gas burst out in every direction and everyone on the stage was sent flying out, and the horrible spell made them all passed out. "WHAT THE HECK?!?!" Talko gasped.

The smell reached the audiences and they all closed their noses to avoid smelling the fart. "Ugh… Typical of Wario, isn't it…?" Roy grumbled.

"Gaaaah!!! I knew he would pull this off!" G&W cried.

"Yoshi is turning blue!" Pikachu cried, pointing to Yoshi who seemed to have hard time breathing.

"What is that…?" Kazumi asked in disgust.

"One of Wario's specialties is his monstrous farts…" G&W explained. "He has the uncanny ability to fart as he pleases and can even control its power…"

"I can't believe something like this exists…" Chisame said.

The gas cleared and Wario and Mario were the only ones left on the stage, but Mario looked like he had passed out. "Hahaha! Now you know the power of gas!" he laughed.

Mario got up and shook his head and said, "Ptooey! That-a was horrible! Why'd you have to do that?!"

"To conserve energy for the upcoming fights!" Wario said. "Now I look forward to fight you one-on-one. But I don't really mind if you lose though, just so I can laugh my ass off at how weak you are!"

The rest of the fights went on smoothly.

In the third round, Dedede and a random participant smashed their way through everyone who got in their way until they both became the winners.

The fourth round had Eva and Setsuna winning. Despite her appearance, Eva displayed incredible strength and easily knocked out everyone on the stage. Even when using a wooden sword, Setsuna's swordsmanship skill was just as good.

In the fifth round, Kirby breezed through the fight using a fighter style that he called Fighter Kirby. In the end, he and a random participant were the winners.

In the sixth round, Ku Fei and Mana devastated all their opponents with ease using martial arts.

The seventh round came around and Lucario used the power of aura as well as fighting type moves to strike down his opponents. In the end, he and another random participant won the fight.

Finally, it was the eighth and final set of the fights and familiar people in this final fight includes Captain Falcon, Marth and Kaede.

Gripping his wooden sword tightly in his hand, Marth dashed across a group of fighters and smacked all into the air and out of the stage. CF delivered a rapid barrage of punches and punched everyone out of the place. These two were totally untouchable. "Ha! That was easy!" CF said.

"Sure, but there are two more people asides from us," Marth said, eying in the direction of Kaede as he fought another opponent.

"This guy is good…" Kaede thought. She dashed at the guy who was dressed in casual clothing but also wore a red helmet that concealed his eyes with its black visor. Almost without moving his legs, the guy slid out of the way and Kaede missed her hit. The guy lifted his leg and did a roundhouse kick which she managed to block and then hop back.

The guy then slid across the floor suddenly and did an elbow thrust. The speed was too fast that she barely had time to dodge it and was sent sliding across the place by the impact. "Ugh!"

"What?! Kaede is getting beaten up by that helmet guy!" Fumika said.

"You can do it, Kaede!" Fuuka yelled out. "Show that you're stronger!"

Kaede got up and looked at the man and said, "This one is no pushover… He's definitely got skills."

The guy simply remained in one place and said in an emotionless tone, "Low tier, aren't you?"

When he heard this, Marth said to CF, "Falcon… Are you thinking the same thing as I do?"

CF nodded as a respond. "Yes… The sliding motion earlier and what he said just now… Without a doubt, a Smash Pro…"

"Looks like a strong one at that too… Hard to tell if he is a Spot or just a strong one though…"

Kaede got into fighting stance to take on the pro for the second time. Suddenly, she disappeared and reappeared next to the pro in a blink of an eye and threw a punch. The pro slid away really fast and her missed, and this gave the pro an opportunity to slid into her and deliver another elbow smash. Kaede was struck in the stomach hard and she shot across the air and flew off the stage. "Gah!"

The students of 3-A were all shocked to see that one of their classmates had lost. "Kaede lost?!" Ku Fei gasped.

"Impossible… And she's a strong fighter in our class too!" Negi said in disbelief. "I can't believe that she lost!"

"Hmph! Low tiered! Not even worth fighting," the pro said. "Now for the…" Before he had the chance to finish talking or even turn around, CF and Marth came crashing into him with their fist and wooden sword respectively.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

"UUUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" The pro soared through the air and then crashed back down just outside of the stage face first.

"Ha! Sucker punches work all the time!" CF said.

"Though I had preferred a fair fight if you ask me," Marth said. "I wanted to at least see his full capabilities."

"And the winner is Captain Falcon and Marth!" Talko said out loud, and then the crowds cheered and clapped.

"Knew they would win," Yoshi said with a mouthful of popcorn.

The pro got back up again and growled at them angrily, "How dare you use such an unfair and cheating method of taking me out?! This does not mean you are stronger than me! If it were not for the rules of being knocked out means instant loss, I would've gotten back up and fight you again! Mark my words; I will get revenge on you again someday! You shall now why I am a high tiered fighter among the Smash Pros! I, Brawtaunt, will be back!" He got up and angrily stormed away.

"He's pretty mad," Marth said. "You think he'll be back for sure?"

"Whatever," CF said with a shrug. "We'll just beat him up if he comes back again."

Talko walked up the stage and said, "All eight sets of fights have been cleared! Now it's time for a fifteen minute break and then we shall begin the second half of the fight!"

-

Soon, the fighters all returned to the fighting room and the ones that were advancing to the second half of the fight started preparing themselves.

"I'm sorry that I let you all down-degozaru…" Kaede said to her classmates and teacher. "I let my guard down thinking that he would be an easy opponent…"

"Don't worry," Negi said to her. "I'm not blaming you. It's good that you're unhurt for the most part. You don't have to force yourself to win."

"You can rely on us to win instead-aru!" Ku Fei said to her.

As they talked among each other, a staff member came into the room and taped a piece of paper onto the wall, and then he said to them, "This is the chart to see who will fight who. Take a good look and get ready to fight your opponents." And then he left.

"I can't wait to see who I'm beating up!" Wario said as he walked up to the paper, and everyone did the same. Soon, they knew who they were going to fight and I'm going to list them down below:

Mario Mario vs. Negi Springfield

Metaboss vs. Generic Fodder Character

Kirby vs. Ku Fei

Evangeline A.K. McDowell vs. King Dedede

Setsuna Sakurazaki vs. Marth Lowell

Douglas J. Falcon vs. Kotaro Inugami

Mana Tatsumiya vs. Lucario

Wario vs. Abnormal Lee

Negi turned to Mario and said, "Looks like I'm fighting you."

"It's-a pleasure!" Mario said. "Hope we can have a good-a match!"

"I hope so!"

Ku Fei bent down to look at Kirby and said, "Hey! We're going to fight each other-aru! I saw that you were actually very good back there! Hope we can have a great fight-aru!"

"Me too! You're pretty good yourself for a girl!" Kirby said.

Dedede turned to Eva and said, "Hmph! So the disrespectful girl is unfortunate enough to face a king like me! I admit you showed some skills back there, but I'm going to show you that I'm even better!"

"Save the talking for until you lose, fatty," Eva said to him rudely.

Setsuna walked up to Marth and said, "Since we both are swordsman, I'm going to go all out on you. Let's have an honorable match."

"I'm looking forward to it too," Marth said.

Kotaro gave CF a nudge to the side and said, "Hey! Are you ready to take on me? I'm warning you, I'm tough!"

"You're full of yourself, kid," CF said to him. "Let's see who the real man is on the stage when our turn comes!"

Lucario bowed down respectfully to Mana and said, "It will be an honor to have a duel against you." She simply responded by nodding and smiling.

-

Outside, everyone was desperately waiting for the next fight began. After fifteen minutes of waiting, Talko appeared on the stage and said out loud into his microphone, "Sorry for the wait! Now we shall begin the second half of the fight!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm not going to show favor to the Smashers this time as the Negima characters will actually win some of the fights against them. Let the fights begin next chapter!

Yes, this Talko is the same one from Super Smash Racing 2: F-30 Grand Prix and is therefore my OC. Brawtaunt, the Smash Pro, is obviously OC too.

* * *

GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW

Sonic popped up on top of a hill and said, "Kids, there's nothing more cool than being hugged by someone you like. But if someone tries to touch you in a place or in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable, that's no good. It's your body! No one has the right to touch you if you don't want them to. So what do you do? First, you say 'No!' Then, you get out of there. Most important, you got to tell someone you trust, like your parent, a teacher, or a police officer."

"Sonic! My love!" Amy suddenly tossed herself onto him to give him a hug.

"No!" Sonic shouted, and he broke free from her grasp and zoomed off as fast as he could.


	12. Get Stronger!

**Chapter 12  
I must be stronger if I want to protect my students and surpass my father!**

**

* * *

  
**

"First, allow me to explain the rules of the fight," Talko said loudly for everyone to hear. "Unlike the previous sets of fights, you win when your opponent can no longer fight, forfeit, or steps out of the ring for more than ten seconds. Again, usage of sharp blades and dangerous projectiles are strictly forbidden as we do not want anyone dying at all. So without further delay, we shall begin with the first match of the second round! Now let's see the names on the screen!"

Everyone turned to look at the big screen that was on the wall and above the castle-like structure, and Negi and Mario's name appeared on it.

"Negi sensei is up next!" the girls cheered happily.

"Mario is fighting too!" Luigi said.

"I'm sure he'll do all right," Yoshi said while eating hotdog. "I doubt he'll lose to a kid so easily."

"You better not underestimate our teacher too much," Kazumi said to him. "He may look young, but I assure you that he's a genius!"

"Whatever… We'll see. Yum!"

The door of the waiting room opened and Mario and Negi stepped out and waved to the cheering audience as they stepped onto the stage. "For this match, we have Mario the famous plumber of Italy! He comes from the group of people known as the Smashers! I'm sure you all heard about the things that the Smashers have done!" Talko said. "Let us give a round of applause for Mario!"

-

Meanwhile, at Smash Mansion of Onett, the Super Smash Sofa Slouchers were watching TV and this fight happened to be shown on TV. "Hey look! Mario is on!" Falco pointed out.

Bowser looked up from his book and said, "That guy really is in the fight! I had a feeling I've see him on TV someday today!"

"Looks like his opponent is a kid," Ganondorf said. "This should be easy for him to handle."

"Let's go tell the others to come watch!" Fox said as he ran out of the room.

-

"His opponent is Negi Springfield, the child prodigy! Despite at a young age of 10 years old, he managed to become a teacher of the all-girls Mahora Academy! He is not a simple kid but is in fact a mage with magical powers as while as having skills in martial arts! He is without doubt the perfect example of a child genius!"

The two fighters stepped onto the center of the stage and continued waving to their fans, and then they each went to one end of the stage and faced each other. "No hard-a feelings," Mario said to him with a smile. "I hope-a we will have fun in theez!"

"I'm going to go all out," Negi said. "I know you're strong, so let's see who is better!"

"Here I go!"

"All right! It looks like both sides are ready to take on each other!" Talko said while glancing at both fighters. "The atmosphere is very intense already with all the crowds shouting and rooting for their favorite fighters! Without further delay, we shall begin the fight, go!"

Talko leaped off the stage at once when he gave the command and Mario and Negi immediately took off from their starting spot and charged at each other. Mario did the first move by pulling back his fist which was covered in fire, and with a swing of his hand downwards, he shot out a fireball at Negi.

Negi quickly leaped to the side and slammed forth a fist that Mario quickly blocked using his arm, and then he used his other arm to hit him. Negi managed to block the blow to and then started attacking Mario with a series of rapid palm thrust. Mario managed to block each blow but the constant strikes started to bring pain to his arm. When Negi pulled back both his arms to deliver a stronger blow, Mario quickly leaped up into the air to avoid the attack. Negi looked up and saw the plumber spinning in air like a cyclone before dropping down. "Tornado Crush!" Mario shouted.

Negi quickly jumped back and Mario slammed down onto the floor so hard that a footprint was left behind. The moment he landed though, Mario bounced over to Negi to stomp him again and the boy kept on moving back. At the same time, the plumber did not stop jumping; he kept on jumping after Negi in an attempt to stomp him.

When Mario kept on following him around the place, Negi pulled back his right hand and electricity started to generate on it while he quietly chanted in incantation to himself. When Mario about to land a flying kick in him, he swung his arm at him and attacked him with his electrically charged hand that release a trail of spark. "Thunder Strike!"

Mario was smacked in his leg and was sent flying to the side and crashed onto the floor, and the attack gave him a stinging feeling to his leg too. "Hoo! That-a stung a bit!" Mario thought. "You're pretty good!" Stretching his hands to both sides, he created fireballs in each of his palms and hurled them forward at the same time. Negi dashed to the side and then appeared in front of Mario in almost the blink of an eye and threw a punch at him and Mario barely blocked it.

"Negi go go! Negi go go! Negi go go!" the cheerleader girls cheered over and over while doing their cheerleader dance.

"Whoa… He's actually able to put up against Mario…" Luigi said in awe. "That kid truly is a genius…"

Mario pointing his right arm at Negi and then grabbing that arm with his left hand, a fire vortex appeared on the palm of his right hand and a rapid burst of fireballs was fired at an incredible rate like a machine gun. "Bullet-a Fire!"

Negi dodged the shots and dashed up to the side of Mario and attacked with his fists rapidly. Mario blocked the blows with his arm and then quickly leaped over the air behind him and then attacked with a break dance kick. Negi was flipped into the air from the leg sweep but he landed on one hand and flipped himself back to normal position. Mario wasted no time and charged at him and delivered an uppercut to his chin and knocked him high up into the air.

"Negi sensei is knocked into the air!" Makie gasped.

Mario then leaped up at him from below and stretched out his arm and spun like a tornado. "Mario Tornado!" The spinning motion of his body came in contact with Negi from below and caused him to bounce up higher into the air.

"Ya!" he cried.

Mario fell back down but when he did, he crouched down as low as he could and mustered all his strength to his feet before shooting up into the air like a spring and went up as high as Negi. Negi could not move around in air and he quickly lifted his arms in defense as Mario slammed down his fist onto him really hard and smashed him onto the stage below.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

The girls gasped in shock at seeing their teacher being beaten like this. "That's got to hurt…" Red said.

Mario fell back down on his feet and Negi slowly got back up again and coughed painfully. "Are you all right-a?" Mario asked. "Sorry if that-a wuz too hard."

"I'm all right…" Negi said. "You are strong after all… I can still fight…"

"Hey brat! Pull yourself together!" Asuna shouted to him. "Don't go on easy on that mustachioed guy just because he's… someone you're friendly with! Go and show him whose boss!"

"Don't lose to a kid, Mario!" Pichu shouted.

"Negi sensei, go go! Negi sensei, go go!" the cheerleader girls cheered on.

"You have caring students," Mario said to Negi as he dusted himself and got into fighting position again.

"Yeah, so I better not let them down," he said. "Let's do this again!"

"Whoa! It looks like both sides are having an intense match!" Talko said. "The child genius is putting up a fight against the Smasher! How long will this fight be and how will it end? I'm getting pumped up for this fight!"

Kazumi turned to G&W and asked him, "Just exactly how strong is Mario?"

"He is pretty tough," G&W replied. "Though not the strongest, he still has lots of skills in combat and can put a challenge if he gets serious. I'd be worrying more about the kid with dog ears and that sword-using girl though."

Natsume poked her head over and asked, "You mean Kotaro and Setsuna? Why's that?"

"Captain Falcon and Marth are one of the four most powerful fighters among us. I'm afraid that your two friends are very unfortunate enough to be pitted against them..."

Back on stage, Mario and Negi were still locked in a furious combat. Mario covered his fist in fire and charged forward to perform a fiery punch while Negi's fist was covered in a swirling ball of wind. "Cyclone Fist!" Negi shouted. He slammed his fist into Mario's incoming fire punch and when the fists came in contact, the wind around Negi's fist suddenly shot forward and blew the fire that was on Mario's hand into his face.

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

"Waaaaahaaaaaa!!!!" Mario cried as his head was caught on fire. Wind surrounded Negi and he ran up to Mario and did an uppercut that made a column of wind shoot up all around him and Mario was carried up to the top it and then Negi rode his own wind to the top.

When he was above Mario, Negi brought up both arms and then slammed them down with a fist full of energy into his body and smashed Mario straight to the bottom. "Diving Tiger Palm!"

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Doh…" Mario cried while lying flat on the stage.

"Whoa! It seems like Mario just got a taste of his own medicine!" Talko said. "Has the plumber finally met his match?"

Negi landed and then Mario slowly pulled himself back up and rubbed the pain on his body and said, "Mamamia… That-a hurt-a a lot…"

"Sorry if I went too hard. Heheh… You said the same thing to me earlier," Negi chuckled

"Yeah, and I'm going to say da same thing too. I can still fight-a, so let's-a go!"

"All right, time to get serious too!" Negi lifted up two fingers in front of his face and quickly chanted something in his mouth. When he was done, wind appeared and blew around his body constantly. It was like he had gained an armor of wind. He suddenly took off at Mario's direction at a faster speed than before much to his surprise.

Mario quickly blocked a very fast dashing punch from Negi and he was sent sliding back from the impact of his fist. "He's gotten fasta!" Mario thought. "Must-a be becuz of da wind-a around-a him increasing his mobility!"

Negi dashed in circles around Mario and then suddenly tackled him from behind and sent Mario spinning up into the air, and then he jumped at the plumber and planned to attack him while he was helpless in air. Acting quick, Mario pulled out a yellow piece of blanket from underneath his overalls and swung it at Negi just before he touched him, and this caused Negi to turn around unintentionally and he crashed onto the floor instead. "Uh? What happened?" he wondered.

Mario landed and explained, "Theez cape-a can deflect-a projectiles and cause people to travel in da opposite direction they wanted to go."

"Nice stuff you have there!" Negi then ran up to him again and attacked with punches and kicks. Mario used the cape as a shield and then in the midst of the barrage of attacks, he swiped the cape at him and caused Negi to spin around, and then Mario delivered a kick to his back and sent him tumbling forward. Negi managed to stop himself and turned to Mario again and charged at him for another attempt to hit him. This time he jumped at him and did a roundhouse kick that Mario avoided by ducking down. He quickly moved to the side and then grabbed Negi by the leg that he used to kick him and spun him around in circles for a few turns before hurling him out of the stage.

Negi managed to fall back down and landed just short of the stage's edge however. Mario ran up to him and shot fireballs while doing so, but then Negi dashed forward and thanks to wind armor around him, the fireballs were eliminated which caught Mario off guard and then he was rammed into the body dead on. Mario slid across the place and then tumbled off the stage. Talko immediately began counting up to ten, but Mario quickly got back onto the stage before he reached the count of three.

"That-a wuz close!" Mario thought.

"Your fire won't work against me because my wind armor can blow them away!" Negi said to him.

"We'll see about-a that!" Mario covered fire in both his hands and then ran towards Negi. When he was at range Mario thrust forward both hands and a stream of fire was shot out. "Flower Flamethrower!"

The stream of fire came in contact with Negi's wind armor, but because of the intensity and size of the fire, the wind sucked it up instead and Negi found himself surrounded by scorching flames. "YAAAAA!!!" he cried in pain and then fell onto the floor and rolled around in a desperate attempt to put out the fire.

Once he put out the flames and stood back up, Mario threw a punch into his guts with a fiery punch and then followed up with a punch to the chest, then the face, then shoulder, the guts again, the face, the chest, in between the legs, and then another final blow to the guts. Mario then pulled back both his arms to one side and charged up a ball of fire in between his palms for a few seconds before slamming it into the dazed child teacher. "Firebrand Combo!!!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

The girls watched in horror as their teacher was blown out of the stage. "NEGI SENSEI!!!!"

"Ow… Mario really is serious about this…" Luigi said.

"A fight is a fight after all," Meta-Knight said.

From outside the entrance to the waiting room, the other participants were also watching the fight going on. "That guy is strong! Negi sensei is getting beaten up by him-aru!" Ku Fei gasped.

"That's why he's fit to be my rival!" Wario claimed.

"Mario has always been a strong fellow," Captain Falcon said.

"If you think my pupil is going down just like this," Eva said to him, "just keep on watching. That boy is more capable than any of you think."

"Why do you keep on calling him your pupil when you are supposed to be his student?" Marth asked her.

"Let's just say he took some lessons in combat from me time to time."

"Whoa! With a powerful and fiery combo attack, Mario managed to send Negi flying out of the ring!" Talko said. "Is this the end of the child genius?" He ran around to the side Negi flew out of and saw him starting to get back on his foot. "Looks like he's still up, but because he is out of the ring, I will begin the countdown and see if he can get back on stage before ten seconds is up! One…"

"He's strong…" Negi thought. "But I must get stronger… otherwise I'll be able to protect my students or surpass my father… Time to get a bit more serious!"

"You still want-a to fight?" Mario asked him. "I'm afraid-a I will hurt-a you too much if you keep-a going on."

"This will be the final shot, hopefully," Negi replied with a smile. He stretched both arms to the side and then balls of electricity formed around him. Then jumping back and planting both feet against the wall behind him, he crossed his arms in front and the balls of electricity fired beams that combined together and traveled before him in the form of a helix. "Sagitta Magica Series Fulguralis! Flans Paries Aerialis!" And then without a warning, he shot forward traveling along the helix beam at a speed almost equivalent to that of lightning.

Before Mario could even tell what's going on or blink his eyes, he was punched in the body incredibly hard when Negi crashed his fist into him in a split second. "DOH!!!!"

For epic effect, imagine that everything went into slow motion when Negi's fist smashed into Mario's body and pushed backwards. Now that's epic!

For let's return to normal speed…

Mario shot backwards from the fast and powerful attack and crashed into the wall outside of the stage with a bang.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

"WOW!!!!" exclaimed everyone.

When the smoke that resulted from pieces of the wall flying everywhere died down, Mario was seen lying among a pile of rubbles with a passed out expression on his face. Talko ran up to him and observed him for a while and said, "Well, it looks like that blow did the job…" He patted him on the shoulder and said, "Hey mister, are you all right?"

"Mamamia…" Mario replied before passing out again.

"Okay, I think we can safely assume that Mario is down for the count. He probably won't get up even if I count up to ten," Talko claimed. He pointed his arm at Negi and said, "And the winner of this round is… Negi Springfield!"

The girls jumped up from their seat and shouted with utmost joy when they heard that their teacher had won. "YAY!!!! NEGI SENSEI WON!!!! HE DID IT!!!! YAY!!!!" they all cried out loud.

"Oh my god… Mario lost…" Luigi said in disbelief.

"That's quite a turn of events," Yoshi said while eating hamburger. "That kid sure is talented!"

"Oh well, so much for this list…" G&W said, rolling up the paper and then putting it away.

The medics came to put Mario on a stretcher and then took him in the direction of the waiting room. Negi ran up to his side and asked him, "Are you all right?'

Mario opened his eyes and smiled while giving him a thumb up. "Good-a job! Congratulations on beating me!"

"You fought well too! I'm sorry if the last hit too much on you."

"Don't-a worry; I had worse… Ow…"

When Mario reached the entrance, the Smashers gathered around him and CF said, "Looks like you lost, Mario. You did put up quite a show however. You've really got to acknowledge that kid, don't you think?"

"Yeah, heez definitely a strong boy," Mario replied.

"Well, look who lost!" Wario taunted, "And to a little boy as well! Really shows how much you're worth."

"Sorry to disappoint-a you."

"Forget it… Just hurry up and get well soon!"

Kotaro gave Negi a pat to the back and said, "Good job! I'm looking forward to fight you more and more!"

-

"Well… Mario lost to a kid…" Bowser said. "Either he was holding back too much or that kid is super strong."

"I would say that the kid is strong," Ganondorf said. "He's definitely not someone normal. It's no surprise that Mario lost to him."

"There are many kinds of people in this world, isn't it?" Falco said.

-

"The brat prevailed in the end after all," Asuna said with a sigh.

"Of course he would win! Negi sensei is good at everything! Hohoho!" Ayaka claimed.

After the stage was mended by expert carpenters, Talko got onto the center of it and said, "Okay, now let us begin the second round! Metaboss vs. Generic Fodder Character!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

That was pretty intense, I think. Let's see how well the others will fare in this tournament then!


	13. My Toughest Opponent

**Random Pointless Rambling: **If this story was made in an anime, 'Eien no Toki o Koete' (roughly translated into Trespassing Eternal Time) would make a great opening theme song for it. It's one of the opening themes for the Negima anime.

**Chapter 13  
It's been a long time since I fought a tough opponent like you-aru!**

**

* * *

  
**

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

That was the sound of a boulder crashing into the same Generic Fodder Character who challenged Captain Falcon to the bumper car a few chapters back.

"AAAAAAAH!!!!" The Generic Fodder Character shot out of the stage and crashed into the wall really hard and then passed out. The boulder that hit him uncurled itself to reveal itself as a muscular anthropomorphic pig.

Talko ran up to the Generic Fodder Character, checked on him, and said, "Looks like he's out for the count. All right, the winner of this fight is Metaboss!" And everyone cheered while Metaboss simply waved back at everyone and then walked to the waiting room.

"That sure was a short match," CF commented as he and his friends watched the pig taking a seat at a bench placed against the wall.

"So if he won, that means I'll have to fight him for my second battle," Negi said. "According to the chart, that is."

-

Back among the audiences, Meta-Knight said, "Kirby will be fighting next."

"You think he'll win?" Luigi asked him.

"I'm sure he will win. I know him as good as you lot. Well, to be fair, I do not know much about his opponent and it would be unwise to look down on people you're not familiar with. For all you know, his opponent may be a formidable foe too."

"Well, I think Kirby shouldn't have much problem handling his opponent."

"Ku Fei has a black belt in Chinese martial arts," Yue explained to him while drinking Falcon Punch.

"Where'd you get that?" Yoshi asked her.

Talko got onto the center of the stage and said, "And now let us begin the third fight! Kirb vs. Ku Fei!"

Cheers filled the air when Kirby and Ku Fei both came up onto the stage and waved to their fans.

"First, we have Kirby the pink puffball of the Smashers! He may look cute and cuddly, but this little tyke has unimaginable powers and is well known for his black hole-like stomach! Second, we have another person whose appearance is deceiving! Ku Fei, the Chinese girl who is said to have the strength of a gorilla within her petite and attractive body!"

"That's not nice…" Ku Fei commented.

"Ku Fei! You can do it!" Negi shouted to her.

"Beat her up!" Dedede shouted. "Just so I can clobber you myself afterwards in front of everybody!"

"Wait until you can actually advance that far yet," Eva said to him

Kirby, with a red headband around his head, walked to one far end of the stage while Ku-Fei walked to the other side and they bowed down respectively to each other before getting into fighting stance. "Show me what you've got!" Kirby said.

"I hope you are tough too-aru!" she said.

"Both sides have paid their respects to each other and are more than ready to fight, so let us begin the fight now!" Talko said, and then he jumped off the stage fast.

Kirby took the first move by running towards Ku Fei and jumped towards her doing a spinning kick with one leg stuck out. Ku Fei easily countered it by throwing a kick at him and halting in midair. While still in air, Kirby started throwing a barrage of quick jabs at her while she did a similar move and countered each of his punches with her fist. During the midst of the punching, Ku Fei spin around to do a roundhouse house kick that managed to catch Kirby off guard and sent him crashing off to the side, but the puffball got back up again.

"That sure caught me off guard," Kirby thought. "Got to be more careful next time! Here I go!" Kirby ran towards Ku Fei and tossed himself into the air at her. Ku Fei stretched out one leg in an attempt to kick him but Kirby caught her by her the foot and flipped himself high up into the air and performed a drop kick.

Ku Fei jumped out of the way to avoid the kick but the moment Kirby landed, he dashed forward did a roundhouse kick using his stubby legs. Ku Fei jumped over to him avoid it and swept her legs on the floor and Kirby barely avoided it. "You're fast-aru!" Ku Fei said.

"You're pretty good yourself too!" Kirby said.

"When it comes to close range combat, I'm the best-aru!"

The two continued clashing against each other while the audience watched with great interest. "That girl sure is talented," MK commented. "She is able to put up a fight against Kirby."

"This class sure has lots of weird students…" Red said. He shifted his eyes to Chachamaru who was sitting towards the distance on his left and said, "Especially that one… I mean… a robot in school?"

"Hai!" Kirby threw himself at Ku Fei in an attempt to grab her but she leaped up into the air to avoid getting caught and he planted his face onto the floor instead.

"Missed me!" she taunted, and then she came crashing back down with her fist pointed at him. Kirby quickly rolled out of the way to avoid getting hit and when her fist hit the floor; pieces of the stage (it's made of wood) flew everywhere as her punch tore a hole on it.

"Such strength!" Kirby thought in amazement. Ku Fei brought down both her hands at him to hit him (he's a short guy, you know) but Kirby quickly did a cartwheel to roll aside and then behind her before performing a back flip kick, but she also performed a back flip to leap forward and avoid getting hit in the back.

Kirby turned to the pieces of woods that were lying at the side and sucked them into his mouth and then facing Ku Fei's direction, he spat out the pieces of the woods at. "Trying projectiles this time? Won't work on me too-aru!" she claimed, and she easily punched the incoming pieces of woods into pieces.

Kirby jumped at her doing a spinning kick again but this time Ku Fei caught him in the face with her hand and then slammed him down onto the floor really hard.

SLAM!

"Heheh!" she chuckled.

"Ow…" Kirby cried. When Ku Fei took her hand off however, Kirby smirked and without a word, he shot up into the air in a spinning motion and struck her underneath the chin hard and knocked her back. "Gazer Spiral!"

"Ya!"

As she was flipping back through the air, Kirby jumped at her and fire erupted out from his body and basically turned him into a fireball, ramming her in the back really hard. "Burn!"

SMAAAAASH!!!!

"AH!!!" Ku Fei fell onto the floor and desperately rolled around the floor to put the fire and she eventually did. She got up and rubbed the burning pain on her back (the back of her kung-fu garb is burned off a bit too) and said, "I didn't know you can make fire appear from your body-aru!"

"That's just a little bit of what I can do," Kirby told her. "Try and hit me again if you can!"

"You're taunting me, aren't you? You're asking for it-aru!" Ku Fei rushed forward to him and then lifted up her arm before bringing down a karate chop, but Kirby suddenly transformed into a piece of rock right when he was about to get hit. The karate chop came down on the rock so hard that cracks appeared all over it. Ku Fei pulled back her hand and shook it a bit and wondered what happened. "Uh? Where'd he go?"

"He turned into a rock!" Negi said in shock.

"It must be a substitution ninjutsu or sorts!" Kaede said. "He knows ninja techniques too?"

"Is that what you think?" Marth asked.

"Come out here! Where are you?" Ku Fei said cheerfully while looking left to right for Kirby, but then the rock suddenly cracked even more until it broke down into pieces and reveal that Kirby was hiding in the rock all along. "There you are!"

"I admit… That still hurt a bit…" he cried, rubbing his head. "You sure are strong enough to shatter rocks with fists…"

"That's no big deal to me-aru!" she claimed. "Cool! Is it magic that you did?"

"You can say that it's something like that," Kirby said as he leaped back and got into fighting stance again. "Time to get serious!"

"Me too!"

"Okay, here I go!" Kirby then opened his mouth and started sucking in lots of air and Ku Fei felt herself getting pulled forward.

"Aru?! What is this?!" she gasped. She planted her feet against the stage as hard as she could and bent down to try to fight against the air current. "Are you trying to eat me-aru?!" She desperately turned around and tried to crawl away, but Kirby sucked even harder and she was getting hopelessly dragged in.

"What is he doing?!" Negi gasped.

"Oh, that's his signature move," CF told him. "He can suck anything into his mouth."

"He's trying to eat her?!" Setsuna said in shock.

"Well, you can say that, but it can be harmless. Kirby's special ability is to copy the power of whatever or whoever he swallowed. Don't worry; he can spit her back out alive and well again."

Ku Fei tried to dig her nails into the stage and cried as she got closer and closer to Kirby's mouth. But when her feet was about to go into his mouth, Kirby stopped inhaling and suddenly jumped onto her back. "Got you fooled, didn't I?" he said. "German Suplex!" And then grabbing her by the back, he flipped backwards and lifted her up into the air before slamming her headfirst onto the floor really hard.

SMASH!

"OW!!!"

Next, Kirby jumped onto her body and tap danced on her rapidly, slowly sinking her into the floor. "Fury Stomp!" After stomping her enough times, he pulled her out from the floor again and then leaped forward to slam her body onto the floor. "Pile Driver!"

CRASH!

When the impact against the floor caused her to bounce up, Kirby grabbed her in midair one more time and then perform an amazing leap high up into the air.

"Whoa! Look at him jump!" Talko said with amazement. "And you think Mario is the master of jumping!"

After reaching his max height, Kirby flipped upside-down and shot back down at a fast speed while Ku Fei struggled to break free from his grasp before she could take the seemingly fatal blow. "Air Drop!" he shouted, and they crashed back onto the stage.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"Whoa! That is amazing! That looks like a fatal blow too!" Talko exclaimed. "This looks like a move that can kill someone! Will Ku Fei be able to survive this?"

"Whoa man! That's going to rough!" Asuna said in shock.

"I didn't know that pink puffball would be this powerful!" Chamo said.

"That's Kirby for you," Yoshi said while eating French fries. "That's why he's fit to be my rival in eating."

"We're talking about a whole different matter here," Pikachu reminded him. "And where are you getting all those foods?"

Kirby let go of Ku Fei's body and leaped back to see what happened to her, but to his surprise he saw that Ku Fei managed to soften the impact by planting both her hands into the floor before she hit. This is to say that her head never struck the floor. Pulling her hands off from the stage, she flipped back onto her feet again and said with a sigh of relief, "Phew… That was close-aru…"

"Whoa… You're better than I thought!" Kirby said, "Never thought there would be a person to pull this off!"

"I told you I'm an expert in close range combat and martial arts! Don't look down on me-aru!" she said.

"Okay… If you can still fight, then I won't hesitate to hold back! Burn!" Kirby leaped and transformed into a fireball again before shooting forward.

"The same move won't work on me twice!" she said with confident. Pulling back on arm, she thrust it at the incoming fireball and despite the fact her palm not exactly coming in contact with Kirby, the puffball was still blown back by an invisible force and he nearly rolled off the side of the stage.

Not stopping to take a break, Ku Fei ran towards him and leaped up into the air and came falling down with a drop kick that Kirby avoided by quickly rolling back into the stage. When Ku Fei landed, she performed several back flips to go after Kirby in an attempt to hit him with it. Kirby quickly ran away from her and then opened his mouth and a stick came stuck out. He grabbed the stick and pulled it to reveal it as a hammer's handle. Gripping the hammer tightly by its handle, he swung it at Ku Fei and knocked her back into the air and she landed back down in a crouching position.

Kirby jumped at her and swung his hammer at her face, but she easily knocked the hammer out of his hand with her bare hand and caused Kirby to flinch. "Eeks!" While he was still falling from the air, Ku Fei smiled and then pulled back both her arms before thrusting them into Kirby. Not only did Kirby get hit by her palms, but a burst of ki energy was also released, thus adding more impact power to the hit.

"Double Dragon Strike!" she yelled.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

Kirby shot back across the place like a cannonball until he crashed into the wall off the side of the stage.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

Talko ran over to look at Kirby who had a pair of palm prints over each eye and his eyes was swirling also. "Are you all right?" Talko said to him while poking his cheek with his finger. "Hmmm… Okay… I think he's out for the count…" He got up and pointed to Ku Fei saying, "And the winner goes to Ku Fei!"

"Aru! I won!!!" she exclaimed happily. She threw her arms into the air and jumped up and down happily while everyone cheered and clapped hands.

"YAY!!! KU FEI WON!!!!" her classmates exclaimed.

"Oh my god! First Mario and now Kirby!" Luigi said in shock. "Just how strong are these students and their teacher?!"

"Incredible… Kirby lost…" MK said in disbelief.

"Hey, at least he did put up a fight," Yoshi said while munching on potato chips. "I wouldn't have been able to last that long if I was fighting that girl. We're only on equal terms when it comes to eating."

-

"Well, duh! Kirby lost too!" Falco said. "Looks like he's been doing nothing but eating lately!"

"Surprising turn of events indeed," Ganondorf said. "Younger generations nowadays are improving all the time."

Then the door opened and the kids came in. "Hey, is it true that our comrades are on TV?" Ness asked.

"Sure," Ganondorf answered with a nod. "You missed out two great fights already, but there are still a lot, so it's still not too late."

-

"Aru! I won!" Ku Fei proclaimed as she skipped happily into the waiting room.

"That was great, Ku Fei!" Negi said to her. "You're really strong!"

"Kirby was really strong too! It's been a while since I fought someone that tough-aru!" she said. She saw Kirby lying down on a sofa and thus went over to him saying, "Are you all right?"

Kirby smiled and replied, "Good fight! I have no regrets about losing!"

"Thanks for giving me a great entertainment today-aru! I hope we can have an exciting fight like this in the future!"

"Hopefully!"

Dedede then showed up and laughed at Kirby, "Dyeheheh! You lost to a little girl! Look at how much you have fallen!"

"Yeah, say whatever you want…" Kirby grumbled. "Now are you happy?"

"Dyeheheheh! I'm going up next and I will show you how a real man fights!"

-

"Heh! Negi Springfield and his students sure is an interesting bunch!" Roy said as he reclined on his throne. "Never seen those guys getting beaten around by a bunch of youngster before!"

"Yeah, I'm really surprised too," Lilina said. "Mario was defeated by their teacher and then Kirby lost to his student!"

"It's very surprising indeed, though I'm sure the tables will turn when Captain Falcon and Marth come on stage. Their victory is something that is way too predictable."

-

"And now we move on to the fourth fight!" Talko said. "Coming up next we have Dedede and Evangeline!"

Dedede and Eva stepped out from the waiting room and got onto the stage as everyone clapped hands and cheered for them. Dedede waved and thanked everyone for supporting him but Eva looked uninterested and didn't care at all.

"Here we have King Dedede the king of the obscure country that nobody cares about, Dream Land! Though he is a king, nobody seems to care about it either!" Talko said.

"Everyone is going to start caring once they see how great of a fighter I am!" Dedede claimed.

"And his opponent is the little girl named Evangeline! She appears to be an average little girl, but you have seen how she managed to make her way here! There must be a hidden potential within her!"

"Looks like she didn't spread around the fact that she's a 500 years old vampire…" Asuna said.

"That fat guy is dead," Chachazero claimed. "Master will screw him up in a few seconds. Heheheh!"

Dedede and Eva took their places on the stage and Dedede said to her, "Dyehehe! Little girl, if you still want to forfeit, you have time! You better do so before you go home crying!"

"The only person who is going home crying is you," Eva said to him.

"Looks like both sides are throwing threats at each other already!" Talko said. "They are without desperate to fight each other, so without further delay, let us began the battle!"

Once the signal was given and Talko jumped off the stage, Dedede raised his hammer and said, "Come here, little girl! I will…" Before he could even finish speaking, Eva appeared in front of him in almost a split second and slammed her fist into his stomach. "DYEH!!!!" And the king shot out of the stage and crashed into the wall.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

Eva crossed her arms and said, "Hmph! Now who's looking down on whom?"

Everyone was shocked at how easily Eva knocked Dedede out of the stage. Talko couldn't believe what he saw and said, "Down in one hit…?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Two (or maybe three?) losses for the Smashers… Looks like you really shouldn't underestimate Negi and his students.

Metaboss is from Mario & Luigi 3 for those who didn't know.


	14. Shinmeiryuu

Well, so I went ahead and put an opening song in the first chapter. Just head over there to see what I mean.

**Chapter 14  
It is an honor to fight you. I will show you the way of Shinmeiryuu!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh my god… What was that just now…?" Luigi said in disbelief and with wide opened eyes. "That Evangeline girl just sent Dedede flying with a single punch!"

"And I cannot believe the speed…" MK said in awe. "His majesty was taken down before he could even do anything…"

"Just what is wrong with the whole class…?" Red asked. "It's almost like nobody is normal in there!"

Chisame overheard him and said in her mind, "I couldn't agree any more… Whatever happened to my good old normal school days…?"

Talko ran up to Dedede and waved his hand up and down in front of his face and said, "Hello? Are you still up? Do I need to start the countdown or simply…"

"You proclaim her the winner, you're dead!" Dedede shouted suddenly as he leaped back onto his feet and stormed back up the stage.

"So you're still at it," Eva said. "Looks like you can take a bit of a hit."

"Disrespectful brat! I'll show you the true power of a king!" Dedede said. "I'm going to clobber you right now!" Lifting up his hammer, Dedede ran to Eva and slammed it down really hard, but Eva easily sidestepped the attack and then grabbed Dedede by the arm before hurling him across the place with no effort. The king flew out of the stage and crashed into the wall again with a bang, but he rushed back on stage again. "Argh! How dare you?!"

Dedede raised his hammer over his head and charged up to her with pure rage and slammed it down again, but Eva avoided the move with ease by simply stepping aside and then with a kick to his waist, the king rolled all the way out of the stage, but he got back up again despite this.

"I'm angry now! Super Dedede Jump!" he shouted before jumping high up into the air and aiming to drop down on Eva. Eva moved out of the way when the king landed but the tremor of the landing impact managed to knock her off her feet. Dedede quickly lifted up his hammer and then slammed it down onto her from above. Eva had no time to move away and the hammer smashed her face first onto the stage.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Whoa! He got her!" Chamo exclaimed.

With his hammer still on top of the vampire girl's head, Dedede smirked and said, "Dyeheh! Now you know… Uh?" His hammer was slowly pushed up when Eva grabbed the side of it and lifted it.

Giving him a death glare, she said in an angry voice, "Well, I have to admit that did hurt… But that's not enough, fatty!"

"Dyeh?!"

She stood up with her hand still grabbing onto the bottom of the hammer and then lifted her right foot and unleashed a barrage of super-fast rapid kicks into the body of the king. "Fast-and-Furious Shinso Kick!"

**Note: Shinso is a type of vampire that is said to be most powerful kind and is supposedly immune to sunlight. **

POW SMASH KICK WHAM BAM KICK PUNT CONK SLAM BAM POW KICK SMASH!!!!!!

"DYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!" The king received a royal beating from her foot and was then smashed across the place after the final kick and once again crashed into the wall and basically sank into it.

"Incredible… For someone her age…" Captain Falcon commented.

"She's one formidable opponent, I tell you…" Setsuna told him.

"I think this is the first time Eva ever gave a name for her physical attacks…" Negi pointed out.

Dedede finally fell off the wall and landed face first onto the ground, and this time he no longer got back up like he usually does. Talko ran up to him, looked at him, and then pointed his arm to Eva saying, "The winner is Evangeline!"

"His majesty lost…" MK said in a sad tone.

"As expected! Master shows no mercy at all to her opponents! Heheheh!" Chachazero chuckled.

-

Dedede was taken back to the waiting room and was laid down on a bed where he did nothing but mumble gibberish in his mouth over and over. "Who's looking down on whom now?" Kirby, who was sat down next to him, said mockingly.

"That was a piece of cake," Eva said as she sat down on a nearby chair with her arm crossed.

"Typical of you…" Negi said to her. "You're strong like always, master…"

"That means I'll have to fight you afterwards-aru!" Ku Fei said. "You're really strong, so I don't know if I can really beat you."

"Yeah, so say your prayers now, heheheh!" Eva chuckled.

Marth got up from his sitting place and stretched a bit before heading for the door saying, "I'm up next." He turned to look at Setsuna who was getting a wooden sword ready and said, "Are you ready to take on me?"

"I'm ready whenever you are," Setsuna said to him. She noticed that he was carrying two wooden swords on his waist and asked, "You're using two swords?"

"Yeah, using two swords is my preferred fighting style, though I'm just as good when using one sword."

"I see… Well, I'll show you my Shinmeiryuu too!"

**Note: Roughly translated into 'God's Cry Style'.**

-

"And now for the fifth fight!" Talko said. "Setsuna !"

The people once again cheered loudly when the two fighters came out and walked towards the stage, and the 3-A girls cheered especially the loudest. Konoka got up from her seat and called out loud, "Secchan! Try your best! I believe you can win!"

"I'm sure she'll do fine," Asuna said.

G&W smiled and said, "Victory is on our side this time unless that girl is actually stronger than Marth."

"You're pretty confident of this, aren't you?" Kazumi asked him.

"I'm not kidding you! Marth, as I said earlier, is one of the top four fighters among us. He's definitely someone you do not want to mess with in a fight!"

"Pika, I can assure you of this too," Pikachu said. "He's definitely not someone who can lose so easily."

Roy watched from his tower and said, "My money's on Marth. I've known him too much so I know that there is no way he is losing this one."

"I'm with you on this one," Lilina said with a nod. "Though anything can happen…"

Marth and Setsuna stood face to face against each other and then bowed down to pay respect before walking off to the far ends of the stage. "They say you're one of the strongest among the group, right?" Setsuna said out loud to him.

"I can't really deny that," Marth replied.

"If that's the case, I'll go serious right from the start."

"On the left side, we have Marth Lowell, the swordsman of the Smashers and supposedly one of the top four strongest!" Talko said, pointing to him, and then he pointed to Setsuna and said, "And on the right side we have the elegant swordswoman of Mahora Academy, Setsuna! This is a battle between swordsmen, but of course they're using wooden swords in order to comply with the rules of the fight. I'm sure this will be an intense match! Now let us begin the fight!"

The moment the signal was given, Marth and Setunsa each placed their hands on their swords and glared into each other's eyes carefully. They stared for a few seconds before suddenly unsheathing their swords and dashing into each other at a blinding speed and clashed blades.

"Good speed," Marth commented.

"Same thing to you!" she said. "Take this!" She pulled back her sword and brought it down on Marth from below, but he easily blocked it using his sword. She struck from the side again and Marth manage to block it the second time. She continued to try hitting him from all sides but Marth remained in one place and easily blocked every single hit without moving from his position.

"If you're done, it's my time to attack," Marth said. He swiped his sword to the side and repelled Setsuna before delivering another horizontal swipe at her, but she ducked down and then jumped up into the air and landed behind him. Marth quickly turned around and then jumped out of the way when she landed to do a swipe, and then Marth dashed forward with his sword pointed at her.

Setsuna quickly blocked this piercing attack with the side of her wooden sword, but Marth displayed a showcase of strength in this attack as she was pushed back from the impact. "Such strength… He not only excels in speed but also in power…" she thought. "This is the deadliest combination possible for a swordsman…"

Marth ran up to her and did a horizontal swipe again but she leaped up into the air and then came falling back down above him with her sword pointing downwards. "Heavenly Descending!" Marth jumped back from the attack's way and when the tip of the blade struck the stage, a rather large crack was formed around it.

"To be able to make a crack of that radius… Her power definitely is something!" Marth thought.

Setsuna pulled her sword out and then dashed at Marth while swiping her sword in the air furiously. Marth quickly stepped out of the way and quickly tried to hit her from behind but Setsuna performed a spinning jump forward to avoid getting hit. When she turned around, she saw Marth rushing into her with his sword thrust forward. She quickly rolled to the side to avoid the attack and then did a leg sweep.

Marth was hit by the leg sweep and fell down, but managed to recover by rolling and moved to a safer distance. He ran at her again and delivered a slash and clashed blades with her. They locked swords for a while but then Marth mustered his strength into his arm and managed to break the lock by knocking her aside. He then swung up his sword from below and struck her in the hand, knocking her sword off the hand and back into the air.

Setsunsa gasped in shock, but she leaped back into the air at an amazing height and caught the sword while it was still in air and landed perfectly. "Acrobatic, aren't you?" Marth said with a smirk.

"Thanks for the compliment," she said. "Aren't you using the second sword?"

"Don't feel like using it now. I'll use it whenever I feel like it," he said.

The two started clashing blades with each other again and the audience was watching with great interest. "Whoa, that guy is putting up a fight against Setsuna… I always thought she was the best sword user around here…" Asuna said.

"I believe in Setsuna! She can win for sure!" Konoka said.

-

At Smash Mansion, the Smashers were all gathered there and had their eyes glued on the TV as Marth and Setsuna were both engaged in a furious battle. "That girl he's fighting sure is putting up a fight!" Peach said.

"I've never met someone as skilled as her before!" Link said. "She might be as strong as Marth!"

"But my money's on Marth," Young Link said. "Once he goes serious and starts using two swords, she won't be his opponent anymore."

"Truer words cannot be said," Ness agreed with a nod.

-

"Shield Breaker!" Marth slammed down his word overhead and onto the stage with a powerful slam but Setsuna moved back to avoid it, and the powerful impact caused a crack to streak across the floor about 3 meters.

"Such power!" she thought. "Even if it's a wooden sword, getting hit by a blow like that can still be dangerous!"

Marth then charged at her and then pulled up a jumping slash that she managed to block with her sword. "Dolphin Slash!" Then Marth fell back down again with his sword swung downwards, which was once again blocked. "Dolphin Dive!" When he landed, he delivered a horizontal swipe at her. "Dolphin Splash!"

After this final blow that was also blocked, Setsuna tossed herself to the side and then quick as a flash, she gave Marth a swift kick to his neck and knocked him backwards.

"Gah!"

Then before his body touched the floor, Setsuna brought both her legs underneath him and then forcefully brought them up to kick him high up into the air, and then she leaped up above Marth and then caught his head in between her legs and started spinning vertically as they fell back down, and Marth was smashed onto the floor on his back painfully. "Spinning Suplex!"

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!!

"Amazing! Setsuna performed such an amazing showcase of acrobatics and wrestling techniques! It would appear that she is more than just a swordsman!" Talko exclaimed.

Setsuna got off him and jumped back off a safe distance as Marth got back up and rubbed his back. "Ow… Can't say that didn't hurt…" he groaned. "Pretty amazing moves there, eh?"

"Thanks for the compliment," she replied with a small smile on her face.

Marth stood up and dusted himself saying, "So… shall we continue?"

"As you wish," she said before getting into a stance. And then she swung her sword in a circle really fast and hard and a spiraling wind blade was shot forward. "Air-Cutting Flash!"

Marth quickly jumped to the side to avoid the incoming projectile attack. "So you can do something like that, eh? This is starting to become a common sight among skilled swordsmen. Take this!" He pulled back his sword and swiped it hard in front of him and shot forth a crescent-shaped wind blade that moved really fast.

Setsuna quickly held up her sword vertically and blocked the incoming projectile, but the impact was really strong and she skid back a few yards. Marth fired another wind blade at her and she quickly leaped up into the air and lifting her sword over her head as far as she could, she brought it back down when she was falling towards Marth. "Earth-Splitting Strike!"

Instead of running away though, Marth quickly brought out his other wooden sword and formed an x using the both of them and caught her sword in between them.

WHACK!

This managed to halt her attack. "What?! He managed to block?!" she gasped.

"I can tell that move is really destructive, though probably not as much using a wooden sword," Marth said, and he pulled his swords to both sides and repelled her. "Time to witness my Two-Sword fighting style!"

"Marth has taken out his other sword!" Talko said. "Is he starting to go serious now?"

"He's going serious now," Captain Falcon said with a smirk.

Konoka shouted to Setsuna, "Secchan! Be careful!"

Setsuna glanced in her direction and said in her mind, "Don't worry about me, Ojou-sama. I'll show you that I'm strong enough to protect you!"

"Here I come!" Marth said, lowering his stance a bit and holding both swords to his sides. "Rampaging Mustang!" He kicked off against the floor and took a fast boost forward. Setsuna gasped in shock at his speed but quickly attempted to block the attack, but the charging impact was so strong that she was knocked high up into the air.

"Ah!" And she crashed back down, but then quickly got back up again.

Marth turned around and ran up to her again and started jabbing both swords against her rapidly, and she kept on shaking her sword left to right in an attempt to block every single jab. "Wyvern Claw!"

"A sword-breaking technique?!" she thought. She eventually failed to block a jab and was hit in the stomach hard and fell back. "Ugh!"

"Shield Destroyer!" Marth brought up both his swords and brought them down with a great force. Setsuna quickly rolled to the side and managed to avoid the attack in time, but when the wooden swords struck the floor, a massive crack spread throughout the place and she was thrown up into the air from a shockwave.

"What?!"

Not stopping to take a break, Marth jumped up into the air and his swords raised over his head and then fell back towards her at a fast speed. "Orca Hunter!!!" Imagine that when using this move, an imaginary killer whale appeared around him like it was going to dive down on its prey. That should be epic!

Seeing that she would be unable to get out of the way in time, she quickly shot out a spiraling wind blade from a swing of her sword. "Air-Cutting Flash!"

But the wind blade was erased when Marth's swords struck it and he fell onto Setsuna and delivered a powerful finishing blow that smashed her into the stage and shattered a good portion of it.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

Dust and pieces of wood were kicked into the air but Talko had a gas mask on his face so that he doesn't have to breathe in the dusts and hurt his lung. "Whoa! That was a spectacular move!" he exclaimed. "Is this the finishing move at last?"

"Secchan!" Konoka gasped in shock.

"Whoa… That's one destructive move!" Asuna thought.

When the dust finally settled down, everyone was able to see Marth standing there panting heavily and Setsuna was lying unconsciously before him with her wooden sword cut into two pieces. "Didn't go too far, did I?" he wondered.

Talko ran up to her and gently tapped her in the shoulder. "Hey, are you still up?"

Setsuna groan painfully and then slowly sat back up again with her eyes opened. Rubbing her head in the back, she said, "You're strong… Much stronger than I thought…"

"You're strong yourself too," Marth said. "At first I was thinking that this will be an easy victory, but I got more than I bargained for. It was a good fight."

Lifting one hand into the air, she said, "I admit defeat… You're one of the toughest opponents I've ever faced…"

"Setsuna has admitted defeat herself!" Talko said. "And thus the winner is Marth!"

**BGM: Fire Emblem victory theme**

"YES!!!!! MARTH WON!!!" the Smashers exclaimed as they leaped up from their seat to celebrate.

G&W crossed his arms and laughed, "Heheh! What did I tell you? He's going to win for sure!"

Roy fell back onto his seat as he had been on the edge of the tower the whole time seeing how intense the fight was and laughed to himself, "Haha! What did I tell you? He's going to win this fight!"

-

"Yes! He won!" the Smashers back in Smash Mansion shouted, and they give each other high fives.

-

As Setsuna walked towards the waiting room, she looked in the direction of Konoka and saw her looking at her. Konoka smiled and waved at her, but she felt embarrassed and quickly left. "Looks like she really isn't all that satisfied with her loss," Asuna pointed out. "She always wanted to prove herself strong enough to protect you, and now…"

"That's not the matter," Konoka said. "I'm just glad that she's still all right. Whether she is strong or not, she is still an important friend to me. Heheh!"

-

"Setsuna! You put a great fight!" Negi said to her.

"But I apologize for losing…" she said sadly.

"Don't worry! It's not a big deal! It's not like this is something important that you must win. This is more like a leisure time, so it's nothing at all if you lose."

"Thanks, sensei…"

CF patted Marth in the back and gave him a thumb up saying, "Good job."

"Good luck with your fight too," he told him.

"Yeah, I'm fighting next." He glanced in the direction of Kotaro who also glanced back at him with a grin that seems to imply 'You're going down next!'

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm glad that this chapter turned out to be higher quality then I expected. Hopefully the next one will be as good too!

* * *

GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW

Olimar was currently serving his time as a temporary biology teacher at a random school.

A bunch of kids wanted to play a trick on Captain Olimar. They got a body of dragonfly, the head of a fly, the legs of a spider, the tail of a scorpion, and wings of a butterfly and glued them together. They showed it to Olimar and asked, "Teacher! We found this strange bug and wanted to show it to you, but we accidentally killed it. Do you know what it is?"

Olimar took the 'chimera bug' from them and inspected it for a short while, but being an expert in insects, he knew what they were up to but decided to go along with their trick. "Was the bug humming before you killed it?" he asked.

"Yes, it did."

"Then it must be a humbug!"


	15. The Difference in Power

Okay, this is out of the ordinary… Two chapters already and only one review… Everyone's pretty busy with their outside life, uh?

**Chapter 15  
The difference between our power can't be that big, can it?!**

**

* * *

  
**

Captain Falcon and Kotaro were both on the stage already facing each other.

"Coming up next is another powerful member of the Smashers, Captain Falcon! He is also the winner of the latest F-30 Grand Prix!" Talko announced. "He is a man known for knowledge of racing machines as well as his fast running speed which is said to equal a car at top speed! And on the other side we have another little kid named Kotaro! Look at those dog-like ears! Are those accessories or are they actually part of his body? Maybe we'll find out about it sooner or later!"

"I think we can easily assume who's going to win," Luigi said.

"Pika, this is no brainer," Pikachu said with a nod.

"You can do it, Mr. Falcon!" Pit called out.

Chizuru stood up and called out to Kotaro, "You can do it, Kotaro! Try your best! I believe in you!" He heard her and gave her a thumb up as a reply.

Natsume, however, was worried as he remembered what G&W said. "If that guy really is as powerful as he say… Will Kotaro really be fine…?"

Negi also called out from the entrance of the waiting room. "Try your best, Kotaro! If you can beat him, you will have a chance to fight me!"

"You bet that I'm going to make my way to the top to challenge you again! You better win your remaining fights too!" Kotaro replied, and then he turned to face CF saying, "Bring me everything you've got! I'm going to show you that I'm no everyday little kid!"

"You've got guts, kid," CF said. "I like your attitude! I see that you really wish to fight your friend, but since this is a fight and my friends are rooting for me too, I will not disappoint them. I will take on you with everything I have and attempt to win also. I hope you have no hard feelings if I do win."

"It would be sad if I lost, but as long as it's an exciting fight, that should lessen the impact. Bring it!"

"Both sides are looking more than ready to fight!" Talko said. "So let us begin the sixth match! Fight!"

The fight had begun and cheers filled the air. CF and Kotaro ran at each other and Kotaro threw a quick punch at CF who easily blocked it with his arms before throwing his own punch at him. Kotaro ran to the side at a fast speed to dodge the blow and tried to strike him from behind. CF pulled one arm back however and blocked the blow and then quickly spun around himself and managed to strike him in the cheek.

"Ow! Nice move!" Kotaro said. "Try this one for a size then!" He then ran and jumped around CF at a fast speed. The speed was so fast that Kotaro was almost invisible and one could only see a black blur moving around.

But being a skilled fighter, CF easily tracked him down using naked eyes. He took notice of every movement from Kotaro and when he noticed that when he was going to charge in from his right side, CF quickly reached his hand over there and managed to grab him by the neck, much to his surprise. "What?!"

CF then lifted him and then slammed him onto the floor really hard.

SMASH!

"Whoa! He managed to catch Kotaro even though he's moving at high speed!" Negi said in shock.

"That's typical of him," Marth said. "He always had no issues dealing with speedy opponents. Combined with the power that he has, he is without doubt a tough opponent."

Kotaro got back and leaped up and rubbed his head saying, "Ow… I didn't expect you to be able to catch me…"

"If you're thinking of trying to confuse me with quick movements, that won't do," CF said. "I've fought a lot of those opponents in the past, so I've gotten use to fast movements."

"Then I'll go with raw power then!" Kotaro said. He pulled back his fist and then jumped at him to deliver a punch powered by ki energy. "Self-Taught Style! Howling Fist!"

CF quickly countered with his own fist and when their punches came in contact, there was a burst of shockwave and they both were pushed back a couple of yards. Kotaro immediately leaped at him again and threw another punch that CF managed to avoid by ducking down and rolling aside. Kotaro leaped at him again immediately after landing and CF quickly lifted up his right foot and swung it towards his head. He was able to block the kick using his hand though but the force of the kick still sent him crashing aside and it was no different from getting hit at all.

"Dang!" Kotaro cursed. He ran up to CF again and started punching him rapidly and the captain blocked each blow successfully using his fists. He then managed to catch Kotaro by both his hands as he was still throwing the barrage of punches and then hurled him backwards across the place. Kotaro managed to recover by rolling though. "He's good! But I'm not giving up so easily here!"

Kotaro bend down and then pounced at him at high speed again. CF got into defensive stance to counter him but Kotaro seemingly disappeared right when he was about to fly into him from the front. "Tricked ya!" Kotaro said. He actually managed to slip behind CF and was about to hit him from there when suddenly the captain spun around with one leg stuck out and Kotaro was kicked away in the waist hard. "OW!"

"Nice trick, but that still won't do," CF told him.

"Damn!" Kotaro ducked down low and charged up to him underneath waist level and was going to shoot up and uppercut him in the chin. CF stepped back a bit to avoid getting hit and then he punched down onto his head and smashed him face first onto the floor instead.

SMASH!

"Captain Falcon is incredible!" Talko exclaimed. "He's proving to be a tough opponent for Kotaro!"

The girls who were rooting for Kotaro were shocked to see that he wasn't putting a fight against CF and they were getting worried. "Oh my… Kotaro is no match for him at all…" Chizuru said.

"I always thought that kid was strong," Ayaka said. "But it looks like he still has a long way to go."

"What did I tell you?" G&W said with his arms crossed. "Nobody can mess with the falcon!"

Kotaro got back up again and glared at him angrily. "Damn! This guy is tougher than I thought!" Then he heard Negi shouting to him.

"Kotaro! Don't worry; you can do it!" he said.

"I'm going to win no matter what! Time to get serious!" Kotaro leaped back as far as he could and then lifted up his arms. "Come on, guys!" Then his shadow spread out and several black-colored dogs were formed out of it. "Get him!" And the dogs charged forward with their mouths open, ready to bite down on the captain.

CF got into fighting pose and one of the dogs pounced onto him, but it was instantly socked away in the side of the head. The second dog came over but CF lifted up his foot and kicked it from below. Two more dogs jumped at him and thus he quickly leaped straight up and landed down on top of them and stomped them to death. After stomping on them, he bounced off them and into the air above the remaining dogs. The dogs growled angrily and all of them soared into the air to go after him. CF pointed down one foot and fire erupted around it and he shot down like a falling rocket. "Falcon Kick!"

The fiery kick easily plowed through every single one of them and burned them all to death, and the CF landed in a crouched pose on the stage. CF looked at him and said, "Got anything else, kid?"

"Argh! Quit underestimating me!" Kotaro growled angrily. Out of rage, he charged at CF and threw a punch at him and the captain easily sidestepped it. When he landed, Kotaro turned to him and jumped at him again, but the captain once again got out of the way. Kotaro tried to hit him the third time but this was also evaded. He ran up to CF and began throwing punches and kicks at him but CF moved left to right constantly and managed to avoid every single hit with ease, and in the midst of dodging the strikes, he delivered a kick to Kotaro's side and kicked him across the place

KICK!

"YA!"

"Whoa man… Captain Falcon is strong…" Negi said in awe. "Kotaro is no match for him at all!"

"How strong would you say your friend is?" Marth asked him.

"Well… We never really fought seriously, but during sparring or friendly fights, it seems that we both are evenly matched most of the time…"

Kotaro got back up again and glared at CF angrily. "Ugh… I never really expected you to be this strong… I've really underestimated you…"

"You're not bad yourself too," CF said. "Just now I overheard your friend saying that you're his equal, so with your current power, you should be able to take down Mario too. Mario is a strong fighter all right, especially when he gets serious. However, Mario and I are both on different levels of power. Once I get serious, he can't even beat me, and Marth as well as two other of my friends for that matter."

"So you're saying I'm unfortunate enough to have you as my opponent? No matter how strong you are, I'm going to do my best to beat you! About time I show you everything I've got!" Kotaro said loudly. "Graaaah!!!" He arched his back slightly and energy started to erupt from all over his body and tore off his shirt, leaving him topless.

"What the?!"

The audience watched in shock as Kotaro started to undergo transformation of sorts. His hair turned white and grew longer and fur started to grow out from all over his body as he became more muscular and his face started to take a more feral appearance. "Whoa! What happened?!" Talko gasped. "Kotaro suddenly transformed into a werewolf! Is this the power of Zoan type Devil Fruit or something else?"

"Heh!" Kotaro said in his new form, which resembled a canine-human hybrid. "Let's see how you take this!"

"Mamamia! What-a happened to him?!" Mario gasped.

"Kotaro is a dog demon, so he is capable of transforming into something like that," Negi explained. "In that form, both his speed and power will increase greatly, so he will surely become a tougher opponent."

"Interesting…" CF said. "I can sense that you have become stronger in this new form. Perhaps I should start taking you seriously now?"

"You better pray to yourself that you do! Prepare yourself!" Kotaro said, and then he seemingly disappeared from CF's field of view.

"He disappeared? No, wait!" CF quickly leaped back as Kotaro suddenly reappeared in front of him and slammed down his hand onto the floor so hard that a hole was torn on it. While CF was still jumping back through the air though, Kotaro rushed at him at a blinding speed again and punched him hard in the abdomen, sending him soaring across the place, but CF managed to recover and landed just short of the edge. "Such speed!"

Kotaro charged at him again with one arm pulled back and he swung it, but CF leaped up into the air and landed behind him to perform a roundhouse kick. "Falcon Roundhouse!" However, Kotaro brought his other arm to the side and blocked the incoming kick before spinning around to give CF another punch to the abdomen and sent him flying back across the place again. "Ugh!"

Kotaro rushed up to him in a blink of an eye and slammed down both arms, but CF quickly jumped up to avoid it and then stomped him on top of the head before bouncing back up into the air. Kotaro turned to him growling angrily and attempted to attack him as he was falling down, but CF lifted one leg and blocked his incoming punch using it and then spun around kick and landed another roundhouse kick into his face hard.

After Kotaro was kicked, CF wasted no time in punching him in the body and then followed up with a barrage of super fast punches. "Mach Punch!" After he was done punching, he lifted his leg straight up and kicked Kotaro into the air in the chin.

KICK!

Kotaro spun back in the air but landed back down on both feet and said to himself, "Dang! How is this guy still able to put a fight against me in this form?! Is the difference in our power that big?! It can't be that big! I don't believe how I can lose to him in this form!" He bent down a bit and then took off at a fast speed at CF in an attempt to tackle him down using brute force. CF ran forward and thrust both hands at his shoulders and they were locked in a sumo-esque pushing position with both sides exerting all their force to overcome the contest in strength.

"Amazing! The captain still manages to prove to be a tough opponent for Kotaro even after he transformed using unknown methods!" Talko said. "This is getting more and more intense! Who will be the victor of this match?"

"Ngh!!!" CF and Kotaro continued struggling against each other.

During the midst of doing this, CF suddenly pulled back his head and slammed it into his face hard. "Falcon Head Smash!"

BONK!

"Ya!" Kotaro fell back and held his hand over his face from the painful headbutt and this gave CF the opportunity to run up to him to shoulder bash him hard. "Gah!"

"Power Elbow!" CF delivered an elbow thrust into his stomach and sent him crashing across the place from a burst of fire. Kotaro quickly planted his feet onto the floor stopped just short of the edge.

"Damn!" he cursed. He looked up and saw CF running up to him again, and so he quickly rushed behind him when CF was going to run into him. He quickly swiped his arm at CF from behind, but CF spun around and knocked away his arm using a kick and then gave him a painful punch to his abdomen. "Gack!"

"Falcon Twin Uppercut!" CF shouted, and he swung up both arms from below and smashed him in the chin hard, and Kotaro was sent shooting high up into the air.

"Not over yet!" he told himself. He quickly got into correct position and landed on his feet when he fell down and kicked off towards CF at a fast speed.

CF leaped aside fast, but Kotaro reached his arm to CF and managed to catch him by his leg. "What?!"

"Got you know!" Kotaro shouted. "Hiya!" And then he hurled CF all the way across the place and out of the stage.

CF landed in a crouching position just outside of the stage and then got back on it again in less then a second. "This time you're finished!" Kotaro shouted. He jumped at CF with one arm pulled back. Right when he was about to fall onto CF and bring down his hand on him, CF lifted his leg straight up and landed a kick underneath his head. "DOH!"

"Double Power Kick!" Immediately after landing the first kick, CF did a quick vertical spin and slammed down another kick onto his head from above and smashed him face first onto the floor.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"Amazing! Captain Falcon continues to display an amazing display of fighting moves and managed to knock down Kotaro over and over!" Talko exclaimed. "But Kotaro is very hardy and he kept on getting up and up! Will this battle ever come to an end?"

"Whoa… Captain Falcon really is strong!" Negi said in shock. "Even after transformation, Kotaro is still no match for him…"

Kotaro slowly got back up again with one hand rubbing his face. "Argh… I'm not done for yet… I can still fight…" he claimed.

Not bearing to see him getting beaten around anymore, Natsume yelled out loud as she could to him, "Kotaro! That's enough! It doesn't matter if you cannot win!"

"Listen to your friend, kid," CF said to him. "I'm afraid that you will be in danger if you keep on fighting."

"Away with that crap! I'm going to beat you here and prove myself a strong fighter to Negi!" Out of rage, he got back up and pounced at CF and brought down his hand.

CF avoided his by taking a step back and then immediately afterwards, he leaped forward and slammed his knee into Kotaro's guts really hard. "Knee Smash!!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

"ACK!!!!" The powerful impact from the knee sent Kotaro soaring across the place and he crashed through a statue that was placed just outside the stage before hitting the wall and coming to a stop. This blow finally rendered him unconscious and he reverted back to his human form. "Ugh…"

"All right! It's enough!" Talko said. "If this fight is to go on any longer, it will come to no end and someone's life may be in danger! The winner is Captain Falcon!"

**BGM: F-Zero series victory theme (SSBB)**

"Falcon won!!! Yay!" the Smashers exclaimed happily as they jumped up from their seat.

"Haha! What did I tell you? Victory is on our side once again!" G&W said, sounding very impressed.

Natsume fell back on his seat with a sigh and said, "Looks like my fear came true… He didn't have to push himself that far…"

"But he did try his best. I hope he's all right," Chizuru said. "That's all that matters."

-

"See? It's no brainer on who will win," Falco said. "Though I do admit that kid he fought showed some amazing tricks."

"Yeah, his transformation is the most surprising part," Link said. "Wonder how he did that though."

"Perhaps a Devil Fruit?" Ness brought up. "That did look like a half-beast transformation."

"I wouldn't say so exactly," Mewtw said. Everyone freaked out and jumped back when they saw him because he wasn't originally in the room.

"Whoa?! When did you get here?!" Bowser asked.

"Five minutes ago," he replied.

"You always like to pop in and out without saying a thing!" Link said.

"That's my style, and should've been used to it," Mewtwo said. "Anyway, the kid's transformation wasn't the usage of Devil Fruit, but it was a natural ability to him, because he isn't human to begin with."

-

Kotaro was taken into the waiting room where he was lying down on a bed and was still suffering from the immense pain given to him by the knee. "Damn… I lost…" he grumbled. "Ouch…"

Negi walked up to him and said, "Are you all right?"

"Sorry, I lost… I feel very embarrassed about this…"

"You still put up a good fight! Captain Falcon said that he has never seen such a powerful kid, so he is very impressed."

"I still have a lot to improve on… This really shows the limit of my powers… I'm starting to think that I'm weaker than you…"

"Don't say that! You're not weak at all! We all have our own limits to our powers. Sometimes the opponent may just be too strong and way beyond our league, but so long as we give all we have, it still proves that we are strong. You fought well in the end!"

"He's right, kid," CF said, walking up to Kotaro. "I can tell that you are a strong boy. Perhaps you can surpass me someday."

"Yeah, just you wait!" Kotaro said. "Someday we'll fight each other again and then beat you!"

"Haha! I'll wait until that day comes! Perhaps you will push me to my extreme and make me use my last resort trick too!"

"What? You still know more than you did here just now?"

"Yeah, though I don't find it necessary unless the opponent is so tough that it really leaves me no choice. Whatever, hurry up and get well soon." And then he walked away.

"Just how strong is that guy…?"

CF walked past Lucario who was just getting up from sitting on the floor and said to him, "You're up next."

"I know," he replied.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Another chapter that turned out much better than I think! I hope reviews will start to increase from now on. The lack of reviews for the previous two is somewhat uncanny…


	16. Nobody Ever Survived This Move?

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher: **Kotaro is like Inuyasha.  
**Game2002: **The author of Negima is a fan of Inuyasha, and that's where he got Kotaro's inspiration from.

**Chapter 16  
Nobody ever survived this move? Your previous opponents must all be weaklings then! **

**

* * *

  
**

Both Lucario and Mana were both on stage now facing each other and Talko was giving them the introductions. "On the left side we have another genius from Mahora Academy, Mana Tatsumiya! Even though she is supposed to be a middle school student, one would never believe it by her appearance, which resembles an adult in every way! She is said to the master of sniping, but can she fight with full power if she doesn't have any projectiles with her? And on the right side is the Aura Pokemon, Lucario! He is one of the few Pokemon that is capable of speech! Isn't that amazing?"

"So how strong is Mana?" Marth asked Ku Fei.

"She's really tough-aru," Ku Fei told her. "I fought her many times but only won once against her-aru."

"Isn't she supposed to be skilled at using projectiles?" Captain Falcon asked. "I did see her fight using her fists and legs during the first part, but…"

"She's still very strong-aru. You'll see what I mean!"

-

"So… You think Lucario can do fine here?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm sure he'll do fine," Yoshi said with a mouthful of cookies. "He's a very strong fighter, I tell you."

-

"And without further delay, let us begin the fight!" Talko said before running off the stage to give the signal to begin. "Go!"

Lucario bowed down politely before getting into fighting stance. "I shall begin now." He got into awareness when Mana reached her hand into her pocket and got out something which he didn't see clearly. Lucario continued watching her with awareness when Mana opened her fingers and then flicked something that was on her palm using her thumb. Suddenly, Lucario was struck in the forehead by something and fell back. "Ack!"

"What was that?!" Talko gasped. "Did Mana throw something at him?!"

The thing that hit Lucario fell to the floor and he looked at it and saw that it was a coin. "A coin?"

"Uh? What did she just do?" CF asked.

"As said earlier, Mana is a sniping master," Negi explained to him. "But that doesn't mean she is restricted to using only guns. She has amazing fingers that can allow her to flick away whatever she is holding at monstrous speed almost equivalent to that of bullets, and coins are apparently her favorite kind tools to use. If it comes to long rage fighting, there is none better than her…"

Lucario was continuously hit by the incoming coins and had almost no chance to fight back at all. When it seemed like Mana ran out of coins, she reached into her pocket and got out more again and continued firing them. However, while she was 'reloading', Lucario got the chance to close in on her for an attack. He used Extreme Speed to rush up to her in a split second and threw a punch, but Mana quickly leaped out of the way and continued firing coins at him, hitting him in every part of the body.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario quickly formed a blue energy ball in between both hands and fired it at her. Mana moved out of the way fast, but even though she wasn't hit directly by it, the aura released by the energy ball was like heat and it burned a little bit of the sides of her clothes.

"Double Team!" Next, Lucario clasped both his hands together and then clones of him started to pop out all over the place and encircled her from all sides.

"A cloning technique?" she thought. "I'll just hit every single on of them!" She folded up the coins in her hands and then with a swing of her arm, she threw the coins at every single one of the clones. The clones disappeared when they got hit, but she was unfortunate enough to not hit any of them. "None in the front… That means…" She turned just in time to see the real Lucario pouncing at from behind.

"Cross Chop!" Lucario lifted both arms into the air to prepare a karate chop, but Mana whipped out another coin in a split second and flicked it right into Lucario's chin and managed to knock him backwards. "Gah!"

"If you're thinking that for a sniper like me having a weakness in close range combat," she told him, "then I'm sorry to disappoint you. I have no weakness in range at all."

"She is a strong one…" Lucario thought, rubbing the part of the chin that got hit. Mana fired another coin at him and he quickly leaped up to avoid it. "Flash Cannon!" He lifted up his hand and formed a ball of light that blinded her and then he threw it.

Even though she couldn't see with the light blinding her, she could still tell that something was being fired at her, so she jumped in a random direction fast to avoid getting hit by the incoming silver projectile. Lucario immediately went after her and started attacking her with a series of aura-induced punches and kicks, but she showed amazingly agility in dodging them by moving left and right. She flicked another coin into Lucario's body again and knocked him back.

"Ugh!"

Mana took out another new batch of coins and fired at them nonstop rapidly like a machine gun. Lucario quickly leaped aside to avoid one coin but Mana apparently didn't just fire in one direction; she fired in multiple directions at once so the coins were spreading all over the place. Despite this, Lucario got the hang of it and moved around swiftly to avoid getting hit.

"Amazing! Mana is a displaying an incredible ability to of firing coins nonstop!" Talko exclaimed. "But Lucario is apparently also skilled in dodging too! Will he be able to get in close for the kill however?"

"Mamamia! I've neva seen anything like-a theez!" Mario said.

"That's why she is a very tough opponent-aru," Ku Fei told him. "Despite being a long range fighter, she can still put up a fight in close range combat. She basically has no weaknesses in range at all-aru."

"I've never seen anyone who can flick coins around like that…" Kirby said. "It's basically the same thing as firing bullets…"

"And I'm willing to bet that guy over there can catch bullets if he can catch those," Captain Falcon said, pointing to Wario who was apparently standing off the stage behind Lucario catching all those incoming coins. His swift movements left to right just to catch the coins were more than enough to amaze everyone.

"Ha! Ya! Got it! Another one!" he said to himself over and over while grabbing any coins that were fired in his direction. "It's such a waste to throw away money like this!"

"Aru?! He can catch Mana's coins?!" Ku Fei said in disbelief.

"When eet comes to finding or getting money," Mario explained to her, "He duz eet betta than anyone else."

Lucario continued to dodge the incoming coins, but constantly moving around had started to tire him out and he was eventually struck by another coin in the guts and fell back onto his knees. "Have enough yet?" Mana asked him.

"The fight is not over until one of us falls over and not get up," Lucario said to her.

"Very well; I will accompany you to the end then." She got out another batch of coins and readied to throw it when Lucario stood back up and pointed both his hands at her.

"Aura Stream!" he shouted, an aura appeared around his palm and a rapid blast of miniature Aura Spheres were fired at her constantly.

Mana quickly jumped around with skill to avoid every single shot and she would continue to flick coins at him while doing so. When the constant coin shooting stopped for a while, Lucario placed both his fists side to side and then moved them apart, and in doing so a bone made of aura was formed. It looked like he was unsheathing a sword.

Mana fired more coins at him and he used the aura bone as a bat to whack them all away and then charged up to her while continuing to smack away any incoming coins. When he was near, he slammed the bone to hit her but she quickly jumped out of the way and shot more coins which were knocked away when Lucario quickly brought up the bone defensively. Lucario ran after her and kept on swinging the bones around to hit her, but Mana managed to avoid them all by jumping around.

Lucario then pointed the bone at her and the tip of the bone extended forward much to her surprise. She stepped aside fast but didn't expect Lucario to swing the extended bone to the side, and she was struck in the body and rolled back from the impact, but managed to come to a stop in a crouched position. Lucario raised the bone over her and was going to slam it down on her when she quickly fired a pair of coins aiming for his feet and managed to knock him over, and the aura bone disappeared in the process. "Guah!"

"How about this?" she said. She tossed the remaining coins she have left in her hand into the air, and then quickly taking a new batch of coins, she flicked them into the air and struck the airborne coins from below. This caused those originally airborne coins to shoot down at an angle and struck Lucario in the back and pelted him painfully. It was like hail raining down and pelting on him.

"GAH!!!"

When he saw that his 'son' was receiving a beating, Yoshi became worried and shouted out to him with a mouthful of cookies. "Lucario! Don't give up! Stand up and fight! I know you can do it!"

Lucario heard him shouting and thought to himself, "Father is rooting for me… I must not disappoint him…"

Mana finally stopped attacking him and said, "So are you still getting up? If not, that means you've given up."

Lucario glared at her and wondered what he could do to defeat her. He then saw a coin lying in front of him and something struck him immediately. He picked up the coin and tossed into his mouth and chewed it for a while before swallowing it.

"Uh? Did you just eat the coin?"

"I see now! Lucario came up with the idea of eating the coins to recover himself!" Yoshi said, punching his palm. "When we were fighting ROB's enemies on his planet, he did something like this too and became strong enough to beat up his opponent afterwards!"

"That's something you don't see everyday," Pikachu said. "But of course, being steel type is what makes it possible."

Lucario stood back up and got into fighting stance and said, "I am ready to fight again!"

"I don't get what you see in eating the coin just now, but if you still want to fight, I'll fight you till the end too!" Mana said, and then she fired a couple more coins at him again. Instead of dodging or blocking, Lucario quickly chomped down on the incoming coins at a fast speed and swallowed them. "What?!"

Lucario charged at her and threw a punch that she managed to avoid and then quickly launched another coin at him. It hit Lucario in the side of the body and bounced into the air, but he jumped at the coin and quickly ate it also. Still not getting what he was doing, Mana continued to fire coins at him while keeping a safe distance and Lucario would swallow any coin that she threw at her.

"In a strange turn of events, Lucario suddenly started eating the coins!" Talko said. "What is he doing? Are those coins actually chocolate coins?"

Mana got out more coins to fire at Lucario, but he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her in almost a blink of an eye and struck her from behind really fast. She didn't see this coming at all and was struck in the back of the head but recovered onto her feet by rolling. Lucario charged at her and started attacking at a speed that was faster than usual and Mana was actually having a harder time trying to dodge his strikes this time. "Did he become faster or what?!" she thought. "How come? Wait a minute!" That was when she finally realized the reason that he ate the coins, but then Lucario managed to land another blow into her stomach. "Oof!"

After she was blown back from the hit, Lucario pulled back both his arms and blue aura started to come out from his body. "Dragon Pulse!" he shouted, and he thrust forward both hands and a burst of aura was shot forward and it molded itself into the form of a serpentine dragon that soared across the air with its jaws wide open.

Mana couldn't dodge the incoming move in time and the aura dragon went through her and burned her all over body. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

Finally, she fell back onto the edge of the stage unconscious with her clothing burned up partially, but not enough to guarantee any fanservice. Talko ran up to her and shook her in the shoulder. "Are you waking up?" She gave no reply for several seconds however, so Talko pointed to Lucario and proclaimed him the winner. "Winner goes to Lucario!"

**BGM: Pokemon series victory theme**

"Yoshi! He won! He did it! Yoshi!!" Yoshi exclaimed happily while jumping off from his seat.

"Hey! Your cookies are flying all over the place!" Pikachu said to him.

"Aru! Mana lost?!" Ku Fei said in shock.

"Cool! I didn't expect that he could beat Mana!" Negi said. "She's one of our toughest fighters in the class and yet still lost!"

"I'm honestly amazed too!" Kaede said.

"That guy is born fighter," CF said. "Yoshi raised him from an egg and he has already surpassed his father."

Mana slowly got back up again and rubbed her head, and then Lucario walked to her and said, "It was a good fight."

She smiled and got up saying, "Congratulations! You're one of the few people who managed to beat me in a fight!"

The two of them returned to the waiting room where the others greeted them, and then Talko got onto the stage and said, "Now we shall continue on with the next fight! Wario vs. Abnormal Lee!"

"It's my turn already?" Wario said, looking up from picking up coins on the ground. In fact, he was already on the stage picking up the coins that Mana left behind. "All right! Time for me to beat up someone! Who is my opponent?"

"Hiya!" cried a high-pitched cry. Wario looked in the direction of the sound and saw a guy who looks very similar to Bruce Lee doing a somersault jump onto the stage and he did several eccentric poses. "You're going down, sucker!"

"Oh really? I can say the same thing to you too!" Wario said, cracking his fist.

"We have Wario, a man known for his infinite greed and power!" Talko said. "And then there is Abnormal Lee, the winner of last year's Fire Emblem Arena Championship!"

"That guy's the winner of last year's tournament?!" Negi said in shock.

"Then that must mean he's really tough!" Kotaro said. "Will that fat guy do all right?"

"Wario eez very strong, perhaps even more so than me," Mario said. "Since I'm not sure about da champion of da previous tournament, I don't know eef Wario can handle him though. I think-a he shouldn't-a have any problems with theez."

"On your mark, get set… FIGHT!!!" Talko shouted before running off the stage as fast as he could.

Wario raised his fists and taunted Abnormal Lee, "Bring it, Mr. Champion! I'd like to see what makes you a champion!"

"I'm going to show you how much you suck!" Lee said. "I'm going to use my ultimate technique right off the bat to defeat you! This is the move that made me the champion last year and nobody has ever survived getting hit by this move!"

"Interesting! Bring it already!"

"Get ready to die, sucker! Hoooooooooyaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!" Lee continued standing in one place doing all sorts of odd poses as if he was dancing. When he was done, he charged into Wario at a blinding speed and landed a punch into his stomach. "Give me an S!"

"Oof!"

Then he uppercut Wario and knocked him into the air. "Give me a U!" He then jumped up higher than Wario and smashed him over the body to send him crashing onto the floor again. "Give me a C!" And then finally fell onto Wario to give him a nasty stomp to the stomach. "Give me a K!" He bounced up into the air again and did several spins before falling back onto Wario the second time to give him the strongest stomp. "YOU SUCK!!!"

STOMP!!!!

After the final stomp, Lee landed next to Wario with his back towards him and raised both hands into the air and yelled out loud, "YES!!! I WIN!!!!! I'M GOING TO BECOME THE CHAMPION OF THIS TOURNAMENT LIKE LAST YEAR AGAIN!!!! YEEHAW!!!"

"Nobody ever survived this move?" Wario's voice said. "All those people you've fought in the past must be wussy weaklings then!"

Lee was surprised to hear Wario talking, and when he turned his face to him, Wario instantly grabbed him in the face using his hand. "If you're done gloating over yourself," Wario said with an evil grin, "Then it's my turn to finish you off!"

He jumped into the air with Lee in his grasps and then fell back down and slammed the back of his head into the floor forcefully, and then Wario lifted up his other hand and gave him the finishing punch to the stomach incredibly hard, so hard that streaks of crack spread throughout the stage.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Abnormal Lee screamed at the top of his voice like a little girl, and then he passed out from the unimaginable pain that he received.

Wario got up and dusted his hand while Talko pointed to Wario saying, "Winner is Wario!"

**BGM: Wario series victory them**

"He won already…?" Negi said in disbelief. "But wasn't that guy he's fighting a champion?"

"So much for being the champion…" CF commented.

"That final blow's got to hurt too…" Kotaro added. "Just look at the floor…"

As Wario walked back to the waiting room, Talko said, "Let's take a short break while the stage is being repaired. Meanwhile, may Negi and Metaboss get ready for their fight which is coming up after the break?"

Hearing this, Negi turned to look at Metaboss who was winding his arm as an exercise and said to him, "I will be an honor to fight you next, Mr. Metaboss!"

In his mind however, Metaboss said to himself, "So this kid is my target! Heheh! Soon there will be no more point for me to be fighting in this tournament! Time to get the work started!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Abnormal Lee is an OC, but that doesn't matter since you're not going to be seeing him anymore.

I'm really in the mood for working on this story these days, so that must explains the improving qualities of each chapter. The ending of this chapter is really suspicious, isn't it? Also, there's going to be something very interesting happening in the next chapter. A very special character is going to show up…


	17. That's Against the Rules!

**Chapter 17  
You're using a sharp weapon! That's against the rules!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Nice to see that none of those guys have changed a single bit," Roy said while reclining on his throne. "It's good to see them still as tough as ever in fighting."

"Mario and Kirby losing were a surprise however," Lilina brought up.

"Yeah, but asides from that, Falcon and Marth still haven't changed a single bit. They're still as strong as ever."

-

"Sorry for the wait, everyone!" Talko said to the audience. "Now we show proceed on with the tournament! For the next round, we have Negi Springfield versus Metaboss!"

Immediately, most of the girls from 3-A jumped up from the seat and cheered loudly for their teacher. "Negi sensei! We're rooting for you!! You're the best teacher in the world!"

Negi came out from the waiting room waving to all the people who were rooting for him and took his spot on the far side of the stage. "Thank you everyone for your support!" he said cheerfully. "I won't disappoint you all, especially my beloved students!" The girls went squealing wildly when they heard that they were his beloved students.

Metaboss then walked out of the waiting room and stepped onto the side of the stage opposite of Negi's and grunted as he got into fighting stance. "I hope we will have a memorable match, Mr. Metaboss!" Negi said to him.

"We will have one indeed, bweheh!" he said with a devious smile.

"And now if both sides are ready," Talko said out loud. "Let us begin the next round! Begin!"

The moment the fight begun, Metaboss whipped out a chained whip and the tip of it grew a large metal ball from which spikes protruded out of. Winding it in air like a lasso, he swung it at Negi and the chain extended, allowing the spike ball to go farther. Negi gasped in shock and quickly leaped out of the way as the spike ball smashed into the stage, tearing a large hole in it. "That thing is spiked!" he said.

"Wait a minute! You're not supposed to use spiked weapons!" Talko said to Metaboss. "That's against the rules! You will…"

"Shut up!" Metaboss yelled, and he spun the spike ball around his top again before hurling it at Negi who jumped away to avoid it the second time.

"Are you listening to me?!" Talko yelled in frustration. "That does it! You're disqualified!"

"Like I care!" Metaboss said as he continued to try and hit Negi with the spike ball.

"What are you doing?!" Negi asked. "You're not going with the rules! Whoa!" He quickly leaped from the direction of the incoming spike ball. "You shouldn't use weapons like those!"

"How else am I going to make you bleed?" Metaboss asked, winding up the spike ball once again. "Just stand still and let me hit you!" Metaboss swung the spike ball at him again and Negi was starting to have enough of this. He jumped over the spike ball to avoid it and went soaring to Metaboss and landed a flying kick into his face before bouncing into the air and landing behind him. "Oink!"

"Why are you doing that? You sound like you want to kill me!" Negi said.

"That's what the boss said, to take an ounce of your blood!" Metaboss said as he spun around and threw a punch at him. Negi quickly used his hands to block the punch but was blown back by the immense power of the fist.

The way Metaboss was acting in the fight was a shock to everyone. "What is that pig doing?! He's like trying to kill Negi!" Asuna said.

"Eat this!" Metaboss yelled as he slammed the spike ball down over Negi, but he stepped aside in time.

"I get it now!" Negi said. "You want my blood because your boss ordered you to do so right? You're trying to revive the Cruncher, aren't you?"

"Bweheh! It is as you say!" Metaboss replied. "Our new boss is continuing where the previous boss left off! We will need your blood in order to free the spirit from its container! I have been sent to hunt you down, and it so happened that I saw you signing up for this tournament, so I thought I would sign up for this tournament also and try to fight you and get your blood!"

"I knew it!" Captain Falcon said. "Those villains still haven't given up on this yet!"

"Looks like we have no more reason to stand around now," Marth said. "Let's help him!"

"Hey, are you guys looking down Negi?" Kotaro said to him. "Just stand back and watch him own that swine!"

"What is happening?! It looks like Metaboss has evil intentions in this tournament all along!" Talko said. "That would explain why he is using sharp weapons! His target is the boy genius Negi! What will we do now?!"

Metaboss swung his spike ball at Negi again who ducked down to avoid it this time. Pulling back his right arm and forming a ball of wind around his fist, Negi ran up to Metaboss before he had the chance to counterattack and threw a punch at him that created a burst of wind that blew him away, and the spike ball was knocked out of his hand as well. "Fist of the South Wind!"

POW!

"BWEH!!!" Despite his size, Metaboss flew quite a bit of a distance and landed just short of the stage's edge, but he got back up again. "I'm not going down like this so easily, brat!" He jumped forward with his limbs spread out and fell onto the floor on his belly but then bounced back up into the air where he curled up into a ball and fell towards Negi.

Negi got out of the way and then Metaboss started rolling around in his curled up form and went after Negi at a fast speed. Negi once again sidestepped the rolling attack but when Metaboss did a u-turn, he was caught off guard and smacked to the side by the impact. Luckily it wasn't a direct hit, otherwise…

"I've got to get my staff first!" Negi thought.

Metaboss turned to him for another attempt to hit him but once again Negi dodged it. While Metaboss was trying to come to a brake and turn around, Negi quickly pointed his arm in the direction of the waiting room and closed his eyes and concentrated on thinking about his staff. Metaboss managed to turn around again and was charging at him. "Bro! Watch out! He's going to hit you!" Chamo cried out to him.

-

"Uh… What happened…?" Dedede asked as he sat up from the bed. Suddenly, a staff flew in from behind and bonked him in the back of the head. "Yeow!" And the staff continued flying out of the waiting room and towards the stage and right into Negi's hand.

"Got it!" he exclaimed. He quickly turned around and pointed one hand at the incoming 'pig boulder' and shouted, "Flans Exclamatio!" A burst of wind came out from his hands and blew Metaboss backwards, knocking him out of his curled up form.

"Bweh?!"

**Note: Flans Exclamatio always dissolves the clothing of people, and in the manga, Negi almost always uses it on women, so you know what happens next…**

Negi then pointed his staff at him while chanting an incantation before saying out loud, "14 Arrows of Light!" 14 arrow-shaped beams were formed out of the atmosphere around his body and shot forward at Metaboss who was trying to recover from the previous attack, but he was unable to make it in time and was blasted by the light arrows.

BANG!!!

"BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!!"

After this attack was done, Negi ran up the dazed pig and placed his hand against his chest and shouted, "White Thunder!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!

Electricity surged throughout the body of the pig and Metaboss finally could take it no longer and thus fell onto his back all burned up.

Talko ran up to the fallen Metaboss and said to him, "For the usage of sharp weapon and the intention to kill someone, you're disqualified from the tournament! Therefore the winner of this round goes to Negi!"

"Yes! Negi sensei won!!!" the students exclaimed happily.

"That was a shocker…" Meta-Knight said. "To think that the people who were intending to revive the Cruncher would chase him all the way here..."

"See? I told you that he would win!" Kotaro said to the Smashers. "We didn't need to step in to help at all!"

"Yeah, that's good to see," CF said.

"But what do we do about that guy now?" Marth asked.

Negi continued staring at Metaboss, who started to get back up again. "Curses… The boss never said how tough you are…" he growled. "But no matter what, I'm not going back without bringing him anything!"

"Where is your boss hiding?" Negi asked him sternly. "Tell me now so I can go stop him from carrying on his evil plans! I will not allow any of you to revive the Cruncher! You're not taking an ounce of my blood!"

"Like I'm going to spill to you anything! Don't think that this is the end! I still have one last trick up my sleeves!" Metaboss claimed. He saw his spike ball lying on the side of the stage and quickly ran up to it and picked up by the handle.

"Hey! What are you doing? You should get out of here right now!" Talko said to him. "Guards, get him!"

Metaboss quickly opened a cap that was hidden underneath the handle to reveal a button before pressing it. At first, there was nothing at all and the guards were coming over to get him. Metaboss looked up in the air which made the guards curious, and when they all looked up, they could see something descending.

"What is that?" they wondered. The thing started to fall closer and closer to the ground and its size was also getting bigger, so the guards quickly got away as not to get stepped on.

The thing fell down and it was revealed to be a towering robot about 10 meters tall and it was built in the likeliness of Metaboss himself. "What is that?!" Pit gasped.

"It's a giant robot!" Pichu said.

"I find the design disturbing," ROB said for some reason.

"Bweheh! I'm going to crush you into mince meat with this and then gather all the blood I want from you!" Metaboss said to Negi. The cockpit on the head of the robot opened and Metaboss performed an amazing leap all the way up there and took his seat. "Now it's time to show you the power of Metabot!"

Negi got into fighting stance as steam came out from the joints of the robot to signify that it was ready to move. The Smashers and his students who were standing at the waiting room instantly ran over to Negi to accompany him. "Nobody hurts our teacher-aru!" Ku Fei said.

"Listen," Eva said, "If you want to kill my pupil, you'll have to try and kill me first, which is definitely impossible!"

"We're fighting alongside-a him!" Mario said.

"If you're messing with him, you're also messing with us!" CF said to Metaboss in a threatening voice. "Don't think you can do whatever you want here!"

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are!" Metaboss said. "You're all going down! I shall show you the destructiveness of Metabot first!" The robot spread both its arms to the side and the hands opened to reveal missiles hidden underneath, and the missiles were immediately shot out at the audience who were all shocked.

"Oh no! He's aiming for the audience!!!" Talko gasped. "Everybody run!!!"

"It's heading for us!!!" Luigi cried. "RUN!!!"

Everyone screamed and quickly made a run for it, but ROB whipped out his missile pack and countered the incoming missiles using his own. MK flew towards the missiles and swung his sword as he went past them and all the missiles were sliced into pieces without exploding. Some of the missiles still managed to went past them and blast down the seats, though nobody was hurt.

On the other side however, there was no one to stop the missiles and thus the seats were all blown apart. Luckily, the people managed to escape in time and there were only minor injuries done.

BANG!!!

"Damn that guy!" Roy said angrily. "I'm going to teach him a lesson!"

"What are you doing?!" Negi shouted to Metaboss. "If you are targeting me, then don't drag the innocents into this!"

"Then submit yourself to me quietly!" Metaboss told him. "If you don't, I will go ahead and wreck havoc to the entire amusement park and kill everyone!"

"Don't you dare?!" CF said.

"Then like I said earlier: Hand over the boy to me at once or else you will die!" Metaboss said angrily. The right leg of the robot lifted up to take a step forward, but suddenly a white beam shot in from behind the Smashers and pierced through the knee. The right leg was instantly torn off from the body and Metabot had problem trying to stand still using only one leg and therefore wobbled back and forth in place. "What the?! What happened?!"

"Huh? What was that?" Kirby wondered. Everyone turned around and saw the same castle-like structure that was mentioned a few chapters ago pointing what looked like its hand at the robot.

"Hey, did that thing just fired at the robot?" Kotaro asked.

Then to their surprise, the castle-like structure started moving forward. It didn't seem to have legs at all, so it looked like it was sliding across the ground without anyone pushing it. Luigi saw that thing and said, "It's that castle-like thing that was there the whole time! Is it a remote-controlled robot or something?"

MK, however, had a shocked expression on his face. "I had a feeling that thing wasn't just an ordinary structure in the first place… If I remember the descriptions said to me once…" he said in a horrified voice, "That thing is actually…"

The moving castle made its way up the stage and stopped in front of the surprised Smashers and said to Metaboss, "You have gone for enough. In the name of justice, I shall bring down punishment onto you!"

"What-a eez theez thing…?" Mario asked.

"Oh my god!!!" Talko gasped with his eyes bulged out in shock. "This guy! It can't be! But it really is him!"

"You know what this is?" Kirby asked him.

"Of course! His name spreads throughout the whole world and strikes fear into the hearts of everyone, especially criminals!" Talko said. "This guy… He is one of the Great Powers… The Espers of Justice… Admiral Alexander!!!"

The mentioning of the name was like a huge shockwave being spread throughout the whole place. Everyone instantly fell back and chills went down each of their spines and their heartbeats increased greatly from the shock. "ADMIRAL ALEXANDER?!?!?!" they all gasped.

"Esper of Justice?!" Roy said in shock. "How come I never noticed that he was standing there the whole time?!"

"What is an admiral doing here?!" said a random guy in shock.

"On the bright side, he can get rid of that giant robot for us!" said another guy. "We should be glad that he's here!"

The Smashers standing in front of Alexander took several steps back when they realized who he was. "Alexander… One of the Espers of Justice…" CF said in shock. "To think that we would meet one of the Great Powers in this place…"

"I can sense a large amount of power coming from him…" Marth said.

"Admiral… Alexander?!" Metaboss said while trembling from head to toe violently. "This is terrible! To encounter an Esper here… There's no way I can ever defeat him…" He shook his head and then said to himself, "No, get a hold of yourself! I have the size advantage here right now! He can't be as powerful as the people make him to be! If I can defeat an Esper here, I will become famous overnight!" He looked down at Alexander and said, "Don't be too proud of yourself! I'm much larger than you, so there's no way you can defeat me!"

"I'm surprised that you can stand for so long using only one leg," Alexander commented.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?! Do not underestimate the Metabot! Die!" The robot tried to retain its balance on one leg and pointed both its arms at Alexander and got ready to fire missiles.

"Watch outta!" Mario gasped.

"You lot get out of here right now," Alexander told them. "I'll handle this." The Smashers did as he said and got out of the way fast. The large amount of missiles was fired at Alexander and they exploded all around him.

BANG POW BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

"Bwahahahaha! It looks like the Esper is not as powerful as they say after all!" Metaboss laughed.

"Then you are very wrong in saying that," said the voice of Alexander through the smoke of the explosion. Metaboss was shocked to see Alexander totally unharmed and unscratched underneath the smoke.

"What?! Impossible!"

"Whoa… There's not a single scratch on him…" Kotaro said.

"Did you know that among the three Espers," Alexander said, "I am known to have the ultimate armor? My armor has the hardness equivalent to that of diamond. It is not something scum like you can even hope to make a scratch on!" He lifted his massive pillar-like arm into the air and light started to come out from the hand. "Agios Analipsi!"

**Note: Greek for "Holy Ascension".**

A glowing circle appeared underneath Metabot and blinding white light came out from it. "What is happening?!" Metaboss gasped. And suddenly, a devastating white beam was shot out from the circle, shooting straight up into the air and totally engulfing the robot within it. "BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"

And the robot exploded.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!

The force explosion blew everyone on the stage except Alexander backwards and pieces of the robot were sent flying in every direction too. Metaboss himself could be seen shooting out of the explosion and soaring all way over the horizon.

Setsuna got back up and said, "Such power…"

"Whoa man… I can't believe it… He took out that giant robot with no problem at all…" Kotaro said in awe.

"So this is the power of an Esper…" Negi said. "I've never seen one face to face much less see one perform an attack…"

Back among the row of seats, the other Smashers and the students were just as shocked as they witnessed everything.

"Whoa… Even though he is supposed to be on our side," Asuna said, "It still gave me chills down the spine to see a big shot like him here."

"Me too… I almost wet myself when I heard his name…" Konoka said.

"Wow! This is going to make a headline on the school newsletter for sure!" Kazumi said excitedly while taking snapshots of Alexander over and over. "Meeting with an Esper this up close isn't something you can experience every day!"

"Amazing power…" ROB commented. "To say that his power level is over 9000 would be a huge underestimation…"

"The light just now... It is so pure and holy…" Pit said.

"The ultimate defense… Surely it fits with his epithet well," MK said. "The Stronghold of Justice…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

And the special guest of this chapter goes to Alexander, one of the Espers of Justice which is one of the organizations within the Great Powers of Tooneria. I wasn't kidding when I said way back in the reviews that the Smashers will have a close encounter with the Great Power.

Actually, Alexander made his debut in Rise of the Negativities, but only in one chapter and very briefly, so he is easily forgotten. As for the origin of Alexander, he is an Esper that you can summon in Final Fantasy 6. We know that the other one is Bahamut, and if the two Espers of Justice are both Final Fantasy characters, you can safely assume that the third one will be someone from Final Fantasy too. As for who it is, maybe I'll tell you someday.


	18. I'm Sorry

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher: **Will the Smashers fight all the Espers of Justice and who is Big Brother's identity?  
**Game2002: **The Espers are good people and their duty is to protect the world. What's the point in fighting them? And as for Big Brother, do you really expect me to spill out top classified information just like that?

**Chapter 18  
I'm sorry to fail you… I will not fail you the second time!**

**

* * *

  
**

After the chaos that Metaboss caused at the Fire Emblem Arena Championship, the tournament had been cancelled but would be postponed to some other day and start over again. Unfortunately, the Smashers will no longer be participating in it as they would be back in Onett by that time.

For those of you who are expecting more of Alexander, that guy left to unknown places afterwards and you won't be seeing him again, at least in this story anymore.

The Smashers were currently riding their bus traveling down the street to wherever doesn't concern you. "I hope everyone had a fun time at the World of Fire Emblem today!" Gyde said to the Smashers.

"Yeah right… Who is going to happy now that the chances of earning 100 million gold coins just went down the drain thanks to some stupid swine interrupting…?" Wario grumbled. "What a rotten day for me…"

"I hope you find something fun to do for the rest of the day today… Anyway, it's evening already, and just the time for dinner. I have reserved a spot at an all-you-can-eat restaurant, so let us head over there and have a feast!"

"Hooray!" Yoshi and Kirby exclaimed, punching their arms into the air.

-

Moving closely next to the side of the Smashers' bus was Class 3-A's bus, but when they came to a fork on the road, the Smashers took the left turn while Class 3-A took the right turn. It was apparent that they weren't going to the same place.

"I hope that you all had a fun time at World of Fire Emblem today, and you must all be starving," Negi said to his students. "We'll be going to the seafood buffet restaurant next for dinner, so let's all eat our heart's content there!"

"Yay!" screamed in everyone (most of them, anyway) in joy.

"And I also apology for the threat that happened today also," he continued. "I hope nobody was injured. I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more use to protect you all."

"You don't have to apologize to us," Ayake told him. "And on the other hand, you were so cool today at the fighting tournament!"

"Yeah! Sensei is so strong for a ten years old kid!" Sakurako added. "We were all cheering for you from beginning to end!"

"We should throw a celebration on your victory today!" Fuuka suggested.

The entire class cheered and shouted happily while Negi tried to calm them down, "All right, everyone please settle down! I know that you're all excited from everything that happened today. I'm glad that you all were supporting me and I thank you all for your support too!"

After a short while, everyone settled down at last due to having empty stomach. After all, they spent their whole day playing around at the fun fair and eating very little. Everyone sat down quietly on the seats while the bus continued its way to the restaurant. Negi walked down the lane looking at both sides to see if there were anybody missing and seeing what they're doing. He came to the back of the bus where Eva was sitting next to the window looking outside with a bored face. "Are you all right, Eva?" he asked her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she replied. "Of course I'm all right!"

"Nothing really… I just want to see if you still have something in mind about what happened today."

"That? Nah, that's nothing to me. It's all in the past already."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Alexander had just blown away Metaboss and everyone was amazed at how fast he got this job done. The people immediately began shouting for joy and cheered for him because he had just saved the day.

"Admiral Alexander had just saved all of us!" Talko exclaimed. "What a wonder! It is such a sight! The power of an admiral is beyond words! Did you all see the power of the attack just now? Imagine getting hit by something like that!"

Alexander slowly turned to look at the surprised faces of the Smashers who were still trembling from his imposing appearance and might. To be standing in front of a Great Power was something that could not be described by words. "For some reason… Standing in front of him really makes he nervous…" Kirby said.

"It's just like the time when we met Bahamut face to face…" Marth said.

Alexander continued gazing at them but then Negi stepped forward and said, "Thanks a lot… admiral… Thanks for… helping us…"

"It is my job to rid evil scum like those from this world," Alexander said in a booming voice that seemed to echo throughout the place.

"Thanks a lot, really… We're really in your debt…"

Alexander shifted his attention to Eva and then said, "The girl over there… You are Evangeline A.K. McDowell, am I right?"

This surprised Eva a bit and she replied nervously, "So what if I am? How do you know my name anyway?"

"Several hundred years ago, you caused quite a chaos and earned yourself a bounty of 600,000 dollars."

The Smashers were immediately freaked out when they heard this and exclaimed, "600,000 dollars?!"

"So you knew…" Eva said, gritting her teeth. "So what's about it? You want to arrest me now?"

"Please wait, admiral!" Negi said to Alexander nervously. "That was a long time ago! Eva is now an official student of Mahora Academy! You can't just take her with you like this!"

"That is true as the bounty no longer holds," Alexander said. "Do not fear; I am not given orders to arrest anyone. I simply came here to watch the tournament to kill time."

"Phew, what a relief…"

"If it was Odin however, I cannot guarantee that you get away alive," Alexander continued. "He believes that the sins of a criminal can never be erased and they must all face judgment. Even if that bounty of yours no longer holds, he will most likely not hesitate to wipe you out right here and now."

"Odin… The other Esper…" Captain Falcon said softly to no one in particular.

"I will be taking my leave now," Alexander said, and then light started to come out from the ground underneath him.

"Wait a minute," Negi said to him. "Did you hear what the bad guy earlier said? They're trying to revive the Cruncher!"

"You don't have to bring this concern to Alexander, Springfield," Roy said as he showed up into the scene. He turned to Alexander and said, "It's true; the Spirit of the Cruncher had been stolen by villains. But do not worry; this is our country's problem and we will deal with these ourselves. I do not feel the need for this matter to be brought to you. I'm sure the World Government has bigger issues than this to deal with."

"If that is the way you want it to be, then so be it," Alexander said. "I wish you the best luck in solving this situation." After saying this, the light underneath him became so bright that the others were blinded. When the light was gone, Alexander was nowhere to be seen anymore

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

  
_

"I'm only a wanted person in the past," Eva explained. "That 600,000 dollar bounty no longer holds, so I have nothing to be afraid of."

"Yeah, thanks goodness for this! My father really made the right decision to make you a student here!"

"You really should be thankful that it wasn't Odin who was here," Yue said, looking back from her seat while drinking Mixed Vegetable Calpis. "From what I heard, there was an ocean liner that got hijacked by a group of terrorists once and the people onboard were all held hostages. The military then sent a counterterrorist group as well as Odin to save the hostages. They were able to rescue the hostages and bring them onto a getaway ship, but guess what? Odin destroyed the getaway ship and caused the death of some hostages in the process saying that this was necessary for the fact that the terrorists might sneak into it in an attempt to escape."

"That's horrible…" Nodoka said when she heard this.

"The idea of absolute justice, which is what he believes in, can really twist up people's mind, I tell you…"

-

Metaboss was currently within a building that was somewhere in Lycia. Where this place is I do not know, so stop asking me for the address.

He was knelt standing in front of a shadowy person sat on a throne and there were some more shadows visible around and behind him. "I'm sorry that I failed…" Metaboss said with embarrassment.

"Pardon me you do not have to as the appearance of an Esper has made it like the clearness of daylight that you would be losing," the person on the throne said. "Time there is still for us to dig out the body of the nasty monster that terrorized the country like clowns terrorizing kids in the past, so the obtaining of the blood of the stupid brat named Negi can be done any other time."

"I will not fail you next time, boss!" Metaboss apologized again.

"You disappoint me…" one of the shadows next to Metaboss said. "You let me down… You make me want to cry… Oh, this world is full of disappointment… I want to lament over this awfulness… Oh how my heart is pierced over and over… How I wish to slit my wrist now and end this sadness…"

"Stop with your crying!" said a voice that sounded like Nacien's.

"Oh cry you must not, Emonicus," said the voice of the person on the throne. He then got up and stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself as none other than Fawful! "Your tears are like giant raindrops of doom that will give us the example on how life in Venice is like. And talk of something now meaningful we shall do! What goes of your hunt for the body of the creepiness that is the Cruncher, Major Burrows?"

"We're still searching for the body of the Cruncher, boss," said another shadow. "However, I have a guts feeling that it is hidden in that place. I'm sure we can find it sooner or later!"

"That is good news to my little ears!" Fawful said with delight.

Then the shadows that were behind Metaboss were lifted to reveal every single henchmen of Fawful. Familiar people standing next to him included Nacien and his wyvern and all three of the Slime Sisters.

Sitting on a block to the left side was a frail-looking teenager with black hair covering both his eyes and he was dressed in black outfit—Emonicus.

Standing just to the right of him was a white anthropomorphic cat dressed in a black suit—Kitty Corp. He was standing tall firmly with both his hands placed in his pockets and his expression was very stern and serious-looking.

Standing on the far right side was a big fat mole wearing a blue spiked helmet on his head—Major Burrows. He was accompanied by a group of Monty Moles.

Standing in the far back of the center was a giant plant monster with white spots all over his oversized red head—Petey Piranha.

"Very soon the mustard of doom that Cackletta had originally planned for will be spread onto the sandwich! When the evilness of the Cruncher has fallen into our control, the world that you know it shall be easy to take over just like eating a piece of cake! The thought of this makes me shiver down all the way to the bones! I can see already from here the day when a toady that I once used to be stand on the peak of the world and looking down and laughing at all those fink rats who bow down to me and asking for mercy like frail shrimps! Geehehehehehehehe!!!" Fawful laughed maniacally.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

It's a short chapter all right, but it's also an important chapter as well. The cast of villains have been revealed and even the third Esper is revealed! Even though he won't be showing up in this story at all…

Emonicus and Kitty Corp are my OCs.

Also, I did lower Eva's original bounty from 600 million dollars to 600,000 dollars. Let's just say I see it weird if her bounty were to be higher than the Smashers' former bounties...

As you know, the Great Powers are my own rendition of the Grand Line Powers from One Piece, with the 7 Armed Seas being the only one directly borrowed from there. The Espers of Justice are obviously based on the Marine Admirals, and I like to think of Bahamut being the counterpart of Aokiji, Alexander as the counterpart of Kizaru, and Odin as the counterpart of Akainu.

Anyway, the next chapter will be a filler chapter again. Annoying, isn't it? I'm laughing at you already, ha!


	19. I Love You!

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **Will there be anymore worries about the Armageddon being resurrected again?  
**Game2002: **Nothing is certain and safe, and that may also be classified information.

**JakeCrusher: **Will Big Brother's identity ever be revealed?  
**Game2002: **That's top classified information as well.

This chapter is filler and is therefore pointless. Viewer discretion is also advised.

**Chapter 19  
My heart is beating fast when I see you. I love you!**

**

* * *

  
**

It was 9:30 at night when both the Smashers and Class 3-A arrived at their hotel and everyone was tired from the fun that they had the entire day at World of Fire Emblem and their respective restaurants.

"What a day!" Captain Falcon said while stretching his arms high into the air. "There is no better way than the end it with a hot bath and then a nice rest. Let's return to our room."

"Sure," Marth said as he followed suit. Yes, they share the same room, and you better not have any crazy ideas about it because nothing is happening in there at all.

Meanwhile, the girls were mostly walking down the lobby in groups while chatting with each other happily. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Sasuki said all of a sudden. She reached into her bag and got out a miniature box and opened it to reveal lots of heart shaped chocolates.

The girls immediately crowded over to see this. "Wow! Chocolates! Where did you get these?" Sakurako asked.

"There was a rather peculiar person selling this at the amusement park," she replied. "I didn't want to buy it, but he kept on insisting me and because he looked rather poor and hasn't eaten a fine meal in days, I took pity and decided to buy it. I'm cutting down on sugar lately however, so I don't feel like eating them. You can share it among yourself if you want to."

"Thanks!" they said, and they reached their hands into the box and got for themselves chocolates to eat before leaving.

After most of the class had taken it, there were still some more in the box. Sasuki looked around and saw Mario and Wario standing nearby, so she went up to them and offered it to them, and they each took a piece and ate happily.

There were still some more, and Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, Pichu, Lucario, and Jigglypuff happened to be passing by, so she offered them the remaining ones, though Pikachu didn't get any because they just ran out.

"That's all of them," Sasuki said to herself. "The box looks nice, so I think I'll keep it."

-

Asuna was on her way back to her room and Konoka came up next to her. Asuna noticed the piece of chocolate in her hand and asked her, "What's that you got there?"

"Sasuki brought some chocolates and gave everyone a piece," she replied.

"Oh really? Guess I wasn't around when she was giving them out. I don't feel like eating it anyway."

"I'll have it then!" Then she happily threw it into her mouth.

"By the way, have you seen Negi? I found out that he hasn't taken a bath at all since we came here, so I'm going to drag him into the bath and give him some good showering before he attracts flies."

"Nope, I haven't seen him anywhere."

"He must've run to hide when he learned what I'm going to do… That brat… I better catch him and then drown him in the tub if it's the last thing I do…" And Asuna sped down the hallway in look for Negi.

-

Elsewhere, the Makie, Ako, Akira, and Yuuna were on their way back to their room. "I didn't get any…" Ako cried.

"Too bad you just had to go to the restroom when Sasuki was handing them out!" Yuuna taunted her for failing to get a chocolate. "They're pretty good!"

"Which reminds me… I wish Valentine's Day would come fast so I can give chocolates to Negi-kun!" Makie said cheerfully.

"That's still like a whole year away, hahah!" Yuuna said to her. When she looked at her, she suddenly stopped moving.

Makie looked at her also and she also stopped moving. And at that moment, both their faces started to turn red. "Makie…" Yuuna said softly. "My… My heart is beating very fast… when I see you…"

"Me too…" she said. "I feel very… nervous just looking at you…"

"Um? What are you two doing?" Ako asked them.

The two girls continued staring at each other with blushing faces for a while, and suddenly they tossed themselves into each other's arms and embraced romantically shouting, "I love you!"

Their behavior made Ako cried out in shock, "What the?! What are you two doing?! Hugging each other like that and shouting that out loud?!" Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see who it was. "Akira? What is it?"

"Ako… I can't stand it anymore…" she replied. "I really… love you…"

"What?!"

And then Akira gave Ako a big hug and fell onto the floor, pinning her there while groping her all over the body. "YAAAAAA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!? STOP!! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!!!! HELP!!!" she screamed out loud.

-

"Asuna sis is looking for you, bro," Chamo, who was sitting on Negi's shoulder, said to him. "She wants you to take a bath, so you better be careful. Actually, on the other hand, I prefer that she finds you and drag you into the bath. You haven't taken a bath since we came here!"

"You know I don't like baths…" he told him. "I hope she doesn't catch me…"

As they went down the hallway, they saw Sakurako, Madoka, and Misa standing down the hallway making love with each other. Both Negi and Chamo were shocked by this odd behavior that they were showing. "What are they doing…?" Negi said.

"I know they're very close friends, but this is taking things too far…" Chamo said.

The three girls turned to Negi, and the moment they saw him, they screamed out loud in joy and rushed up to him. "Negi sensei!!!"

Negi had no time to run as the three girls ran up to him and hugged him tightly while squealing out loud, "We love you!"

"What are you girls doing?!" Negi cried. "Stop it! Not here! Stop, please!"

"I've bought this kid's shirt at the fair, sensei!" Misa said, holding up a t-shirt with a picture of Master Bate printed on it. "Let's see you try it on!"

"Take off your shirt!" the other two girls as they tried to pull the shirt off the struggling child teacher.

"Stop! Not here! Help me!!!" Negi cried as he desperately fought to break free from their grasps of doom.

"Don't worry! Leave this to me!" Chamo said, holding up a lighter. "Ermine Flash!" When he turned on the lighter, a bright light came out and blinded the three girls, and this allowed Negi to escape their grasps and run down the hall as fast as he could with Chamo.

"Phew… Thanks…" he said. "But what's with them all of a sudden…?"

"They're acting pretty fishy, bro," Chamo said, running alongside him. "That's not normal behavior… I think I know something like this…"

Negi ran as fast as he could and looked back to see if they were still coming after him, but then he accidentally bumped into Ayaka and they both fell back. "Ow! Sorry!" Negi cried, and he saw her panties in between her wide open legs. "Eeks!"

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, sensei," she said with a blushing face. "By the way, do you like what you saw? I can show you more if you want to." And then she started unbuttoning her clothes much to their shock.

"Ayaka?! What are you doing?! Don't take off your clothes here!" Negi pleaded her.

"I'm willing to strip even for you," Ayaka said as she continued to unbutton her clothes.

"Woohoo! Good one!" Chamo said excitedly, giving a thumb up.

"No! Please! Don't!" Negi cried.

"Sensei!" shouted the voice of the cheerleader girls as they came rushing up from behind.

"Oh no!" Negi got up and quickly made a run for while Chamo stayed behind as he was too caught up with Ayake stripping.

"Don't run, sensei! I haven't taken off my bra yet!" Ayaka said to him.

The three girls suddenly stopped in front of her and said to her, "Class president, you have such an amazing body!" And they threw themselves onto her and started touching inappropriately, and she seemed to enjoy it also.

-

"I wonder where Mario is," Luigi wondered while walking into the courtyard. "He should've returned to the room several minutes back." He then noticed Mario and Wario sitting on a rock in front of him and they were placing their heads against each other in a romantic fashion. "Hey, there he is!"

"Oh, Mario, I never knew you are so handsome!" Wario said to him, and then he stroked his moustache. "Your moustache is so stylish and sexy!"

"You're such a man, Wario!" Mario said while tickling him in the chin. "Look-a at all da flab-a! Only a real man can have flab-a like-a you!"

"I don't ever want to leave you!"

"Me too!"

Luigi watched as they embraced each other under the moonlight, and then he turned around and walked away with an expressionless face as quietly as possible. It was as if he had seen something that couldn't be unseen.

-

"What is wrong with everyone?!" Negi said to himself as he sped down the hallway. "It's as if they're drunk or something!"

"PIKA!!! DON'T COME AFTER ME!!!" Pikachu as he zoomed past Negi with Yoshi, Picu, Jigglypuff, and Lucario went after him and they all had heart-shaped eyes.

"Also them?!" he said in surprise.

"Negi sensei!" cried out the Narutaki twins as they leaped forward from both sides and latched onto him tightly. "We love you!"

"Ya!" Negi fell down onto the floor from the weight and cried, "Not the both of you too!"

They gave him a peck on both sides of his cheeks and then rubbed their faces over his cheeks over and over. "You have a soft cheek, sensei!" they said happily.

"Please… stop…" he cried.

"Now, stop it already, the two of you," Kaede said when she showed up and lifted Negi up from behind.

"Kaede! Thanks goodness you're normal!" Negi said with relief.

"If you want to have fun with him," she said, "why don't we take him to our room and have the fun together-degozaru?"

"Yay!" the twins cheered out loud.

"What?!" Negi gasped.

"Aru! Negi sensei is sleeping with us today! I'm so happy-aru!" Ku Fei shouted happily as she hugged him from the front.

Chisame came walking by and she was shocked when they saw this inappropriate behavior. "Hey! What are you girls doing?!" she yelled at them. "That sort of behavior shouldn't be done between teachers and students!"

The four girls turned to look at her, and they let go of Negi and ran up to her and hugged her. "YAY!!!"

"EEKS!??! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

"Take off the glasses!" Fuuka yelled. "You look better without them!"

"No! Keep the glasses!" Fumika insisted. "I like her better with them on!"

"Stop it!! Stop!! What are you doing?!" Chisame cried. She was being pinned down onto the floor as the four of them started 'sexually harass' her.

-

"I wonder where that brat went to," Asuna thought to herself. "I think I'll take a bath myself first and look for him later." She walked up to her room and went inside, and the moment she did, she saw Setsuna being pinned on her stomach on the surface of the bed while Konoka was on top of her embracing her tightly. "What the heck?!"

"Secchan! I love you! I really, really love you! Please marry me!" Konoka said happily as she rubbed her face against Setsuna's back over and over.

"Asuna! Help!" Setsuna cried, trying to break free from her tight hug. "Ojou-sama is acting strange!"

Just as Asuna was going to step in, Chamo came running to her and said, "Sis! Bro is being chased by most of the girls in the class!"

"What?" Asuna asked in surprise, but at the same time confused.

"You see, the girls suddenly started acting strangely, but I believe that I know the reason behind all these," Chamo explained. He explained to her what he knows and after getting the message, they both ran down the hallway.

"Wait! Don't leave me behind!" Setsuna cried, reaching her hands towards the door. "Help me!"

"Let's bath together and sleep together tonight, Secchan!" Konoka said cheerfully.

-

Nodoka was walking down the hall and toward her room when she heard Negi calling her. "Nodoka! Help me!" he cried. "I'm being chased by everyone!"

"What?! Come hide in my room first, sensei!" she told him, and she grabbed him by the hand and ran to her room which was just down the hallway.

Once in there, Nodoka locked the door and Negi sighed with relief that the horror was over for the meantime. "Thanks, Nodoka… That was frightening…" he said. "I wondered what happened…"

"You can stay here for the meantime, sensei…" she said to him with a blushing face. "But I…"

"What's wrong, Nodoka?"

"I wish that it would be… better if… sensei never leaves this room…"

"Eh…?"

"Sensei... I… I feel warm and… nervous…" she said as she slowly approached him. Negi became scared and slowly moved back.

"Oh no… You too…?" He kept on moving back but then accidentally kicked the wastebasket and fell onto his back. "Ow!" Before he could get up, Nodoka knelt onto him with her face moving closer and closer to him. "Nodoka! What are you doing?!"

"I can't… control myself… I really want to…" she said while trembling and sweating nervously. "I… I…"

"Nodoka! Stop! Don't! This sort of thing shouldn't happen between teacher and student! And we're still too young!!!" Negi tried to fight back, but Nodoka seemed to be exerting more strength in usual into holding him down. He watched with horror as her lips inched closer and closer to his own.

-

"He's around here!" Chamo said. "I can sense his magical energy coming from there!"

As they closed in on Nodoka's room, they heard Negi crying out loud, "Nodoka! Stop!!!"

"That's him!" Asuna gasped. They ran up to the door and she tried to open it; only to find out that it was locked. "Dammit! Locked!"

"What do we do?!" Chamo asked.

"There's only one thing to do now… I'm afraid we'll have to pay for the door later…" Asuna took several steps back, and then she took a deep breath before running at the door to deliver a flying kick into it. "HIYA!"

SLAM!

With an almighty kick, the door slammed open without falling off and they entered into the room just in time to see Nodoka about to give Negi a hot kiss. "Honya! What are you doing?!" Asuna screamed. She ran up to her and pulled her away by the arms before picking up Negi. "Hey brat, are you all right?"

"Thanks… Asuna…" he said with an almost dazed out expression. "Just in time…"

"Sensei…" Nodoka said to her. "Please… sleep with me tonight…"

"What are you saying?!" Asuna screamed.

"I'm willing… to strip for you also…" Nodoka placed her hands on her skirt and started to pull them down slowly, but Asuna quickly grabbed Negi by the collar and rushed out of the room. "Sensei…"

-

Asuna, Negi, and Chamo finally got to a safe place where there was nobody else but them. "Phew… Safe at last…" Negi said with a sigh of relief.

"That was the work of the Ero-Potion," Chamo explained to him.

"Ero-Potion? I think I heard of it…"

"It's basically a kind of love potion, but its usage is banned because its effects are way too powerful," the ermine continued. "Basically it makes you fall in love with people you are familiar with, regardless of gender. It also makes them do all sorts of shameless and outrageous things as you can see with Nodoka sis just now."

"What do we do about the people affected by this then?" Asuna asked.

"Luckily, the effect will wear off by itself after thirty minutes or so, so they should all return to normal soon."

"But how did everyone get affected by this spell in the first place?" Negi asked. "If I remember correctly, the Ero-Potion comes in the form of liquid that can be added into other foods. It can't be from the restaurant because the effect kicks in almost immediately after you consumed it."

"That's the question…" Chamo said. "What could they have eaten to become like this?"

Asuna pondered for a while and then something came to her. "I know now! Konoka said that Sasuki gave everyone chocolates shortly after arriving back at the hotel! Do you think that is the one?"

Chamo hammered his hand and said, "That must be it! Ero-Potion are commonly placed into chocolates and given to people during Valentine's Day!"

"Let's go find Sasuki at once then!" Negi suggested.

-

Sasuki was watching TV in the room that she and her roommates reside in, though she was currently the only one in the room. She heard the knocking on the door and went to open it and find the trio standing there. "Hello, Negi sensei!" she said politely. "What brings you here?"

"Sasuki, I want to ask you something," he said. "Is it true that you gave my students chocolates when we came back?"

"I did, sensei. Sorry that I did not give you any."

"Actually… I want to ask you where you got those chocolates."

Just as she was going to reply, the heard a news being broadcasted on the TV and it grabbed their attention. "Llarry the Llama had been spotted at World of Fire Emblem," the news reporter said. "He is once again caught selling illegal products, but he managed to escape when the police tried to capture him."

"That is the person I bought the chocolates from," Sasuki said, pointing to the picture of Llary shown on the TV.

"Seller of illegal products…? That makes sense…" Chamo said.

"What is it that you want to ask me, sensei?" Sasuki asked Negi.

"Oh yeah… About your chocolates…" Negi continued. He explained to her the situation and she was shocked to hear this.

"Oh my… I didn't know that… I am sorry for all the trouble…" she apologized sincerely.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know about that in the first place," Negi told her.

"Everyone should return to normal soon," Chamo said.

-

"Eh? What am I doing?" Yuuna said all of a sudden. She looked at Makie face to face and saw that the both of them were almost stripped of their clothing and lying against the wall. "EEKS!"

"What was I doing just now?!" Akira said in shock when she realized she was sitting on top of a passed out Ako.

-

"Eeks?! What are you guys doing?!" Ayaka screamed, quickly getting back up and covering herself up.

"We don't know too, class president…" the three of them replied.

-

"Aru? What happened?" Ku Fei looked up. She looked around the place with confusion along with Kaede, Fuuka, and Fumika while Chisame, whose clothes were almost torn, lied on the floor dazed out.

-

Negi, Asuna, and Chamo saw that the rest of the girls had returned to normal as they walked down the same hallway as them. "Good to see that everyone is back to normal," Negi said. "I'm glad that nobody got hurt."

"But there's still one more thing that needs to be taken care of," Asuna told him.

"What is it?"

Asuna suddenly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards his room. "You're taking a bath right now, mister!" she said.

"No, please!" Negi could do nothing as Asuna dragged him back into his room.

-

Mario went into his room and noticed Luigi lying down on bed already with a pack of ice on his forehead. "What-a eez wrong-a with him? Eez he sick-a?" Mario asked.

"I asked him, but all he said was that he saw something so horrible that he couldn't describe it," Parry replied. "I really have no idea what he saw…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This is a very pointless chapter, but it's funny too. LOL!

Llarry the Llama here is the same one that appeared in Gamfax III: The Perfect World.

* * *

GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW

"Hey, this movie with that actor is going to show at midnight," Popo said while look at the TV schedule.

"I really want to watch it, but it airs in the middle of the night and is not for minors due to certain suggestive scenes, but I really love to watch this actor's movies…" Nana said. "I doubt the adults would let us stay up late night to watch this sort of movie."

"We'll sneak into the living room at that time and use headphones to watch then," Popo suggested. "Nobody should notice us."

-

That midnight, the both of them sneaked into the living room to watch the movie, but when they got there, they were surprised to see Peach and Zelda sitting in front of the TV watching that movie and they were using headphones as not to disturb anyone.


	20. I Don't Know Why

**SBS Time!  
SlasherMask: **Don't people know that illegal sellers sell illegal products?  
**Game2002: **Llarry is good at disguising himself, so the fact that some people don't recognize him as an illegal seller is quite normal.

**Unknown: **Eva's bounty is 6 million, not 600 million.  
**Game2002: **Whatever…

**Chapter 20  
This is the place where prisoners are kept, but I don't know the reason for this.**

**

* * *

  
**

It was early in the morning and Negi was already at the café having his breakfast. As he drank tea, Kotaro came over to his table and sat besides him, and his eyes were looking very droopy. "Good morning, Kotaro!" Negi greeted him cheerfully. "You look… tired… Did you have a good sleep yesterday?"

"I had nightmares about a frightening experience yesterday night…" he replied in a weak-sounding voice.

"What happened?"

"Chizuru sis and Natsume sis suddenly became lovesick all over me and I almost got smothered against Chizuru sis's massive bosoms… And then I was dragged into bath with them but luckily they snapped back to normal senses just before things got too hardcore…"

"Scary… Must be the work of the Ero-Potion…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing… I hope that something good happens to you today. Every bad thing is followed by good things!"

-

The Smashers were sat together at the tables so

mewhere else in the cafe eating breakfast. "So our next destination is to visit the Ruined Island," Gyde said to the dining Smashers.

"Pass the maple syrup please," Yoshi said.

"It is an island off the northeastern coast of Lycia and ancient civilization once resided there," Gyde continued.

"Mind if I eat your sausage?" Kirby asked Red.

"Get your own…" he told him.

"However, that was several thousands years ago and all that left of the island are ruins left behind by people of those time," Gyde kept on saying.

"Can you get me more juice?" Wario asked Captain Falcon.

"Get it yourself," he replied.

"It is now a popular tourist attraction and archeologists still go there to excavate historical information," Gyde kept on saying.

"Get me the butter please," G&W said.

"Thanks for taking your time to listen!" Gyde concluded, trying to look as cheerful as possible despite the fact nobody was listening to him.

-

The bus containing the 3-A students arrived at a marketplace that was set up besides harbor. The students came down chatting to each other happily and Negi said to all of them, "Okay, everyone! Before we take the boat to Ruined Island, let us have a look around here first. You can buy whatever you want if you like!" He got out a map and looked at it saying, "We'll meet at Dock C after thirty minutes, so make sure to be there on time."

"Yes, sensei!" They all said, and then they all (most of them anyway) rushed off into the marketplace shouting like little kids.

"And be careful not to buy things from shady-looking people!" Negi called out to them one last time.

"Afraid that yesterday's problem would rise again?" Chamo said to him.

"Always be careful of what you're buying…"

Asuna approached him and said, "So what are you going to do in the meantime?"

"I have a feeling that they sell some neat antiques here, so I'm off to look around!" he replied.

-

Somewhere at the market place, a magician was showing everyone his magic tricks. It was very basic tricks such as making stuffs disappear and pulling a rabbit out of the hat, but the audience still clapped hands and cheered at the magician's act.

"Thank you!" he said, giving a bow. "I am the best magician around here and no one has ever surpassed me!"

As he was continuously bowing down to them, Zazie suddenly came over and started juggling random school materials in her hand and the people immediately shifted their eyes onto her, including the magician. "She's good!" they said.

After juggling for a while, she took out a jester hat (the one she wears whenever she's doing circus performance) and allowed the balls to all drop inside. After they all did, sparks suddenly came out in several different colors much to everyone's amazement and then fireworks shot up into the air. Then ribbons and confetti burst out from the hat like a volcano followed by several pigeons. She then swiped the hat across the air and a banner popped out with the message _Thanks for watching _written on it.

Everybody cheered and clapped hands like wild and the magician fell to his knees with a black cloud over his head. "I lost…" he cried. Zazie simply walked away silently while people continued to give her a round of applause.

-

Negi came to a booth that was selling all sorts of antiques. He bent down to look at the things that were sold with great interest. He saw a clay model of a dragon and picked it up asking the seller, "How much does this one sell for?"

The seller, who looked messy and mean and was smoking a cigarette, said a low and grumpy voice, "It's very expensive."

"I see… How much does it cost?"

"I tell ya, kid. It's really expensive. You can't afford it."

"Mind telling me the price…?"

"It's really, really expensive, I tell ya! I'm not telling the price to anyone who can't buy it. Go buy some lollipop or something, brat!"

Negi was somewhat offended, but he tried his best not to show it and continued smiling. Just as he was leaving though, Luigi came over with a stern expression and said, "What's this? Do I hear unreasonable business being made? Listen, mister, this kid over here is my son and I have every right to make you give him what he wants!"

"Um… Mr. Luigi…?" Negi said to him with a confused look, but Luigi patted him on his shoulder to tell him to go along with the act.

"So what is the price, may I ask?" Luigi asked the seller.

"If you really want to know, then I'll tell you!" the seller replied rudely. "Don't be scared when you hear it!"

"Bring it!"

Luigi and the seller stared in each others' eyes and there was an intense feeling in the atmosphere as they did. The seller opened his mouth and his words came out majestically, "2000 gold coins!"

They both stared at each other again and made the atmosphere even more intense. Luigi then opened his mouth to let loose a majestic voice, "500 coins instead!"

They both stared at each other again and made the atmosphere even more intense. The seller bellowed out loud in the voice that was comparable to thunder (okay, this is getting too exaggerating), "I'm not lowering it!"

"500 coins!"

"I told you I'm not lowering it!"

Luigi picked up the clay dragon and said, "These kinds of things, as old as they may be, do not necessary need to be that expensive. In fact, looking at the way it is handcrafted, this isn't even an ancient artifact! This looks more like something made just two days ago!"

"Oh yeah? Would you be surprised that this was made by a well known crafter several years ago? That person in fact happens to be my ancestor! He was without doubt the most well known crafter of that time and his legacy and skills had passed down to present day in my family!"

"If you are his ancestor, then you are ruining his image already! Look at the way you are dressed and your booth! Even the people at the flea market can set up something better looking than you!"

"What did you say?!"

"You have no knowledge and experience in selling things! From my year long of shopping experience, this sort of thing costs only about 200 coins, but I'm only lowering it to 500 coins in order to show pity on you!"

"The price is 2000 coins and that's final!"

"If that is the case…" Luigi patted Negi on his back and said, "Son, I can tell that all his products will be broken the moment you buy them. It is worthless buying from him. Come, I'll take you to a better store where they sell better things and not secondhand stuffs like these."

"Fine then!" the seller yelled in frustration. "1000 coins!"

Luigi looked at him with a stern face and said, "500 coins."

"I'm lowering it enough already! No more than that!"

"Then let us go, son."

"Fine! 500 coins!"

And thus Luigi won the price war and Negi got the clay dragon. "Thanks a lot, Mr. Luigi!" he thanked him happily.

"Glad that you got what you want, kid," Luigi said to him.

Negi playfully tapped the head of the dragon, but the moment he did, the dragon crumbled into pieces, much to his horror. Luigi's face turned stern again and he turned back to the seller. "Wait here," he said to Negi. "I'll go avenge for you!"

Negi then heard an announcement that came from a public speaker set up on top of a pole. "Smashers, please come to Dock B to get ready to leave for Ruined Island!" said the voice that sounded a lot like Gyde's.

-

After the Smashers had all boarded the boat that was going to take them to Ruined Island, the boat started to leave the dock, but after leaving a few yards into the water, woman onboard happened to be in labor, so the boat quickly anchored at where it was and a doctor was summoned from the dock via a small boat. Everybody had to wait for this business to be taken care of before the boat could continue on its voyage.

Lucas and Red were both resting their heads on the railings at the deck and Lucas said, "I wonder when we can get moving again."

"Are you hungry?" Red asked him. "I can see a taco stand over there at the harbor."

"Even if I'm hungry, there would be no way to go over and buy it. The boat may very well take off again soon and how can we get over there anyway?"

"That's no big deal," Red claimed. "I'll be back." He then climbed over the railing and leaped into the water and miraculously enough, stood on top of the water much to Lucas's surprise! Red hopped across the water surface like a pebble bouncing atop the water surface and made it the harbor without getting wet. He bought two tacos and then returned to the boat using the same way. "Here it is."

"How did you do that?!" Lucas asked in amazement.

"Everyone can do this," he replied while taking a big bite out of his taco.

"Really? Then let me try!" Lucas climbed over the railing and leaped into the water, only to fall into it with a splash.

SPLASH!

Lucas poked his head out and spit out some water before saying, "How come I can't?!"

"You should've jumped a little bit more to the right," Red said to him. "That's where the stones a few millimeters underneath the water surface are!"

-

Captain Falcon and Marth were standing on the other side of the boat looking out into the sea and waiting for the boat to set sail. CF tapped Marth on the shoulder and pointed to something in the distance. "Hey look, Marth. There's some guy drifting on a stylish-looking raft over there. Looks like a drifter on the sea."

"Are you sure? If so, then he would be sailing in this direction. I think he knows what he is doing."

"Something tells me he's a religious person. Notice the cross on his back?"

Then they heard a loud horn-like sound that signified the boat was going to set sale. "The boat is sailing again!" he said.

-

Due to lack of stuffs to talk about, we fast forward ahead of time and go over to Ruined Island where everyone currently was.

-

Ruined Island is a placed filled with leftovers of what once used to be buildings. All that left was torn down walls, pillars, and rocks of all shapes and sizes. There was also a massive temple built on the highest part of the island.

"That rock over there is shaped like a heart!" Konoka said, pointing to a heart-shaped rock.

"And that one over there is like a broccoli," Asuna pointed out.

"It sure does, and that one over there is shaped like an ice-cream!" Konoka said again, pointing to another rock.

Yoshi, G&W, and Kirby came passing by and G&W pointed to the heart-shaped rock saying, "That one is shaped like a butt!"

"That one is shaped like a poop that I released today at the toilet this morning," Kirby said, pointing to the ice-cream rock.

"And that one is shaped like the booger I dug out of my nose a few minutes ago!" Yoshi said, pointing to the broccoli rock.

Asuna looked at them with a disgusted face and said, "Can't they say anything nicer sounding…?"

-

The Narutaki twins were playing tag around the place when they suddenly came across a small window on a wall that used to be a part of a building. After looking at the window for a few seconds, an idea came to them. They turned to see the other girls wandering around nearby and thus called them. "Everyone! We made a great discovery!" Fuuka shouted.

The girls immediately gathered over to see what the big news was. Fuuka pointed to the small window and said, "You see this small window? Rumor has it that if you are able to go through it, you will live a happy life with the person you love!"

Hearing this made most of the girls excited immediately. "Then if I go through it, Negi-kun will fall in love with me?" Makie asked excitedly. "Wow! I want to try it!"

Kazumi, on the other hand, was skeptical and asked, "Are you sure? I've never heard of anything like this before. Where did you hear this from?"

Gyde happened to be standing at a place visible from where they are, so Fumika pointed to him and said, "He told us!"

"Yeah, that guy knows a lot about this place, so it has to be true!" Fuuka claimed.

"I want to try it now!" Makie said happily. "Negi-kun is going to fall in love with me afterwards for sure!" As she went to the small window, Ayake shoved her away. "Hey!"

"No, let me go through it!" she said. "Negi sensei is mines alone! You girls just watch! He's going to love me after this!"

"Not fair! I want to try it also!"

"Heheh!" Ayaka ignored her and poked her head through the small window first, followed by the rest of her body. Things went smoothly until she screamed out loud, "My butt is stuck!"

The other girls immediately tried to get her out by either pulling or pushing, but no method seemed to work. Meanwhile, the twins had crept away and were laughing their heads off that their plan worked.

-

Pit, Red, and Lucas came across a wall that had ancient writings on it. "These must be language used by the people who once lived here," Red said.

"I don't understand what they're saying," Lucas said.

"Me too, but these words resemble pictures, so I'm sure we can make out what it may mean by the picture that is represented." Red pointed to a symbol that resembled an eye and said, "An eye, for example, might mean a god since the gods watch the world and its people with their eyes from the heavens. This odd creature might represent an animal, and this diamond-shaped thing most likely represents jewelries."

"These words are strange," Pit said, looking at some pictures drawn on the wall using black lines. "I can tell that these mean flowers, butterflies, and kittens. It must mean that the people of those times lived a peaceful life!"

Not standing too far from him, Jigglypuff was seen drawing on the wall using a black marker. She was drawing stuffs like flowers, butterflies, kittens, and several other happy things. Now you know what Pit was looking at.

-

Meanwhile, Ayaka was stuck halfway through the small window. "Get me out already!" she cried.

"Sorry, class president," Kazumi said to her. "You're stuck really tight. You should've known that you're not small enough to go through it. In fact, I think the love come true thing is all made up and is nothing more than a prank from those three."

"Just get me out already!"

Kazumi grabbed her by the arms while the other girls pushed her from behind and they used all their strength to get her out, but the efforts were fruitless. After a few minutes of vain effort, Asuna came walking up to them and asked, "So what do we have here? Got yourself into a tight situation, Ms. Class President?"

"Yeah, laugh at me all you want at the moment!" Ayake snapped at her with frustration.

"You know, just because you have a good figure doesn't mean you can get your through everything," she said mockingly. "You'll end up doing something regretful and stupid, you know?"

"The Narutaki twins told her that if you go through this small window, you will be able to live a happy life with the person that you love," Akira told her. "And wanting Negi to fall in love with her, she did this."

"I'm glad I didn't go in first…" Makie said.

"Geez! How can anyone fall for such stupid beliefs, especially one coming from the greatest pranksters in our class?" Asuna said. "You're such a ditz, Ayaka. All right, stand back. I'll get her out myself." She got behind Ayaka and then stepped as far back as she could. Taking a careful look at Ayaka's wiggling butt, she took off at a high speed and then performed a flying kick. "Hiya!"

BOOT!

Her foot planted into Ayaka's back with full force and sent her shooting out of the other side, where she slid across the ground eating dirt. She got up and coughed out the dirt that got into her mouth and shouted, "Do it more softly next time, you violent woman!" She then turned to see Asuna's feet sticking out from the windows.

"Great! Now I'm stuck!" Asuna cried. She tried to pull herself out by pushing against the wall, but she was unfortunately jammed tightly in a sideways position. The other girls watched her with sweat drops on the back of their heads.

-

Now we head over to the inside of the temple that I mentioned a short while ago. The interior of the temple was very spacious and there were towering pillars that reached all the way to the ceiling that was very far up there. "Wow! This place sure is big!" Negi said. "You can basically hold a party here!"

"Sure does!" Kotaro agreed.

They walked up a staircase that was before them and at the top was a large throne made of marble. "Looks like a seat fit for the king," Kotaro said as he jumped onto it to take a seat, but Dedede suddenly showed up and shoved him off and took the seat for himself. "Hey!"

"This seat is fit for a king like me!" he said. "Meta-Knight, picture me perfectly!"

"As you wish, my lord," MK said, holding up a digital camera.

Dedede turned to the two kids and said, "The both of you pose besides me and act as my bodyguards!"

"Why should I?!" Kotaro complained.

"King's orders!"

"It won't hurt, Kotaro," Negi said to him. "It's just posing for a picture. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I'd rather be the person sitting on the throne…" he grumbled, but he stood next to Dedede anyway while Negi, who had a victory sign on his hand and a smile on his face, stood opposite of him.

"Say cheese!" MK said as he readied to snap the picture.

Suddenly, Negi felt his nose itching and when he could hold it no longer, he let loose a sneeze. "ACHOO!!!"

SNAP!

MK looked at the screen on the digital camera and saw that the picture consisted of Negi sneezing, Kotaro shielding his face with his arm and trying not to get blown away, and Dedede's feet was visible in the air off the side of the picture.

-

"And now we're heading down to the dungeon of the temple," Gyde said while walking down a dark staircase that was only lit up by lamps on the walls. "Be careful, as the stairs are rather steep. To fall down here would be pretty much a sure death considering the height… Oh, I can see the floor down…" Suddenly, he missed a step and fell onto his butt and slid down step by step. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Are you all right-a?" Mario asked him.

Gyde got up when he finally touched the floor and rubbed his butt saying, "I'm all right…"

The Smashers came to the dungeon of the area and looked around. It was rather dark, even if there were lamps on the walls giving off light. "What is this place?" Captain Falcon asked. He looked around and saw a skeleton lying against the wall.

"EEKS!!!" Luigi shrieked, and he jumped onto Mario's arms.

"This place is said to be a place where they kept prisoners, as you can see that the skeleton is chained," Gyde explained to them. "But who exactly these prisoners are the archeologists still are not sure. Since this is a temple, could it be possible that these were people locked up here to be put into sacrifice rituals? The answer still is unsure."

"If what you said is true, I dare say that the people here were pretty brutal," Marth said, looking at the place that was filled with skeletons and jail cells.

"But then it could simply be a cell for prisoners who did bad things. We don't have to think that much, do we?" Gyde said. "Let's go deeper and have a look."

They continued going through the dark place and there were also statues of fierce-looking animals placed at the sides too. Pichu was lying down within the jaws of one of the statues saying, "Help me! I'm getting eaten!"

"Yeah, enjoy your fantastic journey," CF said to him as he walked by.

"You're no fun…" Pichu grumbled, and then he jumped out and followed the others.

Shortly after the Smashers went deeper into the place, Negi and his students came walking down the stairs. "This place is creepy…" he said.

They looked around the place and saw those skeletons, and most of the girls scared by the sight of these. "I'm scare! Negi-kun, protect me!" Makie cried, tossing herself onto him and hugging him tightly.

"Whoa!"

"I'm scared too, Negi sensei!" Ayaka said, giving him a hug.

"You're very popular with girls, aren't you?" Kotaro teased him.

"Mind letting go of me so that I can explain more about this place…?" Negi said to the girls that were holding onto him tightly, and thus they let him go but remained close to him as the atmosphere of this place was haunting. "So this place is supposed to be a dungeon for keeping prisoners. As you can tell from the skeletons, the prisoners here were practically abandoned until they died and rot down to bones."

"That's horrible…" Konoka said.

"Prisons nowadays definitely aren't something like this," Setsuna said. "Really shows how much laws have changed with the time."

"So do you want to go deeper?" Negi asked them. "Or do you want to go back up already?"

"It's too dark…" Makie cried. "I wanna go back up…"

"Yeah, I think that would be a better idea…"

"You're actually scared yourself too, right?" Asuna asked because she noticed that his legs were wobbling too.

"Um, yeah… How did you guess…?"

"Heheh! Negi sensei is scared too!" some of the girls giggled softly

All of a sudden, the entire placed started shaking and everyone was freaked out by this. "What the?! Earthquake?!" Chamo gasped.

"Everyone! Get down quick!" Negi shouted, and everyone quickly ducked down onto the floor with their hands over their heads and screamed in fear.

The shaking eventually got so strong that cracks started to appear on the walls and the floor. A fissure was suddenly ripped apart on the floor and some of the girls were unfortunate to be in the way when this happened, so they plummeted into the darkness below. Chizuru, Natsume, Konoka, and Asuna were the ones to be precise. "YAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"Ojou-sama!!" Setsuna cried. She was going to reach forward to help Konoka but Makie quickly whipped out her ribbon and swung it into the hole and wrapped it around Asuna. The other three girls managed to grab onto her legs and they were all being suspended in air with the darkness below them.

"YAAAA!!! HELP ME!!!" Natsume cried.

The weight of the four girls were too much for Makie to hold up and she was starting to get pulled down along, but the rest of the girls quickly grabbed her from behind and tried to pull her back. "Don't let go!" Negi said. "Pull them up quick!"

SNAP!

The girls all fell back when the ribbon snapped in half, and the four that were holding onto it instantly plummeted down the hole. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Chizuru sis! Natsume sis!!" Kotaro gasped. Without thinking twice, he leaped into the hole and went after them. Setsuna quickly leaped down the hole too and Negi also jumped down there with his staff gripped tightly in his hand.

Sprouting her wings fast, Konoka flew over to Konoka and managed to catch her in her arms. "Ojou-sama! I'm sure to save you!"

Konoka held onto her tightly and said, "Thanks for saving me, Secchan… You're like my guardian angel…"

"It's my duty to protect you, Ojou-sama."

Meanwhile, Negi rode his staff right underneath Asuna and she managed to land onto it, though the shaking almost shook them both off. "Whoa! Asuna, are you all right?" Negi asked her.

"That was frightening… But I'm fine…" she said. "Where's Kotaro? Didn't he jump down too?"

Chizuru and Natsume both fell down farther, but Kotaro managed to make his way to them and quickly caught them with his arms. "Kotaro!" Chizuru cried.

"Hold onto me tightly!" he told them.

They curled up their legs and held onto him with their eyes closed and waited for the worst to happen. Kotaro eventually saw land down there and fell onto it with both his feet safely. Luckily, being a demon also gave him a stronger body than normal human beings, so landing from such a long drop wasn't that big of an issue. "Phew… A landing at last…" he said with a sigh of relief.

"I thought I was a goner…" Natsume said. She fell onto the ground and sighed with relief that she was still alive.

"Thanks for saving us, Kotaro," Chizuru said to him.

"That was nothing," he said. "It's good that the both of you are fine."

"Kotaro!" said Negi's voice, and he came down to the place with Asuna. "Are the three of you all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine," he replied. He looked up and could see a bit of light coming from the distance up there. "We did fall quite a bit of a height… How do we get up there?"

"I can use magic to get us all out of here immediately," Negi said.

"Um… Guys…" Asuna said in a voice that sounds terrified. "What… is… that…?"

"What's wrong, Asuna?" Negi asked, and he turned to look at where she was pointing and a shocked expression appeared on his face. "What is that?!"

Before them was a large spacious cavern area, but that was not what surprised them. Lying within the large cavernous place was a gigantic unidentifiable body that was beyond any form of description. In fact, it was big that they couldn't see the entire of it. The most striking feature about this thing was that it had a face, a terrifying and fierce-looking face with a huge mouth full of teeth as sharp as needles.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW

Ness and Young Link went to a video game convention at Fourside. They joined the people in front of a stage as a video game developer took the stage and shared to the people about some upcoming games.

"And now we are going to present you our latest project, which is based off the popular TV show," the developer said. Then the screen behind him showed the picture of Master Bate and the title of the game: Master Bate – Hero in Time.

"WOW!!!"

"Awesome!!"

"Amazing!! I want this game already!!!"

"A game based on a stupid show? Bah, it's going to be horrible!"

"This is a beat'em up game where you can play as Master Bate or any of his supporting characters and go through stages fighting enemies coming at you," the developer explained. Then a trailer of the game was shown.

"Wow!"

"Splendid!"

"Such amazing graphics!"

"What ugly 3D models…"

"This game has been in development for a year already," the developer said. "We are trying to make this the greatest beat'em up video game ever made." Then in-game footage where shown on the screen.

"Amazing gameplay!"

"It looks hard, which is good!"

"Whoa! Look at that massive boss character! I can't wait to play this game already!"

"This game looks ruined already…"

"The release date will not be until next year, as we want to polish this game as good as possible," the developer continued. "I'm sure you all will not be disappointed by it once it is out!"

"I can't wait to play the game!"

"This will definitely be the game of the year!"

"I love what I'm seeing already!"

"This game is going to be a failure…"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

Everyone turned around to see a guy lying down on the floor and his nose was bleeding and a good number of his teeth were knocked out. Ness was standing next to him with his baseball bat placed against his shoulder. "You didn't have to do that…" YL told him.

"If this ungrateful swine wasn't standing next to me, I probably wouldn't do anything," he replied.

Then everybody cheered and clapped hands for Ness. "I wanted to beat him up earlier, but thanks for getting the job done for me!" a random guy said.


	21. This Guy

**Chapter 21  
What's this guy doing here?!**

**

* * *

  
**

"What happened here?" Gyde asked as he and the Smashers came running over to the fissure that was in front of the staircase.

"Negi sensei fell down there along with some of the other classmates!" Haruna told him. "This hole was caused by the earthquake earlier!"

"To think that an earthquake would cause something like this…" Meta-Knight said in disbelief.

"Are they still alive down there?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I can still sense bro's magical powers," Chamo replied. "He's definitely alive and well and he probably saved the others too."

"But how do we get them out?" Nodoka asked.

Mario looked down the hole and shouted as loud as he could, "Can anyone down there hear me? Hello?"

-

"What is that?!" Kotaro said in shock. The massive indescribable body that was beyond them was definitely a shocking sight to them. They never expected to run into anything like this in this place.

"I don't want to know what that is…" Asuna said. "I just hope that this thing doesn't notice us…"

Negi bravely stood forward to take a better look at the massive being and said, "It doesn't look like it is alive… I'm not sure… Maybe it's just asleep…"

All of a sudden, the earthquake started again and everyone was shaken to his or her feet. "Not another earthquake!" Natsume cried.

They all stood close against each and placed their hands over their heads to protect themselves from falling debris. The whole place shook stronger and stronger until a part of the wall burst open and a massive silver drill came bursting into this place, much to their surprise. The drill came further out to reveal itself as a drilling machine that had a very long serpentine body. The body of the drilling machine landed in front of the massive unidentifiable body and the drill stopped spinning. That was when the earthquake finally stopped.

"Now what?!" Kotaro said.

Then the head of the drilling machine opened up and Major Burrows came out of it and looked at the massive body before him and said with joy, "Yes! I found it at last! To think that it would be hidden here all along! I knew my hunch was correct!" He then shouted down into the machine, "Get busy, everyone! Activate the particle transporter and deliver the body of the Cruncher to the place that boss said right this instant!"

"Yes sir!" said some voices coming from down there.

"Cruncher?!" said the students and Negi in shock.

"Uh?" MB turned around and saw them over and said, "Looks like there are people here who saw something that shouldn't be seen… Listen up, you guys betters forget everything that you saw and go home quietly without reporting anything! This is adult's business, so beat it at once!"

"You must be those people who managed to steal the spirit, right?" Negi asked him. "And now you're here to obtain the body!"

"So this is the Cruncher…" Asuna said in awe, looking at the massive body in front.

"It's huge!" Chizuru exclaimed.

Then each of the drilling machine's body segments opened up and spotlights came out from it and shined a beam of light at the body. "Transportation process has started!" said one of the Monty Moles that was in the machine. "Processing at maximum speed, it would take at least five minutes to fully transport something this big away completely."

"That shouldn't be too long so long as nobody gets in our way," MB said.

"I won't let you do this!" Negi shouted.

MB leaped out from the drilling machine and landed in front of him with a stomp saying, "Listen up, kid! I told you that you should go home and pretend that you saw nothing!"

Then a Monty Mole popped out from the cockpit and said to MB, "Major! That kid is the one that boss wants! We need his blood in order to break the seal on the spirit!"

"Uh? Really? Then how lucky of me! First I found the body of the giant monster and now the blood to release its spirit!" MB said with delight. "Moho! The boss is going to be glad with me!"

"I won't let you bad guys do whatever you want!" Negi said to him.

"What can you do to me, kid? I'll make you bleed quick and simple!" MB slammed down his massive claws at Negi but he leaped out of the way with ease.

"Take this!" Kotaro leaped at MB afterwards and delivered a kick into his face and knocked him back.

"Ow! Why you?!" MB angrily swung his claw at Kotaro but he easily avoided by jumping back. "Take this!" Exploding Mole Path!" He leaped up and then dug into the ground headfirst and then started moving in the direction of Negi and his students and explosions of dirt shot into the air to show where he was going.

"Be careful!" Negi said to his students. Chizuru, Natsume, and Asuna quickly got out of the way while Kotaro and Negi stayed behind to deal with him. They quickly leaped out of the way when the exploding dirt reached them. MB popped his head out from the ground with two large boulders in his hands and threw each of them at the two.

Kotaro easily shattered the rock using his fist while Negi rolled aside to avoid it, and then they both ran towards him with their fists extended to hit him. MB sank back into the ground really fast however and they ended up punching each other.

POW!

"Ow! Watch it!" Kotaro yelled.

"Sorry…" cried Negi. "But wait… We don't have time to fight him! We need to stop them from transporting the body away!" He turned to look at the Cruncher's body to see that it was starting to look more and more translucent. "It looks like it's going to be transported away anytime soon!"

MB popped back out in front of the drilling machine and said, "Mohoho! You've already wasted two minutes! I'm going to make sure that this lasts for another three minutes and then everything is complete!"

"Hey guys!" shouted a voice coming from above. They all looked up to see an Aerodactyl flying down with Red on his talons. Red landed onto the ground and asked, "Is everyone all right?"

"Brother Red! You're here!" Negi said. "Quick! We must stop them from transporting the Cruncher's body away!"

"Cruncher?" Red turned to look at the massive body and was shocked by it. "That's the Cruncher?! What's it doing here?!"

"Reinforcement or not, nobody is going to stop us!" MB said. "Mole Barricade!" He stabbed all of his claws into the ground and then with a loud grunt, he pulled his arms back up and in the process, a huge piece of the earth was pulled up as well and served as a massive wall.

"Whoa! Neat!" Red commented. "But this isn't time to be praising! Aero, smash down that wall using Take Down!"

Aero pulled back in the air and then flew forward at a fast speed, ramming into it really hard using his head. A large crack appeared on the wall and then a decent-sized hole was formed on it. MB was standing behind the hole with a boulder in his hand. "Mole Pitching!" And he threw the boulder into Aero and he quickly smashed it with his head.

CRASH!

"Moho! Only 2 more minutes!" he said.

"Negi sensei!" shouted another voice. This time Setsuna came flying down using her wings. "Sensei, are you all right? What happened here?"

"Setsuna! No time to explain! Cut down that wall first and fast!" Negi said to her desperately.

"Okay, whatever you say!" Setsuna sheathed her sword and then flew towards the wall before delivering a flurry of slashes. With this, slash marks appeared all over the wall and then a decent portion of it crumbled down into neatly cut pieces.

"You're not getting whatever you want!" MB said. He had another boulder in his hand and tossed it at Setsuna, but she easily cut it into two when it went flying at her.

"C'mon, everyone! Smash down that wall!" Red released Lax, Gyara, and Poli all at once and they rammed into the wall as hard as they could in an attempt to bring it down. The impact from the three Pokemon was more than the wall could handle, and then the entire thing crumbled into pieces afterwards.

"Won't do! Only a minute left!" Major Burrows said. Poli jumped at with his fist pulled back and then unleashed a punch at his head. MB quickly lowered his head and the Poliwrath ended up punching one of the spikes on the helmet and fell back with great pain.

Lax and Gyara, along with Setsuna, tossed themselves onto the body of the drilling machine and tried to tear off (slice off in Setsuna's case) the spotlights, but when they touched the surface of the body, a powerful voltage spread across it and electrocuted them, repelling them backwards. "What?!" Red said in surprise.

"You'd think I wouldn't install any safety precautions onto this?" MB asked.

"17 Arrows Light!" Negi shouted. He pointed his staff at the drilling machine and 17 light beams were fired at it.

MB saw this and quickly tossed himself right in front of the beam and quick as a flash, dug his hand into the ground and pulled up an earth wall that shielded the beams.

BANG!

"Moho! Failed again!" he taunted.

"Major! Transportation completed!" a Monty Mole reported to him.

"Oh no!" Negi cried. They all could not do anything but watch the massive body slowly disintegrate into small shiny particles, and then in a bright flash, everything was gone.

"It's gone…" Asuna said in shock. "Something that big gone in an instant…?"

"Mohohohoho! It was a success!" Major Burrows said delightfully.

"Status report shows that the Cruncher is now indeed at the intended location!" the Monty Mole reported to him again. "The transportation process is a success!"

"Dammit! We failed!" Red cursed.

"I'm sorry, sensei…" Setsuna said. "I failed to stop them…"

"Wait, they still do not have your blood yet, right?" Asuna said to Negi. "That means even if they have the body right now, they still cannot do anything without using your blood to break the seal on the spirit!"

"And that is what I'm aiming to go after next!" MB said. "You're mine, kid!" And he quickly hopped back into the drilling machine and started its engine. The drill started to spin again and the body slowly lifted itself into the air.

"Oh no! It's going to come after us!" Natsume cried.

"Everyone! Let's get out of here fast!" Red shouted. He quickly called back Poli, Lax, and Gyara and told Kotaro and Chizuru to get onto Aero's back fast. Negi got onto his staff along with Asuna and Natsume while Setsuna flew using her wings.

The drilling machine dived at them in an attempt to crush them all but they all took flight into the air before that happened and went as fast as they could towards the opening at the top.

-

"They sure are taking their time," CF said.

"Please be all right, Negi sensei…" Nodoka prayed silently to herself.

Suddenly, Red and other popped out from the hole and he desperately said to them, "Get out of here fast! Questions later! Run NOW!!!!"

"Right! We must get out of here right now!" Setsuna said. "This place will become dangerous if we keep on staying here!"

Following their advice, the Smashers, the whole class, and Gyde ran up the stairs as fast as they could without stopping to look back. Eventually, the whole place began to shake as an earthquake started once again. "Another earthquake?!" Luigi cried.

"We know the reason behind these earthquakes!" Red said. "But let's not talk about it until we're outside!"

Despite the earthquake, everyone managed to escape to the surface and then exit the temple as fast as they could. The shaking was so strong that almost everyone on the island could feel it.

"An earthquake!"

"And a strong one at that!"

"Stay away from tall things!"

Then the ground in front of the Smashers and Class 3-A burst open and the drilling machine came out, frightening all of them. Its cockpit went up high into the air and looked down at them as if it was a giant snake. "Holy cow! What is that?!" G&W said in shock.

"That's the thing that was causing the earthquakes!" Negi explained. "And what's worse… It managed to obtain the body of the Cruncher!"

"Cruncher?!" everyone said in shock.

"Mohohoho! So you are the people who killed our first boss," the voice of Major Burrows broadcasted loudly from the cockpit. "I'm going to avenge our fallen boss and then get the blood of that kid named Negi! With the body of the Cruncher now transported to its rightful place, we will break the seal on the spirit using the kid's blood and then the Cruncher will be revived and fall into our control!"

"They manage to find the monster's body?!" Pikachu said. "How come?! I thought the body was disposed of already! "

"Not exactly… After the Cruncher was defeated, the mages used transportation magic to warp its body away, and the body was never found or heard of ever since," Gyde explained. "It's no surprise if it is still in one piece though…"

"And the Cruncher was actually hidden underneath this island all along…" Negi continued.

"If you are done saying your prayers," MB said, "I'm going to crush you all! Get ready to be crushed!" The drill spun even faster than before and the head pulled back to ready to slam down, and the Smashers got into fighting stance while the others quickly made a run for it.

**Note: The following portion contains Deus Ex Machina. Viewer discretion is heavily advised for people who get offended by this.**

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

Without a warning, the drilling machine was sliced in half diagonally in the middle of its body. "What the?!" everyone said in shock.

Inside, the Monty Moles were all shocked and panicking at what just happened to their ride. "What on earth happened?!" MB gasped. "How did the machine just break in half all of a sudden?!"

The upper portion of the drilling machine crashed onto the ground violently while the lower half fell limp at the side. The Smashers still did not understand what happened just now. "Can someone tell me again what on earth happened…?" Dedede asked.

"I don't know… But this thing just split in half all of a sudden…" Kirby said.

"It was done by a sword…" Marth said. "I can tell from the way it was cut…"

"Yes, a sword damage definitely," Setsuna said.

"Who could have done it then?" Asuna asked. "Did anybody here swing their swords?"

"I haven't even unsheathed mines yet," Marth told her.

"So noisy… I can't get a good sleep at all with all these loud noises and the annoying shaking," said a new voice. They all turned to where the voice was coming from and saw a man resting against a torn down wall, and he slowly stood up and turned to them. He was dressed in decorated red-and-black clothing, long purple pants, had a black cloak hanging on his back, and a black wide-brimmed hat on his head. There was also a large black cross-shaped sword carried on his back.

"Who is that?" Pichu asked.

Immediately, a look of shock appeared on some of the Smashers as well as the students' faces. "That person…" Marth said while trembling violently.

"I believe I know him…" CF said, and he looked very nervous too.

"That person… That person… Why is he here…?" Gyde said. He was wobbling like jelly from head to toe and his skin was almost as pale as snow.

"Who is that…? I think I know him, and maybe not…" Luigi said. "And for some reason, I'm getting chills too…"

"Dammit! Who did this?!" Major Burrows yelled angrily. He got out from the drilling machine and saw the person standing over there, and a shocked look appeared on his face. "Yikes?! It's… it's… the hawk-eyed man!"

"It's him all right…" Setsuna said nervously. "The world's most powerful swordsman and one of the Seven Armed Seas, Dracule Mihawk!"

"Seven Armed Seas?!" gasped everyone in horror. It was like with Alexander again; the mention of the name alone was more than enough to knock everyone onto the ground.

"What… what… what do we do…? Major…?" a frightened Monty Mole asked MB.

"Let's beat it right now! And FAST!" MB replied desperately. He quickly went back into the cockpit and then the head of the drilling machine detached itself from the rest of the body and grew wheels underneath. Moving at max speed, it sped across the dirt ground and headed straight into the sea and then sailed off over the horizon as fast as it could.

"They got away…" Yoshi said.

"Not like we need them to stay here for something anyway…" Red said.

Everyone turned to look at Mihawk again who simply stared back at them. His hawk-like eyes were without doubt the most striking feature about him. Just by looking at them, the Smashers and the whole class couldn't help but feel a chill down their spines and their hair sticking straight into their air. It was as if his stare was like a sharp knife piercing right into their minds and striking them with unspeakable fear.

"Cowards," he said in a stern voice while turning to walk away. "I'm going to find a quieter place to sleep." As he walked down the path and towards the shore, the people that were around the place quickly backed off with fear as if he was someone dangerous to go close to.

After he was gone, everyone fell onto his or her knees and breathed a sigh of relief that the frightful atmosphere was gone from the air. "Phew… That guy gave me the creeps…" Asuna said.

"His eyes… They're so scary…" Luigi said. "I'm still too scared to move my legs just thinking about this…"

"His epithet, Hawk-Eyes, is no joke definitely," Marth said. "He is without doubt the strongest swordsman in the world. Just by looking at him, I can tell the immeasurable difference in power between us…"

"I agree… It was as if we are ladybugs standing in front of a massive, ferocious dinosaur…" CF said. "The Seven Armed Seas without doubt strike fear into the hearts of people…"

-

The sightseeing on Ruined Island was done and the Smashers and Class 3-A were all returning to the mainland of Lycia on their boats currently.

"What a trip we're having…" Asuna said as he reclined on a chair. "We sure encountered lots of things in simply four days…"

"Yeah, first we run into bad guys who want to take over the world, and then we run into two members of the Great Power," Konoka said. "But these surely do make the trip a lot more interesting! Don't you think?"

"I guess you can say that…"

"All I can say is that this trip has been very resourceful for me!" Kazumi said while looking through the contents of her digital camera. "I'll be sure to write an amazing trip report for the school newsletter!"

"Though I've been wondering… Why does the government even bothered with hiring criminals to work with them in the first place?" Asuna asked. "From what I've heard, the Seven Armed Seas rarely ever listen to the government or participate with their activities. And sometimes the government even allows them to roam around and do as they wish!"

"The government basically just wants to have as much power in their disposal as possible. After all, there is the saying that the worst enemies can also make the best allies, so why not hire the help of powerful evildoers and make them work on their side? So long as they have a strong fighting force, the government doesn't really care. Of course, now that they work for the government, they must invest a percent of their lootings to their government in return for taking their bounties off their heads. They're basically criminals made legal and are free to do whatever they want as long as they don't go too far, something which Crocodile did and got the boot as a result."

Sayo, who was hovering next to her, asked, "Do you know all the members of the Seven Armed Seas?"

"Hmmm… Let me think… I think there's that guy we met earlier named Mihawk, and then there's Don Quixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma, Jinbei, Gecko Moria, Boa Hancock, and... What's the name of the new one that replaced Crocodile? I think it's Black something… Oh yeah, Blackbeard!"

Negi came into the room that they were in and said, "Everyone, for the rest of the day, we'll go and have picnic at the national park!"

-

Meanwhile, Major Burrows and his men were sailing on the water in their drilling machine. "Yes, we manage to transport the Cruncher's body to that place," MB said into a phone.

"Your job is well done, Major Burrows!" Fawful's voice said on the other side. "Now is the time we carry out the next step on the day of tomorrow! I have excitement! Geehehehehehe!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Even though the Great Powers will have no special role in this story, I still think that it's about time I give them a bit of spotlight since they have been mentioned and foreshadowed for quite a while. Consider this a special treat for you readers.

Coming up next chapter: More pointless fillers! Yippee!


	22. Kiss Negi

No more outside forces helping the Smashers from now on. This time they resolve everything all by themselves with the help of Class 3-A.

This chapter was originally intended to take place at the park, but due to lack of contents and ideas for it, the chapter was scrapped. So we have the filler inside the hotel instead, which was supposed to come next chapter.

**Chapter 22  
The first person to kiss Negi wins!**

**

* * *

  
**

The Smashers were enjoying their time together at the hot springs of the hotel, at the men's side, obviously. In case you're curious, Jigglypuff is the only one in the female's side.

Mario was sitting behind Negi washing his hair and the child teacher apparently didn't look too happy. "Why don't-a you like-a to take-a baths?" Mario asked him. "Eetz very comfortable."

"He's been like that since he was still a toddler," Chamo, who was relaxing in the hot springs, said. "He has lots of strange habits. For instance, he can't really sleep in peace unless he has someone or something to hug onto every night. He also has habits of sleepwalking and grabbing and kissing whoever is sleeping next to him."

"Please stop, Chamo…" Negi cried.

Luigi and Kirby were relaxing at another hot spring. "What a day today is!" Luigi said. "We sure had a heck of a day at the park today. Never would've thought that fishing would bring lots of madness and stress…"

"The groundbaits taste strange though," Kirby said.

"Those aren't for the likes of you to eat in the first place…"

Mario turned to Luigi and asked, "By da way, Luigi. What-a were you doing with da groundbait that-a time?"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Luigi and Kirby went to the side of the lake and set up their fishing equipments to began fishing. "All right, let's make the groundbaits," Luigi said. He opened the sack containing the powder of the groundbait and sprinkled them into a bowl of water and stirred the mixture using his hands.

Kirby also made his own mixture of groundbaits. After stirring for a while, the groundbait became solid and slimy similar to that a dough. He held it up in front of his mouth and said to Luigi, "Look, I'm drooling!"

"Boring," said Luigi, unimpressed.

Kirby then held up the groundbait over his nose. "Runny nose!"

"Slightly better, but still boring," he said while stirring his mixture.

"You're hard to impress!" Kirby said in annoyance. "If you think you're so cool, show me your moves then!"

"Okay, if you want to," Luigi said. He picked up the dough-like mixture from his bowl and then turned around and held it in front of his butt and wiggled left to right. "Doodoodoo! My poo-poo is dangling from my hiney! Lololol! How's that?" He turned around and saw Kaede looking at him with and was giggling at what he was doing, and Kirby was already sitting and fishing next to the lake. Mario could be seen approaching in the background also.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

  
_

"Blame that on Kirby…" Luigi grumbled with embarrassment.

"What?" said the puffball with a question mark over his head.

-

"Boy… My muscles sure are tired," Red said relaxingly as he took a dip in another hot spring. "I haven't exercised in quite a while, and today's basketball match sure gave me a bit of workout. It was pretty fun too!"

"Sorry if I'm asking too much," Lucas said. "But by fun, did you mean that the overall game was fun or were you referring to the time where you accidentally defiled Sister Yuuna?"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"Who's up for some basketball?" Yuuna asked while spinning a basketball on one finger with skill.

"I'm only good at soccer," Ako told her. "I'll pass…"

"I'm only good at water-related sports," Akira said. "Water polo, for instance…"

"Sorry, I'm only with gymnasium," Makie said.

"Boring…" Yuuna grumbled with a puffed cheek. "Is there anyone here who wants to have a match with me? One on one is fine too."

Red was sitting next to a tree with his Pokemon all sent out to have a rest and since he didn't have anything else to do, he stood up and went towards her saying, "Mind if I join? I play basketball once in a while with my friends too."

"Okay, so you want to take me on?" Yuuna asked, dribbling the ball in place. "One on one, what do you say?"

"No problem!"

"You can have the ball first." And she threw him the ball and went to stand in front of the basket facing Red who was dribbling it in his hand.

"You can do it, Yuuna!" Ako cheered on.

Red made a dash for the basket and attempted to get past Yuuna, who got in his way to block him. Red quickly turned in the other direction to get past her again, but she kept on blocking his way. Seeing that there was no way past her, Red jumped and threw the ball towards the hoop, but Yuuna leaped up and caught the ball shortly after it went into the air. "Too bad!" she taunted.

She then ran in front of Red and it was his turn to try and stop her from getting a dunk. She ran at Red at a fast speed and did a quick and unexpected turn and managed to slip past him and she confidently leaped at the hoop to slam the ball in. Red desperately jumped at her from the back in an attempt to stop her from dunking, but he bumped into her instead and they both crashed down onto the ground. The ball still went into the basket though.

CRASH!

"Yuuna!" her three friends cried in shock.

"Ow… Watch it…" she groaned. She got a bit and turned around and found out that Red accidentally pulled down her pants in the process and he was planting his face against her butt. "EEKS!!!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

  
_

"Don't bring that up…" Red said with a blushing face.

-

Back in her and her roommates' room, Asuna came out from the bathroom patting her face with a piece of cloth. "That was a good bath!" she said. "A quick bath like this is sometimes more preferable over a lengthy one in a place crowded with people. I hope those guys are giving Negi a bath that he deserves."

"Today sure is fun!" Konoka, who was sitting on the bed, said. "Lots of funny stuffs happened today!"

"If you're referring to the time when I'm stuck in the small window and couldn't free myself until Setsuna had cut that wall into pieces or the time when Satomi's fishing robot that she created accidentally hooked onto the back of my shirt using its fishing rod and swung me into the lake, then don't even laugh!" she said with embarrassment and frustration.

-

Most of the other girls', however, had preferred bathing in large open spaces. Unfortunately for you, I've skipped the entire bathing scene and they are now coming out and walking around in the lobby in robes.

"Lots of really chaotic stuff happened today, especially when he were out fishing!" Haruna said cheerfully. "Nodoka, did you enjoy it when you fell into the lake and a fish bit off your panties but you didn't realize that you were going commando until you accidentally tripped onto the bucket of fish and fell onto Negi sensei sitting right in front of his face with legs wide open?"

Nodoka's face turned bright red with embarrassment and cried, "Please don't bring that up… It's really embarrassing…"

Kazumi approached them with a smile on her face and said, "Hey everyone! Up for some fun activity that I've prepared? I'm sure all of you will like it!"

"What is it? I'm getting hyped up for this already!" Sakurako said.

"Yay! Games!" Fuuka exclaimed.

"But before that, I'll say the reason for the game first," Kazumi explained. "You know what happened today at Ruined Island, right? The giant monster that was supposed to have disappeared from this world has been discovered and taken by the bad guys again. I'm sure Negi sensei is quite shocked by this. Therefore, I've decided to make up this game in order to ease his mind and give him a happy surprise."

"Say it already!" the girls said impatiently.

"The rules of this game are simple! All you have to do is… try to kiss Negi sensei!"

Immediately, most of the girls exclaimed with happiness when they heard this.

"Wow! Kiss him?"

"I'm joining!"

"It sounds fun!"

"Yippee! This is my chance at last!"

"With the help of Chisame, I have already hacked into the security camera of this whole place," Kazumi explained further. "Now from your rooms, you can see whatever the security cameras have caught on film on channel zero. I recommend teaming up in groups of two, though you can go alone if you want to. If he isn't in his room, then go look for him wherever he may be. You are to arm yourselves with pillows and if you encounter another group, you can try to interfere with them with a pillow fight! Anyone can join and feel free to team up with whoever you want to!" She looked at the time on her watch and it read nine o'clock. "The game will start eleven o'clock, so get ready by then!"

"Hello, everyone!" Negi said as he came into the scene. "What are you girls talking about?"

"Oh, nothing…" Kazumi said to him. "We're just having a fun time chatting about all the stuffs that happened today."

"I see; glad to know that you all enjoyed the fun time at the park and the fishing experience! Hope you all have a good rest tonight!"

"Hope you sleep early and get a good rest too! Try not to worry yourself too much about the dreaded thing that happened today too."

"Oh, you mean what happened at Ruined Island. I know… It's quite a bit shocking that they finally found the Cruncher's body. But I will make sure that they do not get my blood. I will protect my whole class whatever happens!"

"That's the spirit, sensei!"

"Good night then! I'm going to my room, so rest early. We'll be touring the city and visit wherever looks like a good place tomorrow." And Negi left for the elevator while continue waving to his students.

"I can't wait until eleven!" Ayaka said with excitement. "The thought of planting my lips against Negi sensei's soft and tender cheeks is making me excited already! What if I kissed him on the lips instead? Kyaaaa!! This is too excited to think about!"

"All right, you lot get discussing on your strategy and form a team," Kazumi told them. "Come meet me at the lobby at 10:45 and I will tell where each team should go as their starting position. This is to make sure that nobody makes it to Negi's room faster than the other."

The girls chatted among themselves excitedly on who should take part in this game and who should simply act as a spectator. The three Pokemon were standing nearby and they heard and saw everything. "They're planning strange things," Pichu said.

"Sounds fun!" Jigglypuff said.

"They sure like to have fun with their teacher, don't they?" Pikachu asked.

-

In a blink of an eye, eleven o'clock was just about thirty minutes away. Negi was in his room doing some paperwork, and then he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I feel sleepy already…" he said.

"There's still enough time to hang around and you're feeling sleep already?" Chamo, who was watching TV and smoking, asked him.

"I need to wake up early tomorrow to organize the next location also, so I think I'll just call it a day now."

-

At 10:45, the girls that were going to participate in this game had already gathered at the lobby waiting for Kazumi to come and get the game to begin. The teams are as follows:

Yue and Nodoka

Ku Fei and Kaede

Fuuka and Fumika

Makie and Yuuna

Ayaka by herself

"Kissing Negi sensei… It makes me happy… but I don't know if… I can do it…" Nodoka said shyly.

"Don't worry," Yue told her. "We've already discussed a strategy. I'm sure we will get to him first."

"Remember our plan, Fumika," Fuuka whispered to her twin sister quietly.

"I know, but are you sure that will work…?" Fumika replied.

"I'll work for sure! Trust me!"

"Aru! I'm excited!" Ku Fei said excitedly while Kaede simply hummed cheerfully.

"I can't wait to kiss Negi-kun!" Makie said with excitement. "I can't keep my excitement!"

"Let's give it all we've got!" Yuuna told her.

"I may be alone, but I'm going to be the one to kiss Negi sensei in the end! Hohoho!" Ayaka told herself while laughing like a rich lady that she is.

Kazumi eventually show up. "Yo! Sorry to keep you waiting! So are these all? The others simply plan to act as spectators? Having two many teams would be hard to keep track either, so I think this is enough. All right; each team get a piece of paper that I have with me. These are the starting locations that you must head to." She got out some papers and handed to each of the teams. "Okay, head over to your starting locations and the moment the clock strikes eleven, get moving!"

-

"Natsume sis and Chizuru sis, what are you watching?" Kotaro asked his two roommates after coming into the room.

"Come over here and watch the TV!" Natsume told him. He went over to see the TV and there were six screens on it all compressed into one screen so that one could basically see six screens at once and each of the screens would change once in a while to another camera's view.

"What's this?"

"Kazumi put up a game where teams are formed to go and kiss Negi sensei."

"I see… That guy is popular with girls, isn't he?"

-

Within her room, Kazumi had several computers set up at the table and Chisame was typing away at the keyboard to get the security cameras to work as they want it too. "Okay, looks like those five groups are at their starting locations and ready to move! The time is also right at eleven! Look, I can see them on the move already! The game has begun!"

-

Yuuna and Makie were currently wandering down the eastern lobby of the hotel trying to find their way around. "Negi sensei's room is 509, so we'll take the elevator on the western side of the hotel and take it directly to the fifth floor," Yuuna suggested. "That way we can make it to his room before anyone!"

"I'm so happy! I can't wait to kiss him!" Makie sang to herself.

They turned around the corner and their surprise ran right in Ayaka. "The class president!" they both gasped.

"Good! Now that I ran into you, I'm challenging you!" Ayaka said. "Eat this!" She pulled back her pillow and swung with all her might at Yuuna but she quickly ducked down and Makie took the blow for her instead.

"Ow!"

"Take this!" Yuuna swung her pillow at Ayaka but she swiftly ducked underneath it and then tried to smack her in the legs. Yuuna jumped back fast to avoid the blow, and then she jumped up with her pillow high into air. "Dunking Shot!" She was about to bring down the pillow on top of Ayaka when suddenly Ku Fei came flying through the air towards them and smacked her pillow across both their faces.

"Chinese Pillow Attack!" she yelled.

Ayake got back up and yelled in frustration, "Ku Fei! You're asking for it!"

The three girls started beating the daylights out of each other. Makie was still knocked out on the floor while Kaede simply stood at the side watching and laughing. Eva was sitting at a sofa nearby enjoying their show while drinking juice. "Being young sure is good, isn't it?" she said.

"Master, please do not talk like you're very old," Chachamaru said to her.

-

Out in the courtyard, the Narutaki twins were using their own method of reaching Negi's room. They put suction cups around their hands and feet and managed to scale up the wall using them. "Are you sure the balcony up there is the right one?" Fumika asked her twin sister who was above her.

"I'm sure that is the one," Fuuka told her. "Rest assure that we will be the first ones in his room! Nobody ever expected us to use your 1337 ninja skills to make it to his room!"

They carefully climbed onto the balcony on the fifth floor and quietly approached the glass door, but the curtain behind it was drawn together, making it impossible to see inside. "Okay, do it quietly so that we don't wake him up…" Fuuka said as softly as possible. They quietly tiptoed over to the door and Fuuka placed her hands against the glass door and started to slide it open.

But suddenly, the glass door slid open and the imposing figure of Dedede appeared in front of their faces much to their surprise. "Assassins!" he cried, and he whipped out his hammer and threatened them. "I'm going to clobber the likes of you! Nobody tries to assassinate me in the middle of the night!"

"Sorry to disturb you!" the twins cried, and the desperately leaped off the balcony without thinking twice. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Luckily for them, there was a thick bush full of flowers underneath them, and they fell onto it and landed without much harm, though it's not too say that they were totally unhurt. "You said that balcony would lead to his room, sis…" Fumika cried. "Ouch…"

"My bad…" Fuuka apologized.

-

"Yue…" Nodoka asked. "Why are we here again…?"

Without turning her head back, Yue replied to her while keeping her eyes on the map of the hotel that she acquired somewhere, "This is the safest path where nobody would ever find out."

"This doesn't look safe at all…" Nodoka looked down her side. They were apparently climbing on a long extension along the side of the hotel's exterior. It was high up on the fifth floor and there was nothing but solid ground down there, so a fall from here would be painful.

"Should be here," Yue told herself. She carefully stood up and placed her hand against the window to open it, but it was locked from the inside. "Uh oh… It's locked…"

Then Captain Falcon was passing by when he saw her behind the window pounding it, so he unlocked and opened it. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "It's the fifth floor and falling off is deadly."

"Um… Playing hide-and-seek…" she replied.

"I see… Trying to hide in extreme places, right? It's better that you don't get into too much risk… Come on in."

The two girls climbed into the hallway and thanked him for unlocking the window for them. "Good luck trying not to get caught," CF said, and then he walked down the hall.

Yue looked at the numbers on a nearby door and it read 570. "Oops… Looks like I miscalculated…" she said. "But we're not far, so let's go."

-

"Ow… Damn that Ku Fei…" Ayaka grumbled. "I think I twisted my neck thanks to her crazy Chinese kung-fu! The only thing that can cheer me up now is a kiss on my beloved Negi sensei! He must be sleeping peacefully in his room like a princess waiting for the prince to come kiss him! The other way round in this case…"

-

The Mario Bros. were already asleep in their rooms, though Mario wasn't really asleep. "I can't-a sleep…" he mumbled. "I think-a I'll go take-a a walk and breathe some night air for a while." He got down from his bed and then left the room, but didn't fully close it.

-

Negi was fast asleep in his room and Chamo had also fallen asleep despite the fact he said he wanted to sleep late. Negi then got up and walked towards the bathroom in a half-awake state. "Bathroom…"

After he was done with his business, he walked out of the bathroom swaying left to right and turned for the door and left the room instead. He walked out into the hall still in a half-awake state but then realized that he took the wrong turn, so he turned back to his room to return into it. He opened the wrong door however and went into the Room 508 instead. With an unclear mind, Negi slipped into Luigi's bed and fell asleep next to him.

-

"Hey, I think the kid just went… into the wrong room…" Chisame said.

"Yeah, I can see that…" Kazumi replied. "Typical of him, I guess…" She looked at one of the screens on the monitor and saw Nodoka and Yue running down the hallway of the fifth floor. "It looks like Nodoka and Yue are closing in on him! But Negi isn't in his room, so how will things turn out?"

-

"We're getting near," Yue said, reading the number plates above the doors. "515, 514, 513, 512, 511…"

"We're on the fifth floor!" shouted the voice of Fuuka when she and her sister suddenly popped up from the staircase.

"It's Fuuka and Fumika!" Nodoka gasped.

"Oh no! Someone else is here already!" Fumika cried.

"Then it's time to fight!" Fuuka proclaimed. They both whipped out their pillows out of nowhere and then charged at Nodoka and Yue for the kill.

Yue quickly snatched Nodoka's pillow from her hand and charged head on at the twins while swinging the pillows in front of herself furiously like a propeller to repel their attacks. "I'll hold them back, Nodoka!" Yue said to her. "You go on ahead!"

Nodoka hesitated however. "But…"

"Just go! I'll buy you time! This is your chance!"

"There they are!" shouted the voice of Ku Fei and Kaede as they both showed up around the corner.

"Go now!" Yue shouted to Nodoka again, and she nodded and quickly ran past her and headed for Room 508.

-

"Yue is engaged in a fierce combat with the twins and Ku Fei and Kaede are approaching too!" Kazumi said with excitement, though she wasn't really talking to anyone. "Nodoka is heading for Negi's room, but there's nobody in the room…"

-

Meanwhile, the other girls were witnessing everything from their TVs. "Wow! This is getting so exciting!" Sakurako exclaimed.

"But Negi sensei went into the wrong room as we saw earlier…" Madoka reminded her. "Nodoka would be wasting her time going into his room…"

"It wouldn't be much fun if it were to end so fast," Misa said. "This makes things all the more exciting!"

-

Nodoka ran up to Room 509 and noticed that the door wasn't fully close, so she slowly pushed it open and gazed into the darkness inside. She quickly slipped inside and closed the door. At first she couldn't see in the dark, but her eyes eventually adjusted itself so that she could make out some things. "Sensei, are you there…?" she said softly. She tiptoed into the room and looked at the bed, but to her surprise, she didn't see anyone there at all. "Sensei? You're not here…?"

She turned on the room and saw no one but Chamo sleeping on the other bed. She desperately looked into the bathroom, the balcony, and even the closet for signs of her teacher. "Oh no… Sensei isn't in his room… What do I do?"

-

Luigi was standing on a hill filled with beautiful flowers and in front of him was Peach. Once again, Luigi had a very handsome bishounen face as he gazed into the eyes of Peach. "I'm sorry, Peach," he said to her in a sad voice. "I wanted to tell you… that I'm getting married to Daisy next week…"

"I knew this day would come…" Peach said as tears slowly dripped down from the corners of her eyes. "I wish you a happy marriage with her…"

"I'm sorry that I am unable to bring you happiness…" Luigi said, sounding guilty. "I came here to give you one last good-bye… I hope that you will find a better partner and not someone like me in the future…" Luigi turned to walk away, but Peach called out to him.

"Please, give me one last kiss as a parting gift," she said to him. "I will be satisfied even if it's a small one…"

"If this will be enough to make you happy, then I am willing to do anything for you," Luigi said. He turned around and slowly walked up to Peach. Placing his hands on her shoulders, their heads slowly came together to make contact.

-

"Sister…" Negi said in his sleep. "Please kiss me good night like you always do…" He placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder and closely inched his head towards his face, and Luigi was also closing his head towards Negi with a mouth that was ready to smooch someone.

Their faces came in closer and closer against each other until their lips came in contact, and then they opened their eyes to look at each other in the face.

-

Outside, Yue was still engaged in a crazy pillow fight with the other four girls. Ayaka could be seen running down the other side of the hall and towards Negi's room. "There it is! I'm almost there!" Ayaka said with excitement. "Good, the others are locked in combat, so this is the perfect chance to get into his room!"

Suddenly, the door of Room 508 slammed opened and right into Ayaka's face as Luigi and Negi came rushing out screaming their heads off. Ayaka was knocked out on the floor with a flattened nose afterwards. "Yaaaa… Negi sensei…"

"Negi sensei?!" the others said in surprise when they saw him coming out from Room 508.

Luigi and Negi were still gasping for air as they were freaked out at what happened just now. "What were you… doing in my room…?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know…" Negi replied.

Nodoka came out from Room 509 and was surprised to see Negi standing out in the hallway. "Negi sensei! There you are!"

Then the door to 510 opened and Asuna came out rubbing her eyes. "Geez… What's with all the noise out here…? We're trying to get some sleep inside… Why's everyone gathered here with pillows in their hands?"

"Um… Why is everyone here…?" Negi asked in confusion.

"Hi, sensei… We're having a pillow fight…" Fuuka explained. "And it went all the way over here. Pretty hectic, isn't it?"

Then at this moment, Makie and Yuuna came running into the scene. "Negi-kun!"

-

Kazumi put her head close against the screen and said with excitement. "All five teams have gathered in front of Negi! Who will be the first to steal the kiss?"

The girls that were watching the things going on through their TVs were also very excited and poked their heads close to the screen.

-

"Negi-kun! Let me kiss you!" Makie said happily as she sped towards him.

Hearing this, Ayaka shot back onto her feet and yelled, "Nobody but I get the kiss on him first!"

"Aru! I'm on it!" Ku Fei said.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Negi said, still confused on what was going on. The next thing he knew, he was being dog piled by girls from all sides and comical cloud of dust was whipped up.

CRASH! POW! BAM!!!!

The spectators became even more and more excited and everyone wondered who would make the kiss.

"Negi sensei! I'm going to kiss you right now!" Ayaka said happily and loudly, and she planted her lips onto the person that she thought was Negi, only to find out that…

"Oh, you make me shy! I didn't know that you have such a feeling towards me!" Luigi said with a blushing face. "I'd prefer an older woman, but you still look very attractive for a teenager!"

Realizing who she just kissed, Ayaka coughed and spat against the air like crazy.

When the dust cloud finally settled, the girls were all piled up against each other. Negi was pretty much flattened underneath every single one of them and resting on top of him was Asuna who had her lips directly in contact with his.

-

"Winner is Asuna!" Kazumi exclaimed. "I'm going to go over there right now!" And she quickly sped out of the room.

-

Out of embarrassment, Asuna got back up and hurled everyone on top of her and screamed, "WHAT THE HECK?!?!! WHY AM I KISSING YOU JUST NOW?!?! But… why would I care? You're just a brat, so this means nothing at all…"

"That's doesn't count!" Ayaka said to Asuna. "You're not participating in this game, so this game hasn't ended yet!"

"What game?" Negi asked, still confused on what was happening.

"The game is up!" said the voice of Kazumi as she stepped forward. She patted Asuna on her shoulder and said with a smile, "Congratulation on being the first person to kiss Negi! You're the winner!"

"What?" she said in confusion.

"Hey! She's not even in the game to begin with!" Ayaka protested.

"I did say that anyone can join whenever they want to, didn't I?" Kazumi told her. "Anyway, Asuna… It was my idea to put up contest to see who can kiss Negi first."

Negi was surprised to hear this and Asuna shouted, "You're crazy! Negi is just a ten years old kid! Do you take him for a playboy or something? You're making it as if our whole class is full of shotacons!"

"Better than you who like old men," Ayaka said mockingly.

"What did you say?!" Asuna threw herself at her and the both of them started beating up each other while the other girls cheered on to see who would win.

"Stop fighting!" Negi said to them, but was socked in the face by a random punch from Asuna. "Doh!"

Nodoka quickly ran to him and held him up in concern while Luigi stood at the side watching everything that went on. "This class sure is a special and exciting one…"

Mario came up to him from behind and asked, "What's-a happened?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter is based on the chapters of the manga where Kazumi and Chamo set up a game for the girls to kiss Negi in order to create more Pactio cards.

All right; it's time to get serious. It's about time I start progressing with the story's plot, so no more dillydallying around next chapter. Time to bring in action and more serious situations!

And Luigi is apparently the butt of all jokes in my stories.

* * *

GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW

Here I will show you where each of the Smashers and students live in the hotel. Every floor has room numbers ranging from something like 200 to 299, so a hundred rooms per floor.

Mario, Luigi, Parry: 508  
Captain Falcon, Marth: 580  
Wario: 233  
G&W, ROB, Blackshell: 204  
Yoshi, Kirby, Lucario, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff: 494  
Red, Pit, Lucas: 490  
Dedede, Meta-Knight: 550 (special VIP room)

Negi, Chamo: 509  
Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka: 510  
Nodoka, Yue, Haruna: 400  
Ayaka, Kazumi, Chisame, Mana, Sayo: 410  
Chizuru, Natsume, Kotaro: 435  
Ku Fei, Kaede, Fuuka, Fumika: 302  
Satsuki, Satomi, Misora, Zazie: 499  
Sakurako, Misa, Madoka: 268  
Makie, Ako, Akira, Yuuna: 350  
Evangeline, Chachamaru, Chachazero: 289


	23. Getting Serious

Time to get serious now, seriously…

**Chapter 23  
So you people are starting to get serious and come for Negi sensei's blood!**

**

* * *

  
**

The king's personal limousine was traveling down the highway and all the people and vehicles on the streets had to move out for the king to go by. "I didn't know that an official from St. Elimine's church was going to be at the Holy Shrine wanting to meet me," Roy said. "They never told me anything about this. I wonder what it's about."

"We'll know once we get there, your majesty," Merlinus told him, "Though I admit this came really suddenly. Forgive me for not being informed of this earlier."

"This is nothing worth apologizing."

-

Back at the castle, daily activities were going on as usual with Lilina under control since Roy went out. She was sat down behind a table on her throne doing some sewing work while humming the Fire Emblem main theme to herself and her servants were standing at her side ready to serve her in whatever way.

Everything was going quietly and peacefully when all of a sudden…

BAAAAAAAAANG!!!!

Lilina almost jumped up from the sudden sound of explosion and asked in panic, "What was that?!"

There were more sounds of explosion and things breaking apart, as well as the screams of soldiers and people inside the castle. "What is happening?!" she asked in shock again.

Then a lone soldier came running into the throne room with great panic and knelt down before the queen saying, "Your highness! The castle is under attack!"

"What?! By who?!"

"We do not know who they are, but they came so suddenly that we didn't have time to prepare for it, and furthermore, they are massive in size and are very powerful! None of our soldiers are any match for them!"

Then a good portion of the wall exploded and debris and smoke flew everywhere. Everyone in the room turned to look at the busted down wall and saw three large silhouettes behind the veil of smoke. The silhouettes stepped out of the smoke to reveal themselves as towering mechanical beings, each of them about 3 tall.

The one standing in the middle was a legless knight that hovered in air and it had four disembodied hands floating around its body—Mega Titan.

To the right of it was a pink dinosaur-like robot that moved on wheels and had a circular mouth that was always open—Robirdo.

And on the left side was a grey trash can with legs and cannon-like arms, and its eyes was visible from the darkness underneath its half-open lid—Garuken.

"What are those?!" Lilina said in shock.

"They are the ones that attacked the castle!" the soldier told her.

The three mechanical monstrosities slowly stepped forward and the guards in the room immediately ran to stop them. With a single swipe of its hands, Mega Titan smashed all the soldiers away into the wall. Robirdo launched an egg-shaped projectile out of its mouth and it exploded upon hitting the floor, blasting the soldiers away. Garuken pointed its arm cannons at the incoming soldiers and fired junk parts to knock them away.

After beating up all the soldiers in the room, the three robots stepped forward again. Furious at what they were doing, Lilina stood forward bravely and held up her arms to get ready to cast a spell to fight back, even though her servants insisted that she run for safety instead.

Then the robots stopped moving forward and quickly moved to the sides, and then some more people could be seen coming into the room. This time it was Fawful and he was accompanied by his followers at the back. "Who are you?" Lilina asked him in an angry-sounding voice.

Greetings, queen!" Fawful said. "All your castle are belong to us!"

-

Negi and his class were currently at a Comiket that was in the city. Comiket refers to place that sells all sorts of fan-made comics and games. It's basically a store for anime otaku's.

"I didn't know they have Comikets in Lycia too!" Asuna said as she looked around the place. Everywhere she looked at, there were people crowded all around the booths looking at what was the latest.

"Japanese media sure is widespread and loved throughout the world, isn't it?" Konoka asked. "It's good to see that our country is so popular among foreigners!"

-

Some girls were cosplaying as various anime and manga characters while photographers took picture of them. Chisame was looking at these and said to herself, "The quality of these cosplays and comics are somewhat lower than that of Japan's. Well, this is obvious since all these aren't native to this country in the first place. Being a net idol, a constant guest at the Comiket, and an expert in cosplays, I really feel like teaching the people here two or three things about these sorts of things. But I ought to control myself… I don't want to make myself look like the rest of the weirdo students in my class…"

She turned her head around the place and saw Negi reading a comic that he got off the book rack, and she noticed a Rated R label at the back of the book. A question mark appeared over Negi's head as he read the comic. "This man is naked and he's…"

Chisame quickly snatched the book off his hand and yelled at him, "Didn't you see the Rated R label on the back?! This book isn't for your age to read!"

Just standing nearby, Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka were reading another book. "Wow! Look at the size of this thing!" Haruna said in awe.

"It's almost out of proportion…" Yue commented.

Haruna looked at Negi and motioned for him to come over. "Want to see this?"

"What is it?" Negi was about to go over when Chisame rushed up to Haruna and snatched the book away from her.

"Are you trying to taint his innocent mind?!" she yelled.

"I'm sure he's mature enough to look at these things already," Haruna said jokingly.

"What was it?" Negi asked curiously.

"You're better off not knowing…" Chisame told her.

-

"The Comiket here in Lycia is a relatively new event," Gyde explained to the Smashers. "It only started about three years ago, and like Japan, it is held once in a year for three days. Fan made comics, animations, games, and anime-related toys are on sale and there are various cosplays. It surely is a fun event for fans of such things! I assume that none of you are listening to me, so good luck with your shopping…" Truer words cannot be said.

-

"Look, here's an interesting one about a man who strives to become the greatest racer in the world," Captain Falcon said, showing G&W a comic that he was reading.

"This one is cooler," G&W told him, showing him another book. "It's about a two-dimensional man who gets no recognition in the world due to his odd appearance, and thus he would do anything in order to make himself more well known."

"Theez one eez good-a too!" Mario said. "Eet eez about-a strange creatures called Subspace Army invading da world and turning people into trophies and using bombs to bring-a portions of da world into their own world."

"This one here is called Magister Saga," Red said. "It's about two group of heroes running into each other during a trip and then a villain arises trying to revive an ancient evil, so both the groups of heroes team together to stop the villain from succeeding."

ROB came over to them with another book in his hand and said, "This concept is a unique one. It talks about romance between human and android."

Marth was looking at some action figures that were on sell. "You know?" he said, holding up a Godzilla action figure. "For a widely feared monster and one of the 4 Abominations, Godzilla sure has quite a number of merchandises featuring him… You don't see these with the other three…"

"Hey look, an anime about Super Smash Bros.!" Pit said excitedly, looking at a large screen that was showing footages of said anime on the wall.

In the background, you could see Luigi arguing with the seller about the price. Let's not get into details about that.

-

"Hey, you will think Negi sensei will look good in this?" Misa asked, holding up a red riding hood.

"That's a girl's costume, but I'm sure he'll look cute in that!" Madoka told her.

"Let's go find him and have him were it then!" Sakurako suggested. "I can't wait to see him in these cute and girly outfits! Heheh!"

KAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOM!!!!

The exploding sound roared through the air and scared the daylights out of everyone and soon smoke and fire could be seen coming from one far end of the building.

"What happened?!"

"Someone set us up a bomb!"

"Fire!"

"Everybody run for your lives! Get out ASAP!"

Soon, the whole place was in great panic as people started to rush for the exit. The cheerleader girls were also trying to make a run for it, but then someone got in front of them. "You are the students of the teacher named Negi Springfield, am I right?" he asked. "Would you mind taking me to him?"

-

Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Chisame were traveling together as a group when this happened.

"I smell smoke, bro! There must be fire!" Chamo gasped in shock. "Let's get out of here fast!"

"Where is everybody else? As the teacher, I must make sure that everyone is safe and sound first!" Negi said.

"I'm sure they're all right," Asuna told him. "They must've run for the exit already! Quick, let's just get out of here first!"

"But…"

"They'll be all right for sure! If you can't save yourself, you can't save anyone else!"

They quickly headed in the direction where everybody is running, but then a green pipe grew out from the floor suddenly without dealing any damage to the floor itself. "What is this?!" Konoka said in shock. Setsuna had her hand on her sword to get ready in case it was something dangerous.

They slowly walked up to the green pipe to inspect it when suddenly a large plant monster poked its head out and roared at a frightening voice that made them jumped back. "What is this?!" Asuna said in shock.

The plant monster, Petey Piranha, climbed out from the pipe and landed in front of them with a stomp and continued growling at them. Setsuna got out his sword and pointed at him saying, "You better not touch Ojou-sama or any of my friends!"

"What is this?!" Negi said. "I've never seen anything like this before!"

"So you are here, Negi Springfield," said a new voice. He turned to where the voice was coming and something fell in front of him, and he was horrified to see what it was.

"Madoka! Sakurako! Misa!" he gasped. Lying in front of him was Madoka and Misa, both of them severely wounded and bleeding. The person standing in front of him was none other than Kitty Corp, and he was still holding an unconscious Sakurako in his hands.

"Who are you?! And what have you done to our classmates?!" Asuna asked.

"When I told them the reason I wanted for meeting you, they refused to tell me, so I had no choice," Kitty replied sternly. "Had they cooperated nicely, this wouldn't have happen." And he dropped Sakurako on top of the other two.

"How dare you?!" Negi said angrily. "Don't you dare hurt my students!"

"At a young age, you talk with great maturity," Kitty said. "Such can be said about the son of the Thousand Master."

"What?! You know my father?"

"Whether I know him or not isn't important, for I am here for another purpose. As the boss has commanded me, I am here to obtain your blood in order to complete the last part of our plan."

Hearing this immediately shocked them all and they realized who these villains were. "You're from that same group of villains who are trying to revive the Cruncher, right?" Setsuna asked. "So you're going all out at last!"

"It is necessary in order to complete the final steps," Kitty told her.

"How did you know that I am here anyway?" Negi asked him.

"Do not underestimate the genius mind of our boss. Using tracking technology, he is able to pinpoint the exact location you are in currently, and thus we came here through the warp pipe. The explosion just now was also caused by a bomb that we've planted in order to create panic and get things done without people around to interfere. Now we will need your blood in order to continue the last step of our operation. Hand over a pint of your blood at once."

"Never!" Negi shouted back.

"If you refuse to cooperate, you will only see your students suffering even more."

"Don't you dare!"

Suddenly, blue slimy liquid shot out from the pipe and fell onto Chisame. "Eeks! What is this?!" she gasped. The slimy liquid wrapped itself around her body and then forced her onto the floor and glued her there. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't break free. Then the heads of the Slime Sisters formed themselves out from the slime.

"If you do not cooperate," they said. "We will dissolve this girl into bones, heheheh!"

"You three again!" Negi said.

"Let go of her at once!" Setsunsa said. She was going to rush for the Slime Sisters and free Chisame when suddenly a brown sludge flew right into her face and temporarily blinded her. "Ah!" Then Petey Piranha leaped forward and with a smack from his leaf hand, she was knocked aside.

"Secchan!" Konoka cried. Petey then appeared over her and lowered his head and closed his mouth over her body. "YAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" With her lower body sticking out from the plant monster's mouth, she screamed and kicked furiously to get free.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna cried. She wiped the sludge off his face and ran towards Petey to attack him, but got in front of her and then thrust a finger at her.

"Shigan!" he said. The finger went through her body as if it was a bullet and she felled back and cried in pain with her one hand over the wound on her body.

"Setsuna!!!" Negi gasped in horror.

"He used his finger to impale her?!" Asuna said in shock.

"Resistance is futile," Kitty said to Negi. "The more you attempt to fight back, the more your beloved students will get hurt."

"Why you?!" he growled angrily.

"You cat freak! You're going too far!" Asuna yelled.

"What will you do now, Negi Springfield?" Kitty asked him again. "If you try to fight back, I will not assure that your students get away alive."

Negi growled in frustration on what to do, but Chamo told him, "You mustn't listen to him, bro! If you really let them get a pint of your blood, the Cruncher will be resurrected and the world will be in danger!"

"But my students…" Negi said. He looked at Chisame who was still glued to the floor, Konoka still struggling out from Petey's mouth, Setsuna too injured to move, and the cheerleader girls unconscious on the floor. "They will all die if I don't…"

"Snap out of it, Negi!" Asuna told him. "We can't let the bad guys get away with what they want! There's got to be a way to solve this!"

"Aru! Chinese Flying Kick!" shouted the voice of Ku Fei. Ku Fei herself suddenly came flying in from the side and towards Kitty. Kaede and Kotaro also showed up into the scene.

"Take this, stray cat!" Kotaro yelled, and then all three of them delivered their attacks simultaneously at Kitty.

"Tekkai," Kitty said while remaining still. When all three of them struck him, they fell back and began crying in pain as their legs and hands where hurt.

"Yeow!" Kotaro cried.

"Aru! I think I broke my leg!" Ku Fei cried, holding her leg in pain.

"What?! How can you get hurt attacking him?!" Asuna asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but it was like hitting a wall of iron just now…" Kaede replied.

"It doesn't matter how many more people show up," Kitty said. "All of your efforts will be in vain."

"Dammit! I don't care what happened just now, but I'm not letting a cat freak like you beat me! I'm a dog demon, so I should be your natural enemy!" Kotaro said, standing back up. He jumped at Kitty and threw another punch, but Kitty suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye and Kotaro ended up hitting empty air. "What?!"

Kitty reappeared behind him in a split second and grabbing him by the leg, slammed him hard onto the floor. "GAAAH!!!"

"Kotaro!" Negi cried.

Kaede and Ku Fei got back up to attack Kitty, but he easily evaded their attacks by zipping out of the way at a really fast speed and then he appeared behind them and impaled them both in the shoulders using only his finger. "Shigan!"

"YAAAAA!!!"

They both fell down and were crying in pain from the wound inflicted onto their shoulders while Kitty turned to look at the shocked Negi, Asuna, and Chamo. Kitty then noticed that the policemen had arrived and they were entering from the front door. "Such a hindrance for other people to show up," he said. "Burrows, do you job."

"Moho! It's my turn again!" Major Burrows said as he leaped out from the pipe. "Mole Barricade!" He slammed his hands into the floor and yanked it back up forcefully, resulting in a massive wall being formed. It went from one far end to another, so the policemen had no way to get behind the wall.

"What is this wall?!" they said in surprise.

-

Outside, the people had already all escaped. The firefighter had already arrived to put out the fire already.

"I don't see Negi sensei at all!" Ayaka said. "Is he still inside?!"

"It looks like Negi sensei, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Ku Fei, Kaede, and the cheerleaders are still inside," Kazumi said.

"Kotaro went in there also!" Natsume said. "He said he sense that Negi sensei is in danger, so he rushed inside with Kaede and Ku Fei."

"Negi sensei… Please be all right…" Nodoka prayed silently to herself.

"Nodoka, can't you use your Pactio to tell how he is currently?" Haruna asked her.

"Oh, I forgot!" Nodoka then got out a card from her pocket. "Adeat!" The card transformed into a book and she quickly opened it. The pages were empty at first, but then pictures that look like they were drawn by little kids eventually appeared alongside words. "Here it is! Negi sensei… He seems to be in danger! There are bad people in there attacking him and the others!"

-

"I told you that resistance is futile," Kitty said to Negi.

"What do we do…?" Negi told himself. Some of the strongest fighters in his class were all beaten up and the others were in danger. This is without doubt the worst case scenario for him.

"What is wrong with this guy…?" Asuna asked. "He can impale people using his fingers, has a body as hard as iron, and can move around at a super fast speed!"

"I am asking you politely again, Negi Springfield," Kitty said to Negi. "Are you going to hand over a pint of your blood? Or do you want me to take it from you by force? If you try to do anything again, your students will be in danger."

Negi had totally lost it and was in great confusion on what to do. "What do I do?! What do I do?! If I do as they say, the world will be in danger, but if I don't, my students will be killed!"

"Pull yourself together, bro!" Chamo told him. "There's got to be some way to solve this!"

"Don't worry about us, sensei…" Setsuna said as she slowly stood back up. "Do not let us be a hindrance to you… We must not let the enemies do as they want!"

"So it looks like you really want to fight back no matter what," Kitty said. "Such a foolish idea as this will result in things getting worse."

"Moho! You should've listened to me properly back at Ruined Island, kid!" MB said to Negi. "Had you gave up a bit of your blood back there, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Help me! Secchan!" cried the muffled voice of Konoka as she continued to kick against Petey's body to break free from his mouth.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna was going to rescue her, but Petey bit down on Konoka even harder, making her scream in pain.

"Do not underestimate Petey's jaw power," Kitty said to him. "He has enough power to crush boulder in a single bite. If you make a move, he will bite that girl in half instantly."

"How dare you?!"

"Enough time wasting now. It seems that you are not willing to cooperate with us quietly. Might as well do things myself and put an end to this."

Suddenly, a crack appeared on the stone wall created by Major Burrows and it grabbed their attention. Immediately afterwards, a portion of the wall burst open and Captain Falcon came crashing in, shortly followed by Marth. "No wall is going to get in my way!" CF shouted.

"Captain Falcon!" Negi exclaimed.

"Looks like you guys are in a tight spot here," CF said. "Don't worry; we're here to help you!"

"Such a bother," Kitty said. "But it matters not. Nothing will stop us from what we are going to do."

Petey still had Konoka trapped in his mouth, but suddenly an extended fist came flying into his body from the side and gave him a powerful punch that made him cough out Konoka. Setsuna immediately ran over to catch her before she hit the floor. "Ojou-sama! Are you all right?" she asked her in concern.

"Secchan…" she replied. "Thanks a lot…"

"I didn't do anything, it was…" Setsuna turned to look at Konoka's rescuer and saw that it was Chachamaru.

"Looks like you can't do anything without me, can you, boy?" Eva said as she stepped through the opening on the wall made by CF.

"Eva! Everyone!" Negi said happily.

"Great! Now we have the upper hand now!" Chamo said.

"Hey! How about me?!" Chisame, who was still slimed, cried.

CF turned to Kitty and said, "Looks like you're mistreating our little friends here, fellow."

"Watch out! That guy has strange powers!" Asuna told him. "He easily took out Setsuna, Ku Fei, Kaede, and Kotaro!"

"We shall see about that then!" CF said. "Prepare yourself!" He then charged at Kitty and pulled back his fist to throw a punch.

"Tekkai." Kitty remained still and took the punch to his body, and CF ended up hurting his fist instead.

"Ow! That hurts!" he cried. "Wait a minute, did you just say something?"

Marth appeared behind Kitty and swung his sword at him, but Kitty took the slash to his back with no harm at all. "What?!" Marth gasped. "Not a single wound?! How come?!"

"Rankyaku!" Kitty spun around and kicked against the air a cutting wind blade was shot out. Marth quickly ducked down to avoid it however.

"That move! Without a doubt!" Marth said.

"Yes, it is what I'm thinking after all!" CF said. "The Rokushiki!"

"Rokushiki?" the others said curiously.

"You are right in saying that," Kitty told CF.

"But that's impossible!" Marth claimed. "The only people who know the Rokushiki are the CP9, and we've met every member already!"

"Just who are you?" CF asked Kitty.

"You are Captain Falcon, I presume," Kitty said. "And you are the person who defeated Rob Lucci of the CP9, am I correct?"

"Rob Lucci! You know him?"

"Let me tell you this," Kitty continued. "Before Rob Lucci came along, I was the most powerful member of the CP9."

"So you used to be a member of the CP9…" Marth said. "No wonder you know the Rokushiki…"

"CP? I've never heard of that," Asuna said.

"No surprise," CF told her. "The CP9 is a group of assassins working for the government. Information on them is kept from the public, so only people who work in the government and military knows of their existence. During the Alias Lobby incident which I'm sure you all know, we battled the CP9, and I can assure you that they are some of the toughest opponents we've ever faced in our lives."

"I used to be the strongest member of the CP9, and I always liked to be best in everything I do," Kitty explained. "However, a newcomer named Lucci showed up one day and proved himself to be superior to me. My Douriki was three points lower than his."

"Three points difference… That's not much difference…" Marth said to himself. "What's Douriki anyway?"

"I challenged him to see who was the strongest, and though it was a very close and intense match, I ultimately lost to him. Seeing that I was no longer the strongest, I saw no more reason to stay in the group anymore, and thus I resigned from the CP9."

"If you are weaker than Lucci, I should be able to deal with you no problem!" CF claimed. "After all, I was the one who defeated him!"

"Do you seriously think that I have been doing nothing to improve myself during all these years?" Kitty asked. "I have been training myself to the extreme to continue being the strongest, and I dare say that I am at a level that far surpasses Lucci already. Just because you've defeated him does not mean you can beat me."

"You're very full of yourself, aren't you? Want to try it out now?"

"I will show you the difference in strength between us both. You will know how powerless you are before me."

"That guy said similar things to me, and he ended up losing! You can keep the last laugh for yourself until you actually manage to win!" CF charged at him again and did a shoulder tackle, but Kitty used Sora to zip out of the way. CF immediately spun around to hit him with a roundhouse kick but Kitty leaped out of the way and attacked with Rankyakyu. CF quickly dodged the attack and then Marth ran to Kitty to attack him.

"Shield Breaker!"

"Tekkai!" Kitty hardened his body and the slashing attack was useless against him. Marth continued to jab and slash him, but no matter how hard he attacked him, he could not scratch Kitty's body at all. Kitty then zipped behind him and thrust his finger at him to attack with Shigan. Marth quickly rolled aside and barely avoided the attack, but Kitty kicked him with his leg immediately afterwards and Marth was kicked to the ground. "Rankyaku!" Kitty fired another wind blade at him and Marth barely had time to block it was cut slightly in the arm.

"Ah!"

"Take this!" CF leaped at Kitty from behind and swung a fist, but Kitty used Tekkai to block the impact, and then he grabbed CF by that arm and swung him away onto the floor forcefully, though he managed to recover by rolling. CF immediately kicked off the floor at him again and threw an uppercut that Kitty avoided by bending back, and then he lifted up his leg and kicked CF in the chin and knocked him high up into the air. "Gah!" While CF was still in the air, Kitty leaped above him and then slammed down his leg onto his face and sent him crashing back down onto the floor.

CRAAAAAASH!!!!

"What the?! Even Captain Falcon is no match for him?!" Kotaro said in shock.

"How powerful is that guy?!" Asuna asked.

"Pitiful weakling," Kitty said harshly.

"Not bad," Eva commented. "How about try picking on someone who actually has skills, like me?"

"I have no time to play with little girls like you," Kitty said to her.

"Little girl, you say? I'll show you that I'm not the little girl that you think I am!" Then almost in a blink of an eye, Eva appeared in front of Kitty and threw a punch at him.

"Kamie!" Kitty quickly sidestepped and avoided the blow. Eva turned to him and gave him a kick but Kitty avoided it by bending his body backwards.

"Stand still!" Eva shouted. She kept on trying to punch and hit him over and over, but Kitty's body swayed around like a flimsy piece of stick and managed to avoid single blow.

Chachamaru rushed at Kitty and launched her right fist at his face. Kitty quickly hardened his body and took the blow to his face unharmed at all, and at the same time Eva landed a punch into his abdomen, only to end up hurting her fist. "Ow! What the heck?!" she cried.

Before Chachamaru had the chance to pull back her fist, Kitty grabbed the fist and then yanked her forward and slammed his own fist into her face and sent her crashing backwards and her right hand was torn off in the process.

CRASH!!

Eva was going to attack him again, but before she could do anything, Kitty caught her in the face and lifted her up, and then using one finger, Kitty stabbed her in the body over and over multiple times, boring several holes on her before hurling her away.

"EVA!!!!" gasped the others.

"Ugh… Dammit…" she cried. She slowly stood back up and miraculously enough, the bloody holes on her body started to heal itself until she returned to perfect condition. "Thanks goodness for my immortality… I admit that you are quite something, but if I can use my magic, you're done for!"

"Enough of this," Kitty said sternly. "I do not want to waste anymore time fighting pathetic weaklings like you." He turned to Negi and said, "Time to end this!"

"You're not going anywhere near him!" Asuna shouted. "Adeat!" She got out her Pactio card and transformed it into the paper fan and ran up to him, but Kitty stretched out his hand and caught her by the arm and flung her away. "Ah!"

"Asuna!" Negi gasped.

"Give me your blood!" Kitty said. He rushed up to Negi and was about to jab him using his finger when suddenly CF threw a punch into his face from the side.

POW!!!!

"Enough of this!!!" CF shouted angrily.

Kitty slid back from the punch and recovered, and he was showing an annoyed expression already. "Such an annoyance!"

"You guys get out of here first!" CF shouted to Negi and his students. "I'll deal with him!"

"Nobody is getting out of here!" Major Burrows said. He had filled up the hole on the wall once again.

"Then I'll cut down the wall!" Marth said. He charged for the wall but Kitty appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye and punched him away in the body. "Gah!"

"Why you?!" CF charged at Kitty again and threw another punch that he managed to avoid.

Marth got back up and ran up to Kitty and thrust his sword at him. Kitty spun around and caught his sword by the blade and pulled it off his hand before punching him the body again. "Gah!"

CF angrily threw another punch at him and Kitty countered with his own punch and both their fists clashed against each other really hard and literally released a shockwave. CF then started punching against the air rapidly to hit him but Kitty use Kamie to dodge every single hit. "Dammit! I have enough!" CF shouted. "Falcon Punch!"

"Tekkai!" Kitty hardened his body to defend himself, but when THE punch came in contact with his body, he felt slight pain and slid back from the impact. "Ngh!"

"Haha! How'd you like that?" CF asked him.

"I have to admit that did hurt a bit," Kitty said. "However, the difference between our overall strength is still big. I am the strongest follower of the boss, so there is no way the likes of you can defeat me!"

"That's what you say, but Emonicus is actually as powerful as you," Amee claimed. "Perhaps even stronger if he gets serious."

"Emonicus is strong, but he is still weaker than me," Kitty said. "I am the strongest in the group and it is undeniable, especially when I use the power of my Devil Fruit!" After saying this, Kitty's body started to change form and he even grew in size.

"What the?! He's changing form!" Chamo said in shock.

"Devil Fruit?!" CF said, surprised.

Everyone looked at Kitty with shocked expressions as the anthropomorphic cat started to undergo mutation. When he was done transforming, he now sported features similar to that of a canine and he was also much larger in size and his skin color also became darker, though it's a wonder that his clothing wasn't torn, but rather grew to fit his current figure. "I have the power of the Inu Inu Fruit: Model Doberman!" he explained.

"Wait a minute! A cat transforming into a dog?!" Chisame said. "Where's the sense in that?!"

-

"The cat transformed into a dog…?" Nodoka read out loud from her Pactio artifact.

"What…?" Haruna said in confusion.

"That's what was in Negi sensei's mind…"

-

"This is basically the incident in Great Tech City all over again…" Marth said.

"Brings back bad memories…" CF said.

"Enough wasting time," Kitty said in new form. "Time to put an end to this! Tekkai Impact!" He hardened his body and then slammed down his fist onto the floor incredibly hard and a crack spread throughout the whole place and shook everyone to his or her knees.

While Negi was trying to retain his balance, Kitty used Soru to get behind him. "Give me your blood," he said, and then he slammed all five fingers onto his back really.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"AAAAAAAH!!!" The powerful blow to the back not only tore through his skin, but also made him cough out blood and everyone was horrified. Kitty swiped a small container threw the air and caught some of the blood inside it.

"This amount should be enough," Kitty said, holding up the small container that was about a few centimeters tall.

"Good going, Kitty!" MB said. "Now let's get out of here and return to the boss at once! He'll be glad to know this!"

"Right, I have enough of wasting my time with you people," Kitty said. "Let us make our leave now."

Asuna quickly ran up to Negi who was still bleeding and held him up in concern. "Are you all right?"

"He may be able to live, as long as he is strong enough," Kitty said.

Asuna glared at him with eyes of extreme anger and said, "How dare you?!" Then her paper fan suddenly transformed into the large metal sword that was originally shown on the card.

"Asuna sis's harisen fan transformed into the sword at last!" Chamo exclaimed.

"YOU WILL PAY!!!" She shouted at the top of her voice. Lifting the sword overhead her, she slammed it down with full force, but Kitty escape the attack using Soru and got behind her. "Huh?" Before she could turn around, he gave a punch so strong to her back that she crashed forward and coughed out blood. "YAH!!"

"Damn you!!!! Howling Knuckle!" He jumped at Kitty with his arm pulled back and he threw it forward a fist full of spiritual energy slammed into his body really hard, but Kitty used Tekkai to soften the impact. He grabbed Kotaro by his face afterwards and then slammed him very hard onto the floor. "YAH!"

SLAM!!!

"Look, jerk! You're getting too far with this already!" Eva shouted. "You're asking for it!" She dashed up in front of him in a blink of an eye to punch him. Kitty easily dodged the move with Soru and reappeared at the side of the warp pipe.

"Let us make our leave now," Kitty said. "Petey, Burrows, and Slime Sisters, let's all go now."

"As you say so," the Slime Sisters said, and they oozed away from Chisame's body, allowing her to move again and went down the warp pipe after Kitty left, and MB and Petey quickly followed closely behind.

"You're not getting anywhere!" Eva shouted. She ran to the warp pipe but it sank back into the floor, leaving behind no trace of anything. "Damn! They got away!"

The other girls ran up to Negi and held him up by the shoulder. "Negi sensei! Are you all right?" Konoka asked her. "Quick! I must heal you before three minutes is up!" She quickly used her Pactio to take out her magic artifacts and healed his wounds. Luckily the wounds weren't considered too fatal, so Negi was able to recover.

"Thanks…" he said. "I'm so sorry… I was useless… I couldn't protect anyone… at all…"

"Don't say that, sensei!" Setsuna said to him. "We're all still alive, and that's what matters. But we have to take the Misa, Sakurako, and Madoka to treatment at once!"

SMASH!

They were surprised by the sound of the smashing and saw that CF had punched down the stone wall out of anger. "That goddamn cat bastard!" he said angrily. "You're not going to get away with this!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The situation sure is serious here. I'm glad that this chapter turned out very well. Yeah, one can say that it's almost like the scenario in Armageddon: The Corruption and Kitty is basically a clone of Lucci. But still, I like how this chapter turned out and it will give you a good idea on how powerful their opponents will be.

Robirdo is from Super Mario Advance, Mega Titan is from Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, and Garuken is that trash can boss from Mario & Luigi 3. Garuken is the Japanese name, and I had to use it because the English name is still unknown. I also used his Boss Rush color scheme here as his default color scheme is pink, which I find strange and unfitting.


	24. So It's Come to This

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher: **How did Kitty transformed into a dog?  
**Game2002: **Through Devil Fruit; did you not read carefully?

**SlasherMask: **Kitty's moves are very similar to ones used by Homunculuses in Full Metal Alchemist.  
**Game2002: **He actually used Rokushiki (Six Forms) moves used by the CP9 in One Piece.

**Chapter 24  
It's come to this at last! Let's head over to the castle and stop him!**

**

* * *

  
**

After the event at the Comiket, the three cheerleaders were immediately rushed over to the hospital for checkup.

Negi and his class were standing out in the hall in front of the operation room and they were worried about their condition. After a while of waiting and panicking, the doctor came out and assured them that they were all right. "Thanks goodness!" Negi said with a sigh of relief.

"Told you that you don't have to worry yourself out," Asuna said, patting him on the shoulder.

-

Soon afterwards, the three girls were brought to the rooms to have a rest before leaving the hospital. "I'm so glad that you three are still alive," Negi said to them. "I'm so sorry that I dragged you into this… I'm sorry for being an irresponsible teacher and got you girls hurt…"

"You don't have to apologize to us, sensei," Misa said to him.

"Yeah, it's not your fault that these happened," Sakurako said.

"We're the one who should apologize, sensei, "Madoko claimed. "We should've never told him where you were… Had we not run into that person, this would never happen…"

"Please have a rest, girls," Negi told them. "I will need to take full responsibility for this. Relax yourselves while you're at it."

-

"I'm sorry, your majesty," the high priest of the shrine said to Roy. "I do not understand what you are talking about. There was no such thing as a representative from St. Elimine's Church coming here in the first place."

"But his majesty truly did receive a letter saying such thing!" Merlinus claimed, and he showed the priest the letter too.

"But we never received message from St. Elimine's Church about this matter either!"

"Enough, Merlinus," Roy told his advisor. "It must be a mistake or something. Well, whatever the case is, let's just go back now."

"Someone must've played a cruel joke on you. That is unforgivable!" Merlinus said angrily.

"Nah, just let it past. It's no big deal."

They returned into the royal limousine and took off for the castle again. "I wonder what's on TV," Roy said as he turned on the mini TV on the back of the seat in front of him.

"And now coming up next is Ice Emblem!" said the TV announcer. Suddenly, the screen turned fizzy and gray.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Roy wondered. He fiddled around with the buttons for a while and then it returned to normal again, only this time it wasn't showing the usual stuffs, but a dark room with a silhouette that was barely visible. "What's this?"

**BGM: Fawful's theme (Mario & Luigi 3)**

"Geehehehehehe!" laughed the silhouette. "I have nervousness! The first time is that I am standing in front of the camera, which is the eye of the world as millions among millions look upon me!"

Then a spotlight came down from above and shined onto the silhouette, revealing a short person dressed in royal red robes. He then turned around to reveal himself as Fawful. "Who's this guy…?" Roy asked. "Is there a special show coming on today or what?"

"It doesn't say anything about this, your majesty," Merlinus said, looking at the TV program list.

-

Within the city, all the available TVs, be it demonstrations at electronic stores or big screens attached onto the sides of buildings, had been taken over by Fawful. "Hey! It's that short green guy that was with the witch!" Red pointed out.

"Eet sure eez him!" Mario said. "What-a eez he doing on da TV?"

-

At the hospital, the girls who were watching TV to kill time also saw Fawful performing on screen.

-

Raising his hand into the air, Fawful said out loud, "I have happiness! Happy I am as I am about to tell you that the awesomeness that is to be appearing in this country will come at a time when you will not know! Oh how my spines tremble! Such is the excitement! Such a sadness it is my former master Cackletta is nowhere to witness the awesomeness! I have fury against the annoying fink rats that crushed her into mince meat! Those fink rats that I dare not speak of or even hear about! They bring me rage and make my head boil like hot water every time I think of them!"

"That would be us," Marth said.

"Where is that guy getting at?" G&W asked.

"Here I am now, within the castle of his majesty, setting up an evil plan of absolute nastiness of the nastiness!" Fawful continued. "All his castle are belong to us and the queen has no way to escape and take her time!"

-

"What?!" Roy said in shock when he learned that Fawful had taken over his castle. "He's in my castle now?!"

"I think I'm starting to get all this!" Merlinus said. "Could the letter about the representative from St. Elimine's Church be a fake one created by him to lure you out of the castle so that he can take over it?"

"The truth is before us already! That bastard!" Roy said angrily. "He better not has done anything to Lilina or anyone in the castle! Driver, full speed ahead! Back to the castle on the double!"

-

"What is this absolute nastiness that I spoke of?" Fawful continued while making all sorts of flashy poses. "Oh how it makes my skin grow Goosebumps just at the thought of it! Master Cackletta's mustard of doom is about to be spread onto the sandwich which will make everything absolutely nasty! The plan of her to resurrect the nasty monster from hundred of years ago is on its way to becoming reality as I, her most beloved pupil, will bring the Cruncher back to life once again!"

"So it's come to this…" Captain Falcon said.

"No surprise that he finally got all the things that they wanted," Marth said.

"Oh no… Do I sense something bad happening…?" Luigi said, trembling with fright.

"I have excitement! I have nervousness! I have fury! Geehehehehehehe!!!" Fawful said while laughing like crazy. "The world that you know it will soon become a tasty snack for the Cruncher."

"Well guys, I think you all know what we have to do next," CF said. He turned to his comrades and they all nodded their head, except for Luigi who shook his head.

-

"So Negi… What are you doing to do now?" Asuna asked the child teacher who was walking down the hallway with a serious expression.

"I can't let him do as he wants anymore," he replied. "He's going too far already! I must stop him at all cost!"

"That's the spirit, bro!" Chamo said to him. "Let's head over to the castle and beat up that bad guy before it's too late!"

"Then I'm going with you," Asuna told him. "You can't possibly deal with everything by yourself, so you'll need as many help as you can."

"Thanks, Asuna. If possible though, I don't really want to drag everyone into this…"

"Who did you say you do not want to drag into this?" said a voice. They turned around to see Kotaro and some of the other girls coming over to them. "It's not like this is your own problem. You still have us to help you!"

"Aru! If you're going to fight, take us along too!" Ku Fei said, kicking the air to show off a bit. "I'm willing to accompany you!"

"Many of us here know how to fight, so we are willing to help you, sensei-degozaru," Kaede said.

"Saving the world and such isn't my thing actually, but something tells me that you won't be able to do anything without my help, kid. Plus, it looks like there will be some worthy opponents for me to duke it out with, so I'm very interested in this," Eva told him. "Looks like I'll lend you a hand."

"I am willing to help you and my master," Chachamaru.

"See? You can't really stop any of them from helping you," Asuna told Negi. "We're a class after all, and we should do things together!"

"Thanks, everyone… I'm really glad that I have great students like you supporting me," Negi said happily. "All right, if you feel that you will be able to help, let's put an end to this matter at once!"

"That's the spirit, sensei!" they all said.

-

Soon afterwards, Negi and his students went out of the hospital to see a bus outside with the Smashers standing in front of it. "We've been waiting for you, Mr. Springfield," CF said.

"You people!" Negi said. "What are you…?"

"We're all together in this," Marth told him. "We know that you probably want to have a hand in this too, so we're here to pick you up."

"Right-a! Let-a uz all fight-a together!" Mario said. "Da more people da more power!"

"I really appreciate your help," Negi said. "But…"

"No buts in this," Yoshi said to him. "We have been saving the world all the time and this one is no different."

"Consider us the kind of people who always get dragged into things that does not concern us in whatsoever way at all and yet still ending up being the ones to save the day," G&W said.

"We're very used to this already," Kirby added. "So whether or not you want our help, we still want to settle these ourselves!"

"Looks like we're getting big help here," Asuna said to Negi, giving him a nudge.

"Thanks a lot, everyone!" Negi said. "I'm sure that the more people, the easier we can deal with this!"

"All right, if everyone is ready, then let us go!" CF said.

"You have a big group coming with you also?" asked Marth, taking note of the students that were going with him.

The students that were going with Negi were Asuna, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Chisame, Ku Fei, Kaede, Mana, Eva, Chachamaru, Konoka, Setsuna, and Kotaro.

"Don't look down on us!" Kotaro claimed. "We may be young, but we pack a punch when it comes to fighting and all!"

"You won't believe it but they all have skills in magic that will surely help us!" Negi told them. "Actually, I told them to stay behind, but they insisted on coming along…"

"Good to hear that we have a large group of reliable people," CF said. "All right, if you're all ready, let us make our leave already." He turned to Gyde was standing at the door of the bus and said to him, "Ready to take us there?"

Gyde gave a thumb up, "If you're going to the king's castle, I'll take you there! I may not have any skills in fighting or saving the world, but this is the best I can do to help you guys!"

"You're trying your best, and we appreciate it, Mr. Gyde," Pit told him.

As the group was going to step into the bus, Negi turned to look at the remaining students who were standing at the hospital entrance. "You girls return to the hotel first. Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka will be fine in the hospital."

"Sensei, please don't strain yourself too much! Come back alive please!" Ayaka said to him. "I'm sorry that I am unable to do much in this. If only I am more useful…"

"Don't say that, Ayaka. You're the class president, so you have the responsibility to take care of the class while I'm gone. This is a big help enough to me already!"

The rest of the girls stepped forward to give their encouragements to him.

"You can do it, sensei!"

"Yeah! Whop the bad guys' butt and save the day!"

"Please come back alive!"

"We all believe in you!"

"You're the best, sensei!"

"He sure has lots of fans supporting him," Pikachu said.

"Just like me! I'm too cute!" Pichu claimed.

"C'mon and let's go already!" Wario said impatiently. "I can't wait to kick some butt!"

-

"We're here, your majesty!" the driver said as he quickly opened the door for Roy to step out.

Roy got out and looked at his castle, which didn't look different at all save for the flag being replaced with one that had Fawful's face. "How dare he change the flag just like that?! I'm going to show him whose boss!" he growled.

"Look, your majesty! There is a bus heading in this direction!" Merlinus said, pointing to an incoming bus.

The bus stopped near where the limousine was and the Smashers and Negi's group came out immediately. "Hey Roy!" CF said to him.

"You guys!" he replied. "I knew you guys would come to lend a hand!"

"We learned about everything already," Marth said. "We were just thinking what happened to you."

"Damn that bastard for tricking me out of the castle! I'm going to get him for this!" Roy growled.

"Your majesty, it seems that the bridge for crossing into the castle's garage isn't responding when I press the remote!" the driver told him. "It's as if the castle's computer system has been hacked!"

"You use computer systems in this castle?" ROB asked.

"You have to get with the times, you know…" Roy replied. "Now that leads us to the problem…" He looked at the massive castle gate that was across the river and said, "How do we cross into there? If what the driver said is true, we won't be able to lower the main gate which is also computer controlled…"

"Then maybe we have to find another way inside," Meta-Knight thought, looking at the trees that were nearby.

"If it is about computers, leave it to Chisame sis!" Chamo said. "She's an expert when it comes to hacking and such."

"Yeah, Chisame's Pactio artifact is about computer hacking," Negi explained, and he turned to Chisame. "Will you lend us a hand?"

"All right, I'll see what I can do…" she said. Taking out her Pactio card, she said the magic word and in an instant, a magical wand similar to that used by magical girls appeared in her hand.

"Neat!" Jigglypuff commented.

She placed her laptop onto the floor and turned it on and then stood up holding the wand in her hand. "Everyone stand back," she warned. "Otherwise you'll be taken into the cyberspace with me." Everyone quickly moved as far as they could and Chisame began to chant an incantation. A circle made of energy appeared all around her and then in an instant, her body fell limp onto the ground.

"What happened?!" Pikachu said in surprise.

"That's normal," Chamo explained. "Only her spirit enters the cyberspace while her body stays behind here."

-

Chisame was now within a space-like area that was known as the cyberspace. Seven mouse-like spirits appeared in front of her to greet her. "Hello, Master! Nice to meet you again!" they said. "Need help in hacking or anything?"

Chisame took her seat in front of a virtual computer and started typing away at the keyboard while explaining to them, "We need to hack into the castle's computer system and open the front gate in order to cross the moat."

"Leave that to us, master!" they said.

The mouse spirits immediately went to work and Chisame looked through the castle's database to get a better understanding of it. "Won't hurt if I download a map of this place," she thought.

The mouse spirits came back to her and one of them said, "Master… I fear to tell you this, but if we attempt to fiddle with the gate controls…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you see… It is protected by a very special kind of firewall… One that we've never seen before and we fear trying to get through it."

"Look, we're depending on you here to get the gates opened, and if you guys cannot do anything, we will never get anywhere!"

"Um… Okay… We'll try…" Then the mouse spirits left again. A few seconds later, they came back with to her with a panicking expression saying, "Master! Get out of here quick before it's too late!"

"What?"

"The firewall has a special…"

Before they could finish what they say though, electricity burst in from all over the place and electrocuted her. "YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

-

"Yaaa!!" Chisame snapped back to reality and sighed with relief that she was safe for the time being. "Ugh… The security is too… tight… Even I can't hack into it…"

-

"Your hacking abilities are nothing compared to high levelness of my smartness that I possess!" Fawful said, typing away into a computer. "Geehehehehe!"

-

"Sorry for failing…" Chisame said to Negi. "I'll try to hack into the system again if you want."

"Actually… You don't have to anymore, because…" Negi pointed to the castle gate and revealed that Meta-Knight had built a wooden bridge leading right up to the gate and Marth had cut a square opening on the gate too.

"Are you guys coming?" Marth asked.

"What?! Then all my efforts just now was for nothing, wasn't it?!" Chisame yelled in frustration.

"C'mon! Let's go and make those bastards bow down before me!" King Dedede said.

"Says the guy who has problems making the people of his own country bow down before him," Kirby said jokingly.

BONK!

"Let's get clobbering then!" Dedede said loudly. Behind him Kirby was lying face first on the ground motionlessly with a large bump on his head and Pichu was poking him with a stick while Konoka crouched at the side observing.

They wasted no time in crossing the bridge and into the castle. "For something made in a rush, you sure crafted it real good," Haruna commented on the bridge.

"That's my preference," MK told him.

Meanwhile, Parry, Blackshell, and Chachazero were all left behind in the bus along with the bus driver and Gyde. "There they go," Parry said. "I hope everything ends up all right."

"With master at their side, everything will end up all right," Chachazero said. "If only I can move around and aid master though… It's boring sitting here all day long."

-

"Whoo! This place is big!" Pichu exclaimed. The interior of the castle just a very grand-looking place with decorated knight armor and portraits of various well known people hung on the wall, not to mention a red carpet spread across the floor.

"That's my castle for you," Roy said. "But this would make the second time that you came here, right?"

"Yeah, the first time was during your wedding ceremony," Pikachu brought up.

"By the way, I managed to download a map of this place," Chisame said. She turned her laptop around and showed the layout of the castle. "And there seems to be these flicking spots on various rooms of the castle, though I don't know what they are."

"There are spots indeed," Asuna said, taking a closer look. When she took an even closer look, she noticed something. "Hey, I think these aren't spots… They're actually that same pattern imprinted on the container of the spirit."

Negi took a look for himself and said, "You're right! It is!"

"Then that would mean the spirit is hidden in those places?" Nodoka said. "But wait… I thought there was only one."

"Hmmm… The only thing I can deduce from this would be that only one of them is real," Yue said, rubbing his chin.

"Makes sense if they do not wish for us to find where he is undergoing his operation to revive the Cruncher so easily," MK said.

"This would mean a split up, right?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, let us split up then!" CF suggested.

They counted each of the flickering spots on the map and found a total of 12 spots. "Two of them are found in the location leading to the dungeon," Roy said. "Something tells me that the people in the castle are imprisoned there…"

"There is no more correctness in what you have said!" said the voice of Fawful from a speaker hidden in the corner of the ceiling.

"It's that guy's voice!" Kotaro said.

"You people are the annoying fink rats that make my head boil with mustard of rage!" continued Fawful. "Your perseverance and annoyance of getting in my way is the most annoying of the annoying! Stupid kids like you can never learn to sit still and play stupid video games and write stupid fan fictions! You are very right in saying that the spots on the map of the place that is this castle are the possible locations of the spirit however, so what I want to see you do now is your stupid and foolish attempt to stop the mustard of doom from being spread onto the sandwich of evil! Do you think you can find the realness? I have curiosity! Geehehehehe!"

"You bet that we can find the real one in no time!" CF told him.

"And it seems that king has returned! Your queen of your heart is in her room living a life a crying for eternity for your return. Do you think you can save her from her mustard of doom?"

"You better not lay a hand on Lilina!" Roy said angrily. "I'm going to get even with you!" He turned to them and said, "Guys, I'm going to find Lilina. I'll leave everything else to you."

"Okay, leave it to us!" Negi said. "You go and rescue the queen!"

"You know… I'm starting to think that we should've brought Kazumi sis along," Chamo said. "Her Pactio would be of great help trying to get a look around the whole place."

"Before we split up, however," CF said. "I want you guys to keep an eye on the cat bastard!"

"That guy!" Kotaro said angrily.

"Yes, he is without doubt a fearsome opponent. I want you to leave that guy to me instead! Try to escape if you run into him."

"That cat guy is a fearsome opponent indeed," Marth said. "It's best to leave him either to Captain Falcon or me to deal with. Save your life by running for him unless there is no choice."

"Okey-dokey, we'll keep an eye on him," Mario said. "Let's-a split up-a then!"

-

"Geehehehehehe! Fallen for my nasty tricks they have!" Fawful said.

"That was smart thinking, boss!" Metaboss said to him. "They've never realized that the flickering spots on the map are actually false alarms! Now they're going to either run into traps or our men who are waiting to beat them up! In fact, the container of the spirit isn't shown on the map at all! It is in this room all along!"

In front of the two, there was a glass container filled to the top with liquid and the Spirit of the Cruncher was inside. "The time has come blend the blood with it!" Fawful said.

-

"If you're heading for the top of the castle, take the staircase on the right and follow the path!" Roy said to a group consisting of Negi, Asuna, Mario, and Luigi. "I'll be heading down a different path to get to my room."

"Take care, Roy!" Mario said to him, and the four of them went up the stair Roy told them.

-

"The cat bastard! Beating him up is the first priority! I'm going to take full responsibility in taking him down!" CF said as he ran through the place looking for Kitty.

"I'm going to get my hands on him too, so count on me to help you!" Kotaro told him.

-

"Up this way!" Marth said to Setsuna and Konoka who were both following them.

"Don't worry, Ojou-sama," Setsuna told her. "I will not let harm fall onto you."

"And if you get hurt, Secchan, I'll heal you too!" Konoka replied cheerfully.

-

"Waha! I'm going to beat up whoever is going to show up in front of me!" Wario said as he ran alone to the location that he was given.

-

"The place we are headed two happens to have two flickering spots," Kirby said while he ran down the hall with Ku Fei and Kaede. "We'll see if any one of them is the one."

"And if anyone attacks us, we'll fight back-aru!" Ku Fei said.

-

"Hey, this is the throne room," Pikachu said. He entered into the place with Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Chisame.

"Yep, this is the place all right…" Chisame said, looking at her laptop. "But I don't see anything."

"What's that?" Pichu asked, pointing to a sign with Fawful's face drawn on it as well as a message that wrote: _I laugh at your failure of an attempt! Geeheheheh!_

"Okay… I think we didn't find it…" Pikachu said. "That's one down…"

"Great… Now what do we do?" Chisame asked.

"Let's just leave the remaining locations to the others. I just hope that…"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard as Petey Piranha fell down in front of them and let out a loud roar. "So loud!" Jigglypuff said.

"It's that plant monster from the Comiket!!" Chisame gasped in shock.

"And I was hoping that nobody would attack us…" Pikachu said. "Looks like we have no choice but to fight now…"

"Bring it, Pichu!" Pichu said as he began generating electric from his cheeks.

-

"This way to the dungeon!" Red said, leading his group which consisted of G&W, Pit, and Lucas.

As they ran down the hallway, they encountered a Fawful sign which had the same message written. "Looks like a fake one," G&W said.

"Yeah, it is…" Red said. "Looks like we fell for it indeed… But there's another one down the path in front of the dungeon room, so let's…"

CRASH!

Everyone was freaked out when the wall tumbled down and Robirdo came into the room and turned to look at them. "I'm as good as you are," the pink robot said in a feminine but robotic voice.

"What is this?!" Lucas cried in shock.

-

"One of them is here," Mana said, opening the door that led to a courtyard. She was accompanied with Yoshi and Lucario. The moment they stepped into the courtyard, they looked around with awareness and Mana pointed her rifle around to see if there were any enemies.

"Hey, what's that?" Yoshi asked, pointing to the Fawful sign. He walked up to it and read it and then said, "Oh well… We didn't hit the jackpot…"

"Father! Be careful!" Lucario shouted. He tossed himself at Yoshi and quickly pushed him out of the way before a bullet struck him.

Mana quickly pointed her rifle at the castle roof and shot down a Monty Mole who attacked using a mounted gun. "That was close…" Yoshi said. "Thanks…"

Suddenly, Monty Moles started popping out from the ground one by one and fired at them using crossbows and guns that fired pebbles. Yoshi and Lucario quickly ran for cover while Mana evaded all the projectiles and shot back with perfect accuracy, knocking the moles out by their foreheads. "Nice aim!" Yoshi commented.

"I use only bullets that aren't fatal enough to kill people," she said as she reloaded a couple more bullets into the rifle.

Then a massive figure burst through the ground before them and landed with a thud. "Moho! You have come to my ground!" Major Burrows said. "This place will be your grave and nobody will escape!"

"Yoshi… Looks like company…" Yoshi said with a gulp.

-

"We did not find it after all," MK said, looking at the Fawful sign in front of him.

"Lame…" Dedede commented. He then looked around the place. "This place looks old. They didn't bother to decorate the stone tiles, do they?"

"Lycia is known for keeping its ancient looks after all," MK reminded him.

"And he said that they're catching with the times and are using computer technology to control the security system…" Dedede felt around the walls just to know how the stone walls feel, and unintentionally caused one of the stone tiles to sink in. When it did, a secret passage opened up next to him. "A secret passage!" He looked down the passage to see that there was a slider going downwards.

"Be careful, my lord!" MK gasped. He quickly got in front of Dedede's back and brought up his sword to block an incoming rocket fist. MK was pushed back however and bumped into Dedede, making him slide down the slider.

"DYEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!"

"What have I done?!" MK said in shock. He turned to his attacker and saw that it was Mega Titan. "You were the one that tried to lay a hand on the king, did you not?"

-

ROB came out in a place full of trash. "This must be the junkyard," he thought. "The location is supposed to be here…" He looked around and eventually spotted the Fawful sign erected in the center. After looking at the sign, he said, "It would appear that I did not find it." He looked up and scanned around the place and took notice a certain pile of junk in front of him as it had a pair of eyes looking back. "Enemy has been detected hiding within the junk. Show yourself at once!"

Then out from the pile of junk leaped out the trash can robot Garuken and it landed in front of ROB, smashing the sign into pieces in the process. "A mechanical being," ROB commented. "And one that isn't designed to have intelligence other than destruction."

Garuken pointed his arm cannon at ROB and began firing junk parts at him, and ROB moved through the place at a fast speed and easily evaded them. His eyes then flashed and fired a beam at the body of Garuken, but the beam bounced off it's metallic body harmlessly. Garuken continued firing junk parts at him and ROB kept on dodging them. When the trash robot saw that it was hard trying to hit ROB, it did something different. A magnet came out from its right arm and ROB felt himself being pulled forward.

"Magnetic force!" he thought. "Activate Anti-Gravity System at once!" And then ROB stopped moving forward. "Now your magnetic powers have no use against me as I have altered the gravity and space around myself. If I were in water or weightlessness, I would be able to move without resistance as well."

-

"It's down this stairs, master," Chachamaru told Eva.

"Good, let's go and see if we hit the jackpot or not," Eva said. Just as they were going to go down, Chachamaru suddenly got pulled towards the wall behind her. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Master… There appears to be strong magnetic activities…" she replied. "It is a strong one… I can't…"

Then the wall behind her was pushed apart as the magnetic force grew even stronger. "Master!!"

"Chachamaru!" Eva was going to run after her but all of a sudden, the wall in front of her opened up and Dedede came tumbling out.

"DYEH!!!" He crashed right into Eva and then they both fell back and went rolling down the staircase.

"HEY!!!"

-

Pieces of trash were being pulled towards Garuken's magnet arm until a large mass of junk was formed. ROB was never pulled forward thanks to his anti-gravity system, but Garuken continued pulling in metallic junks. "Are you blind at the fact that this move is useless against me?" ROB asked. "I pity a mindless being like you who cannot comprehend what is in front of your eyes."

Suddenly, the door behind him was torn down and metallic things started to fly in. "Such a strong attraction…" ROB commented. He was then surprised when Chachamaru came flying out from the door. "She is…"

Chachamaru crashed into the mass of junk that was on Garuken's arm and was stuck onto it tightly with no way to move. Garuken then stopped the magnetic pull and lifted up his arm that and threw the pile of junk in ROB's direction. Instead of running, ROB held open his arms and caught the female android as she was among the mass of junk as well. The junks shattered into pieces and flew everywhere afterwards. "Are you all right?" ROB asked her.

Chachamaru stood back up and said to him, "I am all right. I thank you for saving my life." She turned around to face Garuken and said, "The strong magnetic pulling came from this, am I right?"

"Yes, and I would suggest that we take it down together."

-

Dedede and Eva tumbled all the way to the bottom of the staircase and rolled out into a large circular room. "You idiot!" Eva yelled and then gave Dedede a punch over the head.

"Dyeh! How dare you hit a king like me?!" Dedede shouted angrily.

"You're the one who bumped into me first!"

"That does not give you the right to hit me!"

"I have the right to do anything because I'm the queen of vampires! I don't care if you're the king of Dream Land, the king of penguins, or the king of fat people!"

The two of them glared at each other for a few seconds. They heard a weeping sound coming from within the room and turned to see a Fawful sign, but they were actually looking behind the Fawful sign. Emonicus was sat down on a chair placed against the wall weeping quietly. He slowly lifted up his head and looked at them through his hair-covered eyes. "Life… is so sad… So cruel…" he said in a sad tone.

-

"And we're the first to find it!" Haruna said, slamming open the door leading to the room with the spirit, only to discover the Fawful sign mocking them. "Eh?"

Yue walked up to the sign and then said, "Looks like this isn't the one… Knew this wasn't going to be so easy…"

"Aw man… I was hoping that we three end up being the ones saving the world and then Negi sensei will be impressed by you, Nodoka."

Then they heard the door closing behind them and they turned around to see Kitty standing in front of the door.

"A cat…?"

"It's… the cat person that Captain Falcon said…?" Nodoka wondered.

"I assume that you are all here to die," Kitty said sternly.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

All right! The most exciting parts of the story are starting at last! I've been looking forward to do this part and I'm going to make things as epic and as exciting as possible. Stay tuned for a series of action-packed battles!


	25. You're Responsible For Protecting Me

**Chapter 25  
You three better be responsible for keeping me safe!**

**

* * *

  
**

The Library Exploration Girls (Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka) found themselves standing in the same room as the most powerful follower of Fawful, Kitty Corp.

"So… this is the cat guy that we are told to be careful of, right?" Haruna asked.

"Oh no… We should run…" Nodoka said desperately. She looked around the place and found that there was no other way out of here except for the door that they came in from, and Kitty was standing in front of it.

"Now that you are here, I will kill you as the boss has commanded," Kitty said.

This gave chills down the spines of the three girls and they didn't know what to do. "What do we do…?" Nodoka asked. "There's no way… to escape…"

"We're really unfortunate to run into him…" Yue commented.

"No use in complaining over spilt milk! Might as well fight back with all we've got!" Haruna suggested. "We have more people here, and do not underestimate the Pactio artifacts that we possess!" She drew on her notebook as fast as she and then turned it around to face Kitty. "Behold the ultimate martial artist warrior!" A bright light came out from the pages of the book and then in a moment, a tall and muscular man in kung-fu garb was materialized. "Go show that cat whose boss!"

The warrior rushed towards Kitty who remained standing in place with a serious expression on his face. "Soru," he said, and then he zipped out of the place as fast as a blink of an eye just before the warrior delivered a karate chop onto him. Kitty reappeared in the air behind and then gave him a powerful roundhouse kick across the back of the head. The kick was so hard that the warrior crashed across the room, despite its size, and disappeared afterwards.

"Ow!" Haruna held the back of her head in pain and cried, "That hurts…"

"Oh yeah… Whatever damage your drawing takes will be transferred back to you too, albeit minor…" Yue said.

"That guy is strong… He took out my martial artist warrior in a single hit… How about this then?" Haruna quickly drew another picture on her notebook and this time a warrior coated in heavy armor was created. "Now let's see how you can take on heavy armor such as this!"

The armored warrior thrust its sword at Kitty to impale him, but sidestepped to avoid the attack and then appeared in front of the warrior really fast to give it a punch so powerful that it crashed backwards. Haruna felt the pain being transferred to her body and then the armored warrior crashed into her and then into the wall behind, where the knight disappeared afterwards.

"Haruna!" The other two ran up to her to hold her up.

"Ow… How is this possible…?" she groaned. "He took out my art golems with no effort…"

Kitty started to approach them again and Yue quickly got out a magic wand and chanted a magic incantation. "White Lightning!" A blast of lightning bolt was fired at Kitty, but to her surprise, the cat disappeared in a blink of an eye and the attack didn't hit anything. "Where did he…?" Kitty reappeared behind her and then slammed his leg into her face and smashed her across the place. "YAH!"

"Enough, you mad cat! Let's see how you take large numbers!" Haruna said with frustration. Opening her notebook, she sent out two armored warriors to attack him.

Kitty easily evaded a sword swing from one of the warriors by moving back and then jumped up to avoid the second one's attack.

"Rankyaku!" He kicked against the air and fired a wind blade that sliced through the first warrior and destroyed it. The second one moved forward to attack him but Kitty easily stopped it in its path by grabbing its neck, and then using his other arm; he delivered a powerful punch into its body and literally shattered into pieces.

"Ugh!" Haruna fell to the floor and held her hand over her body in pain as all the damage had been transferred back to her.

"Haurna… Yue…" Nodoka cried. She was very shocked to see both her friends getting beaten so easily, and now Kitty was glaring in her direction. "No…"

"None of your shall leave this room alive," he said in a murderous tone.

"If I know his name, then I can tell read his mind and know his actions…" she thought, and then she build up the courage to ask him. "Um… What… what… is… your… name…?"

"There is no reason for you to know the name of the person who is going to kill you."

Then a ring that she was wearing on her finger (where else?) suddenly revealed his name to her. "Kitty Corp… What a cute name for someone like him… Now I can read his movements!" She quickly opened her diary to see if she could find out anything. "Going to kick me… YAAAAA!!!" She was kicked in the body by a very fast kick from Kitty and rolled across the room and into the wall very hard.

CRASH!

Kitty lowered his leg back onto the floor and said, "Bunch of weaklings."

-

Marth pushed open the wooden door on the ceiling and arrived at one of the towers of the castle. He looked around the place and saw a sign in the middle, and it wrote the same thing as the ones in the previous chapter. Setsuna and Konoka crawled out shortly afterwards and Setsuna asked, "See anything?"

Marth shook his head a response. "Nope, we weren't so lucky…"

"And you're even less lucky to encounter me!" said a voice. Marth and Setsuna quickly reached their hands to the hilt of their swords and looked into the air above the tower to see a wyvern flapping its wings up there and Nacien was riding on top of it. "I've been waiting for someone to come here for a while, and looks like my wait as been worth it!"

"Coming here is worth it in the end after all too," Marth replied with a smirk.

-

"Whoa! Watch out!" G&W cried. The four Smashers jumped out of the way as Robirdo zoomed down the hall in an attempt to run over them. It came to a stop and turned around and then launched out a large egg at them. The Smashers jumped out of the way again and the bomb struck the floor and exploded with a bang.

BANG!

"Man… I wouldn't want to have those eggs for breakfast…" Red commented.

"This thing is so scary…" Lucas cried.

"This vile monster! We must destroy this thing!" Pit said.

"I agree, though we still have to go look for the possible location of the container which is in the dungeon, and also rescue any hostages held there," G&W said.

"Then you and Lucas go deal with those," Red told him. "I'll take on this thing with Pit!"

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Leave this to us!" Red told him while giving a thumb up. "This scrap metal won't be any match for us!"

"I will fight alongside you, Mr. Red!" Pit said.

"All right! Good luck!" G&W said. "Let's go Lucas!" G&W continued running down the hall and Lucas took one last glance at Red and Pit and wished them good luck before following G&W.

Red reached for one of his Pokeballs on his waist and said, "Ready for a battle, Mr. Pink Dinosaur?"

-

G&W and Lucas were able to make it through the place in a short time and finally arrive at the dungeon room. They looked around and saw some people behind the bars of the cell rooms, and they were guards and maids that worked in this place. When they saw the two entering the place, they stood up and ran in front of the bars and asked, "Who are you people?"

"Roy was right! There are people imprisoned here!" G&W said. He also saw the Fawful sign in the middle of the room but ignored it.

"Let's rescue them!" Lucas suggested.

"We'll have to find the key though…"

"There's no need for the key," one of the guards told them. "These bars are controlled by computer which in that room." He pointed to the door across the place to show them the way.

"Computer controlled, I see… Hope it isn't too complicated…" G&W thought. "Let's go then!" Then he entered into the control room with Lucas.

They got in there and saw a large computer placed at the far end of the room and they were about to go over to it when blue liquid suddenly emerged from the floor. "What is this?" Lucas wondered.

The slime grew in size and then shaped themselves into three miniature girls. "Welcome!" Amee greeted them.

"You've come to your deaths," Slime said coldly.

"We will dissolve you into nothing, not even bones," Pudding added.

"What are these…?" Lucas cried. "They look slimy…"

"I don't know, but it looks like we can't get away with this without a fight," G&W said.

-

"Here I come!" Wario slammed open the door in hope of finding something interesting, but to his dismay, it was only the bathroom and there was the sign in front of it. "I laugh at your failure of an attempt… Damn…"

He took a glance at the walls of the bathroom and remarked at its beauty. "They sure put a lot of effort into decorating the bathroom! I shall now see how it is like to relieve myself in a place like this!" And he went inside and closed the door behind him.

-

"Two paths to take… One of them might be where that monster's spirit is hiding…" Kirby said. There were two doors on the wall before the eyes of his group.

Pointing to the right door, Kaede said she will take that one, and then Kirby decided to take the left one with Ku Fei. "Be careful, Kaede!" Ku Fei told her friend.

"Don't worry about me," she assured her. "I'm not the kind lose so easily-degozaru."

"Let's meet again afterwards whether or not we find it," Kirby said, and then he went through the left door with his partner. "We shouldn't worry about her, right?"

"Kaede is strong-aru!" Ku Fei told him. "She can protect herself and beat up any opponents! That time at the tournament was probably just a fluke from her opponent. If she gets serious, she won't lose!"

"Let's hope so."

They eventually made it into another larger room where they were immediately greeted with yet another sign, but as well as big green robots with faces of Fawful standing all around it. "I laugh at your failure of an attempt! Geehehehehe!" the robots said at the same time.

"Um… I think we fell for it…" Kirby said. "Didn't choose the right one and this is what we got instead…"

"We'll just fight them all-aru!" Ku Fei said, getting into fighting stance.

"Die you will, fink rats!" the robots said, and one of them raised its arms as if it was flexing and moved forward. Ku Fei ran up to it at a blinding speed and delivered a powerful palm strike into its body and blasted it backwards with a blast of ki energy. The robot soared back and crashed into another fellow robot behind it and pushed it down.

Kirby got out a hammer out from his mouth and swung it into the face of another robot and caused the head to spin like a globe. Being unable to see properly with a spinning head, the robot went berserk and swung its arms around and ended up hitting its comrades on the side. Ku Fei then gave a kick to its head and knocked it off from the body and the robot finally fell over with a crash.

There was only robot left and flames came out from its legs as it took off into the air. The duo quickly raised their hands as an act of defense to prepare for what the robot may do next, but the robot ended up bumping its head against the ceiling and fell back down dazed. "That was stupid…" Kirby commented.

-

Kaede thought she could hear the sound of crashing and destruction coming from the room at the far end of the hall. She ran into the room and was surprised to see pieces of the same type of robots lying all over the place as if they were torn up badly. Standing at far end of the room was a person that she recognized from the day at the fair—Brawtaunt. "It's you!" she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"It's you again," Brawtaunt said. "I am simply here to take revenge on the people who humiliated with at the fighting tournament that day. My hunch told me that they would be found in this place."

"He must be referring to Captain Falcon and Marth… I mustn't let him harm my friends." She got into fighting posture and warned him, "You better not lay a hand on my friends. I'm going to stop you here-degozaru."

"Someone who lost to me does not have the right to say that," Brawtaunt said harshly. "I have no interest in fighting someone who is already proven to be weaker than me."

"That was because I wasn't taking you seriously. Now that I know you are strong, I will be fighting with full power and more seriously! I won't lose like that time!"

-

Meanwhile, at the throne room…

"Thunder Shock!" Pikachu and Pichu fired bolts of electricity into Petey Piranha's stomach. The plant monster felt a jolting and stinging sensation, but then easily shrugged off the attack.

"It doesn't seem to be working very well…" Pichu said.

Chisame popped out from behind a pillar in the room and said, "Plants have good resistance against electricity, so it won't do good against someone like him!"

"I'm sure we can still do something if we put more power into it," Pikachu said. "After all, lightning always strike trees and burn them down!"

"Pichu! Let's put more effort into this then!" Pichu said.

"Me too!" Jigglypuff said.

"And you guys better be responsible for keeping me safe!" Chisame told them.

"Why exactly are you here…?" Pikachu asked her.

Petey swung his leaf hands against the air and a pair of spinning saw-like leaves was shot forward. The Pokemon quickly got out of the way to avoid the incoming leaves, which didn't travel in a straight path but rather curved to the side of a bit. Chisame poked her head out from behind the pillar again to see what was going on and screamed when a leaf came flying at her. She lowered her head in time and the leaf only cut through a tiny bit of her hair. "My head is still on my neck… My head is still on my neck…" she told herself in a frightened voice.

Pikachu ran towards Petey and then leaped into the air and spun while a silver glow came out from his tail before he slammed it onto Petey's head. "Iron Tail!"

"Skull Bash!" Pichu ran at top speed and tossed himself at Petey, ramming him in the stomach.

"Rollout!" Jigglypuff rolled in place for a few seconds before launching forward at a fast speed and rammed him in the forehead.

Petey merely took some steps back from these hits and roared angrily. With a cough, he spit out a brown sludge onto the floor and it started to squirm on its own until a piranha plant grew out of it. "What is this?!" Pikachu commented in disgust. The piranha plant reached forward to bite him, but he easily shocked it to death with his electricity and the sludge evaporated afterwards. "But that was easily to kill…" He suddenly realized there was a shadow over him and looked up to see Petey falling down.

The trio ran out of the way in time before they were squashed and Petey made the whole room shake from the powerful landing.

BANG!

"Whoa! That guy really puts on weight!" Pichu said.

Petey turned to him and fired a pair of leaf blades at him and Pichu jumped from side to side to avoid them and then fired another lightning bolt at him. Petey leaped up into the air to avoid it and flapped his arms and remained in air, much to their surprise. "He can fly?!"

Petey lowered his head in the three Pokemon's direction and then shot forward like a missile. They got out of the way as the plant monster crashed its head onto the floor and got back up again. Turning to face them, Petey took a deep breath and then screamed at the top of his voice, unleashing a powerful supersonic sound blast that looked like a rippling beam.

Pichu cried and held down his ears as he was in pain. "PICHU!!!! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!!!"

"You sing bad! I sing good!" Jigglypuff said angrily. "Hyper Voice!" She took a deep breath herself and then screamed out a ripple beam similar to Petey's, and both their attacks clashed into each other.

Chisame closed her ears as tightly as she could. "Ugh… I knew I should've stayed at the hotel today…"

The screaming competition kept up for a while with the two Pokemon rolling along the floor suffering from their bursting ear drums. They kept on screaming and screaming and screaming until they both stopped and panted with exhaustion. "Out of voice, you two…?" Pikachu asked.

Petey regained his energy a few seconds later and then tossed himself forward with his mouth wide open. Jigglypuff failed to escape in time and was flattened by his amazing body slam.

SLAM!

The plant monster got up and walked towards Pikachu and Pichu while Jigglypuff was flattened on the floor like a piece of paper. "Move back! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shouted, and he released powerful lightning from all over his body. This time the voltage was strong enough to actually bring pain to Petey.

The plant monster survived the attack however and growled with rage. He reached his massive head forward and the two quickly got away as the plant monster chomped into the floor, tearing off a chunk of it before spitting it in their direction. Pichu failed to avoid an incoming piece of the floor and was knocked away. "Pichu!"

Pikachu stopped running and jumped at Petey and launched another lightning bolt at him. He landed onto his head and continued zapping him rapidly and the plant monster desperately tried to shake him off.

"Jigglypuff alive again!" Jigglypuff said. "Mega Punch!" She jumped at the monster's stomach and gave a powerful punch into it.

POW!

Petey cried in pain and then rammed his head against the wall, flattening Pikachu against it. He turned to Jigglypuff and slammed down his head in an attempt to bite her, but she got out of the way in time. Petey took a deep breath and then coughed out a sludge that fell in front of Jigglypuff and a piranha plant grew out of it.

"Jiggly!"

The plant chomped down onto Jigglypuff's head and she cried and struggled to break free, and then she started inhaling air to expand her body size until the plant could no longer hold her in its mouth, and then the inflated Jigglypuff bounced on top of the plant until she crushed it to death. "I no pudding!" she said. "I no marshmallow too!"

Petey threw himself at Jigglypuff again and she ran away as fast as she could and barely avoided getting crushed the second time. "I'm back to life!" Pichu shouted. "Thunderbolt!" He unleashed a blast of lightning at Petey and the plant monster was pissed off and coughed out a pile of sludge at him. Pichu avoided it by zipping off to the side fast and then launched another lightning bolt at him.

Petey threw out leaf blades at him and Pichu jumped up and down and moved side to side to avoid them, but was then hit in the face by a sludge. "Pi!"

Jigglypuff jumped onto Petey's head and slapped him over and over multiple times, but the slapping from the short stubby arms didn't do any good and Petey easily shook her off his head. He turned to face the puffball and shot out sludge at her. Jigglypuff somehow deflated herself into a piece of paper and being very flat; the sludge missed and passed over her.

The sludge landed next to Chisame and then a piranha plant grew out of it and growled at her. "Eeks!" she shrieked and jumped away from there. "What was that?!" She noticed a shadow loomed over here and turned around and was shocked to see Petey standing just behind her. "Yikes!" Before she could get away, Petey brought down his head and chomped down over her body and lifted her into the air. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"Oh no! The monster got Chisame sis!" Pichu gasped.

She continued screaming at the top of her voice and kicked her legs furiously, but nothing could save her from slowly sliding down the plant monster's mouth. And then with a gulp, Petey swallowed her whole and rubbed his belly with delight.

A look of pure horror appeared over the three Pokemon's voice as their skin color slowly turned as pale of snow.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW

"The usual, right?" the barber said to Samus as she took her seat.

"Yep, the usual," she replied.

"Okay!" The barber began cutting her hair, but then she sneezed all of a sudden and tore off a huge chunk of Samus's hair in the process. "Oh no!"

-

"Who are you?" Nana asked the woman with really short-hair sitting at the living room. The hair was so short that it was only about an inch high, thus making the woman look like she's bald from a distance.

"Stop being sarcastic…" Samus grumbled.


	26. How Do We Defeat Him?

**SBS Time!  
SlasherMask: **I thought Petey could only spit out sludge in Mario Sunshine because of the paintbrush's power.  
**Game2002: **He could also do it in Mario Power Tennis.

**Chapter 26  
That guy sure can take damages! How do we defeat someone like him?**

* * *

"OH MY GOD! HE ATE SISTER CHISAME!!! THAT BASTARD!!!" Pikachu shrieked at the top of his voice.

"Yoshi and Kirby would wonder what she tastes like," Pichu said.

"This is serious!" Pikachu told him. "She's going to be digested if we do not save her in time!"

"Taste like candy?" Jigglypuff said.

"Nah, I don't think that's what humans taste like," Pichu corrected her. "According to Discovery Channel, cannibals the southern seas say that they taste like pork."

"Are you two even serious about this?!" Pikachu yelled.

"I know, I know; we just have to hit that guy in the belly hard enough and then he'll cough her out. Hopefully before she gets digested," Pichu said.

"Then let's get started before it's too late! If you guys aren't doing anything, I'll deal with this myself!" Pikachu said. He turned to Petey and ran towards him as the piranha plant hurled a couple of leaf blades at him, and Pikachu avoided them by running side to side.

When he was near, Petey swung his hand at him and Pikachu back flipped into the air and launched a lightning bolt at him and stunned him temporarily, and then after landing, Pikachu rushed up to his body and rammed him hard in the belly using his head.

-

"Ow!" A part of the wall bulged inwards and pushed against Chisame's face. She was currently curled upside-down in a fetal position within the cramped, slimy, and warm stomach of the piranha plant. "Ugh… Are they trying to help me or trying to fasten the digestion process…? Damn… I can't believe I'm eaten by a B-movie monster! This is like something taken out of Little Shop of Horrors!" The stomach wall suddenly bulged in again and rammed her in the face. "Ow!"

-

"Spit her out!" Pikachu yelled as he constantly rammed Petey in the stomach. The plant monster had enough and swiped his hand at Pikachu who managed to avoid it and then Pichu came forward and rammed Petey in the side of the body hard. Jigglypuff came rolling at top speed into the head of Petey and knocked him backwards.

"Let's zap him!" Pichu suggested.

"Wait! If we zap him, we may hurt Chisame too!" Pikachu told him.

"Then why did you zap him just now?"

"A weak one shouldn't hurt very much…"

Petey got back up and leaped forward to butt slam them and they quickly got out of the way, except for Jigglypuff who got flattened instead. Pikachu turned to Petey and then gathered electricity around his body and tossed himself at him. Petey quickly used his leaf hand as a bat to block the headbutting attack and then smacked Pikachu away to the wall where he planted his feet against it and jumped at him again. When Pikachu was about to fly into his face, Petey screamed out loud and Pikachu was sent soaring back by the ear-shattered scream

"How about we play a game of soccer?" Pichu said. "Catch it if you can!" And then he gave a kick to the inflated Jigglypuff and kicked her into the face of Petey. She bounced back to Pichu who gave her a second kick, this time ramming him in the stomach. When Pichu kicked Jigglypuff at him the third time, Petey opened his mouth and Jigglypuff flew straight into. "Uh oh…"

But Petey felt his mouth being inflated and he quickly opened his mouth and Jigglypuff came shooting out and went everywhere like a deflating balloon.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu used this opportunity to deliver a hit from his hardened tail in to the back of Petey and he hit him so hard that he coughed out some saliva. "It's working!" Petey turned to him and Pikachu gave him another tail whip to the stomach. Petey coughed again but he quickly held his hands over his mouth as not to hurl up anything and swallowed hard. "Pika! He's throwing to hold her back!"

Petey opened his mouth and lowered onto Pikachu to bite him and the Pokemon quickly moved out of the way. "Quick Attack!" He zipped past the head of the piranha plant and gave him a quick hit along the way and then zipped back again, hitting him the second time. When Pikachu tried to hit him with the same attack again, Petey gave him a headbutt and smashed him onto the floor hard. "Pika!"

"Here I come! Swift!" Pichu generated star-shaped energy around himself and fired them at Petey. Petey turned to him and quickly countered by firing some leaf blades and the attacks cancelled out each other. Jigglypuff suddenly rolled forth again and leaped onto his stomach to give him a strong impact that made him cough, but without spitting out anything. "Don't be so greedy! Release her at once!"

When Pichu tried to ram him again, Petey quickly took off into the air by flapping his wings, and from the air, he spun his arms like a propeller very fast and multiple leaf blades were launched down at the three Pokemon. They panicked and ran around like crazy to avoid getting stabbed by the falling leaves, though they still got hit in the sides of their body a little bit anyway.

Pikachu quickly got underneath Petey and then yelled out, "Thunder!!!" A lightning bolt shot straight up from his body and struck the plant monster from below and blasted him down onto the floor. Pikachu hopped onto his body and stomped him hard over and over trying to make him cough out Chisame.

Petey flipped around and managed to knock away Pikachu before getting back on his feet, and then standing in a position similar to that of a sumo, he spun like arms very fast and launched a rapid assault of leaf blades. "Agility!" Pikachu said, and he started moving around at a very fast speed and none of the leaf blades managed to hit him. He went behind Petey without him noticing and then zapped him from behind. Petey turned around and tried to swat him away but Pikachu moved back in time. "I can't waste any longer… If we drag too long, Chisame will die!"

-

Inside Petey's stomach, Chisame was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable with the stomach acids slowly burning away her clothes and stinging her skin. Breathing was also hard for her as the air was very warm and smells. The slimy surface of the stomach walls weren't doing any better for her either and being in an upside-down position made all the blood rush to her head.

"I can't… stand this anymore…" she cried. "Am I going to die…? At least there were witnesses before I got eaten… But… I don't want to… die… Not until after I put up a farewell message on my website saying good-bye to all my fans… I don't want to die yet!" Out of desperation, she reached her hand into her pocket and felt the surface of her Pactio card. "Adeat!"

-

Petey suddenly felt something going on in his stomach and it started to bulge, giving him lots of pain. "Huh? What's happening to him?" Pikachu wondered.

"Digestion problem?" Pichu asked. "He shouldn't have swallowed whole, you know."

When Petey could hold it no longer, he opened his mouth and a blast of pink light came shooting out from his mouth and Chisame suddenly shot straight out of the plant monster's mouth, much to everyone's surprise. She crashed back down onto the floor but got back up again and wiped all the slime and saliva off her body. When she realized that a good portion of her clothes were dissolved by the stomach acid, she quickly covered herself much as she could using her hands and blushed with embarrassment. "At least I'm out…" she grumbled.

The three Pokemon ran up to her and Pikachu asked, "What did you do just now?"

She showed them the magic wand in her hand and said, "My Pactio artifact can also be used offensively. I used it inside him, and then you know the rest… If I kept on waiting for you guys to get the job done, I'm probably as good as dead already… You guys are no help…"

"Sorry…"

"At least you're free! Good to know that you're not digested yet!" Pichu said cheerfully. "Now we can fight him without holding back!"

"Right! It's time to take him out now!" Pikachu said, turning to face Petey who was about to recover from what happened earlier.

"Fight!" Jigglypuff said, punching the air.

-

The Library Exploration Girls were no match for Kitty at all. All three girls lied on the floor with bruises all over their body and could barely hold themselves up with their hands. "Ugh… This guy is too strong…" Haruna cried. "We can't… beat him…"

"Our only option is too run now…" Yue suggested. "We must do everything we can to get out of here…"

"He isn't letting us run…" Nodoka said, reading out from her book. "It seems that there is no way we can outrun him either… He has this move called Soru which allows him to move at blinding speed and catch up with us in a split second…"

"Isn't there anything we can do…?" Haruna asked. "All three of us against him are still not enough! I came up with all possible art golems and he took them out with no problem at all! If this keeps on, we're all going to die!"

"We'll need to try our best to get out of here then…" Yue said, slowly getting back up. "I'll try to create an opening and then we'll run while we have the chance! Blinding Flash!" She pointed her wand at Kitty and a dazzling came out from the crescent-shaped tip.

"What is this light?! Kitty quickly held his arm over his eyes to avoid getting blinded.

"Now!" Yue shouted for everyone to get out of the room while they can. Holding their hands over their half-opened eyes, they quickly made a run for the door while Kitty was distracted.

They ran through the rooms as fast as they could without bothering to look back.

"Soru." Kitty suddenly appeared in front of them in a split second much to their shock, and then with a kick, all three of them were sent crashing to the side and into a wall and then fell together in a pile.

CRASH!

Yue held her hand over her bleeding head and cried, "Ugh… How did he…?"

"We can't… escape…" Nodoka cried.

"I would've killed you all the instant I saw you," Kitty said. "But I wanted to see what you are capable of first, and you ended up disappointing me. Useless people like you are better off dead. I will finish this in an instant!"

"Don't come near us! Barricade of Wind!" Yue launched a blast of wind straight at Kitty but he dashed out of the way and reappeared in front of her in a blink of an eye and then slammed his hand into her neck, gripping her tightly. "Ack!"

"Hey you! Let her go!" Haruna shouted. She quickly drew a buff-looking body building in her notebook and sent it after Kitty. The body builder raised both hands over Kitty and brought it down on him but Kitty dashed out of the way with Yue still in his grasp and gave the art golem a powerful kick to the face and destroyed it in one hit. The bodybuilder fell back and disappeared and the damage was passed back to Haruna, making her cry in pain.

"Let Yue go at once!" Nodoka cried. She ran up to him and tried to smack her book over his head. Kitty caught her in the hand with his other free arm and then flung her aside before throwing Yue on top of her. "Yah!"

"Die! Shigan!" Kitty jumped into the air above them and pointing his finger at them, he fell down and was ready to impale them with his finger. The two girls closed their eyes and waited for the worst to happen.

"Sorry… Negi sensei… Everyone… I failed…" Nodoka said in her mind as tears started to flow down the corner of her eyes.

"ENOUGH OF THIS, YOU GODDAMN BASTARD OF HELL'S INCARNATE!!!!" screamed the booming voice of the man of speed. Captain Falcon came rushing into the scene and kicked Kitty in the arm and knocked him through the air and onto the floor.

Kotaro followed into the room afterwards and ran up to Yue and Nodoka in concern and asked, "Are you girls all right?"

Yue looked up and was relieved to see that someone had come to help. "Thanks goodness… I thought we were done for…"

"We're saved…" Nodoka said with relief. "I really though… we were going to die…"

"I told you all to run if you run into him," CF said to them. "But if you are unable to escape him, I would be surprised either." He then turned to face Kitty. "All right; you girls have suffered enough already. This time it's my turn to teach this bastard a lesson!"

Kotaro accompanied by his side and raised his fist saying, "Don't forget to count me in! I simply can't forgive someone who treats girls so cruelly!"

"Hmph!" Kitty simply stared at them with a stern expression as if he doesn't care at all.

-

CRASH!!!

"Eh?!" Ku Fei and Kirby were surprised by the sound and sight of a wall crashing down and Kaede came flying into the room and landed against the wall behind her. "Kaede?!" They turned to where she flew out from and saw Brawtaunt walking in.

"I can't believe it… I fought at full strength and yet I…" Kaede groaned.

"It's that guy from the tournament!" Kirby pointed out. "What's he doing here?!"

"He's the same person who beat Kaede-aru!" Ku Fei gasped.

Brawtaunt stepped into the room and said to Kaede, "I can tell that you've improved from that time. I would say you are a high tier fighter, perhaps very close to top tier."

"That's a Smash Pro for you! Always talking about tiers!" Kirby said. He got into fighting stance and said to him, "I don't know why you are here, but the fact that you attacked Kaede means you are an enemy! You're going to get it from me!"

Ku Fei also got into fighting stance and said, "I admit I'm not as strong as Kaede, but no matter what, I'm going to avenge for her, both from the time at the tournament and now-aru!"

-

Meanwhile, outside the bathroom door, Wario's scream could be heard. "No tissues?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Oh, thanks goodness for sprayers!"

-

"Let's get him!" Pikachu said to Picu. With electricity generating from their cheeks, the mouse duo ran towards Petey as he hurled several leaf blades at them. The two Pokemon snaked left to right in a helix formation and managed to avoid them and would sometimes jump instead.

Pikachu then jumped up first and blasted Petey with a lightning bolt strong enough to damage him, and then Pichu pulled back his head and then shot forward like a rocket ramming Petey very hard in the stomach.

RAM!

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff, with her body inflated, bounced towards Petey and then slammed on top of his head multiple times, pounding him against the floor. When Jigglypuff got off, Petey got back up with rage and coughed out several puddles of sludge that grew in piranha plants, each of them reaching forward to attack the three Pokemon.

Chisame pointed her wand at the incoming plant monsters and shouted, "Biblio Spiral!" A pink spiraling beam shot forth from the tip of her wand and instantly incinerated the piranha plants and then the beam went on to blast Petey in the stomach, blasting him backwards and right onto the throne.

"Zap Cannon!" Pikachu charged up a large amount of electricity and then launched a brilliant-looking electric ball that soared through the air and then blasting Petey in the body really hard.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!

Petey fell limp afterwards with burns all over his body and the Pokemon though they had defeated him. "All right! We won!" Pichu exclaimed.

"Easy!" Jigglypuff said.

"Wait… I don't think so…" Pikachu told them. His hunch was right when Petey lifted his head again and bared his teeth at them in a threatening manner. Hopping off the throne, he let out a terrifying roar and then took a deep breath before letting loose a powerful scream out from his mouth.

The three Pokemon quickly closed their ears but Chisame got in front of them and held up her wand and a pinkish barrier was formed. "Bucket Filter!" And the barrier prevented the sound waves from coming any further.

"Good going!" Pikachu said. "Now then… Thunder!" Pikachu launched a lightning bolt into the air and it veered forward just before it hit the ceiling and then dropped down on top of Petey, frying him badly.

ZAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!

This instantly stopped the screaming attack and Chisame lowered the shield while Pichu ran forward and fired a concentrated beam of energy at Petey. "Charge Beam!"

The beam struck him in the stomach and then Jigglypuff with her arms spread to the side. "Double Slap!" And then she started slapping the lights out of Petey in front of his face (if he has any). Despite the arms being very stubby, she put so much effort into the attack that Petey's head was going left to right every time her hands connected.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP!!!!

After she was done slapping, Jigglypuff hopped back and then screamed out loud into his face, giving him a taste of his own medicine. "JIGGLY!!!!"

"It's just as bad!!!" Pichu cried, holding down his ears.

Jigglypuff stopped screaming and Pikachu jumped at Petey and slammed down an Iron Tail onto his head. Dropping down in front of him, Pikachu released electricity from all over his body. "Discharge!!!"

Not only did the attack struck Petey, but it in fact went all over the place and the other three were zapped also, though not as much as Petey. "Ow! Watch it!" Chisame cried.

"Oh, sorry… Shouldn't have used this move…" Pikachu apologized. "Discharge is a move that will also hit allies…"

"Not that much a pain for me since I'm an electric type and all," Pichu said. "But it still stings a bit."

Jigglypuff, on the other hand, was lying on the floor with crossed out eyes to show that she was paralyzed and knocked out. "Oops…" Pikachu said. "Are you all right?"

Petey recovered from the attack and was frustrated this time. He lifted his feet and tried to stomp Pikachu, but he got out of the way. Jigglypuff slowly overcame her paralysis and got up, but Petey was aiming to attack her next. She managed to roll out of her doom in time and then lifting her arms into the air, her body started to glow in various colors like a rainbow. "Façade!" And then a constant burst of colored shockwaves came out from all over her body and blasted Petey over and over and it was actually powerful enough to make him fall back.

"I see! Façade is a move that becomes more powerful when the user has a status effect such as being burned, poisoned, or paralyzed!" Pikachu said. "Though I doubt she allowed herself to be shocked on purpose."

Petey was far from being defeated however. Out of rage, he gave Jigglypuff a kick as if she was a soccer ball and the pink puffball shot through the place and into the wall with a crash. Petey lowered his stance and then leaped to the air above the two mice Pokemon and came down with a fast speed and they quickly got out of the way. They used this opportunity to charge into him from both sides but Petey quickly spun in a full circle and swatted them away with his leaf hands.

Seeing Chisame in front of him, he spit out sludge at her and she quickly pointed her wand at him and shouted out, "Biblios Collider!" A pink beam came out and penetrated through the sludge, eradicating it, and then struck Petey and exploded like a firework, stunning and damaging the plant monster.

"Thunderbolt!" Pichu leaped at Petey and shocked him with high voltage electricity. "Skull Bash!" And then he followed up by ramming into his body with his head as hard as he could.

"Volt Tackle!!!" Pikachu shouted. Electricity gathered around his body until he was encased in a sphere, and then levitating a few inches above the air, Pikachu launched himself into the body of Petey and not only zapped him with high voltage electricity, but also crashed into him very hard. Like a cannonball crashing into him, Petey was pushed across the place and right into the throne and the entire thing was torn off from its place and into the wall behind.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

The electricity around Pikachu disappeared as he spun back into the air and landed several feet away from the knocked out Petey who as sitting on the throne like a king, but knocked out. The plant monster was charred all over the body due to taking a high voltage shock. "Pika… That's over and done with, I hope…" Pikachu said, wiping off the sweat on his head. As he turned to rejoin the others who were sighing with relief that they've won, Pikachu suddenly felt a chill going down his spine as if someone was telling him that it's not over yet. He slowly turned around while trembling violently and was horrified when Petey got back up again. "Pika…"

"That guy sure can take a hit!" Pichu said.

"How can we take out someone like him then?!" Chisame asked.

Taking a deep breath, Petey screamed out at the top of his voice and his voice alone whipped up dust and small pieces of rock on the floor and the four of them was blown back across the place and out of the room.

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"Pika… Is everyone all right?" Pikachu asked.

Petey ran towards them with mouth wide open and jumped at them in an attempt to swallow them all in a single gulp. Out of desperation, Chisame quickly launched another magical blast at him. "Biblios Spiral!" The spiraling beam went into Petey's mouth and he was once again blown back by the powerful magical attack and crashed onto the floor.

"Get behind him, Pichu!" Pikachu told the little mouse.

"I've got it!" Pichu quickly ran back into the room and got behind Petey just as he was standing back onto his feet.

Petey spit out a couple of sludge onto the floor and they all grew into piranha plants who reached forward to bite them. Jigglypuff gave one of the plants a powerful slap to its face and when another one tried to bite her, she jumped up and landed on top of it and then bounced across the remaining ones, stomping them onto the floor. They were not defeated by this though, but Chisame took them all out afterwards with a single swipe of her wand that was coated with magic.

Pikachu ran up to Petey and generated electricity all around himself like he was always did, and when Petey hurled a couple of leaf blades at him, he swiftly dodged them by moving side to side.

The leaf blades flew out of the room and almost struck Chisame, though they merely scraped across her waist. "That was close…" she thought, but then her skirt fell down. "Eeks!" As if she her clothing wasn't messed up bad enough yet…

"Pichu, get ready!" Pikachu shouted to him.

"Ready when you are!" replied Pichu, who was also coated in a layer of electricity.

Petey went up to Pikachu and slammed down his head to crush him and Pikachu quickly leaped back, and then both the electric mice Pokemon yelled out loud, "Combo Attack! Yellow String of Fate!!!!"

Pikachu shot out an electric beam that went in the direction of Pichu, and because of Petey was standing in between them, the beam struck his body and blasted him with powerful electricity and went through him and connected to Pichu as if he was attracting the beam like a lightning rod.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!

While Petey was taking the shocking, Jigglypuff got behind a pillar that was next to him and inflated herself as much as she could before leaping at the pillar and jamming it from behind. The first impact didn't do anything, but the second impact and so forth, cracks started to appear on the side of the pillar. "Jiggly Cannonball!" she shouted. With the sixth and final impact, the pillar was torn down and fell on top of Petey was still being electrocuted by the other two Pokemon's combination attack.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

Dust and debris soared throughout the air as the pillar fell down and the three Pokemon covered their faces and ran back to where Chisame was. "Did that do it?" Pichu asked.

When the dust finally settled down, they looked back into the room and saw that Petey was buried and crushed underneath the pillar. They waited for a few seconds and when the plant monster didn't get back up, they finally fell to their knees and sighed with relief that they've won at last. "Finally… He's not getting back up…" Chisame sighed with relief. "Phew…"

"Pichu! We did it!" Pichu exclaimed happily, jumping up and down.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff said her own name happily.

"Man… That was tough… He sure can take damages, but I'm glad that we pulled through at last… I'm gonna need a massive recharge after all this…" Pikachu groaned, lying on the floor.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Phew, that was pretty intense! I gave the first major fight the best I can. Hopefully everything turned out very good! Hope you like how things are in this fight!


	27. The Ground

There's been a major update in my profile section. Pictures are now available for most of the recurring OCs. Keep in mind that those are not actual pictures of the OCs, but rather images I found on the Internet that I think best describes their appearance. It should give you a general idea of how he or she looks like.

**Chapter 27  
I'll show you how scary the ground can be when used as a weapon!**

**

* * *

  
**

"You've got nerves to mistreat young girls like that," Captain Falcon said to Kitty. "You really have no morals, do you?"

"I kill whoever I see fit to kill, especially weak ones," Kitty replied.

"Tsk! You're getting on my nerves already! I'm going to make sure that you take back everything you've said! Get ready!" CF lowered his stance a bit and then dashed forward and threw a bunch.

Kitty easily caught him by the fist and then CF quickly lifted his leg towards his waist to hit him. Kitty also caught his leg and then hurled the captain away by his leg and arm into the wall.

CRASH!

"You're mine!" Kotaro shouted. He jumped at Kitty with his arm pulled back and brought forth to strike him in the face, but Kitty easily caught him by his fist and then used his other hand to punch him hard in the guts and sent him crashing back. "Oof!"

CF got back up again and jumped at Kitty from behind to land a kick on him. Kitty quickly brought up his arms defensively and blocked a barrage of midair kicks and then CF flipped back into the air and landed before dashing at him again. Kitty quickly moved out of the way and tried to impale him with his finger but CF quickly caught him by that hand and pushed it aside before hurling a punch at his face. Kitty quickly used Tekkai however and the punch was rendered useless.

CF quickly hopped back and the two of them glared at each other for a few seconds before charging at each other again. "Falcon Punch!" CF shouted as he pulled back his arm and then threw forward the punch. Kitty also countered with a punch and when their fists came in contact, a powerful shockwave spread through the air.

CRASH!!!

-

Meanwhile, a fight was happening out in the courtyard.

"Mole Dive!" Major Burrows leaped out from the ground and dived at the three people in front of him.

"Scatter!" Yoshi shouted, and they quickly got out of the way as MB sank back into the ground.

MB popped back out from another location and swung his claws against the ground to create a series of explosion traveling forward. "Mole-less Exploding Path!"

The series of explosion went towards Mana and she quickly loaded her rifle with another type of bullet and fired at the ground in front of the incoming explosion. Her bullet created its own explosion and managed to nullify the earth explosion. "You've got skills to stop something like that!" MB said to her.

"And it will be used to take you down!" she pointed her gun at him and fired, but MB quickly sank back into the ground. She looked around desperately for where he might come out next and suddenly the ground in front of her cracked. She saw this in time and quickly hopped back just as MB's arm came shooting out to slash her. She quickly fired another exploding bullet at the where the arm was but MB slipped away in time.

"I can sense his aura going in that direction," Lucario said, pointing towards the wall.

MB popped out next to the wall with a large piece of boulder in his hand and he mustered all his strength to hurl it at them. Lucario ran to the incoming boulder and delivered a punch into it and shattered it into pieces. MB dug back into the ground again and when he went in the direction of Lucario, a series of explosion was formed to indicate where he was. "Exploding Mole Path!"

Lucario quickly leaped up into the air to avoid getting hit by the explosion when it came near and he shot down an Aura Sphere and blasted the ground. As he was falling down however, MB suddenly jumped out from the ground much to his surprise and swung his claw at him. Lucario couldn't block the attack in time and crashed onto the ground, but managed to recover by rolling back onto his feet.

"You're not hurting my son like that!" Yoshi said. "Eat my eggs!" And he hurled an egg at MB.

MB easily swatted away the egg and laughed, "Mohohoho! How is that going to hurt me?"

"You're open!" Mana aimed and fired a bullet at him and MB quickly took off his helmet and used it as a shield to block the exploding bullet.

While he helmet was off, Yoshi leaped into the air above him and crashed down on top of his head at a fast speed.

BANG!

"Ow! Why you?!" MB swung his claw above his head to hit Yoshi but he jumped off in time and then Lucario rushed in from the side and gave MB a kick to his face. "Argh!" MH turned to him to attack him but this gave Mana an opportunity to blast him in the back.

BANG!!!

"YEOW!!!"

"Yoshi! Looks like you can't take on three of us at a time!" Yoshi taunted.

"Oh yeah? You're going to eat what you just said!" MB said angrily. "Mole Smasher!" He slammed his hand onto the ground hard and cracks appeared on the ground all around him and shook Yoshi to his knees.

"Yoshi!"

Rocks were also sent into the air as a result of the impact and MB swatted the rocks with his hand at Yoshi. One flew into his open mouth, the second one bonked him in the face, and the third one hit him in the stomach.

Lucario leaped at him from behind and threw a punch and MB quickly blocked it with his massive claws and then swiped at Lucario, who jumped back into the air to avoid the attack. MB quickly burrowed into the ground again and Lucario used his aura-detecting powers to find out where he is. Suddenly, MB's hands came out from underneath Lucario and grabbed him by the feet. The aura Pokemon was pulled into the ground but was then uppercut back into the air shortly afterwards. "Surprising Mole Uppercut!" MB shouted when he unleashed that attack.

Mana aimed her gun at him and fired a shot and he swiftly moved his head aside to avoid the shot. He picked up a rock and threw it at her afterwards and she fired the second bullet. The rock and the bullet came in contact in air and exploded.

"Long-ranged fighters like you are in for a disadvantage at close range! Too bad for you!" MB said. He ran through the smoke of the explosion and pulled back his claws to ready to attack her. When he thrust his claws forward, Mana quickly ducked down and then rolled aside to safety and quickly took aim again. MB failed to avoid this and blasted across the place in the side of his body.

BANG!

"Ow! How dare you?!" he growled, and he quickly burrowed into the ground.

Mana pointed her gun into the hole that he left behind when he dug into the ground and fired into it, hoping that she would hit him underground. There was an explosion as the ground in front of her blasted open. However, MB burst out from the ground behind her instead much to her surprise. "Though you got me just now?" he asked. And he swiped his hand at her and knocked her aside.

"YAH!"

MB fell back into the ground with his upper body just above the hole and laughed, and suddenly he felt someone biting him in the butt and jumped out and started running around in pain. "YEOW!!!"

It turned out that Yoshi had gone into one of the holes that he dug and managed to sneak up from behind and bit MB in the butt. He let go of the mole's furry butt and spat against the air. "Ptooey! You seriously think I enjoyed doing this?!"

"How dare you bite me in the butt?!" MB growled. He was going to slash his claws at Yoshi when suddenly Lucario came bursting out from the ground in front of him and uppercut him in the chin. "Doh!"

"Hey! Way to go of burrowing into the ground yourself too, son!" Yoshi commented.

Lucario landed in front of the dazed mole and started punching and kicking him in the body rapidly. With a powerful thrust mixed with aura energy, Lucario sent MB rolling backwards across the place until he hit the wall. MB opened his eyes again however and growled angrily. "Don't think you can take me out this easily!" he shouted. "Mole-less Exploding Path!"

Lucario leaped up into the air to avoid the attack and formed an aura bone in his hand, and then holding it high above his head, he brought it down on top of MB's head. The reason that MB didn't avoid this attack was because when Lucario jumped up, the sun was behind him and the sun ray shined right into MB's eyes when he tried to look at Lucario, thus resulting in him getting blinded and then getting hit afterwards. "Ow!"

Lucario landed in front of him and started whacking him in the face over and over. MB finally had enough and managed to catch the bone aura to prevent him from swinging it. "Moho!" But Lucario pointed his other hand at him and shot out a mini Aura Sphere right into his face. "Yeow! Why you?!" MB angrily slammed down his hand on Lucario and he leaped back to safety. MB dug his hand into the ground afterwards and then yanked back out a large club made of rock. "If you want to play with clubs, I'll gladly accompany you!"

He ran forward and slammed down club on him and Lucario blocked it by holding up his bone horizontally. While Lucario was holding up the mole's club, Yoshi jumped up behind the Pokemon and chucked an egg into the face of the mole to make him flinch and then Lucario dashed across him with the bone in his hand and made him spin in place. "Whoa!"

"My turn!" Mana loaded several bullets into her gun and fired rapidly at the spinning Major Burrows and blasted him multiple times with the exploding bullets.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!

"Uwaaa…" Major Burrows fell back onto the ground and he was burned up all over the body and the club had broken down into pieces.

"Yoshi! Looks like you really can't take on all three of us at a time!" Yoshi laughed.

MB got back up again however and growled angrily. "Don't underestimate me! I'm going to show you just how terrifying the earth can be when used as a weapon! Hiya!" He dug his claws into the ground and mustered all his strength to rip off a massive chunk of the ground and lifted it into the air above his head.

"Yoshi! He's that strong?!" Yoshi gasped.

"Eat this!" MB yelled as he hurled the massive piece of earth in their direction.

Yoshi screamed and Mana quickly reloaded more bullets into the gun in hope of taking out the incoming piece of earth. "Do no worry!" Lucario told them. "I can destroy it!" He remained calm standing in one place as the massive piece of earth came closer and closer to crushing them, and just when it was about to hit, Lucario slammed his fist into it. "Focus Punch!" And just like that, the entire piece of earth shattered into pieces and rained down onto the floor.

"Cool!" Yoshi exclaimed.

MB grabbed the ground and then yanked up a towering earth pillar out of it and then he struck the pillar in its lower section and sent that part flying forward. "Earth Jenga!" The upper section would fall down afterwards and MB continued sending them through the air.

Lucario slammed his fist into the first one and then quickly did a roundhouse kick on the second one and then punched away the third one again. He was unable to counter the fourth one in time and was knocked to the ground and it continued heading for Yoshi and Mana. Yoshi got out of the way but when Mana tried to move, two Monty Moles popped out from underneath her legs and grabbed her to prevent her from moving. "What?!"

"This is for shooting us earlier! Heheheh!" they snickered. The piece of earth was flying into her and she quickly aimed at it, but she was too late to pull the trigger and the piece of earth rammed into her and sent her crashing backwards.

"Ya!"

Lucario ran towards MB and the mole quickly pulled up an earth wall in front of himself and pushed it down. Lucario quickly hopped back to avoid getting crushed by it and then MB picked up the wall afterwards and hurled it at him. Lucario was going to jump away but then the same Monty Moles who grabbed Mana appeared underneath him and caught his legs. "You're not going anywhere!" they taunted.

The wall was about to fly into his face and Lucario couldn't run. He crossed his arms in front of himself fast and then long, sharp, metallic claws protruded out from the back of his hands and he quickly slashed furiously at the wall and managed to shred it into pieces in time.

"What?!"

Lucario then strike low to slash them, but they retracted into the round fast and popped back out a few yards away and stuck out their tongue at him. "You cannot hit us! Nyanya!!!"

"Don't make fun of my son!" Yoshi shouted, and he smashed down two eggs on each of their heads from behind.

CRACK!

After knocking out those two, Yoshi turned to Mana who was bleeding a bit on the head and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right…" she replied. "Nothing big…"

"This settles it!" Major Burrows said. "Time to get serious and show you what I'm capable of!" He then burrowed into the ground again and the three of them looked around with awareness to keep an eye on where he would come out from again.

A few seconds later, the ground began shaking and the same spot that MB burrowed into exploded and a large body with an axe for one hand and a spike ball for the other hand came rising out from the ground and MB's head was on top of the body. "Behold! This is the ultimate fighting suit—The Earth Titan!" he said.

"Yoshi! Cool!" Yoshi commented.

"Yes, it's going to even cooler once you realized how it's going to destroy you!" he said. "Get ready to be grounded!"

The Earth Titan moved forward to attack and Lucario ran up to it to engage it. The Earth Titan swung its axe hand at Lucario and he leaped up to avoid it and then quickly stepped aside to avoid getting hit by the spike ball when it came down on him. Lucario jumped onto the titan's body and latched on it but the Earth Titan got him to get off by hitting is own body with its axe arm, thus leaving a behind a scratch mark on itself. "Why you?! Trying to make me destroy my own suit?" MB asked. "I won't fall for it again!"

He slammed down both his arms on Lucario and he sidestepped and then ran up to the body and started punching and kicking it rapidly. He then leaped into the air and landed both his feet against MB's face before bouncing back into the air and landed after doing a somersault flip.

"Mole-less Exploding Path—Titan version!!" MB growled angrily and smashed the Earth Titan's hand into the ground to create a series of dirt explosion that moved forward. Lucario jumped up high into the air and landed behind the Earth Titan and then lifted up both his arms in a cross formation.

"Cross Chop!" And he attacked with a cross formation karate chop against the back of the Earth Titan, leaving behind an x-shaped mark on the back.

"How dare you my battle suit?!" MB growled angrily as he turned around to face him.

While he was facing Lucario, Mana ran up to the Earth Titan's back and stuck her gun into the x-shaped crack and then pulled the trigger.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!

The Earth Titan exploded into pieces and MB was sent soaring several feet into the air before crashing back down along with the pieces of rock which were the remains of the Earth Titan.

"At point blank range, the damage would definitely do deadlier," Mana explained. "Though I admit it was quite dangerous for me too. Got burned a bit by the explosion…"

"Your battle suit is destroyed!" Yoshi said to MB. "Do you think you can still take on us?" But then a piece of the titan fell onto his head. "Doh!"

"It's not over yet!" MB growled angrily as he got back up. "I still have one final weapon which I don't really find it necessary to use, but now you leave me no choice! Once I pull it out, none of you will get out of this alive and even the castle will be resorted to a ruined state! You're going to terrified by how scary this weapon is!"

"I am not afraid!" Lucario told him. "I shall take down whatever you have left!"

"You're asking for it! Don't wet yourself after you see it! Behold its power!" MB said angrily, and he burrowed once again into the ground. A few seconds later, something big rose out from the ground.

"What is that?!" Yoshi gasped.

It was towering tank made of metal that rose high into the air about five meters tall and was divided into five sections, each section with its own turret. MB sat within the cockpit that was on the top of the fifth and final section. "Mohohoho! This is the Monty Mole Tank! My ultimate fighting machine!" MB explained. "Do you think you can take out something this big? You guys are so screwed now! This time none of you will be able to beat me!"

"Don't underestimate us!" Yoshi claimed. "We can still beat you no matter what! So long as we have teamwork and determination, we will win!"

"I will fight alongside father and everyone!" Lucario said.

"Mohohoho! You talk big! Now is the time to show you just how powerless you are! Get ready to die!" MB said.

Suddenly, a window on the high part of the castle crashed open and someone came flying out screaming at the top of his voice. They all looked up curiously to see what it was. "What's that?" Mana asked.

Yoshi shielded his hand over his eyes a bit to avoid getting blinded by the sunlight and said, "It looks familiar…"

The person that fell down was in fact Wario. "Here I come! Everyone get ready to have a rotten day!!" Wario shouted. Pulling his arm back into the air, he went falling towards Major Burrows and said out loud, "Earthshake Punch!"

"What is that?!" MB cried. Before he could do anything, Wario's fist slammed right onto his face and the monstrous force of the punch also went onto the cockpit. The aftershock passed down all the way into the tank itself and the whole thing started to crack apart as Wario's fist sent Major Burrow sinking downwards.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!

The tank was crushed into pieces and exploded afterwards. When the explosion finally cleared, Wario stepped out from the smoke and all that left of the tank was a pile of metal with Major Burrow lying among them with a flattened nose.

"Ah! That felt good!" Wario said. "I saw what was happening from up there and because I was impatient to find my way down here and settle this, I jumped out from the window instead. Looks like this is a good idea after all!"

"Okay… Looks like everything is settled for now…" Yoshi said.

"He saved us the trouble of dealing with that thing," Mana said as she cleaned the turret of her rifle using a towel.

"It is all thanks to you, Sir Wario," Lucario said, and he even bowed down respectfully.

"Waha! You can thank the great Wario that is I!" Wario said, flexing both his arms. "Wahahahahaha!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Perhaps not as intense as the previous one, but I still like how this turned out.


	28. You Encounter Me, You Lose

Plans for upcoming stories are now posted on my profile, so check it out if you're curious about my future projects. I never take a break, do I?

**Chapter 28  
The moment you encountered me, you have basically lost**

**

* * *

  
**

"Mr. Red? They say that the color pink is usually associated with girls," Pit told the Pokemon trainer. "So I think that this thing in front of us is a girl."

Red placed his hand on his chin for a while and said, "Yeah, I think you have a point, and the fact that the voice we heard earlier is very feminine sounding. That would make him a girl actually."

"I'm better than you are!" Robirdo said again, and then it shot out a large egg out of its mouth.

"Watch out!" Pit cried.

"Lax!" Red quickly hurled a Pokemon onto the floor and in a burst of light and smoke; Snorlax came out and quickly caught the egg with his bare hands and tossed it aside into the wall where it exploded.

BANG!

"Ram him down!" Red commanded the Snorlax. Lax ran to the robotic Birdo and grabbing it by both its sides, started to push it back. Robirdo activated its gear threads and moved at max speed to overcome the pushing force of the Pokemon and both sides were locked in a sumo position of pushing back and forth. "You can do it, Lax!"

As they pushed back and forth, Robirdo suddenly shot out another egg into Lax's face and it exploded on contact. The Snorlax was made to flinch by this attack and took some steps back and then Robirdo charged forward and rammed into him, but Snorlax quickly recovered from the attack and mustered his strength to grab hold of the robot again.

"Don't worry, Lax! I'll get you more help!" Red told him, and then he sent out his Poliwrath. "Poli! Go help out Lax!"

The Poliwrath jumped over them and then slammed down his hand onto the head of Robirdo. Snorlax then gave the robot a punch to the face and knocked it back. "It's my turn!" Pit said. He flew into the air and then fired a light arrow onto the head of Robirdo and shot off the bowtie.

"How could you?!" Robirdo said in a voice that sounded masculine this time.

"Uh? Did her voice just become more like a man's?" Red asked.

Thrusting its hands against the air rapidly, Robirdo charged forward at a speed faster than usual and Poli leaped out of the way while Lax tried to counter it. The arms slammed into the belly of the Snorlax and knocked him back a step with each hit. Lax endured the blows and pulled back his fist before pulling a Mega Punch into its face.

POW!!!!

The punch made Robirdo soar back a few feet and then falling onto the floor where it landed its head on top of the bowtie. Robirdo managed to flip back up without any support of its arm and the bowtie was back on its head. "This time you'll die!" it said in a feminine voice.

"Did the voice just become girly again?!" Red asked.

Pit pulled back his bowstring and then fired three arrows at Robirdo at once, but the arrows didn't seem to do much other than grabbing the robot's attention. Robirdo looked at him and launched a large egg which Pit quickly avoided by flying low. But the ceiling was blown apart by the egg and pieces of debris fell down on top of him. "Yeow!"

Lax ran forward and slammed his head into the body of Robirdo and then Poliwrath leaped at it from behind and delivered an exploding Dynamic Punch into it.

BAAAAAAANG!!!!

Robirdo crashed through the wall at the side and tore off quite a chunk of it and basically connected this hallway to the room on the other side.

"Did that do it?" Red wondered. There was a bit of silence when suddenly the wall next to him burst open and Robirdo came crashing out. "Whoa!" He quickly jumped out of the way and managed to avoid getting crushed by the falling wall and the robot itself.

"I'm really going to get you this time!" Robirdo said, and then it started firing a rapid burst of eggs out of its mouth at Red and each time the eggs hit something, an explosion would occur. Red desperately leaped back to avoid the explosions and then picked up Pit who was still knocked out by the pieces of the ceiling, but then he was caught in an explosion and was blown back. "YA!" He flew back into the belly of Snorlax however and was safe. "Phew, thanks… Lax…"

Red quickly carried Pit off to the side while Lax and Poli stepped forward with their fists raised to face Robirdo again. "I'm really going to get you this time!" Robirdo said again, and then this time fire shot out from its mouth.

"It can breathe fire?!" Red said in shock.

Poli quickly jumped in front of the fire and a burst of water came out from the spiraling mark on his body and doused out the fire. Lax ran up to Robirdo next and gave it a powerful punch across the face and its head spun like a top on the neck. Snorlax gave it another punch to the body this time and the robot crashed backwards.

"Ow… That hurts… What happened…?" Pit groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Good thing you're all right!" Red told him.

"Oh right! I was hit by the ceiling and passed out! I'm sorry to be so careless…"

"Nah, that's nothing at all."

"I need to be more useful and stronger! Please allow me to make up for my carelessness!"

Robirdo got back up again and steam was coming out from its head. Whether it was pissed off or because of malfunction; I don't know either. Robirdo shot out eggs at them again, though these were smaller compared to the previous ones. Pit quickly spun his bow in his hand until it gave off an orange light, and then he hurled it at the incoming egg projectiles. "Angel Disk!"

The spinning and glowing bow went through the eggs and sliced through them like knife through butter and then went into Robirdo's mouth and then it tore through the back of its head and out again! "Wow! I didn't know it was that sharp!" Red said in awe.

"But there is a bad thing about it…" Pit told him.

"What is it?"

"It won't come back by itself…"

Indeed, the bow fell onto the floor afterwards and was still lying there.

"Okay… I was thinking that it would come back like a boomerang…"

"How could you?!" Robirdo said in a voice that changed between masculine and feminine and it was also very distorted sounding.

"Looks like that hit really dealt quite a bit of damage," Red said. "All right; let's take her, or him, or it… Anyway, let's just take out that thing with our next blow!"

Robirdo shot another egg at it again despite the damage done to its head. Lax grabbed the egg and forcefully stuffed it back into its mouth. "Dynamic Punch it, Poli!" Red commanded. Lax got out of the way and Poli ran forward to throw a punch into the egg that was stuffed in the mouth of Robirdo.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

The explosion not only blasted the robot backwards, but its head was literally blown off and torn into pieces by the violent explosion as well. There was nothing left of Robirdo asides from its badly malfunctioned and headless body. All that left of its head was the bowtie and some circuits, as well as a light bulb which might have been the eye.

Lax, Poli, Red, and Pit all raised one hand in triumph. "We did it!" Red and Pit exclaimed while Poli and Lax made their noises that sounded like a frog's croaking and a growling respectively.

-

Four rocket fists came flying at Meta-Knight and the small and round knight flew swiftly around them to dodge each fist. He made his way to Mega Titan and slashed across its body. The robotic knight bounced back from the attack and then its disembodied fists came flying back to rejoin it. MK got out of the way in time to avoid getting hit by any of them. MK inspected the body of MT and saw no wounds on it. "Hmmm… Looks to be very hard armor…"

MT came forward again and tried to smash in between all four of its hands but he got out of the way in time and slashed MT rapidly all over the body again, but once again there were no damage done. "Not an issue for me," MK claimed. "I used to be one of the chief engineers of Great Tech City and even when serving under the king of Dream Land, my mechanic and engineering skills have far from decreased. Dismantling machines such as you is what I do best!"

MT launched all four of his hands at MK who once again swiftly dodged every single one of them while approaching closer to the robotic knight. Pulling back his sword, the blade surrounded itself with an orange aura, and then MK slashed down at MT and made a gash on its body.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

MK didn't stop here; he continued to slash away at MT and jabbed him multiple times to poke holes. Despite the wounds on MT's body, the robotic knight was still operating. MK was about to give it the most powerful blow when suddenly MT's head opened up and a gun came out and shot a missile right into his face and MK was blasted at point blank and soared back across the room and crashed into the wall.

CRASH!

"Ugh! Didn't see that coming…" he groaned.

The hands of MT came forward again and started punching MK from all sides. After getting punched all over the body for a while, MK quickly countered by spinning in place and orange gale appeared around him, basically turning himself into a tornado. "Mach Tornado!" The hands were all repelled by the tornado and went flying back to MT. MK flew at MT again with his sword stretched out to the side. "Half-Moon Slash!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

MK flew in a circle around Mega Titan and returned to his original spot. At first, MT didn't look like anything happened to it, but then its body suddenly split apart and the robotic knight finally collapsed onto the floor with all four of its arms, with are now motionless.

"The moment you have encountered me, you have basically lost," MK said. "Someone like you will never be a match for me!"

Then something unexpected happened. The head detached itself from the body and flew at him!

"What?!"

The head opened up and launched a missile at him, but he was able to dodge it this time. The head flew forward to headbutt him but he moved aside with no problem and then thrust his sword into the head from behind, impaling it. With the head impaled onto his sword, MK smashed it against the wall and shattered it into pieces, destroying it for good.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"That I did not expect," MK said. "But no matter what, it is still your loss."

-

Another fight was happening at the junkyard even as we speak.

ROB fired a beam out of his eyes at the trash can robot Garuken, but the beam bounced off its surface as if it was made of mirror. "It seems that the outer cover is made of reflective material," ROB said.

Garuken pointed both its arm cannons at its two opponents and launched a barrage of junk parts, but they each jumped in both ways to avoid it. Chachamaru landed and pointed her hand at Garuken and launched her fist at it. The rocket fist punched the trash can robot in the side very hard and not only almost knocked it off balance, but basically made a dent on it too. The fist returned to her immediately and Garuken turned to her to fire junks at her. Chachamaru remained standing in one place and easily deflected and dodged everything tossed at her.

"Missile Swarm!" ROB launched a volley of missiles at Garuken and gave the trash can robot a good blasting, but it was far from defeat. Garuken's lid opened up and a large piece of junk that resembled a Thwomp popped out. Grabbing the Thwomp by its sides, the robot hurled it at ROB. ROB moved out of the way in time before the Thwomp fell on top of him though.

Chachamaru ran up to Garuken and started punching and kicking it over the body and her fists were like steel as they easily made dents on Garuken and soon the trash can robot didn't look much like how it originally did. Despite this, the robot continued to stand tall and didn't look weakened at all. A magnet can out from its right arm and the robot used it to pull Chachamaru over. "What?!"

The moment she hit the magnet, Garuken used its other arm to deliver a blow across her face and sent her flying to a pile of junk on the side. "Ah!"

CRAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

"You shall not hurt her!" ROB said as he flew towards Garuken using his burners. Garuken used his magnet to try and pull him over, but ROB was unaffected. "My Anti-Gravity System prevents your magnetic powers from working. I have own field of gravity around me that cannot be affected by any sort of power." He spread his arms to the side and blades came out from both his wrists, and he spun his upper torso very fast with arms stretched out, basically turning himself into a buzzsaw. "Robo Buzzsaw!" Using this move, he was able to slice off Garuken's right arm.

ROB landed some feet away from Garuken, but saw that the trash can robot managed to pull its severed arm back to its body using electromagnetic force. "It would seem that his body is built to attract pieces of itself if it were to be amputated," ROB concluded from this.

Chachamaru crawled out of the trash pile that she was knocked into and ROB asked her, "Are you all right?"

"The impact was not strong enough to damage my system," she replied. "I am still capable of combat."

Garuken's eyes flashed and its whole body started shrinking and expanding like a balloon magically, and when it was done doing this, its body was devoid of dents and looked like new. "Regeneration, it seems," ROB commented.

"That would be the case," Chachamaru nodded.

"We shall have to eliminate it to the fullest in order to prevent it from regenerating." Looking around the place, ROB said, "The terrain is an advantage for it too due to the fact that it fights using junk parts."

Garuken pointed its arm cannons at them and fired junks rapidly and they quickly ran both sides to dodge them again. ROB whip out his missile pack and started firing at Garuken who countered by launching its junk bullets at each of the incoming missiles accurately, thus cancelling them out. It then switched its left arm to a magnet and started pulling in metallic junk parts which were behind ROB. ROB didn't see this coming however and a pot lid struck him in the back of the head and knocked him forward, but this was also a good case as after he fell down on his face, sharp objects flew over him.

Chachamaru jumped at Garuken from behind and was going to launch her fist at it when the robot suddenly turned around and shot all the junks that he gathered at his magnet arm at the android. She raised her arms over his face in defense and blocked herself from the junks and then managed to grab some of the sharp objects in her hand. Landing onto the ground, she threw the sharp objects that she caught at Garuken with a great force that they actually stabbed into its body.

"Missile Swarm!" ROB blasted it in the back with his missiles and Garuken fell over and then Chachamaru gave it an uppercut that sent it soaring up into the air. As the trash can robot was spinning in the air, ROB looked up and then fired a pair of thick beams out from his eyes. "Super Robo Beam!"

He must've timed his firing very well because the beam went right underneath the lid perfectly despite the fact Garuken spinning quite fast in air. An explosion came out from the eyes underneath the lid and the trash can robot crashed back down onto a pile of trash.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Critical damage has been dealt to it," ROB said.

Chachamaru inspected where Garuken landed and then said, "Sensor indicates that enemy is still active." And sure enough, Garuken burst back out from the trash pile. Its lid was blown off, revealing that the pair of eyes underneath where actually light bulbs connected to the end of a pair of wires.

**Note: This is made up by me as you never saw what was inside Garuken in Mario & Luigi 3.**

As if it had gone berserk, Garuken fired junks all over the place aimlessly and because of this, the duo didn't have to move around much to avoid getting hit. "Its inner circuits have been ruined, so it no longer able to function properly," ROB explained. "Once a machine loses it cool, it would be at a state of being destroyed the easiest, so this is our chance."

Garuken raised both its hands into the air and started using magnetic powers to pull in all the metallic things around it, and they all formed above its head and slowly gathered together to become a ball. Chachamaru felt herself being pulled forward too and she tried to fight back, but the pull gradually became too strong for her to fight against. "It's too… strong…" she cried.

Seeing her in danger, ROB rushed up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled back as hard as he could. "We must hold back!" he said.

Garuken was finally done pulling in metallic junks and he had created a massive ball of junk above its head. Chachamaru was able to sigh with relief that she wasn't being pulled forward. "Thank you…" she said to ROB.

Garuken then pointed its arms at them and hurled the giant ball of junk. "Junks like that will not be enough to defeat me," she said, and then using engines hidden within her back, she shot up into the air and gave a powerful punch backed up by thrusters in her elbow and shattered the entire of ball of junk.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"Time to finish this!" ROB said, and he took off into the air to join the female android in the air.

The both of them flew high into the air directly above Garuken and then pointing their eyes down at it, they fired an optical beam right into the trash can. The most important parts of Garuken were all inside its trash can body, so the moment the innards were struck by both the beams, everything burned up and Garuken exploded in a burst of flames with parts of its body flying everywhere.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

With the trash can robot defeated at last, the two mechanical beams landed onto the floor. "The enemy is defeated," Chachamaru stated.

"Our teamwork has led us to this high chance of success," ROB said.

"It was pleasure working with you. Thank you for helping me when I was in danger."

"Are there any damages done to you?"

"None of them are fatal ones. I still have enough energy to fight, if there are still any more enemies."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Three fights done in a single chapter and it looks pretty amazing to me. Meta-Knight's fight may have been short and one-sided, but what can I say? If I were to make the fight tougher for him, I would be looking down on him. He's not a weak fighter, you know?


	29. You Will Succeed!

**Chapter 29  
As long as believe in yourself and try, you will succeed!**

**

* * *

  
**

Something was about to happen within the security room of the dungeon…

"So what are you guys…?" G&W asked.

"We're the Slime Sisters," Amee replied.

"And we're gals," Slime added.

"That doesn't matter since you're going to die anyway," Pudding concluded.

"Uh oh… They don't look friendly…" Lucas cried.

"Well, what do you expect? This whole place is taken over by the enemies after all, so there's bound to be someone wanting our lives," G&W told him. "But in times like this, there will be no choice but to fight back!"

"So you're fighting back?" Pudding asked.

"Heheh! It will be boring if you just die instantly. I hope you entertain us!" Amee said.

"Let's get them!" Slime commanded.

All three sisters tossed their slimy bodies at the duo and they ran in separate directions to avoid getting splashed on. Slime then went after Lucas while the other two went in the direction of G&W.

"You're mine!" Amee said.

G&W reached for a nearby chair and hurled it at her, but the chair went through her body harmlessly. "It's no use!" she explained. "Physical objects will do no damage to us whatsoever!" She fell towards G&W and he quickly ran away.

"You're not escaping," Pudding said. She was about to fall onto G&W when he whipped out an umbrella to shield himself, and then he spun it by the handle to shake her off.

"Try and come near me now!" he said while continuing to spin the umbrella in front of him.

"You want to play rough, don't you?" Amee asked. "This will be fun!"

"I prefer a quick and silent death," Pudding said.

G&W closed his umbrella and used it as a rapier to jab them rapidly even though the attack didn't seem all that useful.

Meanwhile, Lucas was crying and running from Slime who chased him all over the place. "Get away from me!" he cried.

"Haha! Coward! I'm having fun with this!" she said.

Lucas then somehow tripped on the floor and rolled into the wall, and when he turned around, he saw Slime about to fall on top of him. Out of desperation, Lucas pointed a finger at her and a green blast of light came out. "PK Flash!"

BANG!

The burst of light blasted Slime backwards where she fell onto the floor with a splat, but then reformed herself again. "Ow! That burns!" she cried. "Was that magic?! Physical attacks may not work on us, but attacks with magical properties are our biggest weakness! I didn't know you're a magic user!"

"Phew… That was close…" Lucas sighed. "Looks like I have the upper hand here…"

"So what if you can use magic? You're just an immature little kid! You're still doomed! I'm going to dissolve you!"

Slime jumped at him again and Lucas quickly shot out a spark from his finger. "PK Fire!" But Slime altered her body in the shape of a ring and the spark went through the hole in the middle and she returned to normal shape again as she fell towards Lucas. The boy screamed and ducked down and she ended up smacking into the wall while he crawled away with great panic.

"You can't run!" she said. She turned to Lucas and then her body stretched in his direction while the legs remained on the floor. Lucas saw a lance attached onto the wall next to him and quickly pulled it out to use it against the slime. He thrust the lance forward and penetrated the slime's body using the spearhead, but this caused the slime to separate into pieces and then splashing onto his body.

"Ya!"

The rest of the slimy body slowly oozed towards Lucas and began to cover him. "Ha! I got you!"

"PK Shield!" Lucas formed a psychic barrier around himself and the moment he did, the slimes were repelled off him completely.

"What was that?!" Slime said in surprise.

"PK Fire!" Lucas launched another spark at her and this time successfully blasted her across the place with a fiery blast.

"Yeow!"

Meanwhile, G&W was still trying to hit the other two Slime Sisters using the umbrella as a rapier. Amee heard Slime crying and turned to look at her saying, "You're such a shame… Getting beaten around by that little boy…"

"Excuse me! He has magical powers which we are weak against!" Slime told her. "But I'm not going to lose to him! He's just a kid; how strong can he get?"

G&W slammed down the umbrella on top of Amee and smashed her into pieces and said, "You better not underestimate Lucas. I may not him all that much, but from the times that we have been together, I can tell that he's definitely a strong boy!"

"You should be more concerned of yourself first, otherwise you will die," Pudding said coldly to him. "We're playing rough now." Raising her right arm into the air, her arm formed itself into a knife which she slammed down on him.

"Whoa!" G&W sidestepped and also thanks to his flat body, he was able to avoid getting cut. "That was close!"

Pudding jumped straight up and swung her knife arm at him horizontally this time and G&W quickly bended his body to the side like you would do when folding a paper. When she swiped low, he jumped up and quickly ran back.

"Good at dodging, aren't you? You won't get away with this!" Amee said. She jumped down in front of him and turned both her hands into spiked blocks and then tried to crush him, but G&W quickly ducked down.

"Dammit! Time to fight back!" G&W got out a disk (looks more like manhole cover) and hurled it at her. It sliced through her and then stuck into the wall, but it was obvious that this hit didn't do anything to her.

"Told you that this wouldn't work," she reminded him, and then slammed down the right spike block to hit him. G&W rolled out of the way in time and ran behind Amee and pulled the disk out of the wall and turned around to block another impact from the spike block in time. Pudding came over and swung her knife arm and G&W desperately used the disk to block every blow.

With one hand holding up the disk from behind, he quickly produced a lighted match in his other hand and then pulled the disk away to swing the lighted match at them. "Stay back! I have fire!" he said. He swung it across the air and left behind a streak of fire but the slimes hopped back to avoid getting hit. "Judging from your action, it would appear that you are flammable. We're equal now!" He shifted his eyes (if he has any) to the other side of the room where Lucas was holding up to himself against Slime. "Hold on, Lucas. I believe in you, but don't worry; I'll help you if you need a hand!"

"PK Fire! PK Fire! PK Fire!" Lucas spammed the move over and over trying to hit Slime, who bounced around like a rubber ball to avoid getting hit by any of them.

"Your aim is lame!" Slime mocked him. "Hey, that rhymes! My turn to fight back!" She pulled back her hand and then unleashed a long-range stretchy punch into his guts and smashed him across the place.

"OOF!!"

CRASH!

"Ow… I didn't know it would hurt this much coming from something… slimy and liquid…" groaned Lucas, rubbing his stomach.

"We can harden parts of our body in order to perform attacks like this," Slime explained to him. "It can even be sharp enough to poke holes in you!" She turned her right hand into a large needle this time and thrust it forward to stab him. Lucas shrieked and ducked down and then crawled away, and the needle made a clean hole on the wall.

"Scary!"

"Oh yes! It's very scary! Be very afraid!" Slime said, and then she jabbed with the needle at Lucas over and over and the boy moved his body around frantically and somehow managed to dodge every single strike. Unfortunately his luck ran out when Slime finally scored a hit and stabbed through his left shoulder.

"Ah!"

"Haha! Gotcha!" Slime laughed. She was about to stab him in the heart next when suddenly a black disk was thrown in between Lucas and the needle and Lucas only ended up getting smacked in the face when the slime needle pushed the disk back into him. "Uh?"

"Yeow!"

"Phew… In time…" G&W said to himself in relief.

"But not you!" Pudding said, and then he swung her knife hand at G&W. He failed to avoid this and was slashed across the body and fell back.

"Eep!"

"And then this!" Amee then crushed him in between her spike block arms.

SMAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" After taking a powerful blow from the spikes and getting crushed (not like it makes a difference since he's flat to begin with), he fell over to the side panting with exhaustion.

"Mr. Game!" Lucas gasped.

"Showing concern to others will only allow yourself to get the best of you!" Slime said, and then she tried to impale him with her needle arm again. Lucas swiftly moved aside much to her surprise and then launched a PK Fire into her and blasted her back. "Yeow!"

Lucas quickly ran to G&W and held him up and said, "Are you all right? I'll heal you! PK Life-up!" He used a healing spell and managed to heal a bit of the wounds on G&W.

"Feeling somewhat better than before… Thanks…" G&W said weakly.

"But you're not going to feel so good again shortly after!" Amee said as she leaped over them. Both her arms were pulled back into the air and the hands were fused together to form a massive spike ball, and then she slammed it down at them.

"PK Counter!" Lucas quickly opened his palms and a yellowish shield was formed, covering the both of them. The spike struck the shield and bounced back and Amee soared backwards as a result.

"What?!"

"Whatever you do will not work," Pudding said. She ran up to the shield and then slashed against it rapidly, but in doing so, she got repelled and slid across the floor, leaving behind a trail of slime. "Ugh!" But her slashes were not for naught, as cracks had appeared all over the shield and then it shattered into pieces like glass.

"Oh no… I'm not strong enough to form a durable one…" Lucas cried.

"Shows how lame you are!" Slime mocked. "Eat this!" She extended her arm and changed it into a spiked club before slamming it into Lucas's face and smashed him across the room and into a table, knocking it over.

"YEOW!!!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Heheh! You're not really all that tough after all!" Slime laughed.

"Let's kill him first," Pudding suggested. "He knows magic, which is harmful for us."

"Right, that paper-like weirdo can be left for the last," Amee said. "He doesn't have any method of harming us anyway."

G&W got in front of them and stretched his arms out to the side and said out loud, "Nobody harms the boy until they get through me!"

"You're really asking for a death wish, aren't you? We'll torture you a little bit more than!" Amee said. The Slime Sisters then bounced into him and rammed him in the body from all sides at a very fast speed. G&W was unable to tell where they were at all and kept on getting buffeted rapidly all over the body.

Then the Slime Sisters all fused together and became a large tentacle that wrapped itself around G&W's body and lifted him into the air before hurling him across the place and into the wall.

CRASH!

"Mr. Game!" Lucas gasped.

"Quit crying! You're next!" the Slime Sisters said to him in three simultaneous voices. The Slime Sisters started altering the shape of their fused body and then grew in size. Lucas watched with wide open eyes and mouth as they became a large slimy knoll-shaped monster with six eyes and massive arms dripping with slime from the fingers. "Are you scared now? This is our ultimate fused form, the Slime Terror!"

"Ma… ma… mia…"

The Slime Terror folded and hardened her (I'm referring to it as a single entity from now on) fist and then threw a stretchy punch at Lucas, who quickly jumped away. He fell onto his stomach and was unable to get up in time as the arm came slapping into him and sent him crashing face first into the wall.

CRASH!

"Hahahaha!" The Slime Terror laughed. "You're just a kid! How much power can you possess! Even if you have magic, it will not be enough to take us down!"

Lucas crawled up and backed up against the wall with tears of fright flowing down his eyes. "I'm going to die… I'm going to die… I'm too weak to do anything…"

"Die like a crybaby that you are!" The slimy monster changed her right hand into a lance and pulled back to ready to impale him when suddenly G&W shouted out loud and she came to a stop.

"Don't let those words get you down, Lucas!" G&W shouted angrily. He slowly stood back up and glared in their direction. "Just because you're a kid doesn't mean you are weak and a crybaby! You must be strong no matter who you are! There are no limits in power to any kind of people as long as they try! Even if you are young, you can succeed if you try!"

"Shut up, stickman!" the Slime Terror said, and then she swung her left arm at him and smashed into the wall.

BANG!

"Mr. Game!" Lucas cried.

G&W stood back up despite this and said, "I told you… There are no limits in power to any kind of people… To those who believe they can and then try, they will succeed… Even a group of ants can carry a large and heavy object if a large number of them work together with strong determination! Let me tell you something about my life that I've only Dr. Mario knows… Did you know… that I was discriminated back in my younger days?"

"Discriminated?"

"I look different… I look neither like human nor any sort of humanoid… I don't know what sort of creature I am… And people laughed at me and rejected me because of this… I was depressed and couldn't make any friends. I had no faith in myself at all and I cursed the way I look. People would just pass me on as a freak and no one ever took me seriously. Do you know how it was to live that kind of life?"

Lucas shook his head in response.

"My life was like that until I met Dr. Mario. He didn't see me as anyone weird. Instead, he saw me all alone and came sat next to me one day… That was when we were college students. He was the first true friend I've ever had. Through his encouragement, I became more and more confident and I did my best in everything. Slowly, my reputation started to get better among everyone when I showed them the skills I have. Eventually, people started to care less about how I look like and what I am. From that day on, I became confident of myself and looked brightly towards life. I was determined to make the world acknowledge me and I succeeded. If I can do it, you can surely do it! Lucas, if you believe that you are strong, you will without doubt be strong! Did you not vow to become strong ever since the death of your mother and brother?"

Lucas then remembered how his mother and brother died and the day he vowed to become braver and stronger. He started to remember the times that he fought alongside the Smashers against the Negativities and was starting to feel ashamed of his current state, which was almost nothing like those times.

"You can do it, Lucas! Even if you are young, you can create miracles and do the impossible! Look at Negi! He's younger than you and yet he's a teacher already! I don't know what sort of life he lived or how he came to that current status, but he is living proof that young people can succeed in life and stand out among others!" G&W said out loud. "Are you going to let that barbaric monster laugh at your cowardice and uselessness? Believe in yourself and show them that you are strong!"

"Such an inspirational and touching speech!" Slime Terror said. "But you won't be getting a chance to do anything! Time to dissolve all of you!" The slime monster turned to G&W and stretched her arm towards him and he got away in time. When the monster's hand touched the floor, she created a crater on it.

"Looks like it is acidic now!" G&W said. "We must be careful and not touch it!"

"Like you can actually avoid it!" Slime Terror turned to them and stretched out her arm to punch them but they quickly ran right out of the room.

"Hey, they're coming back out!" the prisoners said. "Why haven't they…? Oh my god! What is that?!"

G&W and Lucas ran to the far end of the prison room and watched as the Slime Terror squeezed her way out from the door. "I don't think this is a good place to fight her…" Lucas said. "The prisoners will be involved…"

"You're right in saying that, so how about we kill all the prisoners first?" the monster said.

"Hey! Don't get them involved! We're the ones you should be coming after! Nobody touches the prisoner until we die first!" G&W yelled at her.

"Like we're going to listen to you!" Then the monster's feet started to ooze along the floor and closer and closer to the jail bars, and it started to melt the bars they moment they touched.

"Oh my god! It's acidic! Help us!" The prisoners cried and pushed against the wall to avoid touching the incoming slime.

"Dammit! I won't let you get away with this!" G&W said, and he produced a lighted match out of his hand and pulled it back to ready to throw it.

"PSI Offense Up!" Lucas spread open one hand at the match and coated with an orange shield just before G&W threw it.

"Fire Attack!" G&W shouted, and he hurled the match coated with PSI energy into the face of the Slime Terror and not only did the match tore through her head, but it also caused an explosion that literally blasted off her head.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

"What was that?!" she cried as her head and face slowly reformed itself. "How dare you?! We'll kill you first!" And the Slime Terror lunged at them.

G&W and Lucas quickly made a run out of the room with the slime monster chasing after them. As they ran down the hallway, G&W said to Lucas, "Quick! Pass me some of your attacks! Preferably your strongest ones!"

"What are you doing to do?" Lucas asked him.

He took out a bucket and explained, "I'm going to catch them! I'll need to catch at least three before I can throw a very powerful attack at the monster!"

"Okay!" Lucas placed one finger on his forehead for a few seconds and then pointed at the bucket. "PK Love!" And he fired a large hexagon-shaped energy into the bucket. The energy managed to fit into the bucket despite being bigger than it.

"You're dead!" Slime Terror said as she stretched her at them again. Lucas quickly turned to the incoming arm and shot out a snowflake at it.

"PK Freeze!"

The PSI attack caused the arm to freeze over and then it shattered afterwards, though it wasn't much of an issue for Slime Terror since she could grow a new arm. Lucas quickly turned to G&W and fired another PK Love into his bucket.

"Hey guys! How is it?" asked the voice of Red as he and Pit appeared on the far end of the hallway. "We just dealt with our opponent, so…"

"Get out of here!" G&W shouted to him.

"Why?" Red saw the Slime Terror coming from behind them and understood, so he quickly turned to run with Pit.

"What is that?!" Pit cried in shock.

"One more!" G&W said. Lucas was about to fire another PK Love at him but then a slimy fist came crashing into G&W and sent him flying down the hallway. "Yeow!" And because of the acidic level of the slime, he was burned slightly on the skin from the punch.

"Mr. Game! Catch!" Lucas shouted at him, and he fired the final PK Love which G&W managed to catch.

"Just in time…" he said.

Lucas turned around and to his horror, saw the Slime Terror about to crash down onto him like a tidal wave. "Oh no!"

"You're dead!" she shouted.

Out of desperation, Lucas fired another snowflake out of his hand, and this one was bigger than the previous one. "PK Freeze Omega!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!!

The snowflake exploded and released cold air all over the place, and not only was the Slime Terror fully frozen, but even her surroundings were turned to ice. "Good going, Lucas!" G&W said as he ran forward with the bucket in his hand. "Now's my turn to show the monster!" He jumped towards the frozen Slime Terror and then swung the bucket at her. "The combination of Oil Panic and PK Love: Love Panic!!" And then oil that was glowing in blue light came splashing out from the opening of the bucket and into the monster's body.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!

Both Lucas and G&W were sent flying backwards from the blast as the Slime Terror exploded and shattered into millions of pieces. The explosion was so strong that even the walls were torn down.

When things finally settled down, Lucas and G&W looked up to see drops of slimes on the floor, and they were slowly gathering together. "Uh oh… They don't look like they're defeated yet…" Lucas cried.

The slimes gathered together until they formed each of the sisters again. "Dammit! How dare you treat us like this?!" Slime growled angrily. "This time we're going to get serious!" But suddenly, steam started coming out from all over their body and they found themselves starting to melt. "Uh? What's happening?"

"We've reached our limit," Pudding explained. "We're on death's bed now."

"Oh well… But at least it was fun while it lasted," Amee said.

"Aw man… Why must this happen to us…?" Slime groaned.

"We're the bad guys after all…"

The Slime Sisters melted into puddles of ooze which started shrinking until they were no more. Lucas and G&W sighed with relief that they had finally won. "We did it…" Lucas said.

"Beeheheheheh! Now you now you great we are!" G&W laughed. "See? I told you that if you have determination and try your best, you can surely succeed!"

"Thanks for the encouragement, Mr. Game and Watch!" Lucas said to him. "If it weren't for you, I would've returned to my cowardly ways in the past, but now I'm reminded of how I wanted to be stronger and braver. Thank you very much!"

Red and Pit approached them and Red asked, "So, have you rescued the prisoners yet or have you found anything notable over there?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This chapter actually came out much better than I thought! I don't remember seeing any story that puts that much emphasis into Mr. Game & Watch. It's always about Ike, Marth, Roy, and other good-looking bishounen characters. The stickman needs more love and spotlight, don't you think?


	30. Can You Defeat Me?

**Chapter 30  
Do you really have what it takes to defeat me?**

**

* * *

  
**

At the throne room, Chisame told the three Pokemon to leave the room for a while she get herself dressed properly using the curtain that she took down from the wall. After those three nodded and left, Chisame closed the door and made sure that there was nobody else in the room (not counting the KOed Petey) and then set up a video camera nearby before untying her hair and taking off her eyeglasses to transform into her alter ego.

"Hello, everyone!" Chiu said cheerfully in front the video camera. "Today Chiu is having a tour in the castle of Lycia's royalty! Don't you feel like being able to visit such a place like this? I'm so happy that I can sit on the throne and pretend that I'm a queen now! But some wild animal popped up in the room and caused some havoc, so that's too bad! Would you believe that underneath the curtain around my body are my clothes that just got ripped? I bet you fanboys are drooling and nose bleeding already! Too bad you'll never get to see me naked! Pyon!"

Suddenly, Chisame felt a heavy pressure approaching her and then in a split second, she had the video camera put away in who-knows-where, her hair back to normal, and her eyeglasses back on. Those three Pokemon poked their heads in from behind doorway to see what was going on and Pikachu asked, "Who was speaking just now?"

"Didn't sound much like you," Pichu said.

"Nothing, you're just hearing things…" Chisame told them.

-

Elsewhere within the castle, Asuna, and Negi were running as a group through a large spacious area filled with pillars. "This place sure is big," Asuna commented. "And if you ask me, there are lots of unnecessary rooms… It basically makes the whole place look like a giant maze… I'm surprised the people living here have no problem running around."

"That's how castles are like," Negi explained. "This is so that if enemies invaded, they will have a hard time navigating around and getting to rooms that they want get to."

"It sure can be a pain trying to remember which path leads to where…"

"I can see a door over there!" Mario said. "Let's-a go!"

As they closed in on the door, Chamo suddenly asked Mario, "Where's your brother?"

"Luigi?" Mario looked around and then noticed that Luigi wasn't with them anymore. "Eh? Where did-a he go?"

Way in the back of the room, one could find Luigi lying on his back in front of a pillar and his nose was flattened while winged Yoshis flew in circles above his head.

-

CRASH! POW! BANG!!

The Library Exploration Girls and Kotaro were watching a battle of intense and epic proportions going on in front of their eyes. Captain Falcon and Kitty ran and jumped all over the place throwing attacks at each other and their intense power would destroy the furniture that were in the way. "Whoa man… This is totally like something you would see in an action shounen anime!" Haruna commented. "I can't believe I would be looking at something like this in real life!"

"They both are equally strong… Doesn't look like a winner will be decided anytime soon…" Yue said.

"I don't know if I should step in to help or not…" Kotaro said.

"Mach Punch!" CF ran towards Kitty and slammed his fists at him rapidly over and over.

"Tekkai!" Kitty hardened his body and took every single blow with no consequences at all. CF then pulled back his elbow and thrust forward to hit him, but Kitty used Kamie to dodge aside and then tried to stab him with his finger. CF turned to the incoming hand and caught it before the finger reached him and pushed Kitty away before rushing at him to perform an uppercut, but Kitty hopped back to avoid it. "Rankyaku Boomerang!" He then kicked out a crescent-shaped wind blade at him.

CF ducked to avoid the wind blade and it soared through the place slicing down the decorative armors that were placed alongside the room, and then just like its name implies, the wind blade u-turned and came after CF from the back again. CF saw this and quickly ducked down again.

After the wind blade disappeared, Kitty jumped at CF and hardened his fist while falling towards him. "Tekkai Smash!" CF pulled out of that place and the fist slammed into the floor violently and created a medium-sized crater. Wasting no time, Kitty jumped at CF and did a roundhouse kick that he ducked underneath, and then he lifted his leg straight up to kick Kitty from below. "Kamie!" Kitty's body bent to the side as if it was paper and managed to avoid the kick before jumping away to safety.

"Tsk! These moves sure are annoying!" CF grumbled.

"And that is why you will never defeat me!" Kitty claimed. "I'm starting to think if you really did defeat Rob Lucci."

"I'll prove it to you then!"

They dashed at each other and each threw a punch that cancelled out each other, and then they swung their legs that came in contact in midair. They pulled back their legs afterwards and started throwing a barrage of super fast punches against each other with each hit coming in contact and canceling out each other. The overall atmosphere of their attacks coming in contact with each other was a truly an intense one.

They pulled back their fists again and then threw an even more powerful punch, this time punching each other right in the side of face. Both sides took damage from each other's punch and then they were repelled all across the place.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"Whoa! He actually landed a hit!" Kotaro said.

CF got back up and wiped off the blood on his mouth and glared at Kitty, who had a pissed off face, across the room.

-

"Be careful… That man is no pushover… He's definitely a strong one-degozaru…" Kaede warned Ku Fei and Kirby as they got into fighting stance to take on the Smash Pro member, Brawtaunt.

"Don't worry! I won't lose to him-aru!" Ku Fei assured her.

"We have the number advantage here, so we will win for sure!" Kirby said.

"You people do not know your place," Brawtaunt said. "That girl did put up a fight after all. She's definitely a high tiered material, but still sadly not enough to take me down. I will see for myself on which position you two are then."

"You bet that we are in a tier position higher than you!" Kirby claimed. "Not that I care about tiers, mind you. Anyway, here I come! Break Dash!" He ran at Brawtaunt and immediately flipped upside-down and spun towards him with legs spread out.

Brawtaunt jumped straight up and when Kirby was underneath him, he thrust both feet down onto him and Kirby was smashed right into the floor upside-down. He landed in front of the puffball and then Ku Fei ran up to him and slammed forth her arm. Brawtaunt avoided it by sliding to the side with almost no movement on his legs at all and Ku Fei tripped on Kirby instead and fell forward, but did a handstand before she touched the floor and flipped back onto her legs properly. Kirby also popped back out from the floor by himself and rubbed his head in pain. "Ow, that hurts…"

Ku Fei ran at Brawtaunt again and constantly attacked with punches and kicks that he was either able to dodge or block with his arms. Brawtaunt suddenly got behind her using the sliding move again and then was about to slam his elbow into her when she spun around and blocked with her arms fast, but the impact was strong enough to make her slide back. "Not bad for someone your age," Brawtaunt commented. Suddenly Kirby came flying into him from behind and landed a kick in the back of his body. "Oof!"

"Don't forget that I'm fighting you also!" he said.

Brawtaunt angrily turned to him and caught him in the face before he fell but then Ku Fei came at him from the other side. Brawtaunt quickly used his other hand to catch her by the fist when it came flying at him. With both hands occupied, Kaede attempted to hit him from the front, thinking that this will be an easy task if he couldn't use both hands. But Brawtaunt pulled of an unexpected move of throwing both Kirby and Ku Fei at her and all three of them crashed to the back of the room. Brawtaunt then ran towards them with his hand pulled back, and reddish energy began to appear around his fist. "Brawtaunt Punch!"

"Watch out for that one!" Kaede shouted. The three of them crawled out of the way desperately and barely avoided the energy-charged punch. Brawtaunt's fist struck the wall and blew off a decent chunk out of it.

CRASH!

"Whoa man! That's one destructive punch!" Kirby said. "And somehow it reminds me Falcon Punch…"

Brawtaunt turned to them and did a sliding kick across the floor and his leg was coated with red energy when he did this also. "Brawtaunt Kick!"

The three of them jumped out of the way again and then Kaede reached for her giant shuriken on her back and hurled it at him. Brawtaunt ducked down to avoid it and then jumped at her and thrust forward his knee to hit her. "Knee of Justice!" Kaede quickly used her hand to block the attack and though she did prevent taking a full blow from it, she still slid back quite a bit and hit the wall.

Ku Fei jumped at him and did a roundhouse kick that he quickly blocked with his left arm and then using his right arm, he punched her rapidly. Ku Fei managed to block some of them, but still ended up getting hit a couple of times all over the body. She quickly did some back flips to avoid getting hit further more and then whipped out a long piece of towel which she swung at Brawtaunt and tied him up by the right arm. "What is this?" he asked.

"Get him now, Kaede!" Ku Fei shouted.

"I'm on it-degozaru!" Kaede pulled her shuriken out of the wall and then hurled it in the direction of Brawtaunt, who couldn't move because Ku Fei's towel was tying his arm.

"I see…" Brawtaunt said, and then he yanked the towel with all his force and managed to pull Ku Fei forward, much to her surprise.

"Aru?!" She realized what Brawtaunt was doing. He pulled her right in front of himself to use a shield, defending him from the shuriken. "Yikes!"

"Oh no!" Kaede gasped. Just as Ku Fei flew in front of Brawtaunt and was about to hit by the shuriken, Kirby came flying into the scene with a hammer in hand and, spinning vertically, whacked the shuriken flat onto the floor.

CLANK!

When he landed, Kirby swung his hammer at Brawtaunt's legs but he jumped out of the way and then ripped the towel off his hand. "I say… That was good teamwork that you thought of," he said. "But unfortunately, it is still not enough to match the skills of my tier ranking."

"We'll see about that!" Kirby said. "Don't go crying when you're lying on the floor all beaten up and unable to move!"

"You talk with great confidence, but save those for until you actually manage to surpass me," Brawtaunt said. And then without a warning, he slid at Kirby at a fast speed and then lifted one leg straight up and kicked him into the air followed by a second kick from the other foot, and Kirby was smashed against the ceiling with such a force that he basically became flat like pancake.

He slid at Kaede next and did an elbow thrust which she managed to sidestep and then countered with a roundhouse kick. Brawtaunt ducked down in time and then threw a kick across the floor, but she jumped up into the air. Being wide open in air, Brawtaunt got the opportunity to kick her twice from below and sent her into the air and banging her head against the ceiling. Brawtaunt then jumped at her with arms pulled back and legs thrust down. "Nipple Spike!" When Kaede fell down and her face came in contact with his chest, she instantly shot down the floor with a monstrous velocity that the floor cracked.

SMAAAAAAAAASH!!!

"Ugh… What happened just now…?" she groaned.

"Aru! He's strong!" Ku Fei gasped. "He managed to beat Kaede! I'm not as strong as her, so can I really defeat this guy? No, I mustn't be scared by someone like him! If I do not defeat him, I can never improve! I must grow stronger!"

"It seems that you are realizing that you are powerless against me," Brawtaunt said. "I do acknowledge you people for being able to survive a fight against me up till now. With the exception of people of higher tier rankings than me, everyone else who fought me couldn't stand more than a few minutes."

Kirby got up again and shook his head to get back to perfect sense and asked, "Just how powerful are you in your organization? I wouldn't be surprised if you are the strongest next to the boss!"

"The fact that you think of me as the strongest is overestimating me," Brawtaunt told him. "While I am a top tier fighter, there are still some more people who are above my level."

"And another thing, just now many rankings are there in your crazy tier system? Not that I care about tiers, mind you."

"You seem to be curious about our tier system. Very well, I will grant you all the privilege to know this considering that you are the only people to hold up against me for this long. This is how our tier system goes, from lowest to highest:

Bottom Tier  
Low Tier  
Middle Tier  
High Tier  
Top Tier  
God Tier  
Tier of I Am

"That would be seven in total."

"Seven tiers?" Ku Fei said curiously.

"And I thought top tier was the highest…" Kirby said.

"That is what the public assumes, but in reality, Top Tier is merely the third highest ranking," Brawtaunt told him. "A member of a God Tier can easily take on at least three Top Tier members by himself with no problem, and within the Smash Pro organization, there are currently only four members who have the title of God Tier. All these four members believe themselves to be gods and look down on everyone else around them."

Kirby was then instantly reminded about the Smash Pro members Lou and Alpha Zero. "If I remember correctly, Peach talked about Smash Pros showing up at Wonder Town and claiming themselves to be gods… Can those two actually be members of the God Tier ranking?!"

"And obviously the most powerful member of the organization holds the title of the Tier of I Am. Only one person holds that title and that is none of other than the mastermind of the Smash Pros, I Am."

"So he's the boss…" Ku Fei thought.

"While I may not know the boss as much as the God Tier members, I do know that I Am believes himself to be more superior to gods. To him, a god is a lowly piece of trash. He sees himself as a perfect being that surpasses even a god."

"That's complete bull…" Kirby grumbled. "How can there be a status even higher than a god?"

"That is what I Am believes in, and if he believes in something, he wants it to be as he believes in," Brawtaunt told him.

"Whatever you say, that is not important to us now!" Kirby said angrily. "Now we're only concern in beating you up and then going on to support our friends! You better stop getting in our way or else we'll screw you up badly!"

"Do you honestly think you have what it takes to beat me?" Brawtaunt asked. "I have shown you already the difference between our powers."

"I believe I can beat you!" Ku Fei said. "Behold my Chinese Kung-Fu! Spinning Dragon Kick!" She jumped at Brawtaunt with one legs stretched out and spun with a fast velocity that a layer of wind surrounded her.

As she approached, Brawtaunt quickly leaped straight up into the air and then slammed down both his feet onto her head from above and smashed her onto the floor.

"Ah!"

He landed next to her and then kicked her in the chin to send her a slight bit into the air, and then he leaped forward and delivered a powerful knee slam into her guts. "Knee of Justice!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Ku Fei shot back from the powerful impact and her back went through the wall first with a powerful crash.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!"

"Ku Fei!" Kaede gasped.

Ku Fei slowly tilted her head up and said, "Don't worry… I'm all right…" She looked back and realized the predicament that she was in; her butt was stuck into the wall. Placing her hands against the wall, she pushed to try and free herself out from the wall, but her butt was lodged way too tightly in the wall and her struggles were fruitless. Scratching the back of her head, she said in a sheepish voice, "Sorry, but I think I'm stuck… Aru…"

Kaede turned to look at Brawtaunt angrily and said, "I won't forgive!" And she ran towards him to ready to attack him again.

"You know that you cannot hope to hit me if you attempt to attack directly," Brawtaunt said.

Kirby was also going to help out, but then he felt his nose itching and then sneezed. When he sneezed, Brawtaunt turned to look at him, and in doing so, Kaede was able to throw a punch across his face.

POW!

"DOH!!!" Brawtaunt fell back from the punch but managed to recover back on his knees. "Why you?!"

"Now's my turn to hit you!" Kirby said as he made a dash for Brawtaunt.

A smirk appeared on Kaede's face and she suddenly pointed to the side of the room with a shocked expression. Brawtaunt was curious on what she was pointing to and thus looked to the side, only to give Kirby a chance to uppercut him in the chin. "Rising Break!!" he shouted.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"UWAAAAAAA!!!!" Brawtaunt soared up into the air from the punch and crashed his head against the ceiling before falling back onto the floor again. The helmet managed to protect his head from getting hurt badly against the ceiling's impact.

"I figured out your weakness!" Kaede said with a smile.

"Really? What is it?" Kirby asked her.

Pointing to Brawtaunt who was glaring at her angrily, she said out loud, "His weakness is that… he gets distracted very easily-degozaru!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

More explanation and revelation revealed about the Smash Pros here. Bet the tier system really isn't what you think, right?


	31. You Cannot Distract Me!

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **If Kitty used to be a member of the government organization CP9, why did he join force with Fawful?  
**Game2002: **Kitty never cared about doing good or evil. He just cares about doing what he does best and that is fighting, so as long as he gets to fight and beat up people, he's in it.

**Chapter 31  
I closed my ears and eyes! Now you cannot distract me nor defeat me!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Distracted easily?" Kirby said curiously.

"Whether or not there is a weakness, it will not make a difference," Brawtaunt said, getting back.

"We'll see about that," Kaede told him.

"All right! Now that I know your weakness, I can take on you with ease now!" Kirby said, getting into fighting stance. "You better get ready!"

"You will see for yourself that it won't make any difference!" Brawtaunt said.

They glared at each other and there was a moment silence, and then Kaede got her shuriken and dropped it to the floor, making a loud crash that made Brawtaunt turn to look at it, and then wasting no time, Kirby ran up to him and kicked him right in the legs and Brawtaunt fell onto his stomach. "Ow!"

"Gotcha!" Kirby jumped onto his back and grabbed him by both hands and then leaped back to slam him by the head onto the floor. "German Suplex!"

SLAM!

Brawtaunt broke free from the grasp after hitting his head and got onto one knee and then Kirby ran up to him and jabbed rapidly with his stubby fist. "Vulcan Jab!" And Brawtaunt blocked using his arms.

Kaede picked up her shuriken again and dropped it the floor the second time. Brawtaunt once again was distracted by the sound that it made and turned to look at it, and Kirby managed to sock him in the face.

POW!

"Haha! You're really easy to distract, aren't you?!" Kirby said.

"That won't be enough to take me down!" Brawtaunt claimed. "I'll show you the power of a top tier fighter!" He rushed forward to grab Kirby but he quickly rolled behind him and then tried to uppercut him from the back. Brawtaunt quickly slid forward and spun around and then lifting up one hand, he dashed forward and performed an uppercut to knock Kirby into the air. "Brawtaunt Boost!"

"Ow!" Kirby flew up into the air and then Brawtaunt jumped up below him and did a full 360-degree flip and kicked Kirby across the place and right into Ku Fei's face.

"Ow!" she cried.

"Oh, sorry…" Kirby said to her while rubbing his head.

"Can you help me out? Please…"

"Oh right, you're stuck. Grab my hands then." Kirby grabbed hold of Ku Fei's hand and pulled back as hard as he could to try and get her out of the wall she's stuck in.

Meanwhile, Kaede went on ahead to confront Brawtaunt and they both exchanged punches and kicks. During the midst of exchanging blows, Brawtaunt suddenly pulled back his hand and covered his fist with red energy before slamming it forward. "Brawtaunt Punch!"

Kaede managed to move aside and dodged the blow and then used her shuriken to take a swipe at him. Brawtaunt barely got away in time and was cut slightly in the waist. "Brawtaunt Kick!" And then he slid into her with a foot charged with red energy. Kaede moved away in time again and when Brawtaunt kicked into the wall, he bounced off into the air and turning to face her, he dropped diagonally downward and tried to slam his foot onto her. "Brawtaunt Kick!"

Kaede leaped back and then hurled her shuriken at him but Brawtaunt ducked down and it went over his head instead.

While they continued fighting each other, Kirby continued to try and pull Ku Fei out. "Do you have a big butt or what?" Kirby asked her.

"Aru! That's not nice!" she said in an offended voice.

"I think I'll try pushing from the other side then," Kirby thought. There was a window on the same wall next to her that led outside, so Kirby jumped up to the window and then outside.

Ku Fei waited for a response and then she suddenly felt someone ramming her butt forcefully. "Ow! What are you doing?!"

"Sorry if it hurts!" Kirby's voice said. "But using force is the only way to get you out of here now. Just hang in there!"

Whatever Kirby was doing, Ku Fei was very uncomfortable as she felt her butt being touched and pushed. With a face turning red, she moaned and cried and even started to sweat nervously. "Oh… Ah… Aw… Whoa… Ooooooh… Oh my… It… feels… good… Oh… 阿... 哇...!"

"Just a little more!" Kirby's voice said. "Now to put the strongest blow into it!"

Suddenly, a powerful force similar to that of a hammer hit her from behind and in an instant, Ku Fei shot out from the wall like a rocket and flew towards Brawtaunt from behind, and for whatever reason, he turned around to see the Chinese girl flying into him.

BONK!

"Ow!" Brawtaunt almost fell back when Ku Fei rammed into his face using her head and after the impact, she bounced back into the air and thrust both her legs right into his face and left behind a pair of shoeprints on his flattened face. "Gugh!"

Ku Fei fell back and landed on her feet and raised her arms saying happily, "I'm free again!"

Kirby came in through the hole on the wall and wiped his head saying, "Phew… That was tough…"

"I have enough of being pushed around by the likes of you!" Brawtaunt growled angrily. "It is time I go serious and strike you all down!"

"With the three of us here, you won't be able to take us down so easily-degozaru!" Kaede said to him.

"We will definitely win-aru!" Ku Fei said.

"Bring it! Difference in numbers will not give you any advantage!" Brawtaunt said angrily. "So long as we are in different tiers, I will always be the one winning!"

"Hey, a pirate penguin," Kirby said randomly while looking through the window.

"Where?" Brawtaunt looked towards the window and when he did, both Kaede and Ku Fei charged at him and smashed him in the stomach together. "OOF!!!"

Ku Fei then uppercut him in the chin and Kaede kicked him into the air from behind and when Brawtaunt soared into the air, Ku Fei jumped up higher than him and arm thrust him in the body and face over and over.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!!!!

After smacked several times, Brawtaunt crashed onto the floor and desperately got back up again, but before he could do anything, Kaede a delivered a roundhouse kick into his face and sent him crashing into the wall.

CRASH!!

"Good one!" Kirby said.

Brawtaunt got back up again despite all this and said angrily, "That does it! I'm very angry now! You think you can distract me over and over again? Guess what? I'm going to make sure that you don't do so again!" He took out a pair of earplugs and stuffed them into his ear. "I'm going to plug my ears so that I will not hear unnecessary sounds!" Then he got out a blindfold and tied it around his visor and helmet and said, "And I'm going to blindfold myself so that I will not see you do anything trying to distract me! Now there is no way I can let my weakness get the best of me! Show me your moves now!"

"He's lost it…" Kaede said, and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Now behold the power of Brawtaunt that is I!" Brawtaunt yelled.

Wasting no time, Kaede ran up to him to strike him in the guts, kicked him into the air, punched him rapidly, and then arm thrust him in the chest.

SMACK!

Meanwhile, Kirby transformed himself into a spike ball and Ku Fei tied her towel around him. Kaede continued to attack Brawtaunt mercilessly and ended the combo with a powerful strike to his abdomen and Brawtaunt slid back in a standing position.

"Take this!! Chinese Ball-and-Towel Attack!" Ku Fei yelled, and then she forcefully swung the towel at Brawtaunt and hurled Kirby in his spike ball form at him.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

Kirby was smashed right into Brawtaunt's guts with a powerful force. With rolled back eyes and blood spurting out from in between his clenched together teeth, Brawtaunt shot back from the impact and right out of the window and screamed as he soared all the way across the place. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

He eventually crashed onto the ground and continued rolling across the grass roughly and painfully before finally coming to a stop as well as dropping his helmet in the process to reveal his wrinkly middle-aged face with a balding head.

Back in the castle, Kaede raised her arm in triumph while Ku Fei tossed a happy Kirby into the air over and over to celebrate their victory over the Smash Pro. "We defeated him!! 萬歲!!!" they exclaimed (Ku Fei exclaimed in her native language).

-

All this time, Lilina was locked up in her room with no way of escaping. The door was sealed tightly as well as all the windows. She could've used magic to break out of the place, but she couldn't as Fawful had taken everything into account. In order to prevent her from using magic, he cuffed her hands together with a special kind of handcuff that prevents the usage of magic.

Lilina sadly paced through her room with her hands cuffed together in front of her body and looked out the window with a sigh. "Roy… Please come quick…"

-

Roy was getting closer and closer to where Lilina was, but then he ran into Metaboss who came here to stop him from progressing any further.

"Bweheheheh! So the king has come at last!" Metaboss said to Roy. "You're not getting any farther than here! The boss is doing his work in the room ahead and your queen is in the room after that!"

"Get out of the way!" Roy said to him angrily. "You came into my castle without permission and then harmed my wife! I won't let any of you get away with this!"

"Oh don't worry! Your wife is quite safe! She's the queen after all, and we know how to respect a woman of that status!" Metaboss told her. "If you really want to see her though, you'll have to try and…"

"I said get out of my way!!!" Roy shouted out loud, and without letting Metaboss finish his phrase, Roy whipped out the Binding Blade and smacked him in the body with the flat part of the blade really hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

The strike from the sword created an explosion and Metaboss was instantly blown out of the window and towards a tower that was in the distance. "BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!"

With the evil pig out of the way, Roy sheathed his sword away and continued down the hall again. "I'm here to save you, Lilina!"

-

Luigi got back up from the floor and shook his head to return to his senses. "Oh… How silly of me to run into the pillar… I should've watched where I was going. Where are Mario and the others anyway?"

CRASH

The wall burst open without a warning and Metaboss came crashing in and fell onto the floor on his belly. Luigi hopped back in fright and instantly recognized him. "It's that pig from that fun fair!"

"Doh… That bastard…" Metaboss groaned as he got back up again, rubbing his head. "He should've let me finish first…" He then saw a frightened Luigi standing in front of him and said, "You must be one of the people that came in here to stop the boss! Lost, are you?"

"Yes…" Luigi replied in a scared voice. "Would you mind guiding me the way to the top of the tower so that I can reunite with my friends?"

"I can tell you all right, after I pummel you up!"

-

Mario, Negi, and Asuna continued their way up the spiraling staircase to reach the top of the tower to find where they believe the spirit is located, which of course is not there at all. "Are you sure it's all right to not go back and find your brother?" Negi asked him.

"I don't-a think-a anything bad-a will happen to him," Mario replied. "He may not-a be as strong-a as me, but I'm sure he can deal with certain situations himself. I have faith in him, so don't-a worry!"

"According to your friends however," Chamo said. "He's the weakest among all of you, isn't it?"

"Well… That-a eez true in most-a cases…"

"I see a door!" Asuna said, and she ran ahead of them and slammed open the door. When they stepped into the room behind it, there was nothing at all save for the Fawful sign in the middle of the room. "What's this?"

Negi went up to look at the sign and said, "Looks like we didn't find it…"

"That's too bad, bro!" Chamo said. "I wonder if the others did find it however. We wasted our time coming here after all."

"What-a eez that-a?" Mario asked, pointing to a camera-like device that was floating in the air.

They all looked up to see the camera thingy floating around and taking pictures of them and they were all curious at what it was doing exactly. The camera then moved to the far end of the room and tilted its lens towards the floor and shined down a beam of light. Slowly, a figure materialized out of the light and turned out to be a clone of Mario, though not a perfect replica as it was a very blocky version of him. "Mamamia! A clone of myself?!" Mario said, surprised.

The camera moved to the right side of the Mario clone and shined down another beam of light, this time creating a clone of Negi. This clone wasn't perfect either because it looked more like a chibi version of the original with stubby arms and legs as well as a cute face consisting of two dotted eyes and a smiling mouth.

"Is that supposed to be me…?" Negi asked.

The camera moved to the right of the Negi clone and then created another clone, this one being a clone of Asuna. Unlike the other two clones, this one is pretty much an exact replica, save for the bust size being somewhat larger than the original and having evil-looking eyes. "Why is mines the only one that looks like the original?" Asuna asked.

After that, the camera floated away to the top of the room and then shined down a beam of light, and in a bright flash, the three of them (four if you include Chamo) found themselves in a place with swirly purple background. "Theez must-a be a 3D hologram!" Mario said.

"Wait a minute… How comes there's no clone of me?!" Chamo brought up.

-

The wyvern soared down from the air and Nacien stretched his sword to the side to fly by Marth and slash him. Marth ducked underneath the attack and turned to watch as the wyvern did a u-turn in air for another attempt. Marth readied his sword and ran at Nacien as his wyvern descended to attack again. They both clashed blades together very hard and the wyvern quickly pulled back into the air before Marth could deliver another strike to it. "Pretty good, aren't you?" Nacien said to him.

"I'd prefer it if you would come down to show me exactly how good you are without the help of your pet," Marth told him.

"I'm a wyvern lord, mounted units who specializes fighting on wyverns," Nacien explained while stroking his hair like a narcissist. "But if you insist, I will show you that my skills are still unmatched even without my ride."

Behind Marth, Setsuna was telling Konoka to hide down in the building. "Ojou-sama, please stay down there," she said. "It's dangerous for you to be out here."

"Be careful yourself too, Secchan," Konoka told her. "If you get hurt, I will try my best to heal you! As long as it isn't more than three minutes…"

"Don't worry about me; concern your safety first. It is my duty to protect you after all."

The wyvern landed onto the tower and Nacien got off it and then told it to stay away from the fight in the meantime, and the wyvern flew off into the air to watch its master fight. "So… shall we begin?" Nacien said to Marth.

"You bet I'm ready to take on you!" Marth said, holding up his sword.

"Marth-san! I'm ready to help you!" Setsuna ran besides him and unsheathed her sword and got into fighting position.

"Ah, a fine lady wants to fight me too!" Nacien said. "Much as I know how to respect and treat a lady with courtesy, I will not hold back in a fight against one either. If you insist on taking me together, I wouldn't mind too. I used to be a high commanding general in Bern's military force, so my skills are not to be looked down at."

"Then this fight should prove interesting," Marth said, and he rushed over for the first attack and swung his sword which Nacien blocked with ease using his own. Nacien pulled back and then swiped horizontally which Marth was able to leap back in time to avoid and then Setsuna came jumping over Marth to slam down her sword on Nacien.

Nacien simply smirked and raised his sword overhead to block the blow and after Setsuna fell back, he tried to slash her but she leaped aside swiftly and then dashed forward to hit him after her feet touched the floor. Nacien managed to block the blow and then locked swords with her. Marth used this chance to charge in from the other side and was about to take a blow out of him.

Purplish light suddenly came out from Nacien's blade and a burst of shockwave blasted Setsuna backwards and he quickly turned to Marth to block his attack and then pushed him back. He then swung against the air to shoot out a purple energy beam which Marth was able to deflect with his sword. "What was that?" he asked.

"Dark Rune, a sword infused with dark magic," Nacien explained. "This gives the sword more destructive power than usual as well as the ability to fire dark projectiles. It is a very versatile sword due to having long range and close range capabilities."

"Interesting, eh? My sword may not be magical or anything, but to fire projectiles is not out of the impossible either!" Marth slashed the air very hard and shot out a wind blade and Nacien quickly countered with another dark projectile attack.

Both the elemental blades struck each other and exploded.

BANG!!!

-

Down in the lower part of the castle, Emonicus was lying on the floor looking beaten up and exhausted. Evangeline walked up close to him and said, "Aren't you supposed to be the second strongest around here, and perhaps even stronger than that cat guy? You're nothing like they claim to be at all and no sweat for me. This is too easy!"

"My life... is harsh… It is sad…" Emonicus said in a very sad voice as tears slowly flowed down from his eyes which were concealed behind his hair. "Life is sad… Life is a disappointment… Nobody ever loves me… How I want to cry… I want to cry…"

"Hmm?" Eva backed off from Emonicus as he got back up using his wobbly arms again.

"How sad… How sad…" he cried weakly. "I want to cry… I want to cut myself… My life… is a complete… failure… Nobody likes me… You don't like me too… Right…?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The blocky Mario clone is actually from Mario & Luigi 3.

And yes, there are Chinese characters in this chapter. The first two that you see are simply moaning sound effects and then the ones after Brawtaunt was defeated means 'Hooray'.


	32. I'm Getting Serious!

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher: **What do you do for living?  
**Game2002: **I'm still a college student.

A note on the previous chapter: Kirby was simply pushing Ku Fei. There's nothing else, so you don't have to think to deeply. It's true! Believe me! Nothing happened during that part!

**Chapter 32  
I have enough of you making fun of me! I'm going to get serious now!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hmph! What are you doing to?" Eva asked as Emonicus got back onto his feet, which were very wobbly.

"I'm sad… I want to cry…" he said in a very depressed voice. "I want to cry…"

"I feel sorry for fighting against him if you ask me," Dedede, who was in the back of the room said. "What is this guy anyway?"

"Dunno, they claim he's the second strongest here," Eva replied. "But everything I've seen up till now is not like what they say at all. You saw how I kicked him around and he didn't even bother to fight back?"

"That's true… Something tells me that he is holding back…"

"I don't sense any sort of hidden power within him. It's pretty all a bluff if you ask me."

All of a sudden, Emonicus burst out crying at the top of his voice and the sound was so loud that Eva was blown back by the force of the sound wave alone. "BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWL!!!!"

"What the?!" she cried.

Then massive column of tears shot out from his eyes in an arc and fell down to the floor like a waterfall, but what happened next was what startled Eva and Dedede the most. The tears, shortly after hitting the floor, started moving on their own and both the column of tears shot forward at Eva at a lightning-like speed and slammed into her stomach.

"OOF!!" She flew back from the impact and hit the wall really hard before falling onto one knee. "Ugh! What was that?! Wasn't that simply water?!"

"Oh my god! What is happening?!" Dedede gasped. In front of them were the tears that continued to pour down from the crying Emonicus's eyes, but the tears were now actually molded into a pair of massive arms. As if they have a life of their own, the arms made of tear water stretched forward at Eva again at a really fast speed that she barely had time to avoid it. She quickly tried to escape it but ended up getting caught in the leg and the tear hand grabbed and flung her across the room.

She planted her feet against the wall and both the tear arms came after her in the form of a fist and thus she quickly kicked off the wall to the floor before the arms crushed her. Instantly the arms came after her and she kept on hopping back and ran around swiftly as the arms continued to go after her, punching the floor with immense force and swiping the air. "What is this crazy power?!" she said.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWL!!!!" Emonicus continued standing in one place crying nonstop like a baby, and his tears in the form of giant arms continued attacking Eva nonstop.

"I knew it! You were hiding your true powers all along!" Dedede said. "Now I have no reason to hold back on clobbering you! Take this divine clobbering from the king!" As he approached Emonicus, another smaller arm came out from the side of the larger arm and swung into him, punching him away in the stomach. "DOOF!"

"These are just arms molded from water! How can they be so destructive in power!?" Eva gasped. The arms of tear continued to chase her nonstop, but thankfully for having high stamina and agility, Eva was able to outrun them to a certain degree. When a tear arm was about to caught her, she swung her fist at it and punched with all her might, splattering the arm into drops of water that splashed everywhere. However, the tear instantly formed a new arm and caught her. "What?!" The arm swung her high into the air and then each of the five fingers extended at her and became miniature arms that punched her all over the body several times. "GYAAAAA!!!!"

Then the five miniature arms wrapped around her limbs and body and then forcefully brought her down onto the floor with a powerful slam.

SLAM!!!!

"Ugh!" Eva got up and rubbed her soaring and glared at Emonicus who was still crying and producing the massive arms made out of his tears. "What is this freak?! I've never seen anything like this before and I don't sense an ounce of magical energy coming from him either! And how can I, a Shinso Vampire, get beaten around by the likes of him?!"

-

Now we head over to where Luigi and Metaboss were.

"Though I don't think there's really a point for this, I'm going to use it anyway for the heck of it," Metaboss said as he took out a flask containing blue liquid inside.

"What's that?" Luigi asked.

Metaboss took the cap off the flash and then gulped down the contents inside before hurling the flask away. Immediately, his body gave off faint blue light which started to become brighter and brighter, and then in burst of light which was accompanied by what appeared to be frost and snowflakes, Metaboss had changed color. Instead of pink, his body was now light blue in color.

"What happened?!"

"Drinking the special cold potion that the boss created," Metaboss explained, "I have become Blizzard Metaboss! Now the power of ice is within me to control! Watch!" He blew out cold air into Luigi, who quickly stepped back to avoid getting frozen.

"Brrr! It's freezing!" he said, wiping off the frost on his nose. "Achoo!"

"Want to have it colder?" Metaboss took a deep breath and then blew out an even stronger gust. Luigi quickly made a run for it before he was hit by the freezing wind.

"I have to get out of here!" he thought.

"You can't escape me!" Metaboss said as he gave chase. Shortly after he began running, ice formed underneath his feet and he able to slide across the floor as if he was ice skating. Luigi looked back and was shocked to see Metaboss catching up with him no problem.

"What?!"

"Do you think you can outrun the speed of ice skating? Try and do it!" Metaboss then shoulder bashed in his direction to try and hit him but Luigi quickly rolled aside and then ran in the opposite direction. Metaboss came to a stop in front of the wall and then went after him again. "You can't outrun me!"

"Oh no! He's after me again!" Luigi cried. "How can I outrun him!?"

Metaboss skated towards him and threw a fist which Luigi managed to duck under and slip away to the side. "You're really at running, aren't you?" Metaboss asked, starting to sound annoyed. "You look to be pretty nervous. How about some ice to cool yourself down?" He opened his hand and a ball of ice was formed in his palm and he winded up his arm for a few seconds before throwing it. "Ice Pitching!"

Luigi turned around to see the ice ball flying in his direction and desperately pointed his hand and fired a ball of electric at it. However, the electric ball was eliminated when the ice ball went through it and Luigi was bonked very hard in the nose. "OW!" Metaboss was able to skate up to him and slam his arm into his face. "DOH!!!!"

Metaboss came to a stop to look at him and laughed, "Bweheh! Down already?"

Luigi got back up again and quickly scurried away and thought to himself, "There's no way I can beat him! I have to run!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Metaboss said as he gave chase.

Luigi ran as fast as he could and quickly climbed up a pillar as fast as a monkey climbing up a tree and hugged tightly at the top of it and Metaboss rammed into the pillar from below. The impact caused the entire pillar to shake but Luigi gripped against it tightly to prevent falling. "Stop hitting it!" he cried.

Metaboss kept on ramming against the pillar and Luigi eventually lost his grip and fell onto the back of his head. "Bweh?!"

Out of desperation, Luigi cried loudly and started pummeling him over the head over and over. "HIYA!!!"

BONK BONK BONK BONK!!!

"Ow! Get off me!" Metaboss cried as he tried to shake off Luigi and also beat him in his back with his hands.

"If I can't run, I'll fight back, even if I don't have any faith in winning!" Luigi said loudly, and then he pulled Metaboss by the ear and surged electricity throughout the pig's body, zapping him.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!

"BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!"

Metaboss finally fell over somewhat charred and Luigi got off him and raised his arms in triumph shouting, "I did it! I won! I won! I'd never though that I would…" Then he was punched in the back of the head. "OW!"

"Why you?!" Metaboss growled angrily. "Don't think you can take me out so easily!"

"Mamamia!!!!"

And the chase was on again.

-

"Clones…" Negi commented. "I know a magic spell that creates things like these, but these seem to be created from technology."

"Science is as amazing as magic, isn't it?" Chamo asked.

"Whatever da case eez," Mario said, "Let's-a take-a on our respective clones. How about-a eet?"

"Nothing to argue about it, so let's do it!" Asuna said, gripping her paper fan in her hand tightly.

"Let's-a go!" Mario then ran to his clone to confront it.

Negi and Asuna, however, stood before their clones looking into their eyes and waited for what they're going to do. "If he is my clone…" Negi said, "Then will he be able to use magic too?"

"Maybe he can…" Asuna said. "Clones are supposed to be perfect replicas. Well, maybe yours isn't very perfect in terms of physical appearance. I wonder what mines can do?"

The Negi clone remained in one place with a cute smile on his face while the Asuna clone walked up to them. "If you're wondering," the clone said. "I can do everything you can do but much better!"

"So you can talk too!" Asuna said.

"Of course I can! I can speak in more languages than you and I have a better brain than you! I would get perfect scores in tests unlike you who always get no score!"

"What did you say…?"

"But that's true, Asuna…" Negi reminded her about her poor test scores.

"And unlike you, I'm much kinder and gentler like a real girl," the Asuna clone said, placing her hand against her face and blushing. "Takahata sensei will definitely like me more and not you."

"What did you say again?!" Asuna snapped furiously.

"I look much more beautiful than you and I even have a much better-looking body! Check it out!" The Asuna clone unbuttoned her clothes and then flashed them. Negi fell back with a shocked expression while Chamo leaped up into the air looking very excited. "My boobs are much bigger than yours and therefore jig…"

"CUT THAT OUT, YOU BASTARD!!!!" Asuna roared at the top of her voice. In a blink of an eye, she dashed at her clone and gave her a powerful smack across the face.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!

"AAAAAAAYEEEEEEE!!!!!" The Asuna clone flung up into the air and crashed into the camera at the top, knocking it off the air and they both fell down together with a slam. The Asuna clone disappeared in a puff of smoke afterwards and since the camera was also destroyed, the room returned to normal again.

"Eh?" Mario looked around curiously and said, "What-a happened?"

"That damn clone really makes me mad!" said Asuna, fuming angrily.

"You don't have to be so mad, Asuna…" Negi told her.

Meanwhile, Mario continued to battle against his clone. The blocky clone produced a hammer and raised it over his head and ran towards Mario. Mario jumped up as the clone slammed it down and bounced off his head and fell behind him to give him a kick to the back. The clone spun forward like a top from the kick and when he came to a stop, he produced a star out of his hand and crushed it with a grip. The clone then gave off various bright colors like that a rainbow and ran at Mario at a fast speed.

Mario ran to him and did a sliding kick, but he was sent flying into the air when the flashing clone ran into him. "Ow!" Mario landed and turned to look at the clone that turned around to run into him again, and this time Mario stepped aside. "Looks like-a I cannot-a touch him when he eez like that-a!"

The clone finally stopped flashing in colors and Mario used this opportunity to run up to him and threw another punch. Next, the clone produced a mushroom out of his hand and when the mushroom was crushed in his palm, the clone grew to a larger size, much to everyone's surprise. A block appeared out of thin air above the clone and he struck it from below to send pieces of the brick flying towards Mario, but he dodged them with ease. Mario lit up a fireball in his hand and threw it at the clone, making him return to normal size.

Mario then jumped at the clone and stomped him in the head very hard before bouncing into the air and falling onto his head again. Mario bounced back into the air the third time and this time fell back onto the clone's head using one leg spinning like a screwdriver. "Anniento Crush!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

The stomp flattened the clone against the floor, and then it disappeared in a puff of smoke afterwards. "Done!" Mario said. "And eet wuz too easy!"

"My clone is the only one left," Negi said. "And it hasn't done a single thing yet…"

Everything laid eyes on the Negi clone and wondered what he would do. The clone did nothing at all asides staring at them with a cute face. There was a moment of silence and a mysterious feeling filled the air as they stared into each others' eyes.

They stare, stare, stare, stare, stare…

Finally, Asuna snapped and said in frustration, "Say something already!"

The clone, still with a big smile on his face, said, "Hi, I'm Spring Onion Springfield!"

**Note: Negi means Spring Onion.**

And there was silence again…

Silence…

Absolute silence…

Very quiet… Very, very quiet… Very, very, very quiet…

"Flans Exclamatio!" The Negi clone pointed his stubby right hand at Asuna and a blast of wind was shot forth. The wind hit her and immediately stripped her clothing completely.

"EEKS!!! YOU JACKASS!!!" she screamed, and she ran up to the clone and gave him a smack across the face using her paper fan really hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!

The clone spun into the air and crashed back down with a swollen but smiling face. "Ouch!" he said cutely before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Okay, that settles that…" Negi said with an odd expression while Chamo and Mario stared at the naked Asuna who was crying and frantically trying to cover herself up.

-

"HELP!!!!" Luigi screamed. The man in green rushed across the place at a speed that Sonic would find interesting while Metaboss went after him.

"He's getting better at running!" Metaboss thought. "I can't catch up with him even when skating! I'll have to resort to using long range attacks them!" He formed an icicle in his hand and hurled at him, "Ice Cone!"

The icicle went through the air faster than Luigi could run and grazed past his left shoulder and he fell onto the floor. "Ow!" Metaboss was able to catch up with him and Luigi was knocked aside into the air when the pig rammed into him. "Ow!"

Metaboss turned around and then created two more icicles and hurled at Luigi, who desperately got up to avoid them. Turning to Metaboss, Luigi shot a couple of electric balls which Metaboss easily evaded by sliding aside. He faced his palm towards the floor and a ball of ice was slowly formed until it was as large a bowling ball and Metaboss gave it a kick that sent it rolling towards Luigi. "Ice Roller!"

Luigi quickly leaped over the ice ball and shot another electric ball. This time Metaboss leaped into the air to avoid it and then he curled up in midair before touching the floor and started rolling forward. "Snow Boulder!" As he rolled, snow formed around his body and turned him into a snowball, which grew in size as he approached Luigi.

"Giant snowball incoming!!" he screamed, and then he made a run for it. The man in green once again found himself running through the place screaming like crazy as he was being chased by a snowball.

Luigi though of nothing but running and he actually ran fast enough to go straight up a pillar simply using legs, but he ran straight into the ceiling and then fell back down onto the top of the snowball which rammed right through the pillar. Now on top of the snowball, Luigi move his legs rapidly so that he wouldn't fall off it. H was basically running on top of the snowball while it rolled across the place. "Mamamia!!!!"

The snowball eventually crashed into a wall that it couldn't break through and crumbled into pieces and Luigi fell down on his back on the pile of snow. Metaboss burst out from underneath him and said out loud, "Are you enjoying this yet?"

"No!!!" Luigi shouted, and he did a karate chop in between Metaboss's eyes before jumping off him and making a run for it.

"Spike Blizzard!" Metaboss took a deep breath and blew out a blast of cold air as well as spitting out small ice shards.

"AH!!!" Luigi was stabbed in the back by the small ice shards and then Metaboss skated up to him and threw a fist encased in ice right into his face and smashed him across the place very fast.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

When Luigi came back to his senses, he found himself within a room that was filled with barrels and crates, and he was shocked to realize that these barrels and crates actually contained explosives such as gunpowder, cannonballs, dynamite, and napalm. However, he wasn't concern about where he was now, but rather his current situation. "What do I do…?" he thought. "That guy did a good number on me… I'm badly injured and bleeding now… I'm not strong enough like the others to fight back… If I have my Thunder Rod, I can hold up by myself, but I'm now weaponless and with no hope of winning currently… I should've stayed at the hotel in the first place… There's really no use in crying over spilt milk now… I chose to come here with them, so there's no turning back… I must try to find a way out of this, but if I die… Well, that only shows how much I worth in life…"

He looked at the room that he was in carefully and started to come up with an idea on what to do.

Meanwhile, Metaboss was approaching from the far end of the room. "I know you're in there, coward!" he said. "Come out and fight me like a man!"

Luigi stepped out with a canister in his hand and he tried to look as brave as possible. "Hey you! I have enough of you picking on me! I'm getting serious this time!"

"Bweheh! So you're getting serious, aren't you? I'd like to see how serious you can get! Ice Muscle!" He held his right arm to the side and ice immediately encasing it, giving it a more muscular appearance. "Die!" And then he skated forward at a fast speed.

Luigi quickly opened the cap of the canister and dumped the contents onto the floor and ran into the room. When Metaboss skated onto the slippery liquid, he lost control of himself and went into the room at full speed and crashed into the crates of explosives in there. "Whoa!"

CRASH!

"Ow…"

Luigi immediately ran out of the room and pulled down a lamp that was hanging on the wall and raised it high over his head. "I just poured napalm onto the floor!" he said out loud. "And now I'm going to smash down this lamp onto the napalm and set it on fire! Keep an eye on your surroundings!"

Metaboss looked left to right and was shocked to see explosives all over him. "No! Wait! If you light up the napalm…"

But Luigi didn't listen to him; he slammed down the lamp onto the floor and immediately the fire burned across the napalm and into the room.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!

The powerful explosion rocked down the whole room and even came out of the door, blowing Luigi all the way across the back of the room until he hit the wall. Fire started to spread everywhere, but thankfully for smoke detectors installed in the room, the sprinklers turned on and slowly doused out the fire. Back in the room containing the explosives, Metaboss was burned up beyond recognition on the floor, questionable whether he was still alive or not.

"I did it…" Luigi said, trembling with excitement. "I did it… I did it…" Then he got up and jumped up and down happily. "I DID IT!!! I DID IT!!!" And he proceeded to celebrate his victory with a silly ass-shaking dance.

"Luigi!" shouted the voice of Mario as he and his group came running down a staircase to meet him. "Luigi! What-a happened?"

"We heard an explosion just now!" Negi said. "What was that?"

"I think it came from there," Asuna said, pointing to the room on the far end of the place and smoke was coming out from the blown apart door. In case you're curious, she's wrapping a blanket around herself for the meantime.

"Mario! I'm so scared!" Luigi burst out crying all of a sudden, and he tossed himself Mario and hugged him tightly. "I thought I was dying, but thanks goodness I made it out alive!"

"Whatever happened, eetz all right-a now," Mario said, patting him on the back to comfort him. "I'll neva leave your side-a again!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Luigi proved to be a man in this chapter! Even the butt of all jokes needs to shine some time in his life too!


	33. Wyverns

**Chapter 33  
Female wyverns are more aggressive then male wyverns after all.**

**

* * *

  
**

CLANG!

Marth and Nacien clashed together and locked swords, and then Marth pulled back his sword before jabbing at him rapidly. "Wyvern Claw!"

Nacien was able to block every single hit using his sword and then quickly pulling back his sword, he swiped it at the air before him and released a burst of dark energy that Marth quickly evaded by hopping back. "Flux!" Nacien said as he fired a dark crescent projectile at him. Right when the projectile was about to hit him, Marth allowed himself to fall back and it went over him instead, and he did a back flip to get back on track.

Nacien was going to run over to attack him but then Setsuna jumped in front of him and locked swords with him. "He's not the only one you're fighting!" she said.

"Two opponents won't be that hard for me," Nacien claimed. "I have fought in battles against several hundreds of people at once and won without a scratch. Two will definitely be no sweat at all!"

Setsuna pushed against him and swiped with her sword in large arcs and struck his blade multiple times. Nacien then thrust his sword forward and she quickly moved her head aside to avoid it and swung at his legs. He leaped out of the way and moved to a safer location however, and the moment he landed, he saw Marth running towards him. "If you think you can take us out easily just because there's only to of us compared to the hundred-man army you've faced in the past, you're wrong!" he said. "We'll show you that facing against the two of us is equivalent to facing an army of thousands!"

"Oh really? Then I would set a new record by defeating you two," he said with a confident smile.

"Shield Breaker!" Marth pulled his back into the air and slammed it down hard on Nacien who held up with sword to block it. Marth pulled back his sword and then thrust it forward and Nacien used the flat part of his blade to block it away. Infusing his sword with dark energy, he did a horizontal swipe at Marth who ducked down quick to avoid getting him.

When he swung his sword low to hit Nacien on the feet, Nacien jumped into the air and pointed it sword down to ready to plunge the dark blade down onto his head. However, Setsuna came jumping at him front the front to stop him and Nacien quickly blocked her incoming attack and was pushed back through the air before landing on his feet.

Setsuna landed and then rushed at Nacien who quickly held up his sword to block the incoming attack, but instead, Setsuna sheathed her sword and then ran past him without doing anything. "What?" he wondered.

"Shinmeiryuu, Raging Sakura Slash!" She suddenly unsheathed her sword and spun around to give a quick swipe across the air. In doing so, pink flower petals spread out all around the place and they struck Nacien in the body as if they were bullets.

"What the?!" he desperately tried to block the incoming flower petals the best he can and while he was doing so, Setsuna fired a wind blade at him.

"Air-Cutting Flash!"

Nacien quickly leaped out of the way and barely avoided the attack and Setsuna ran towards him and did a roundhouse kick across his face.

KICK!

"URGH!!!" Nacien tumbled back onto the floor and when he looked up, Setsuna jumped up into the air with her sword raised up high and ready to fall onto her.

"Steel-Shat..."

**Note: It's supposed to be Steel-Shattering Slash, but don't you find the incomplete Steel Shat to be hilarious? If you know what 'shat' means…**

WHACK!!!

"YAAAA!!!" She was suddenly struck by something in the side of the body and crashed onto the floor instead, and her attacker turned out to be Nacien's wyvern.

"Good going, Nancy," Nacien said to his wyvern.

"Nancy? A female wyvern?" Marth asked curiously.

"What's wrong with that?" Nacien said as he stood back up. "Female wyverns are more aggressive than males. After all, they need to be strong and fierce enough in order to protect their young ones, and it applies to same when protecting their master. If you try to hurt me, you are facing her wrath as well!"

"Whatever, it's not like some flying reptile is able to stop me from getting to you!" Marth said, and then he took off in his direction.

"If your wyvern is fighting, then that would make the fight fairer because it's now two-on-two!" Setsuna said.

Both the sword users ran at Nacien who simply held up his sword which was glowing with a purple light. "But even without the help of Nancy, I can still defeat the likes of you," he claimed. "I do admit the girl has some neat tricks that caught me off guard. Dark Scenery!" He lifted his sword high into the air then the purple light grew brighter, and then instantly, a dome-shaped darkness spread out all around him and filled up the whole place.

The two of them stopped and looked around desperately. "What the?! It's an absolute darkness!" Marth said. He felt around to try and see if he could touch something, but it was so dark that not only could he not see anything, he can't even see himself. "What is this?!"

"Dark Scenery is a move that creates a dark surrounding for about a minute in order to block out people's sight," said the voice of Nacien. "During this period, only I get to see clearly where my opponents are, and because of this, I can kill my victims without them knowing anything at all. What can you do in a situation like this? Heheheheh!

"Come out at once!" Marth yelled. Suddenly, a slash mark appeared across his the side of waist as he was cut by something. "Ah!"

"If you cannot see me, you cannot do anything!" said Nacien's voice. "I can see you as clear as light and even as we are speaking, I'm going to cut you up real good!"

"Dammit!" Marth quickly swung in the direction that he got cut in but didn't hit anything. He then slashed in every direction in hope of trying to hit Nacien or block any incoming blows.

"Hahaha! As powerful as you are, you are totally helpless in darkness like this! I am now like an owl looking at you from the pitch darkness of the night! You are nothing but a prey waiting to be caught!" laughed Nacien. "Now I'm going to... BOOF!!!" Nacien felt a shoe planting into the side of his face and he was knocked down to the floor.

"Unfortunately, trying to blind me using this won't be very useful," Setsuna's voice said. "For a demon like me, I can sense the presence of people without using my eyes. While I may not be able to see you, I can figure out where you might be just by your life presence!"

Not too soon after she said this, the darkness slowly faded away. "Good… It's clear as daylight again," Marth said.

"That's quite a surprise…" Nacien said as he stood up. "So the girl is not human! Not like it matters since you're all going to slain by me anyway, and I never bothered remembering the face of people that I killed."

"Well, you better remember our faces before we knock that smug look off your face," Marth said to him.

Gripping their swords tightly in their hand, Marth and Setsuna charge at him from both sides. "Dark Firewall!" Nacien said loudly, and with a full 360-degree spin, a ring of black fire was formed around him and they both quickly stopped in their positions.

"What the?! It's that same move from that time!" Marth said, referring to when he helped Fawful escape.

"I can just fly over it!" Setsuna said. Sprouting her elegant white angelic wings out from her back, she took off into the air and flew over the ring of black fire and descended towards Nacien for the kill.

"So you can fly too! Though not as graceful as the way Nancy flies," Nacien said. "Let me tell you something. The Black Firewall isn't only served as a defense. By absorbing the fire back into my sword, I can perform a powerful attack with it!" His blade glowed with purple light and the fire was immediately pulled towards it, and then he swung his sword at Setsuna to shoot forth a blast of black fire. "Luna!"

"What?!" The black fire engulfed her all over the body and she was blown high up into the air before falling back down, where she rolled around frantically to put out the flames. "YAAAA!!!"

"Hey you!" Marth charged at Nacien from behind and he quickly turned to block an attack from him.

As they clashed blades against each other, Nacien swung down his sword and shot out a dark crescent. "Flux!"

Marth barely stepped aside to avoid it and suffered a minor caught on the right arm, but it was no issue to him as he unleashed a cutting air blade at Nacien, who swung his dark sword at the air blade to eliminate it. "How would you like it you face the same attack!" he said. "Black Firewall!" He slammed down his sword and sent forth a stream of black fire that Marth was able to get out of the way. Nacien then absorbed the fire into his blade and then shot a huge blast of fire in his direction. "Luna!"

"Dammit! No place to run!" Marth gasped, and then the fire crashed into him.

"Haha! Burned to crisp, I bet!" Nacien laughed. When the fire moved farther back and disintegrated, Marth was nowhere in sight, but then he popped out from the door on the floor. "What?!"

"Phew… Good thing I happened to be standing on top of this…" he sighed with relief, and then he climbed back up.

Konoka poked her head out from the door and asked, "How's Secchan doing?" She looked around and was shocked to see Setsuna lying on the floor burned up. "SECCHAN!!!" She immediately rushed over to her and held her up by her back in concern. "Seccan! Are you all right? I'll heal you instantly!" And she got out her magical artifacts and tried to heal her all she could.

Setsuna opened her eyes to look at her and said, "Ojou-sama, you shouldn't be here! It's too dangerous! Get back in inside!"

"I'm worried about you, Secchan!" she replied with a face that was about to cry. "Please don't push yourself too hard! If you get way too hurt, I fear I won't be able to heal you!"

"Don't worry about me. Fighting and protecting you is my duty, so to get hurt is something that I must go through and endure, but don't worry, I will scare or disappoint you by dying here!"

Meanwhile, Marth and Nacien continued to clash blades against each other. Marth swiped with sword at an intense rate and Nacien was desperately swinging his sword left to right to block. "Dolphin Splash!" Marth yelled, and he delivered a powerful horizontal swipe that managed to knock the sword of Nacien's hand.

"My Dark Rune!" He cried. He quickly ducked underneath another swipe from Marth and ran for his sword to pick it up. Marth ran up to him and was about to give another blow when suddenly the wyvern swooped down and knocked him onto the floor.

"Ow! That wyvern!" he growled.

Nacien whistled loudly and the wyvern did a u-turn in midair and returned to him. "Let's show them our real power, Nancy!" he said as he hopped onto the back of the wyvern, and then she took off into the air.

"Riding on your pet now?" Marth asked.

"I'm a wyvern lord, so it is my specialty to fight riding on top of one! Now you're going to be the one crying in the end! Get ready to meet your maker!"

The wyvern pulled back into the air and roared before diving for Marth. He quickly rolled out of the way when the wyvern swooped down to hit him and then she went back into the air again. "If it's a fighting that should be done on air," Setsuna said as she flew after the wyvern, "leave it to me!"

"Heheh! Wyvern lords are the strongest when in air!" Nacien said. "Do you think you can take on me while I am airborne? Flux!" He slashed against the air to fire a dark crescent projectile. Setsuna easily evaded by flying out of the way at a fast speed and managed to make it back of Nacien in a blink of an eye. "So fast?!"

The wyvern spun around and Nacien quickly blocked a swipe from her in time and then the wyvern moved back through the air and then opened her to release a cloud of poison gas. "What's that gas? Better avoid it!" Setsuna thought, and she quickly flew out of the way.

"Wyverns are capable of breathing corrosive gas, so it was a good idea that you avoided it," Nacien said. "There is also one thing that you should know about wyverns, and that is… they find great pleasure in attacking young women like you!"

"Uh?"

The wyvern bared her fangs and then flew at Setsuna at a fast speed. Setsuna quickly flew out of the way but the wyvern lashed her tail at her and struck her across the air in the body. "Ow!" Then the wyvern flew at her with her mouth wide open, ready to bite her. "Air-Cutting Flash!" Setsuna quickly launched an air blade at her but the wyvern turned upwards the last moment and evaded the attack and then dived back down at her. Setsuna quickly swung her sword at the wyvern horizontally, but to her surprise, the wyvern chomped down on the flat sides of the blade tightly and Setsuna ended up getting pushed to the floor below. "YAAA!"

CRASH!!

"Secchan!!" Konoka cried.

After Konoka pinned down the floor, the wyvern spit away the sword that was in her mouth and then crunched down hard onto her right shoulder. "YAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"Hey you!" Marth shouted as he ran towards the wyvern to save Setsuna.

"Do not disturb Nancy while she is having her fun!" Nacien said to him. "Black Firewall!" He swung his sword and released set up a firewall in front of Marth to prevent him from coming any further.

"Damn!"

With Setsuna still in her mouth, the wyvern lifted her into the air and shook her violently to increase the pain in her shoulder and then hurled her to the side of the tower. "Seccan!" Konoka cried.

"Don't come here!" Konoka said to her as she slowly got back up despite the pain. "I can handle this! You don't have to worry about me!"

The wyvern flew at her with mouth wide open to attack her. Setsuna swiftly rolled aside to dodge the attack and then the wyvern turned around again for the second attempt. This time Setsuna leaped over the wyvern right when she was about to be hit and then to Nacien's surprise, caught his face in between her legs (as well as giving him a view of underneath her skirt). "Eh?!"

"Shinmeiryuu, Falling Petal!" Using all her strength, Setsuna leaped up into the air taking Nacien by the head along with her and did about three graceful cartwheel spins before falling back down and slamming the villain on the floor violently.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!"

"Whoa…" Marth exclaimed.

Setsuna let go of her legs and then hopped back to a safer spot as Nacien got back up. "Ow… That was unexpected… I've never taken such a hit like this before…" he growled. "I'm starting to get annoyed by you guys!"

"Now who's looking down on us?" Marth said to him. "Let's see you put another smug look on your face again!"

"Don't you get too full of yourself! You have seen what I'm capable of yet!" He turned to the wyvern and said to her, "Nancy, you deal with that girl and give her a torture of your life! I'll deal with the guy myself!"

"You're asking for it!" Marth said, and he charged forward with his sword pulled back and then thrust it forward.

Nacien quickly blocked the incoming blow with his sword and then pulled back his sword before slamming it down onto the floor to sent forth a wave of black fire that Marth evaded by leaping aside. Nacien then quickly absorbed the fire into his sword and was about to launch it at Marth, but Marth dashed past him and slashed him in the waist in the process to interrupt his attack. "Ga!" But Nacien spun around and pointed his sword at him and shot out the black fire anyway. "Luna!"

"What?!" Marth was unable to avoid this one and was engulfed by the fire and blown back. "Ugh!"

"Hahaha! How'd you like that?" Nacien laughed. "Uh?" To his surprise, he saw Marth running at him despite his body on fire.

"Dark Shield Breaker!" he shouted, and then he delivered a powerful overhead slash onto Nacien's body.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"GUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" With a burning wound slashed diagonally across his chest, Nacien soared backwards and tumbled onto his back.

"Thanks for the extra firepower," Marth said to him.

Meanwhile, the wyvern charged at Setsuna to attack her but she jumped out of the way in time. The wyvern turned to her again though and attacked her nonstop, trying to crunch her with her sharp fangs. Setsuna avoided the wyvern as she jabbed her head forward to bite her and then gave the wyvern a swift kick to the face before hopping back. "Better get my sword first!" she thought.

The wyvern, angry at being kicked, roared and then leaped forward. Setsuna quickly jumped straight up and planted her feet on top of the wyvern's head before bouncing across the air and landing behind her, but the wyvern swiped her tail at her legs and made her trip onto the floor. "Whoa!"

The wyvern spun around and was about to bring down her jaws onto her head when suddenly Konoka came running up to the wyvern and gave a slash across her face. "Don't hurt Secchan!"

SLASH!

The wyvern shrieked in pain when she was slashed underneath the eyes and pulled back. "Ojou-sama!" Setsuna said.

"Secchan! Here's your sword! I got it back for you!" Konoka said, handing her the sword.

"Thanks, but you better move back now!"

"I want to heal you first! Look at your shoulder! It's badly wounded!" She was about to use her artifacts to heal her but the wyvern roared and came charging at them again.

"Watch out, Ojou-same!" Setsuna gasped. She quickly pushed Konoka aside and then gripping her sword tightly in her hand, charged at the wyvern and swung her sword horizontally. "Shinmeiryuu, Light Speed Slicer!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

The wyvern was slashed across the body, all the way from its head to the back, when Setsuna dashed past her with her sword, and thus the wyvern screamed in agony from the fatal blow and then finally collapsed onto the floor.

Seeing his wyvern defeated, Nacien said in shock, "NANCY!!! NOOOO!!!"

"Heheh! Your pet is down for the count!" Marth said with a smirk. He turned to Setsuna and gave her a thumb up and she simply smiled in return and sheathed her sword.

"Wow! That was cool, Secchan!" Konoka exclaimed happily

"DAMN YOU!!!!" Nacien shouted angrily. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO NANCY!!!" He was going to run in Setsuna's direction but Marth got in front of him and stopped him by the sword.

"I am your opponent!" he said.

"Then you shall die first! Eclipse!" Nacien plunged his sword into the floor and dark electricity started to come out from the blade and dome-shaped barrier was formed around Marth.

"What?!" Marth was inside the barrier and he was then shocked by high voltage electricity that was black in color. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" And then he was sliced across the body by Nacien and sent flying out of the barrier.

"Take that! Eclipse will form a barrier around me that damages everyone inside it asides from me. While they are stunned by the attack, I will take my chance to attack them!" he explained.

"Mr. Marth! Are you all right?" Konoka called to him.

"Let me help you, Marth-san!" Setsuna said to him, ready to unsheathe her sword again.

"Don't bother!" he told them. "I can deal with this myself!"

"The next move will surely kill you for sure!" Nacien claimed as he pulled back his sword in to the air. "This move is a deadly one as it will drain the life of its victim, making him equivalent to being dead afterwards! The energy of my opponents will also be brought over to me to heal me! I'm going to use it at full power so I can drain yourself life completely until you die! Nosferatu!!!" And he swung her sword a spiraling dark energy beam was shot forward.

"Be careful!" Konoka cried.

"Like I'm going to be scared of something like that!" Marth said. "I never back down from any sort of threat my enemies throw at me!" He then took a step back and raised his sword up into the air, and then he suddenly took off at the incoming energy beam and plunged his sword forward so hard that the air around it was basically formed into an arrow surrounding the tip of the blade. "Critical Hit!"

To Nacien's surprise, Marth plowed through the energy beam using his sword and never got hit by it. "He pierced through my Nosferatu?!?!"

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" After getting struck in the body by the powerful charging attack, he was knocked up high into the air from a fatal blow, and then he fell back down again onto the floor with a thud.

THUD!

Setsuna and Konoka were amazed at Marth's finishing move and they ran up to him as he was sheathing his sword. "Wow! You're so cool, Mr. Marth!" Konoka exclaimed.

"You've defeated him! Your skills really very strong!" Setsuna said.

"That was nothing," Marth told them. "Anyway, now that this is done with, I think we should go meet up with the others and see what our next step is."

"Wait! Let me heal you two first!" Konoka said. "I may not be able to fully heal you, but only the wounds that you received in the past three minutes. Quick, before time runs out!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Another opponent down and I think it's pretty well done too! And I made up the wyvern's name myself too.


	34. Go To Hell!

**SBS Time!  
SlashMask: **Isn't Shield Breaker a piercing move and not an overhead slamming attack?  
**Game2002: **That was how its animation looks like in Melee, but in my story, I switch between overhead slamming and piercing from time to time.

**Chapter 34  
I'm going to send you straight to hell!**

**

* * *

  
**

Large arms made of tear water slammed down Evangeline as she swiftly leaped out of the way to avoid getting crushed. Despite being made of liquid, the massive tear arms managed to smash into the floor and create quite some damage. The arms went Eva as she hopped against a wall and quickly kicked off from it to avoid getting hit.

Landing onto the floor, she ran towards Emonicus who standing in one place doing nothing but crying. "Stop crying already, you big crybaby!" she yelled as she socked him in the face.

POW!

Emonicus tumbled onto the floor from the punch but this only made him cry louder. "BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWL!!!! NOBODY LIKES ME!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"

The arms swung in the direction of Eva and she quickly jumped up into the air, but smaller arms came out from the sides of the larger arms and managed to catch her by the legs and then slammed her onto the floor. "Ah!"

Another arm was going to come down on top of her but Dedede quickly got underneath it and swung his hammer at it from below, and the arm splattered into water droplets all over the place. "I never how crying can be so deadly to other people…" Dedede said.

"I didn't need your help!" Eva said to him as she got back onto her feet. "That hit wouldn't have done anything since I'm immortal anyway."

"Is that what you should say to the person who just saved your butt?"

"Who cares?"

The arms came down on top of them again and Eva managed to get away in time, but Dedede didn't see it coming and was smashed into the floor instead. "Dyeh!"

After slamming onto the floor, the arms went after Eva and she quickly leaped over them as they went underneath her and then she ran towards Emonicus who was still crying. "I'm gonna pulverize you until you don't have the strength to cry anymore!" she said angrily. However, the speed of the arms were much quicker than her; one of them came in front of her and caught her within its grasps and then lifted her into the air before slamming her hard onto the floor. "Ah!" And then that same arm swatted her across the room and into the wall.

CRASH!

"Ow… Dammit! I can't believe it!" she growled. "I'm not going to lose to some emo crybaby like you! Doll Master!" She pointed her arms at Emonicus and several strands of very thin and nearly invisible strings shot out from underneath her sleeves. The string went to Emonicus and went around his body, binding him and his arms together. "Now take this!" She swung her hands to the side and Emonicus was pulled into the wall and crashed into it face first. She swung her hands to the other side and Emonicus was pulled across the wall and rammed into it face first again.

As she was going to hurl him across the room again, Emonicus cried even louder and the tear arms broke down into water droplets which shaped themselves into arrows and shot at Eva. "What?!" She had no time to dodge them and was struck all over the body of the water arrows, which hit her as hard as a lead ball fired from a slingshot. "Ow!" And the arrows also cut down the strings in the process, freeing Emonicus from her control.

The tear arms then went above Eva and each of the fingers shaped themselves into fists and came down on top of her like rainwater and she was punched against the floor over and over really hard.

POW SMASH POW WHAM CRASH POW!!!!

"Don't leave the king out of the scene! I deserve more spotlight than any character in this story!" Dedede yelled angrily, breaking the fourth wall in the process. He ran to Emonicus and managed to smash his hammer against his face incredibly hard, and the crying emo flew across the place while the tear arms stopped hitting Eva.

"Ugh… I'm making a fool out of myself here…" Eva growled angrily. "This is the first I've been so badly beaten up! He's really driving me to the point of insanity! I'm going to show him the true power that I possess!" She then shouted to Dedede, "Fatty, you buy me some time! I'll be back in a short while!"

"What did you call me?!" Dedede replied angrily.

"At least I didn't call you fatass! Now buy me some time, dammit!" she said loudly before running through the door that led out of the room.

"Where is she going? She's making me do the fighting myself! But as a great and wonderful king, I'm not going to back down from anyone who attacked me! That guy is asking for war!" He turned to Emonicus and said to him, "Get ready to be clobbered!"

-

In the other room, Eva stood against the wall and got out her cell phone (let's pretend she has one, okay?) and quickly dialed a certain number and then placed it against her ear to wait for a reply. "C'mon… C'mon! Oh, hey! Listen up, old man! There's something I want you to do right this instant!"

-

Back in the other room, Dedede was getting knocked around by the arms. "DYEH!!!" Like giant boxing gloves, the smashed into Dedede from all sides and the poor king couldn't even find a chance to touch the floor with his feet.

All the while, Emonicus just sat down in one place continuing to cry while the tears coming out from the corner of his eyes did all the offense. "WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! EVERYBODY HATES ME!!! NOBODY LIKES ME!!!!! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Dedede finally fell down onto the floor but got back up again panting heavily from all the hits that he'd taken. "Ugh… How dare you disrespect a king like me…? You're making me angry!!! When I am angry, nobody gets away from my wrath alive!" Another tear fist came charging towards him and he gathered all his might to swing his hammer at it and splattered it into droplets. "Take that!" But the other arm smashed into him from the side and sent him crashing into the wall. "DYEH!"

CRASH!!!

"Dyeh… Even the king has his limits…" he groaned.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! WHAT SADNESS!!!!! SADNESS!!! LIFE IS A PAIN!!!! THERE IS NO REASON TO LIVE!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Emonicus cried at the top of his voice while crying.

"I bet you had your fill crying already, jerk," said Eva's voice. Dedede looked up and saw her standing at the doorway to the other room, and there was an aura of darkness coming out from all around her. Smiling evilly, she pointed to Emonicus and said, "Now that I can use magic, you are too late to even apologize to me! I'm going to send you straight to hell right now!"

-

"Eh?" Chachazero realized that she could move her arms and then stood up onto her feet and jumped up and down. "Hey! I can move!"

"Cool!" Parry commented.

"That can only mean one thing! Master has her powers restored!"

-

Meanwhile at Mahora Academy back in Japan, the principle was busy stamping papers every five seconds. When he stamped on one, he would push it aside and then reach for another one to stamp it. "I didn't expect that I would be doing this again…" he said. "Wasn't that ID card I gave Eva enough already? Whatever the case is, please get your job done and not make me do this for the whole day… And keep my granddaughter safe too…"

-

POW! CRASH! BAM!!!

"Falcon Punch!!!" Captain Falcon yelled as he threw his fist right at Kitty, striking him in the face.

"Tekkai!" Kitty hardened his whole body in time and the punch was rendered useless to an extent, and then he threw a punch at CF who ducked down to avoid it.

Kitty hopped back to avoid a leg sweep from him and then zipped at CF again at a fast speed and then tried to fall on top of him. "Soru Crush!" CF leaped away in time and when Kitty stomped the floor, a footprint was embedded in it. Kitty then kicked against the air to fire a wind blade at him. "Rankyaku!"

CF leaped over the wind blade and then did a flying kick in his direction but Kitty used his legs to kick against his leg and pushed him across the air and onto the floor. CF took off at him again and then did a fiery sliding kick. "Falcon Kick!"

Kitty hopped into the and into the air above him to avoid it and then tried to hit him with Rankyaku again, only to miss. After Kitty landed, he jumped at CF very fast speed with one finger pointing at him. "Shigan Javelin!"

CF avoided this by bending his body back and then falling over to the floor, and as Kitty was flying over him, he lifted up both feet and kicked him in the groin from below to knock him into the air. While Kitty was in air, CF leaped up and caught him by the collar and yelled. "Falcon Dive!" And an explosion occurred out of thin air and Kitty was blown back, but he managed to recover by performing a cartwheel in air and then landing.

All the while, the three girls and Kotaro watched from the side and with faces of awe as the two continued to engage in their extremely intense battle. "This fight has been going on for quite a while already…" Yue stated, "And it doesn't look like either side is winning…"

"That cat guy is a very strong one… Even Captain Falcon is no match for him! Guess I should go and help him after all!" Kotaro said, and then he ran towards the battlefield to meet those two. "You're not hogging the spotlight alone! Let me have a go at this too!"

Kitty saw him coming from behind and spun around to go a roundhouse kick. Kotaro leaped up to avoid it and threw his own roundhouse kick in midair into his face, but Kitty caught his leg in time and hurled him across the place. "You're asking for a death wish!" Kitty said.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to die so easily here!" Kotaro claimed.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Kotaro!" CF said to him. "This guy is more than likely beyond your league!"

"Don't worry about me! I'm not going to let a stray cat beat a canine like me! Go get him, my friends!" Black-colored dogs came out from Kotaro's shadow and ran towards Kitty growling and barking loudly.

As the dogs approached, Kitty threw out a Rankyakua and managed to take out some, but a few others jumped over the wind blade and pounced at him. "Shigan Stitch!" Kitty jabbed his finger in the air rapidly and moved it from left to right across the air, hitting every single one that was about to pounce onto him, and they were all knocked back and fell to the floor before disintegrating.

"Howling Knuckle!" Kotaro ran forward and threw a fist full of spiritual energy to hit him, but Kitty quickly used Tekkai to harden his body and soften the impact. " Ngh!"

"Falcon Punch!" CF came running to Kitty from behind and threw forth THE punch. Kitty quickly zipped out of the way using Soru and THE punch ended up hitting Kotaro in the face. "Oops!"

POW!!!

"DOOF!!!" And he shot across the place and crashed into a pillar really hard with a badly swollen face.

"Sorry…" CF apologized to him, and then he turned to glare at Kitty angrily. "You made me hit my friend!"

"Watch out! He's going to get behind you and stab you from behind!" Nodoka shouted to CF.

"What?" CF said curiously. Indeed, Kitty ran behind him in a moment's notice and used Shigan, but thanks to Nodoka's warning from earlier, CF fully avoided getting hit and then threw a punch into his stomach and knocked him back.

"Ugh!" he cried.

"How did you know that?" CF asked Nodoka.

"I can… read the minds and movements of people using my artifact…" she replied, showing him her diary.

"That's pretty handy!"

Nodoka looked at her diary again and said, "He's going to fire two wind blades at once!"

Almost immediately after she said this, Kitty kicked twice using both feet and shot out two wind blades, but CF leaped out of their way to avoid getting hit, and then after landing, he ran up to Kitty and threw his fist that Kitty managed to block using his hand, and then he used his other arm to throw a really fast-moving punch into his chest and sent him flying back across the room and through a door that was at the back. "Ow!"

CRASH!

"Ugh… That hurts…" he cried as he sat back up and rubbed his back. "He's really strong… There must be some way to defeat him…" He looked around the place and saw weapons such as swords, maces, lances, and chains all over. "This must be the weapon storage room…" Suddenly, an idea struck his head. "That's it!"

Back out there, Kitty turned to Nodoka and said, "So you can read movements of other people? That would be an annoyance to the opponent."

"Uh oh…" she cried.

"Hey! You better not come near her or any of us!" Haruna shouted. "Or else…"

"Leave the girls alone!" Kotaro shouted. He came jumping in from the side and gave him a kick to the head and actually scored an actual hit.

"Ow! Why you?!" Kitty angrily turned to him and swung his fist and knocked Kotaro back through the air, but he easily recovered from it after sliding back across the floor.

"I'd make a shame out of myself if I can't protect any girls! I won't let you lay a hand on them no matter what!" he said.

"Die!" Kitty used Soru to move away really fast and it looked like he disappeared.

Kotaro was wondering where he went when Nodoka shouted to him that he was coming in from behind. Kotaro quickly moved aside and sure enough, Kitty popped out of almost nowhere behind him and thrust his finger, which was supposed to hit him, into the floor. "Annoying girl!" Kitty said, and he used Rankyaku in her direction.

"Ya!" The three girls quickly ducked down the wind blade cut through the wall instead.

"I told you not to attack those girls!" Kotaro shouted angrily. He tried to punch Kitty but he hardened his body to avoid taking damage, but Kotaro continued to attack him from all directions in hope of trying to accomplish something. "Dang! This guy really can harden his body like iron!"

Suddenly, something came charging out of the door leading to the weapon room at a really fast speed, and looked like something on fire too. Though Kitty saw it coming, he had no time to react and was struck in the body really hard by it. "GAH!!!" And he soared back across the place and crashed into the wall.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Whoa! What was that?!" Kotaro said in shock, and he looked at the thing that hit Kitty and saw that it was CF, but there was something different about him. "What the?!"

There was pair of fiery wings on Captain Falcon's back. "Ultimate Falcon," he said.

"What?! What did you do?!" Kotaro asked him. "How come you have wings?!"

"Usually I can only do this if I have my Hunter Spear," CF explained. "But sometimes I thought to myself what if I do not have that weapon with me and I am facing a very tough and seemingly invincible opponent? I need to have something strapped onto my back in order to use it as a medium for this form. Due to the Hunter Spear being unburnable, it is the best choice of medium, but for other things that can be burned, I can only stay in this form until the medium is burned out. In this case, I used a lance and a chain I found in the weapon room to strap around my back. Hopefully this will be enough to defeat him!"

They all looked at the direction of Kitty as he got back up and growled angrily, and then the anthropomorphic cat transformed into a large anthropomorphic Doberman. "What?! He transformed into a dog?!" Haruna said in shock.

"What is he?!" Yue asked.

"Looks like you're getting serious as well," CF said to Kitty. "Let's settle this then!"

-

"What's with you, kid?" Dedede asked Eva. "Why do I see smoke coming out of you?"

"Just watch," she replied. Watch that guy in front of me getting chilled down his bones. Heheheh!"

"YOU WANT ME DEAD!!! I KNEW IT!!! THE WORLD HATES ME!!!! BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Emonicus cried out loud, and the tears charged at her for the kill again.

Eva simply smirked and then held up her hand to release a white light out of her palm, and when the water came close, it immediately froze up and shattered. "What the?!" Dedede said in surprise.

"And that's not all!" Eva said. "Ice Earth!" She placed her hand on the floor and massive chunks of ice was formed and moved towards Emonicus. The ice struck him from below and knocked him up into the air and then the ice grew towards him from below and slowly surrounded him until he was encased inside. "Hahaha! Now you know the power that I possess? You've picked the wrong…" But then to her shock, the ice shattered into pieces and Emonicus was once again free, crying at the top of his voice. "What?!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! MY HEART IS FREEZING TO DEATH!!! HOW I WANT TO DIE IN A FAR AWAY PLACE WHERE NOBODY WILL SEE OR CARE ABOUT ME!!!!" he cried.

The tears moved at her again to attack and she quickly formed an ice wall out of thin air in front of her. The tears which were swirling like a drill crashed into the ice wall and much to her surprise, the ice wall was torn into pieces and then the tears struck her and pushed her into the wall. "YA!!!!"

The tears then pulled back and dived forward again and Eva quickly moved out of the way and then chanted a quick magical incantation before firing a blast of cold wind out of her hand. It touched the tears and turned them into ice, but the ice immediately shattered into pieces and the tears went after her again. Eva quickly set up another ice wall and used it to buy time to escape. The wall was torn down by the tears afterwards.

"What the heck?! My ice is being broken through?!" she gasped. The tear arms came after her and slammed up and down against the floor like giant hammer and Eva had to move around at a fast speed to avoid getting caught. "Looks like attacking these won't do! I'll go for that guy instead! 17 Arrows of Ice!" She pointed her arm at Emonicus and 17 icicles appeared around her and shot forward.

The tears quickly pulled themselves to the front of Emonicus however and spread out to form a water shield and the icicles shattered when they struck it.

"Ice Earth!" Eva slammed her hand onto the floor and sent forth an ice wave again, but the tears charge into them with tremendous force that the wave was broken down into pieces.

Eva quickly leaped high up into the air and then dark mist appeared around her as she shouted, "Spirits of Darkness!" And the dark mist flew over to Emonicus to attack him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! EVERYBODY LIKES TO MAKE FUN OF ME!!!!" Emonicus cried, and then he started to spin around in place, making his tears spin in circles too and as the speed increased, the tear water formed themselves into the form of a towering waterspout that protected Emonicus from all sides. The dark mist was blown away when it got too near to the swirling water tower.

"Whoa! He can do something like that too?!" Dedede gasped.

"Heh! You're making yourself vulnerable by doing something like that!" Eva said. She raised her arm high up into the air and chanted some magical words before saying out loud, "Eternal Glacier!" When she brought her hand down, the waterspout froze starting from the bottom all the way to the top until the whole thing was encased in ice.

"You froze it all…" Dedede said in awe.

"Heheh! I bet that guy is frozen to death in there!" Eva said with confidence. "It's not something that can be broken down by force so easily unless I snap my finger! I wonder how long he can stay in there before he freezes to death."

"Um… You sure it can't be broken by force…?" Dedede asked. He pointed to the frozen tower and saw that cracks were starting to appear all around it and water slowly drifted down from between the cracks.

Eva was very shocked and surprised to see this. "What the?! It can't be?!"

More cracks started to appear all over the frozen waterspout until the whole thing finally shattered into millions of pieces and water burst out from all over the place and then the whole room was basically witnessing an indoor downpour. Emonicus, who looked unharmed, continued to cry like crazy and his tears poured down like a pair of waterfalls down the sides of his eyes. Eventually, his tears became so strong that he slowly floated up into the air as if they were burners.

"He can fly by crying?!" Dedede gasped.

"THE WORLD!!! IT'S A PAIN!!!! NOBODY LIKES ME!!!!! THE WORLD IS SO DARK AND GLOOMY!!!!" Emonicus cried out loud with his arms spread out wide. "MY HEART IS SO DOWN AND THE SKY IS DARK AND RAINING!!!! IT REPRESENTS MY SORROW!!!! OH THE SORROW FOR ME TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD!!!! THE SORROW OF MY LIFE!!!!! MY LIFE IS NOTHING BUT A COMPLETE FAILURE!!!!! WHAT IS THE POINT OF LIVING??!!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF LIFE?!?!?!! MY LIFE HAS NO MEANING AT ALL!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

As he continued to cry, the tears started to fill up the room with water and the floor slowly started to flood. "The room will be flooded at this rate!" Dedede cried.

Soon the room was filled with about two inches high of water. To both their surprise, balls of liquid were formed out of the water and shot at them really fast. One hit Dedede and struck him in the face like that of a lead ball and he was knocked down to the floor. A water ball flew at Eva and she quickly eliminated it by thrusting her elbow at it. Another water ball shot at her from the other side and she ducked down followed by jumping back to avoid another one.

Then what appeared to be flying fish made out of liquid formed out of the water and charged at her. Eva quickly flew up high into the air where the flying fish came after her and she shot out icicles from her hand and shot them all down. Suddenly, a liquid arm stretched out of caught her by the left leg. "What the?!" And she was pulled down to the floor and splashed into the water, which was almost filling up the room to a meter high.

Eva poked her head out and spit out the water that got into her mouth and yelled, "What the hell is going on?!"

A large hand made of water rose up before her and slammed down and she quickly swam out of the way. Using her ice magic, she quickly formed an ice raft and got onto it as there was way other place to stand on. Dedede also swam over to the ice raft and got onto it. "Careful! You don't want to make it sink with your weight!" Eva said. "Not that it matters to me since I can fly to stay in air."

"Yeah, sorry for being overweight, okay?" he said with frustration. "But let's not talk about this now!" They both turned to look at Emonicus were suspended in air and crying nonstop, thus slowly filling the room with water.

"What is with that guy?! I can't believe even when I have my magic, I'm having a hard time against him!" Eva said in anger and disbelief. "I don't believe how I can have a hard time with him!"

"Whatever the case is, it's time I whip out my new weapon!" Dedede said. "I had Meta-Knight upgrade my hammer after I lost to you at the tournament just so I can have an easier time clobbering my enemies next time!" He pressed a button at the bottom of the hammer and the wooden surface of the hammerhead shook and burst open, revealing a metallic appearance underneath that was sparkling with electricity. He then reached one hand underneath his coat and got out a metallic mask which he put onto the face.

"What's with that mask?" Eva asked him.

With a smile underneath the mask, Dedede said, "From now on, you shall address me as… Masked Dedede!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Eva with her full power is still no match for a big crybaby?! Will the amazing Masked Dedede (from Kirby Superstar Ultra) turn the tables? Stay tuned for something unexpected in the next chapter!


	35. The Power

I'm quite possibly the fastest updater around here. That's not a bad thing, is it?

**Chapter 35  
The power, I can feel it!**

**

* * *

  
**

"So what's new?" Eva asked, sounding rather unimpressed.

"I'll show you what my new Dedede Hammer can do!" Dedede told her. "Watch and be amazed!"

**BGM: Masked Dedede (Kirby Superstar Ultra)**

He held his hammer in front of his face and a scope appeared from the top of the hammerhead and he looked through the crosshair. Pushing a small button that was on the handle, the front part of the hammerhead opened up and a couple of missiles shot out from it.

The missiles flew towards Emonicus who was still crying in airborne, and when it was about to hit him, a towering wall of water rose out from the water and blocked the missiles. Despite being liquid, the missiles were unable to go through it but rather exploded when came in contact with the wall. The wall then molded itself into an arm and dived at Dedede. Dedede pulled back his hammer and then swung it at the water arm when it got near, splattering it into water droplets. The power of the strike was a lot more powerful thanks to the electricity all around it and even left behind a trail of sparks in the air when swung.

"And here's more!" Dedede said. He swung his hammer over to the back of his head and the hammerhead detached itself from the handle but was still connected to it via chain. Dedede then jumped up into the air as the chained hammerhead flew backwards, but then the back of the hammerhead opened up and released a stream fire which caused it to zoom forward in an arc. "Super Rocket Hammer!" Powered by the jet engine, the electrified hammer slammed onto Emonicus's head really hard and shot him right into the water below.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!! SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

The hammerhead retracted back to the handle as Dedede fell back down onto the ice platform. "How's that?"

"Not bad," Eva commented.

Then the water around their ice platform started to bubble and the platform shook, and then water burst out from below, shattering the platform and sending the both of them spinning through the air. Eva came to a stop by herself in midair but the king went on to crash into the wall instead and then fell towards the water below. "Crystalline Earth!" Eva said, snapping her finger. This caused an ice pillar to rise out of the water underneath Dedede and he fell onto it on his back.

The water then started to toss and turned by themselves and a mound started to form on the side of the room. It kept on growing in size and eventually shaped itself into what looked like a giant snake with a body made of water. The top half of Emonicus's body was sticking out from the top of the snake's head and he was no longer crying out loud, though there were still tears coming down from the corner of his eyes. "What the heck…?" Eva said in disbelief.

"Life is like a grass trampled on the ground… A lone leaf on the tree during the winter…" he said in a very sad voice. "My life is like a speck of grain lying on the road… There is no future and light in life… There is no path ahead for me to go on… Life is such a woe and sadness… What is the meaning of life?" The snake took a deep breath and then opened its mouth to shoot out water projectiles in her direction.

"Ice Blade!" Eva encased her own right arm in ice and then swung it at the incoming projectiles like a blade. A gust of cold wind was released from the swing of the frozen blade-like arm and the water projectiles were changed into ice and shattered afterwards. "If you throw water at me, I'll just freeze them all up!" She charged at the large water snake which continued to spit out projectiles at her, but she deflected everything that was in her way and then plunged her ice blade deep into the body of the water snake. This caused the body to slowly freeze up until the water snake was completely turned into ice.

"My turn!" Dedede said loudly. Eva moved out of the way and allowed the king to shoot out missiles from his enhanced hammer. Being frozen and unable to do anything, the frozen water snake was nothing but a sitting duck as the swarm of missiles touched their warheads with it.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

Pieces of ice shard rained down as the frozen water snake was blasted into smithereens, and Emonicus himself fell down alongside the ice shards and into the water below with a splash.

SPLASH!

"Dyeheh! Now you know why you shouldn't mess with the king!" Dedede said proudly.

"Careful, don't celebrate too early," Eva told him. "It's not over yet."

They both kept their eyes on the water which was bubbling from a certain spot, and then all of a sudden, a shark made of water leaped out towards where Dedede was with its mouth wide open, and Emonicus was inside the body of the shark with his mouth wide open as if he was mimicking his armor of water.

"Yikes! Shark!" Dedede cried. Out of desperation, he swung his electrical hammer into the head of the shark as it was about to jump into him. The head of the hammer was smashed through and splattered all over the place by the electrified hammerhead, and not only that; Emonicus was also smashed in the side of the head really hard by it and shot across the room and crashed into the wall really hard.

"Heheh! Your time is up!" Eva said as she flew towards him with her ice blade pulled back. "Get ready to be skewered!"

"WAAAAA!!!!" Emonicus suddenly burst out crying at the top of his voice and massive amount of tears poured out from his eyes again. As Eva was about to hit him, Emonicus jumped forward from the wall and spun in a circle and smacked her with the tears to knock her back through the air.

"Yeow!"

Emonicus fell back into the water afterwards and the moment he did, a massive snake made of water came up from underneath Eva with its jaw wide open and 'swallowed' her before dragging her down into the water.

Underneath the water, Eva tried to swim back to the surface, but she was having a hard time doing so as the water was seemingly dragging her down and trying to hold her in place. Emonicus held his arms to the sides of his body and stretched his legs out straight, and like a torpedo, he zoomed at Eva and rammed into her and then turned around again and rammed into her constantly. Eva pointed her arms at him and was going to cast an ice spell, but an invisible force, which was probably the water itself, gripped around her arm tightly and break her arm by bending it it. "Dammit!" she cursed in her mind. "Let go already!"

Up on the ice pillar, Dedede was looking down at the water and could see what was going on underwater as it was pretty translucent. "She's having a hard time down there…" he thought. "I wonder how I can help." He looked at his hammer and something came to him all of a sudden. "Oh yeah! How dumb of me to forget about this! Water conducts electricity!" He detached the sparkling hammerhead from its handle again and quickly dropped it right into the water.

The moment the hammerhead touched the water, electric current spread throughout the whole place and one could see yellow sparks shooting out and sizzling all around the water surface. It was a pretty spectacular sight that can cause blindness.

BZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!

Both Eva and Emonicus were having a shock of their lifetime underwater to the point it was hilarious. Dedede reeled back out his hammerhead and reattached it to the pillar and the water was back to normal again. "Did that do the job?" he wondered.

Suddenly, Eva, charred from head to toe, came flying out of the water at a fast speed and gave Dedede a smack across the head.

BONK!

"Ow! What you did that for?! I saved you!" Dedede cried, holding his head in pain.

"COME UP WITH SMARTER WAYS THAN THAT DANGEROUS METHOD NEXT TIME!!!" she yelled.

Emonicus shot out of the water again, this time surrounded by a water tentacle as he went in the direction of the two. "LIFE IS NOTHING!!! LIFE IS HARSH!!!! ALL IS VAIN!!!" he cried at the top of his voice.

"I'm getting sick of you already…" Eva said, cracking a nerve on her forehead. "I have enough of playing with a crybaby like you! All you ever do is cry and whine like the world is like a piece of trash! And I can't believe I'm getting knocked around by someone like you! I'm a shinso vampire, and I am supposed to be in every way superior to the likes of you!" She dived down at Emonicus and quickly touched him in the face with her hand and shouted, "Ice Takeover!"

Instantly, Emonicus's froze over and the water tentacle froze too. In fact, the freezing process reached all the way down to the water and the whole pool of water turned into an ice field!

"Dyeheh! Now it is time for me to give the final blow!" Dedede said. "I'll show you the power of the king!" He raised his hammer over his head and then leaped up high into the air.

When he was at the peak of his jump, Eva placed her hand close against the hammerhead and encased in a block of ice that was very sharp at the front end. Dedede brought down his hammer as he fell towards Emonicus to slam it onto his face and shouted out, "Super Icicle Hammer!!!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

Emonicus crashed through the frozen pillar below him and then through the ice field, and the impact so powerful that large cracks spread throughout the floor.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

When everything had settled down, Emonicus was seen lying on the bottom of the crater that he created with a mauled up and severely bleeding face.

Dedede fell on his butt onto the area next to the crater while Eva floated down next to him with her arms crossed. "Dyeheheh! I did it!" he said proudly. "The emo is no match for the king!"

"Don't talk like you're the one who did everything," Eva said to him.

"I gave him the finishing blow after all! I'm the one who put an end to this fight!"

"If I wasn't giving you any assistance, you wouldn't have lasted this long either."

"Fine, you have a point. You're such a pain to be with…"

"I can say the same thing to you too! Anyway, this has to be one of the most tiring opponents I've face, and to think that I was fighting at full power…"

-

"Yoshi! What's up?" Yoshi asked as his group and Wario stepped into the same room Pikachu's group was.

"We didn't manage to find the spirit," Pikachu said. "Turned out it was a trap all along…"

"We got into a fight with some big ugly flower," Pichu said. "And we won!"

"Well, we didn't find anything either in our location," Yoshi told them, "Looks like it was a trap too."

"The one in the toilet was a lie too," Wario added, "Though I did get to experience firsthand toilets of the royalty."

Then at this moment, Kirby's group came running into the scene and the pink puffball said, "Everyone! Did you find anything? We didn't find the spirit there."

"But we encountered the same person who beat Kaede at the tournament-aru!" Ku Fei said. "We managed to beat him up this time!"

"What was he doing here?" Pichu asked.

"Not sure," Kirby said with a shrug.

Kaede looked at Chisame from head to toe and asked, "Why are you draped in a curtain?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" she said embarrassingly.

"Everyone!" said Meta-Knight's voice. They turned to see him coming in here and he was accompanied by ROB and Chachamaru. "I'm sorry that I did not manage to find the spirit. I fell for a trap instead."

"The results were none at the junkyard too," ROB added. "We encountered an enemy waiting for us instead, but we were able to terminate it."

"By the way, have you seen the king?" MK asked. "I mean King Dedede. I was separated from him."

"I was separated from my master too," Chachamaru said.

"Nope, didn't see any of them," Yoshi said, shaking his head. "If I remember what they smell like though, I might be able to track them down using my nose."

"I hope his majesty is all right… He's capable of handling an opponent by himself, but it still worries me that I am not at his side to protect him…" MK said in a worried tone.

At this moment, Red's group came into the scene as well. "Everyone! We managed to rescue the prisoners and led them out of the castle safely!" he explained.

"And on the side note, neither the dungeon nor the hallway leading to it contained the spirit," G&W added.

"None of those places contain the thing we are looking for? That's very strange…" Pikachu said.

"That would make only three more places left…" Chisame said. "The tower that Setsuna's group went too, the other tower that Negi sensei's group went to, and then the basement area that Evangeline and Chachamaru were supposed to go…"

"Or do you think it's possible that none of those areas actually contain what we are looking for?" MK asked. "If you ask me, it wouldn't make sense for the enemy to allow us to find him and halt his plans so easily. It must've been a trap to separate us and then take us out one by one."

"That makes sense if you think about it," Kaede said.

"We've all encountered people waiting to kill us when we went to those locations, so I'm starting to think that it was all a lie after all," G&W said.

"There wasn't anybody attacking me when I went to the one in the toilet though," Wario said.

"Whatever the case, I believe it is clear that enemy never intended for us to find the container containing the Cruncher's spirit so easily," MK concluded. "The exact location is without doubt never revealed on the map in the first place. We have all fallen for his tricks!"

"Damn… I knew we couldn't rely on the glass whore…" Wario grumbled.

Chisame turned to him and yelled angrily, "What did you say about me?! How can I know about this in the first place?!"

"So what do we do now?" Lucas asked.

"Intruders must all be destroyed!" said a robotic voice. They all turned to the source of the voice and saw several green muscular robots with face similar to that of Fawful's stepping into the room. "Crushed like grapes they must be! Your asses we will kick out of here!"

"Looks like company," Red said, reaching for his Pokeballs.

"Oh goody! I'm going to have a load of fun out of this!" Wario said, cracking his fist.

-

The battle between Captain Falcon in his Ultimate Falcon form and Kitty in his half-beast form continued to rage on in the castle. The intensity of their fight was something to be talked about as the whole place was starting to get badly damaged by them. "Whoa man… Is really a fight between humans…?" Haruna asked. "It's more like a battle between monsters…"

"They both really are equal…" Yue said. "They both seem to be in their most powerful forms, and yet there still doesn't look to be an end to this fight…"

"Whoa man… Seriously, I've never seen such an intense fight like this…" Kotaro said.

"Ultimate Falcon Kick!" CF slid across the floor at a super fast speed that was almost too fast for the naked eye to see clearly.

"Tekkai!" Kitty blocked the incoming kick by hardening his body but was pushed back across the place. "Rankyaku!" He kicked out a wind blade at him but CF moved out of the way at a fast speed and reappeared behind him to throw a roundhouse kick, but Kitty quickly blocked it with his arm and then tried to hit him with his finger. "Shigan!"

CF moved aside and barely avoided getting hit and threw a punch right into his face and Kitty was pushed back from the simple but powerful punch. CF flew at him again to throw another punch, but Kitty once again hardened his body but this time with his chest thrust forward. "Tekkai Deutzia!"

CF's fist came in contact with his chest and though Kitty was pushed back by the blow, the captain himself was also blown back and hurt his arm too. "Ugh!"

"This kind of Tekkai will return the damage to the attacker, and with more powerful than the original force!" Kitty explained. "A normal person would've died from the recoil already!"

"Yeah, I think Lucci used something like this too," CF said.

Kitty held up his arms in a cross and claws came out from the end of his fingers as he rushed at CF at a blinding speed. "Soru Claw!" But thanks to his Ultimate Falcon form, CF was able to move at an equally fast speed too to avoid the attack.

"Ultimate Raptor Boost!" CF quickly delivered an uppercut into his head and knocked him up into the air, and then he jumped at him with his pulled back to hit him.

"Geppou!" Kitty quickly kicked against the air to do a midair jump and moved out of the way. "Rankyaku Stray Dog!" He then kicked out multiple wind blades that took the form of dogs and they went to CF and bit him down in the limbs and body hard.

"Gaa!!" CF endured the pain from the bite and then stretched out his limbs and began spinning horizontally until he became a spinning disk of fire which flew in the direction of Kitty. "Ultimate Falcon Slicer!"

"Tekkai Buzzsaw!" Kitty also did a similar move by spinning vertically until he became similar to that of a buzzsaw.

Spinning like disks, they both clashed and grinded against each other and then a few seconds later, there was a burst of shockwave as they were shot backwards, but came to a stop on the floor using their feet.

Both sides were panting heavily and looked tired from all the intense actions, but they continued to glare at each other with threatening eyes.

-

SLAM!

"Lilina! Where are you?" Roy shouted as he kicked down a door to run into a room. When he stepped inside, he witnessed Fawful doing something peculiar.

There was the glass container in the middle of the room that held the container for the Cruncher's spirit. The front part of the glass container was opened however and the container of the spirit was covered in a purple aura, and Fawful was standing in front of it using his headgear to suck in the purple aura.

"Oh no! Has he successfully used Negi's blood to free the spirit?!" Roy thought, and then he shouted to him, "Hey you! What are you doing?!"

Fawful ignored him and laughed as he continued sucking in the purple aura from the container. A few seconds later, he was done and the container dropped down motionless. Fawful turned around to look at Roy and he could see purple energy swirling around inside Fawful's headgear through its glass surface. "Geehehehehehehe!!!

The purple energy inside his headgear started to glow brightly and then it looked like it was slowly seeping down into his head. Slowly, Fawful's skin started to turn black and then black miasma appeared all around him until he was fully engulfed by it.

"What's happening?!" Roy gasped. "Did he just… absorb the spirit into himself?!"

The black miasma eventually disappeared, once again revealing Fawful, but now there was something different about him.

Fawful's eyes were now purple instead of red, his teeth were sharper, and his skin color was somewhat of a darker tone. His usual clothing was also changed from red to black and its design was more 'evil-looking', sporting pointing edges from the collars and sleeves.

"Geeheheheheheh!!! The power, I can feel it! Geehehehehehehe!!!" he laughed in a sinister voice that seemed to echo throughout the room.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Did Fawful just absorb the Cruncher's spirit into himself? What exactly is he planning? I bet the last part is very surprising, isn't it? And for those who are wondering, the Cruncher's origin will eventually be explained.


	36. Mustard of Doom

**SBS Time!  
SlashMask: **You update almost every day on your summer vacation.  
**Game2002: **It's not summer vacation over here. Classes are on; I just use all the spare time I have to work on my stories and not waste a single opportunity to update.

**Chapter 36  
Part of my plan to spread the mustard of doom onto the sandwich this is! **

**

* * *

  
**

Fawful had just absorbed the spirit into himself and had undergone the transformation that I mentioned in the previous chapter, and he was laughing to himself delightfully in a voice that could give chills down the spines of people. "What is this form…?" Roy asked in surprise. "What did you just do exactly?"

"Geeheheheheh! A fink rat like you never will understand what the rottenness in my little gray matter that is my brain is thinking!" Fawful said.

"I thought you just wanted to release the spirit and let it return to the body in order to bring the Cruncher back to life again. Looks like you fused yourself with the spirit instead… What's the meaning of this?"

"Part of my plan to spread the mustard of doom onto the sandwich this is! Sooner or later you shall witness the awesomeness of my spectacular nasty little plans! The world shall know power as it shines down from the sky like thousand of dazzling sunbeams of coolness! Geeheheheheh!"

"Whatever, I'm not interested in what your plans are nor am I going to let you accomplish your plans! I'm going to strike you down right here and right now! For trespassing into my castle and claiming it as your own as well as imprisoning my people, you shall be punished!" Roy unsheathed his binding blade and ran at Fawful immediately. "Prepare yourself!"

**BGM: Boss theme (Mario & Luigi 3)**

Fawful snickered and then got out a gun from underneath his clothe and fired a purple star-shaped beam at him. Roy easily dodged the attack and swung his sword at him, but the headgear let out flames from the sides and Fawful took off into the air to evade the blow.

Roy looked up to see the mouthpiece of the headgear pointing down at him and spitting out purple energy balls. He hopped back to avoid it and then swung his sword to shoot fireballs into the air, but Fawful flew aside swiftly to avoid it, and then he pointed his gun at Roy and fired two energy shots at once. Roy once again dodged them but then the energy shots turned around and one of them blasted him forward onto the floor while the other one went over him. "Ow!"

The remaining energy ball turned around again to hit him, but Roy swung his sword at it and shattered it. "Didn't see that coming…" he said while rubbing the spot on his back that was hit.

The mouthpiece then came down to bite him but he jumped away in time. Fawful laughed as the mouthpiece extended in his direction and Roy held up his sword and the mouthpiece bit onto the sides of his blade instead. Taking advantage of this, Roy swung his blade to the side and Fawful was swung through the air and crashed into the wall, and the mouthpiece let go and returned to the headgear at once. "You're open!" Roy said, and he shot out fireballs at him.

"Open I am not!" Fawful said, and the mouthpiece opened up and swallowed the fireballs!

"What?!"

The fireballs were shot back to him again but Roy easily avoided them. Then a dark portal appeared next to Fawful and he disappeared into it. Roy looked around to try and find him and suddenly felt something behind him. A portal opened up next to him and Fawful fired an energy shot from within it. Luckily, Roy noticed this in time and quickly rolled out of the way and shot another fireball at him, but the portal disappeared before quickly.

"Dammit! Quit hiding and face me directly!" Roy yelled in frustration.

Then several portals opened up in the air all around him. Fawful pointed his gun out from one of them and fired multiple energy shots at once, aiming them at each of the portals. Roy avoided the energy shots as they flew at him and when the energy shots went into the portals, they would pop back out from another one, and Roy found himself having to constantly avoid the energy shots as they come in and out from the portals constantly. "Damn! This is annoying!"

Another portal appeared low on the floor and a hand reached out and grabbed his leg, causing him to lose his balance. "Whoa!" Then one of the energy shots managed to hit him and the others soon hit him.

BANG BANG BANG!!!

"OW!!!"

Roy was blasted by every single on of them and was burned somewhat from head to toe. Fawful came out from another portal and laughed at him. "Geeheheheheh! You are no match for the greatness of the power that I possess!"

"Oh yeah? Then you should behold my own greatness instead!" Roy got up and immediately shot out fireballs that Fawful managed to avoid by hovering away. Immediately after floating away, Roy ran up to Fawful and slammed down his sword at him. "Flare Blade!

Fawful quickly moved back but he was unable to escape the explosion created from the strike of the sword and was burned and blown back. "Ack!"

Roy charged up to him to attack him again and Fawful quickly formed a portal behind him to escape into it, but Roy swung his sword and shot a fireball into the portal before it closed. Another portal opened up close by and Fawful came out of it with his clothes on fire. "Yeow! It is the hotness!" Roy then delivered a fiery slash at him and smashed him across the place and into the wall.

CRASH!

"Haha! How'd you like that?" Roy asked. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Lilina!" He ignored the knocked out Fawful and ran to the door in front of the room and kicked it open. "Lilina!"

Lilina turned around and was overjoyed to see that her husband had come to save her. "Roy! Thanks goodness you're back!" And they ran up to each other to embrace.

"Don't worry; everything will be all right!" Roy assured her. "By the way, why didn't you escape by yourself? With your level of magic, you shouldn't have any trouble escaping."

"I would if I could…" she replied, showing him the handcuffs. "These handcuffs have a type of magic insulation that prevents me from using magic."

"Anti-Magic Cuffs!"

"And the key… I don't know actually… I think he has it with him or something."

"He has it? Wait a minute." Roy ran out of the room again just in time to see Fawful standing back up. "Hey you! Do you have the keys to the handcuff? If so, hand it over!"

"Now the fink rat asks for something!" Fawful said. "I have fury, and listen to you I will not, even if I have the key! My fury I will give you instead! Take it all for yourself!" He stretched out his arms and black fireballs were formed in midair and circled around him for a while before flying in his direction.

"What the?!" Roy quickly countered with his own fireballs and they cancelled out each other. Roy then ran towards Fawful and swung his sword, but the villain quickly flew out of the way and shot out some energy shots out from his headgear. Roy avoided them by jumping high up into the air and raised his sword high over Fawful and brought it down on him, much to his surprise.

"Yikes!"

SLAAAAAASH!!!!

Roy aimed for the headgear and now that it was destroyed, Fawful fell onto the floor with a thud while the headgear collapsed next to him and short-circuited. "Ha! Your fighting power should be lowered, I bet!" Roy said.

"You bully!" Fawful growled angrily, and he got out his gun and fired at him. Roy easily evaded them and then spun around to take out the shots as they turned to him for a second attempt and then spun back again to attack Fawful, who leaped back like a frog to avoid getting hit and continued to fire more projectiles at him.

Roy was able to counter all them with the sword and ran close to Fawful to strike him again, but Fawful quickly countered him by making dark fireballs appeared around him, and Roy quickly stopped just before he touched them. "Eat this!" Fawful said, and pointing his finger at Roy, the fireballs flew at him.

Roy swung his sword to shoot his own fireballs at the black ones but surprisingly enough, the black fireballs swayed off to the side and avoided contact with the orange ones and struck the floor around Roy and turned into a ring of fire surrounding him. "What the?!"

"Geehehehe!" Fawful laughed as he grasped his fingers together, and then the black fire started to close in on him. "The fire cannot be doused like you can with water on normal fire! You touch it and burn away you will like roast chicken!"

Roy thought of jumping over the fire, but it was rather risky and so without anything else better to do, he swung in a circle and plowed his blade through the ring of black fire, and strangely enough, the black fire disintegrated when the Binding Blade went through it.

"Eh?" Fawful was surprised to see this.

"I put out the fire, didn't I?" Roy asked. "It's not as deadly as you say after all! You're really more of talk rather than brawn if you ask me. Time to strike you down!" Roy leaped at him with his sword pulled back and slammed it down, but Fawful moved out of the way fast. Soon after landing however, Roy swung his sword to the side and created an arc of fire that struck Fawful and pushed him back through the air. Roy ran at him and planted his right foot right into his face before shooting a couple of fireballs that blasted Fawful backwards again.

"Ow! How merciless!" Fawful cried.

"People like you don't deserve mercy!" Roy said as he ran towards him.

Then a smile appeared on Fawful's face. "Match for you I am not! And to waste precious time here is of absolute pointlessness! I must spread the mustard of doom onto the sandwich and begin the final step at once! Our fight has been of excitement and fun, but there must be a farewell of no sadness and one that deserves no tears!"

"You're not going anywhere!"

Fawful got out a remote control with a single button from underneath his clothe and pressed it, and it caused a barrier to appear around him. When Roy slammed his sword onto the barrier, he bounced back instead. "Whoa!"

Fawful laughed at him and a portal appeared underneath him and he started to sink into it. "I said you're not going anywhere!" Roy shouted. "Flare Blade!" And he slammed down his sword with all his might to create a fiery blast that engulfed the barrier.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!

When the fire and smoke cleared, the barrier was gone and so was Fawful, but there was a key left behind on where Fawful originally was. "Damn, he got away…" Roy grumbled. "This key… It must be for Lilina's handcuff."

He picked up the key and at the same time, Mario, Luigi, Negi, Chamo, and Asuna came into the room. "Roy!" Mario said.

"Oh, it's you guys!" Roy said.

"How's everything?" Negi asked him.

"Apparently, we were all too late…" Roy told him with a disappointed face. "The Cruncher's spirit was in this room all along…"

"What?! That means the Cruncher will be revived soon and kill us all!!" Luigi gasped in horror. "What do we do?!"

"That means Chisame got all the locations wrong!" Asuna said in shock.

"Can't blame her since this location apparently wasn't marked down on the map…"

"What-a happened?" Mario asked. "Did-a Fawful successfully revived the Cruncher?"

"You wouldn't believe this, but he actually absorbed the spirit into himself!"

"What?!" they all said in shock.

"I fought with him afterwards but then he escaped after a while. He said he was going to begin the last step of his plan. I don't know where he went though…"

"Oh no… We're too late…" Negi cried in disappointment. "We allowed him to free the spirit… I can't believe this…"

"Don't worry, bro!" Chamo told him. "I'm sure everything will turn out all right in the end!"

"Roy… How's everything?" Lilina asked, coming out from the room.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that I have to unlock your cuffs!" Roy said, and he went to get the job done immediately.

-

Meanwhile, the other Smashers and students were fighting the army of Fawful-lookalike robots down in the lower area of the castle.

Wario lifted up a robot and leaped up into the air to perform a piledriver on top of another robot and destroyed them both at once.

Yoshi ran towards a robot with Lucario riding on top of him and Yoshi jumped at the robot and kicked it rapidly in the face to push it down, and when another robot approached him from the front, Lucario quickly protruded claws out from the back of his hand and slashed it in the body.

ROB fired a beam that pierced through several robots at once and then MK flew past them, and then the robots broke down into two pieces.

Jigglypuff jumped up the front of a robot's face and slapped it rapidly, and then Pichu jumped onto the top of the robot and electrocuted him. Pikachu then tossed himself at the robot and hardened his tail before striking the robot in the body.

Pit shot several light arrows from the air and shot the robots in the head, taking them out instantly.

Red summoned his Venusaur and had him smack the robots away as well as using his vines to throw and slam them around.

Lucas used PK Love to blast away the robots while G&W slammed a chair onto the head of another one.

Ku Fei landed a flying kick into the stomach of a robot and then arm thrust it away, and then Kaede leaped up from behind and threw her shuriken at the robot, slicing it through the upper part of the body.

Chachamaru rapidly punched a robot in the body and then ended with a kick that pushed it across the floor, and then she fired an eye beam that pierced the robot through the body and destroyed it.

Mana kept her distance from the battlefield and headshot the robots with perfect accuracy.

Chisame… sat in the corner and prayed that nobody would come after her.

As they continued to battle the robots, the wall suddenly burst open and Captain Falcon came crashing in. "Captain Falcon?!" they all said in surprise.

"Darn it!" CF growled, and he ran back into the previous room to continue fighting Kitty. He jumped at Kitty at a fast speed and socked him in the face to knock him back through the air, and then he planted another punch onto his face and smashed him onto the floor.

"Grrrr!!!" Kitty growled angrily and leaped back onto the floor and delivered a quick jab to CF who quickly recovered and then threw a barrage of super fast punches at him.

"Ultimate Mach Punch!"

POW POW POW POW POW!!!!

Despite Kitty hardening his body using Tekkai, he couldn't fully protect himself from the power of the punches and thus quickly used Soru to get out of the way. "Rankyaku!" He kicked a wind blade at him and CF quickly jumped away and swiftly charged at him.

They came in contact and pushed against each other with all their strengths using their hands and locked eyes angrily. "Just give it up! There is no way you can defeat the master of Rokushiki like me!" Kitty growled.

"Until I make sure that you are no more threat to my comrades, I will not stop!" CF told him.

"There is no way that will ever happen! Rankyaku!" Kitty lifted his right leg and tried to kick CF, but he jumped back in time to avoid the attack. "Rankyaku Line!" Kitty then kicked out a wind blade that traveled in a straight line, but the attack once again missed and CF jumped at him to attack him again.

"Captain Falcon seems to be having a hard time…" Yoshi said.

"It looks like his opponent isn't pushover either…" Pikachu said.

"Should we go help him?" Kaede asked.

"Better not…" G&W suggested. "Remember Falcon saying that we should leave the cat guy to him?"

"But that guy's a dog…" Pichu told him.

"He smells like a cat though," Yoshi claimed.

"Whatever the case is, he is fighting someone really powerful right now and it is best that we do not interfere with him. We may just be a burden…" G&W continued. "We all know how strong Falcon is, so we can bet that he's going to win this fight. The best we can do now is to pray for his luck."

"Hey look, Honya-chan and her friends and Kotaro are over there-aru," Ku Fei pointed out.

"You can do it, Falcon!" Pichu shouted out loud.

"Let me know if you need my help!" Wario said.

CF turned to look at them and said, "Don't worry! I can deal with him! You people stay out of this for your own safety!"

"Their safety will not be guaranteed," Kitty said. "Once I'm done with you, I will go kill them all!"

"I will not allow you to do so!" CF said angrily. "Ultimate Falcon Kick!" He slid across the floor at a super fast speed but Kitty moved out of the way in time. "Ultimate Falcon Roundhouse!" CF immediately swung his feet at him the moment he came to a halt and Kitty barely had time to block it with his arms. CF then grabbed one of his arms and pulled back his other fist before slamming it into his chest hard.

SMASH!!!!

"Urk!" Kitty slid back and came to a stop and then said angrily, "You're really asking for it! Now I'm going to use the ultimate technique that only people who have fully mastered the Rokushiki knows how to use: Rokougan! Did Rob Lucci used this on you or not?"

"What? Never heard of that," CF replied.

"Then that would mean he never had the chance to pull off this ultimate technique on you! This ultimate technique will surely blow you away! You're forcing me to go all out on you now!"

"Bring it!"

"You can do it, Falcon!" Pichu cheered loudly.

"You win!" Jigglypuff said.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," said a voice. They all turned around and were surprised to see Metaboss, Petey Piranha, and Major Burrows standing in the room. They all looked beaten up to show that they had suffered battle wounds previously.

"Eeks! That plant monster that almost digested me is back up again!" Chisame cried.

"You're still up and at it?!" Yoshi said in shock while Lucario got into fighting stance.

"Don't underestimate us!" Metaboss said. "We're not the likes to be defeated by you so easily, and neither will Kitty fall so easily!"

"Kitty is without doubt the most powerful among us here!" Major Burrows explained. "No matter how strong that guy named Faptain Calcon or something is, he will never defeat Kitty!"

"Just you wait!" Pichu said. "Captain Falcon is one of the most powerful Smashers and there is no way he will lose too!"

-

"Ultimate Falcon Punch!!" CF dashed at Kitty and threw forth THE punch, but Kitty managed to avoid it in the nick of time.

Quickly placing his fists on top of each other, he placed his arms next to CF's body before he could react and shouted, "Rokougan!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" CF felt MASSIVE amount of pain spreading throughout every single part of his body as a shockwave burst out from Kitty's fists and struck him. CF did not fly back however; blood burst out from his mouth and he took some steps back weakly before falling over onto his knees and continued coughing out blood, and then Kitty kicked him across the face and he fell limp onto the floor.

The Library Exploration Girls were horrified at what they saw and Kotaro was very shocked as well. "CAPTAIN FALCON!!!"

"CAPTAIN FALCON!!!!" gasped the rest of the Smashers.

"Bweheheheheh! Told ya!" Metaboss said, and he laughed along with his other two partners.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Captain Falcon is defeated?! That can't be possible! There is no way the hero can lose! Find out the epic conclusion to the battle between Captain Falcon and Kitty in the next chapter FOR REAL!!!


	37. He Won't Lose!

**Pointless Random Rambling: **Got a favorite girl in Negima? Nodoka is my favorite! She's so cute, awwww!

**Chapter 37  
There is no way Captain Falcon can lose!**

**

* * *

  
**

Everyone was horrified at the sight of Captain Falcon being struck by Kitty's most powerful attack, and the captain was now lying face down on the floor seemingly lifeless, but the fiery wings were still on his back, albeit burning somewhat weakly.

"Oh my god! Captain Falcon lost?!" Pichu gasped.

"No! There's got to be a mistake in this!" Yoshi cried. "There's no way he can lose!" And then he shouted at the top of his voice. "CAPTAIN FALCON!!! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN LOSE HERE!!!! YOU MUST GET UP AND FIGHT!!!"

"You can win!!!" Jigglypuff yelled as loud as she could.

"Right! We believe in you! Get up and teach that guy a lesson!" Pichu said. "You can do it! We believe in you!"

CF weakly and slowly opened his eyes and looked at his comrades who were rooting for him. "Everyone…"

Kitty glared in their direction and started to walk there, but CF shouted for him to stop, "Hey you! Don't touch them! Your opponent is me! I can still fight!"

"I have no use for a sore loser like you," Kitty said harshly.

"I told you I can still fight!" CF growled as he tried to get back up, but he fell onto his knees again. "Ack!"

"Mind if I act as your substitute?" Wario asked.

"Everyone… Stay away from this…" CF said. "He's too strong for any of you… Leave him to… me…"

Not wanting to see anymore bloodshed, Nodoka cried out to him, "Captain Falcon! Please don't push yourself any longer! You will die if you…"

"Don't worry about me…" CF said, trying to get back up from the floor again. "I've been through fights like… this… several times… There is no way I'm going to… Ow!" He was kicked in the face by Kitty and tumbled off to the side.

"Loser, keep your mouth shut!" he snapped.

"Darn it! Looks like I'm going to be the one to stop you in the end!" Kotaro said. "I'm going to avenge for him! Get ready!" He charged at Kitty to land a kick on him but Kitty easily evaded him and then smacked him away in the guts. "Oof!"

"You're all going to die by my hands," Kitty said. "Every single one of you!"

"I'm not going to lose to a shape-shifting bastard like you!" Kotaro growled angrily as he started to change into his demon form. "I'm going to go serious on you! Prepare yourself!" And he went to engage Kitty again.

"Bweheheheh! It doesn't matter how many people try to fight him!" Metaboss said. "In the end, everyone will die Kitty's hands!"

"You people better give up hope of winning!" Major Burrow added. "All of you are destined to lose! This is what you get for coming against us!"

"We can win for sure!" Pit said. "I believe in our powers! I believe that Mr. Falcon will get back up again and defeat the enemy! He will win!"

"Right! You better not underestimate our powers!" Pichu added. "You laugh at us again and then you guys will really get it!"

"What are we going to get? Bweheheheheh! Try and show us what you've got then!" Metaboss said, and he laughed mockingly at them along with his two partners.

Immediately out of anger, Wario, Meta-Knight, and Yoshi spun around and charged straight at the three laughing villains.

Wario ran towards Metaboss and flexed his right arm and somehow increased his muscle size before pulling his arm back. "Muscle-Pack Wario…"

MK spun and orange wind started to appear around him as he flew towards Petey Piranha. "Mach…"

Yoshi pulled back his head as he ran towards Major Burrows. "Dino…"

The three of them stopped laughing and looked at the three Smashers as they charged forward, but the villains were too late to do anything.

"PUNCH!!!"

"TORNADO!!!"

"HEADBUTT!!!"

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!!!

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" All three villains were knocked up into the air simultaneously from the Smashers' attacks. They flew so high that they almost touched the ceiling and then fell back down again with a crash. All three of them down in one hit…

"You better not laugh at us again!" Yoshi said angrily.

"This is what you get for looking down on us," MK said.

"Hope you had a rotten day, ha!" Wario said.

"That was fast…" Chisame commented. "To think that it took us quite a while to take out that plant monster…"

"Really shows the difference in power between us…" Pikachu said. "Though I don't remember Yoshi being that strong…"

"A man will become strong when his own believes or his friends are being laughed at!" Pichu said, trying to sound as manly as possible.

"Well said!" Jigglypuff applauded.

-

"Hiya!!!" Kotaro swung his claws at Kitty over and over to hit him, but Kitty easily countered every single claw swipe with his arms and then did a roundhouse kick to kick Kotaro away.

He came a stop after sliding back a few feet and then charged at Kitty again at a fast speed. Kitty easily evaded it by stepping aside and Kotaro ran past him instead, and he kicked out a wind blade at him and struck him in the back. "Ah!" Kitty then approached him from behind and impaled him in the back using his finger, and then he grabbed him by the back of the head and hurled him into the air before firing another Shigan into his body. "YAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

"Kotaro!!!" the girls gasped.

"Dammit! That guy really is strong!" Red said. "I think we really have to step in to help now!"

"Hey, what seems to be the commotion here?" asked a voice. They turned around to see Eva and Dedede approaching them.

"Master, you are all right," Chachamaru said.

"You'd think that I would be taken out so easily by whoever I was fighting?" she said.

"Forgive me for saying something like that, master."

MK went up to Dedede and said, "Thanks goodness you are fine, your majesty! I see that you have used the upgraded hammer that I made for you too. Did you have a fierce battle?"

"Yeah, you can say that," Dedede told him. "But in the end, my powers proved to be too much for the bad guy and I still won in the end! There is no way the king will ever lose!"

"I am grateful to hear that!"

Eva turned to the scene of the battlefield and saw a beaten up Kotaro on the floor and Kitty was standing next to him. "Looks like you guys are having a rough time with that number one strongest guy, right?" she asked.

"Cat guy!" shouted a voice, and then Kitty turned to the source of voice to see Captain Falcon walking towards him again and he once again had a large fiery wing behind his back. "I went to find another medium to recharge the Ultimate Falcon, so I'm going to continue fighting you again!"

"You won't stay dead, do you?" Kitty asked, starting to sound frustrated.

"Until I make sure that you are no longer a threat to my comrades, I will not stop fighting!" CF raised his fists and said, "I'm going to surpass you!"

"You're nothing but a sore loser who only knows how to talk big! This time you're going to die for real! Once I am done with you, I will kill all your comrades as well!" Kitty said evilly. "Soru!" And he dashed at CF to engage him again.

"Yes! The captain is up again!" G&W said.

"Are you sure he will do fine?" Red asked. "He looks really beaten up already…"

"Captain Falcon knows how strong is opponent is very well. If it is an opponent that he knows he can defeat, he will fight until the end no matter what it takes," Yoshi told him. "He cares for us all, and that is why he refused our help up until now in order to ensure our safety. The best we can do is to not disturb him and watch him finish everything with his own hands."

"But he's really pushing it too far by himself…" Lucas said. "He may die at this rate!"

"How about just shut up and watch the result of this fight?" Eva said to him. "Every man has his own fight and once he started it, it is his own responsibility to end it with his own hands! Plus…" She turned around to see several more robots approaching. "We have our own fights to deal with too."

"Let's get them!" Wario suggested.

-

Captain Falcon punched the air twice and shot out two streams of fire, but Kitty moved aside and then pointing his finger at CF, jumped at him at a very fast speed. "Shigan Javelin!"

CF quickly moved aside and then slammed his fist into Kitty's face and proceeded to kick and punch him rapidly nonstop and not gave him a chance to fight back. During the midst of getting hit, Kitty pulled off Tekkai Deutzia and CF was took massive recoil to himself when his fist touched his body and he fell back in pain. Kitty then slammed his fingers into CF's stomach, both stabbing him and pushing him away.

CF managed to recover on his feet however and when Kitty jumped in front of him to use Rankyaku, CF quickly kicked his leg and caused the wind blade that was supposed to hit him to go upwards instead. "Shigan Spot!" Kitty yelled, and he started jabbing with his fingers rapidly to the point that it looked like he had several arms.

"Ultimate Mach Punch!" CF shouted, and he threw a barrage of super fast punches and both the attacks basically cancelled out each other.

After trading blows against each other for a few seconds, Kitty quickly used Soru to back off and then bending down onto all four limbs, he shouted, "Soru Scratching Post!" Then he rushed at CF and moved in circles around him really fast, and CF felt every part of his body being slashed nonstop.

"AUGH!!!!" CF endured the pain and tried to keep watch of Kitty's movement, and when he thought he had figured out his position, he quickly threw his arm in that direction and managed to land a perfect hit into Kitty's face.

POW!

Kitty soared back onto the floor and came to a halt on his feet and then he flicked his finger against the air and said, "Shigan Pick!" And a bullet made of air shot out and struck him in the right shoulder.

"Ow!"

Wasting no time, Kitty rushed up to Captain Falcon and punched him hard in the guts and smashed him into a wall.

SLAM!

And then he placed his fists in front of CF's body again and shouted, "Rokougan!!!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Massive amount of blood came out from CF's mouth as he felt an unbearable pain surging throughout every single part of his body. The shockwave from the attack was so powerful that even the wall behind him was blown away!

As CF's legs wobbled and started to keel over, Kitty thought that he was done with him for good and turned around to face the Library Exploration Girls and Kotaro, and they were all aghast at the outcome of this fight. "Dammit… How dare you?!" Kotaor growled angrily.

Meanwhile, the other Smashers and girls continued to battle against the Fawful-lookalike robots and they were too concentrated in their fight to know what was going on.

Kitty slowly walked towards Kotaro as he stood in front of the three girls to defend them, but when Kitty saw a surprised expression coming onto his faces, he felt that there was something wrong and thus around and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Captain Falcon was still standing, despite all the blood dripping down from the corners of his mouth as well as his wounds, and the fiery wings behind him burned as strong as ever.

**BGM: I Will Surpass You (One Piece Movie 8)**

Kitty was started to get annoyed by this. He gritted his teeth angrily and then shouted, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?!?!!!?!"

CF did not say anything however. With a stern expression on his face, he ran at Kitty at a very speed and threw a quick punch into his stomach. Kitty growled angrily and swung his arm at him but CF quickly ducked down and then brought up one leg to kick him in the chin, and then it was followed by a second stronger kick that sent Kitty flying up into the air.

KICK! KICK!

After Kitty was knocked up into the air, CF bent down and the fiery wings started to swirl around him until he was surrounded a fiery cyclone. As the fire swirled, it slowly shrunk and gathered to his legs, and then suddenly, CF shot up into the air spinning like a corkscrew when the fire erupted from underneath his feet. Pulling back one arm, he shouted out loud, "ULTIMATE…"

Seeing the captain approaching really fast, Kitty quickly hardened his body to the extreme. "TEKKAI STEEL!!!"

"FALCON CATACLYSM!!!!!!" CF flew into Kitty and threw his fist.

It was no use.

The next thing Kitty knew, he was experiencing the most brutal and absolutely most painful beating he had ever receive in his entire life. CF's fist smshed into every parth of his body and literally shattered his bones and knocked out all his teeth from the mouth.

POW SMASH WHAM BAM POW SMASH CRASH KAPOW SMAAAASH CRAAAAAAASH WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM POW WHAAAAAAAAM WHACK PUNT BONK WHAAAAAM SMAAAAAAAAASH CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" CF roared at the top of his voice as he spun through air and attacked with seemingly thousands of punches per second. With every punch, massive fiery shockwaves spread throughout the air and flares flew everywhere. Heat was also released from the shockwaves and the air turned orange as the place heated up like an oven.

From afar, it was a spectacular sight that almost looked like a star undergoing spontaneous combustion of epic proportions. Not only the Library Exploration Girls and Kotaro flabbergasted by what they were seeing, but the ones who were fighting the robots all shifted their attention to the air to watch CF giving Kitty the biggest beating ever.

POW SMASH WHAM BAM POW SMASH CRASH KAPOW SMAAAASH CRAAAAAAASH WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM POW WHAAAAAAAAM WHACK PUNT BONK WHAAAAAM SMAAAAAAAAASH CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

Kitty cried and screamed in pain as he eventually crashed into the ceiling, but he did not stop there. CF's nonstop punching smashed him through the ceiling and into the top floor and they continued moving upwards.

POW SMASH WHAM BAM POW SMASH CRASH KAPOW SMAAAASH CRAAAAAAASH WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM POW WHAAAAAAAAM WHACK PUNT BONK WHAAAAAM SMAAAAAAAAASH CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

The struck the second floor ceiling and went through it again and all the way to the third floor ceiling.

POW SMASH WHAM BAM POW SMASH CRASH KAPOW SMAAAASH CRAAAAAAASH WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM POW WHAAAAAAAAM WHACK PUNT BONK WHAAAAAM SMAAAAAAAAASH CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

And so forth…

POW SMASH WHAM BAM POW SMASH CRASH KAPOW SMAAAASH CRAAAAAAASH WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM POW WHAAAAAAAAM WHACK PUNT BONK WHAAAAAM SMAAAAAAAAASH CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

-

Outside the castle, the castle people that were rescued by Red's group as well as Gyde and some others could see one of the towers of the castle shaking to the point that it was going to explode, and they were all very surprised and shocked.

-

Marth, Setsuna, and Konoka were descending a spiral staircase when they came past a window and saw the tower across them shaking violently and fire bursting out from around it. "Hey! What's happening over there?" Konoka asked curiously.

-

At the same time, Roy and the others also saw from the window that tower shaking violently and releasing fire. "What's happening there?!" Negi asked in surprise.

"I may have a good-a idea…" Mario said.

The tower started to crack apart towards the top and smoke churned out from it constantly as the whole thing shook even more.

-

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" CF roared at the top his voice as he unleashed every single ounce of his power and anger into his fists at Kitty, showing absolutely no mercy to him at all.

POW SMASH WHAM BAM POW SMASH CRASH KAPOW SMAAAASH CRAAAAAAASH WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM POW WHAAAAAAAAM WHACK PUNT BONK WHAAAAAM SMAAAAAAAAASH CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

Finally, the tower could no longer sustain the damage, and then it finally exploded in a majestic explosion that was in the form of a large falcon.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

Out from the 'head of the falcon', Kitty shot out all the way into the air. He was charred from head to toe and his whole body was badly disfigured from all the beatings he received to the point that he wouldn't even recognize himself in the mirror anymore.

Meanwhile, Captain Falcon let out a sigh of relief knowing that he had finally defeated his opponent. The fiery wings and all the fire around him had died out completely and he spread out his arms and allowed himself to fall downwards.

Seeing that he was falling down, Haruna quickly drew a mattress on her notebook and made it real so that CF could fall onto it harmlessly. Once he had fallen onto the mattress, everyone circled around him in concern.

"Wow! What a finisher!" Pichu exclaimed.

"Whoa man! That was really spectacular!" Kotaro said. "I never knew you would have such a power hidden within you!"

"Are you all right…?" Nodoka asked.

Captain Falcon simply smiled and then said, "Yes."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

That was a major beat down! I'm glad that I finally posted this chapter! Hope you love what you read!

By the way, for those you want to hear the BGM 'I Will Surpass You', go to Youtube and type in One Piece Movie 8 OST and find the video entitled 'Ore Wa Omae O Koete Iku'. I find it a perfect BGM for the scene!


	38. You See

**Chapter 38  
You see, the enemy already succeeded in freeing its spirit…**

**

* * *

  
**

Kitty, still in his half-beast form, crashed back down outside of the castle, just in front of the moat. As mentioned in the previous chapter, he was burned from head to toe and covered in wounds to the point that he looked nothing like how he originally did.

Nobody cares about him anyway.

-

"I'll try to heal you the best I can using my PSI!" Lucas said, and he quickly used using healing spells to heal CF, though despite this, the captain wasn't fully healed as there were still visible wounds on him.

He sat back up however and said, "Thanks, Lucas. I feel better than before already, just enough to move around again."

"Sorry, if I was more skilled in PSI, I might be able to fully recover you…"

"Don't blame yourself; you've done your best," G&W said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay, now that's everything's deal with here," Red said, looking back at the destroyed robots as well as the three knocked out Mario villains. "What do we do?"

"I wonder where Mario and his group are though," Pikachu said. "There's been no contact from them at all. Oh, and also Marth's…"

"What's been happening here?" asked the voice of Marth as he came into the scene with his group.

"Perfect timing!" Pichu said. "We were just wondering where you went."

"Okay, that would make all of us except for Mario's group, and also Roy," CF said.

"If you need to contact Negi sensei," Setsuna said, taking out her Pactio card. "I can use this to speak with him."

"How?" Yoshi asked curiously.

-

Meanwhile, Roy and the others were on their way descending the spiraling staircase in hope of meeting with the others. "That was quite a show Falcon gave us," Roy said. "We better go down to the meet the others and tell down about what happened."

Asuna, who was now wearing royalty clothes, said to Lilina said, "Thanks for these clothes! I've always wanted to try wearing high class clothes like this!"

"You're welcome!" Lilina replied with a smile.

Negi suddenly heard someone talking to him and quickly got out a card from underneath his pocket to place it onto his forehead. "Is that you, Setsuna?"

"Negi sensei, it's me!" said her voice. "Where are you now? How is everything going on at your side?"

"I'm with Mario and the others. The king is here with the queen as well," he replied. "We're currently on the way down to find you. Where are you?"

"I'm down at the main court with all the others. We have taken out all our enemies, but failed to find the Cruncher's spirit anywhere."

"Oh, that one… How do I put it…? I think we were a bit too late…"

"What do you mean?"

"You see, the enemy already succeeded in freeing its spirit…"

"What did you say?!"

"However, the king said that the enemy did something unexpected instead of restoring the spirit back to the body, and speaking of which, the body is still not yet found. I'll get into details after we meet up with each other. Wait there, okay?"

"All right; we'll be waiting for you. Be careful!"

After Negi put his card away, Mario said to him, "Pretty convenient-a, eezn't eet?"

"Yeah, that's Pactio cards for you," he replied.

-

Setsuna put her card away and told the others, "Looks like we didn't stop the enemies in time…" And everyone was obviously horrified to learn about this.

"Does that mean we'll have to fight the monster that nobody was able to truly kill now?!" Pichu gasped.

"Jiggly!" exclaimed Jigglypuff.

"Actually, I would like to see for myself on why exactly this Cruncher is invincible," Eva said with interest. "Maybe the warriors back then were all weaklings who can't get a single thing right."

"Tell that monster to come! I'll clobber him with my fists!" Wario said, punching his palms. "Invincible or not!"

"Looks like everything didn't go out as planned in the end…" CF said. "It was inevitable that we would face the Cruncher sooner or later."

"Can we really defeat it?" Lucas asked.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!

Everyone almost fell onto his or her backs when the incredibly loud noise that sounded like a beast crying was heard throughout the place. "What was that?!" Yoshi gasped.

"Ugh… My ear drums just burst, I think…" Pichu cried.

Suddenly, an earthquake started and the whole place shook violently. "What the?! An earthquake?!" Kotaro cried.

The vibration of the earthquake went all the way to the outer grounds of the castle and the people out there could all feel it. Eventually, the walls of the castle started to crack and the ceiling slowly broke down as well as the pillars falling down.

"Watch out!" Kaede cried.

A pillar fell on top of Wario, but it broke apart into two instead and Wario was seemingly all right. "Ow! Who hit me?!" he cried, rubbing his head.

"You've got a head of steel or what…?" Chisame asked in surprise.

"Everyone! Bend down and crawl to somewhere safe!" G&W said, and he quickly crawled underneath a table nearby. "Underneath the table is the safest!" But suddenly a large piece of rock fell down and crushed the left side of the table and nearly hit him. "Maybe not…" And he scurried away fast.

-

Roy and the others had just reached the first floor of the castle when the earthquake started. The whole place was starting to break apart and they were trying to avoid the things that fell from the ceiling. "What a strong earthquake!" Luigi gasped. "This is perhaps the strongest I've ever faced in my life!"

"Dammit! Looks like the castle is going to fall apart at this rate!" Roy cried. "It has been standing for over a thousand years already!"

"There's no time to care about the castle, is there?!" Asuna said. "We've got to get out of here and go to somewhere safer!"

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!

The loud noise roared throughout the whole place once again and then a crack suddenly streaked across the floor and up the castle walls. "It's that roar again!" Luigi cried. "What is that noise?!"

As the shaking grew stronger, the floor started to break apart in the form of a fissure and all them were unfortunate enough to be standing right on top of the fissure as it slowly opened up like the mouth of a beast opening. "Watch out!" Roy cried, and he quickly grabbed Lilina and hurled her aside to the safe floor.

"Ow! Roy!"

Out of desperation, Chamo quickly leaped off Negi's shoulder and to where Lilina was. The others tried to run too, but the splitting of the earth which even tore the castle apart into two was somewhat fast and also due to the shaking of the ground, they couldn't stand or move properly, and eventually, Roy, Mario, Luigi, Negi, and Asuna all fell into the fissure.

"YAAAAA!!! WE'RE FALLING!!!" Luigi screamed, flapping his arms desperately like a bird.

Negi gripped his staff tightly and tried to ride on top of it. He managed to get onto it and was about to rescue the others when suddenly another loud roar was heard.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!

And then at this moment, massive amount of air came down from the darkness of the chasm and it was like a giant vacuum cleaner trying to pull them downwards. "Wha?! The air is pulling us down!!" Negi cried.

"MAMAMIA!!!!" Mario, Luigi, and Roy (yes, he shouted like this too) cried as they disappeared into the darkness below while flailing their limbs around frantically and helplessly.

Asuna fell onto the back of Negi's staff but didn't balance herself properly and flipped upside-down with her legs hanging onto the staff, and therefore her skirt fell down over head to reveal… you know what as she screamed. The suction force was too strong for Negi to fight against and he eventually lost his balance on the staff and fell off it along with Asuna into the darkness below, screaming all the way.

"Bro and Asuna sis fell down too!!!" Chamo cried.

"Everyone!!" Lilina shouted out loud.

"Don't! You'll fall down too if you lean too far!" Chamo told her. "Stay away!"

They quickly moved back to avoid getting pulled down by the suction force, which eventually died down and everything was at peace again. "It stopped…" Chamo said.

"Oh no! They all fell down! What do we do?" Lilina wondered. She ran to the edge of the chasm again and looked down shouting out loud, "Everyone! Can you hear me?" But there was no reply at all. "Hey! Respond to me if you can hear me! Roy! Are you all right down there?" Still, no reply of any kind…

"They're not responding… Don't tell me they're dead…?" Chamo said in unbelief.

"Whatever the case is, we better let the others know first," Lilina said, trying not to get so panicked. "I believe that they'll be all right! They've been through a lot of things before and survived, so there is no way they can die so easily!"

"You're pretty calm in a situation like this, but I think you're right. Bro and Asuna sis have also been through a lot and they've survived the odds too. I'm sure they'll be all right!"

-

"We apologize for disturbing the program for something important," the news reporter said on the TV.

"Aw man! And the main guy was just about to confess to the girl!" Yuuna cried. The sport girls were watching a romance TV drama when the news interrupted.

"An earthquake happened at the king's palace several minutes ago and it had caused the entire castle to break apart into two as well as tearing a large fissure on the ground." Then the screen showed the ruined castle from the air.

"Hey! That's the place where Negi sensei went to!" Ako pointed out.

"Oh no! Is Negi-kun is all right?" Makie said in shock.

"Fortunately, the people in there have evacuated beforehand due to invasion of evildoers previously, so nobody was harmed."

Hearing this, Makie became more relieved. "I wonder how their situation is right now though," Akira thought.

-

Back at the castle scene, the cleanup crew had arrived to check the wreckage of the castle as well as seeing if there was anyone hurt. As mentioned by the news reporter, no one was gravely injured. The only ones with any significant injuries were the ones that went inside to fight Fawful and his minions.

"I told you I don't need to go onto the ambulance!" CF told the rescue crew. "I'm in perfect condition!" Though one wouldn't believe him as there were bloodstains and injuries on his body…

"Wow… Look at all the mess…" Pikachu said. "The castle is no longer itself anymore… This has to be the biggest news to go down into in the history of this country…"

"Yeah, Roy must be very pissed and sad by now," Pichu added.

"Hey, Mario and the others hadn't showed up yet," G&W brought up. "They should've been here a long time ago."

"Negi sensei isn't here as well…" Nodoka said. "And Asuna…"

Setsuna turned to look at the castle and said, "Don't tell me they're still in there?!"

"That would mean Mario and the others are in there too!" Yoshi said.

"The king still hasn't come out yet!" one of the workers said. "We're currently looking for him!"

"We've found the queen!" said the voice of another worker. He stepped out from the castle entrance with Lilina and Chamo next to him.

"It's good to see that everyone is all right here!" Chamo said happily to his comrades.

Everyone immediately gathered around Lilina and Chamo and poured down several questions on them concerning the missing ones.

"Is Negi sensei all right?"

"Where's Asuna?"

"Where's Mario?"

"Roy! Where'd he go?"

"Are you hurt?"

"What happened in there?"

"Hold on, everyone…" Lilina said, trying to calm them down. "Okay, let's put it straight… The fissure that happened, you know right? They all fell down there…"

They were all shocked to hear this. "What?! Mario fell down?!" Yoshi gasped.

"Oh no! Does that mean Negi sensei is…?" Nodoka said in shock. She was almost bursting into tears when she heard this, so Haruna and Yue quickly comforted her.

"I don't believe how he can die so easily!" Kotaro said. "He's got to be still alive down there! There is still hope if we go rescue them!"

"Yeah, I don't think my pupil will go down so easily," Eva said. Suddenly, she felt some uncomfortable presence in her mind.

Chachamaru could tell this and asked her, "What is wrong, master?"

"Nothing… It's just that… I felt a very strong energy reading coming from somewhere… A very sinister energy seems to be present here at the moment…"

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!

The loud roar-like sound shattered through the air again and everyone jumped to his or her feet upon hearing it, and once again the earthquake started.

"It's another earthquake!"

"Not again!!!"

"What is happening?!"

-

Meanwhile, at a research area, several scientists were looking into the seismograph to study the earthquake. "I've made an astounding discovery!" said a random scientist.

"What is it?"

"The epicenter of the earthquake is actually moving! It's moving to the west of the castle!"

"What?!"

"Not only that, but the epicenter is actually giving off heat. It's as if it has a life of its own!"

-

"It appears that the epicenter of the earthquake is moving towards the east," ROB said.

"How'd you know?" Marth asked him.

"I have scanned the ground to get a better understanding of the situation, and I have also made the discovery that the one responsible for the earthquake is a living being."

"You mean something living is causing this earthquake and it is currently traveling underneath the ground as we speak?" Meta-Knight said. That was when something hit him. "Can it be… the Cruncher?"

"I have a good guess that would be it," ROB said with a nod.

"So it's true that Fawful succeeded…" CF said. "They really are too late after all… And to think that the Cruncher would actually be hidden underneath this castle all along…"

"Nobody would've guessed this to begin with…" Marth said.

The shaking gradually grew weaker, but they could see the landscape towards the east side was growing stronger instead and even the floor cracked and ripped apart slightly. "Looks like the source of the earthquake is traveling in that direction all right," CF said.

"If that is the monster's doing, let's go after it!" Wario said.

"But even if we encounter the Cruncher, we cannot defeat it!" Chisame reminded them.

"Yeah, I don't find a point in fighting a monster that cannot be killed too…" Pikachu agreed.

"We have no proof that the Cruncher is really invincible if you ask me," CF claimed. "Maybe several hundreds of years ago, weapon technology wasn't as powerful and they couldn't bring it down. Whatever the case is, let's follow the source of the earthquake and see where it goes to and then think of what to do."

"I'm very interested in fighting the Cruncher too," Eva said. "I'd like to see how invincible it is exactly. Heheheheh!" And then she said in her own head, "Could that also be the source of the evil presence I am feeling?"

Gyde walked up to them and said, "You people want to go after the source of the earthquake? I wouldn't think that this is a wise choice, but if you insist, I will take you there! I can tell that you people can do something about this and save Lycia from the disaster caused by the Cruncher hundreds of years ago! Let's get onto the bus and take off then!"

-

"Ow… Where am I…? Why can't I open my eyes…? I'm having a hard time breathing too…" Negi thought. "I can't seem to move my head either!"

"Ow… That hurts…" Asuna cried. She looked down and realized she was sitting right on top of Negi's face, and thus quickly got off him. "Negi, are you all right?"

"Yeah, all right, I think…" he said with a slightly blushing face.

They both stood up and rubbed the sore parts of their body and looked around. Nearby, Mario, Luigi, and Roy also got back up. "Ow… What a fall... Looks like we survived after all…" Roy said.

"I thought I was a goner…" Luigi said, still sounding frightened.

"Where eez theez place?" Mario asked.

They looked around the place and saw there were in a dark cave-like area, but the walls and structures didn't exactly look like they were made of rocks or minerals. They looked more skeletal and somewhat organic in appearance.

"What is this place…?" Negi wondered.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Where have Mario's group landed in? I think it shouldn't be all that hard to guess. The next chapter will answer many things that you want to know, so stay tuned!


	39. Time For the Final Battle!

**Chapter 39  
It is time for the final battle!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hmmm… No good… Mario's phone won't connect…" Yoshi said, looking at his cell phone.

"Connection must be really poor down in the ground," G&W said. "Now we'll never be able to contact him."

At the same time, the girls that had formed Pactio contract with Negi were also desperately trying to contact him through the card, but they couldn't get in touch with him either. "I'm not getting any respond from him at all…" Konoka said.

"We should be able to get in touch with him as long as we are within 10 kilometers radius," Yue said. "This is strange…"

"Is everybody ready?" Captain Falcon said to them all from the entrance of the bus. "We're ready to leave now! The driver is too scared to drive towards the source of the earthquake, so I'll be taking the steering wheel instead!"

Hearing this, Pikachu whispered into Pichu's ear, "I think we can expect one heck of a ride…"

"I actually enjoy this," Pichu said.

After they all got onto the bus and took their seats, Lilina ran up to door and said, "Please be all right! We're trying to rescue Roy and the others from the fissure. We're counting on you to save this country now!"

"Don't worry!" CF said, giving a thumb up. "We will not let the Cruncher repeat history like before. You can count on us to bring it down real this time!" Turning his head to the back, he shouted, "Is everyone ready? Fasten your seatbelts and then let's get going!"

"There are seatbelts?" Pit asked, looking to his sides, but he suddenly fell back when CF stepped on the gas pedal to the fullest and zoomed off. "Whoa!"

And the bus zoomed across the field equivalent to a F1 racing car.

-

Mario and the others found themselves in this very strange and eerie-looking place after they fell down the fissure. "What is this place?" Roy asked.

"Whatever this place is, it's giving me the creeps…" Luigi said. "And why do I feel like the whole place is vibrating?"

"Yeah, the ground does feel like it is vibrating…" Negi said.

"No use eef we just-a stand-a around," Mario stated. "We might-a as well look-a around da place and figure a way outta here."

-

Meanwhile, the bus continued driving across the field that was shaking due to something massive traveling underneath the ground. "The shaking is getting stronger," CF said. "Everyone sit tightly and don't fall off your seat or get hurt!"

"The fact that your driving speed is monstrous is already giving some of us heart attacks already…" Marth told him.

"I slowed down a lot, didn't I?"

"The speed meter still reads over 130 kilometers per hour…"

Way in the back seat, Chisame was using her artifacts to gather information on the situation of the earthquake. "According to Negi…" she started.

"What?" Nodoka said curiously, poking her head up from behind her seat.

"I mean one of my mouse spirits... His name is Negi as well… Anyway, according to him, the Cruncher is currently ahead of us moving at a speed of 140 kilometers per hour and is traveling at a straight path. We're not very far from above its head actually."

"That monster sure can run fast its size…" Kotaro said.

"Any idea where it's planning to head to?" Eva asked.

"How do you expect me to know that…?" Chisame told her.

"If we keep on going in this direction," Gyde said, "we will eventually reach the Dragon Ruins. Back when dragons resided in this country, it was a place where dragons loved to gather around. Now it is nothing but a tourist attraction."

"Whatever the case is, we'll just keep go after it until it stops!" CF said.

-

Meanwhile, Mario's group was still traveling through the odd cave. As they walked across the ground, they noted that it was somewhat soft and when they went through the smaller passages and brushed their arms and skin against the walls, it felt slimy and warm. In fact, the walls all looked like it was pulsating with life. "Ugh… This place gives me creeps…" Asuna groaned in disgust. "I want to get out of wherever this place is already…"

"Why do I have a feeling that we got digested…?" Luigi said.

"Actually, that's what was going on in my mind…" Roy said. "It looks like we're inside the body of some large living thing."

"Eet duz make sense eef you ask-a me…" Mario said.

"For real? Ugh! Then I want to get out of here even more!" Asuna said.

"But if that is true? What are we inside of?" Negi asked. "I tried to contacting the others using my cards, but the signal isn't getting through…"

"My cell phone eezn't working too," Mario said.

They soon came out from the small passage and walked across a narrow strip of land that resembled a bone and there were purple boiling liquid down below. "Must be poison…" Luigi said, looking down at them. "Imagine falling down there…"

There was a sudden shaking and Luigi lost his balance and fell off the edge. "AAHH!!!"

But Mario caught his hand in the nick of time and saved him from death. "Are you all right-a?"

"I want to get out… of here already…" Luigi cried.

-

Back on the surface, the earthquake was causing the trees to fall over as well as portions of the ground breaking and rising into the air. "This may be a bumpy ride, everyone!" CF said. "Fasten your seatbelts!"

"But there are no seatbelts!" Pit said before he fell back onto the seat from the sudden speed boost again. "Whoa!"

CF sped across the field as fast as he could and due to the bumpy path, the bus jumped into the air constantly and the people inside kept on banging their head against the ceiling over and over, except for the captain himself.

Then a towering tree in front started to fall over, and CF quickly backed off to avoid getting crush and this caused everyone to fly forward and smash their face against the seat in front of them, except for Gyde who smashed his face into the glass since he was sitting way up front next to CF.

CF drove around to the side of the tree and zoomed off again, once again making everyone fly to the back of their seats. The road was still very bumpy and the bus jumped up and down and everyone was having a fun time (yeah right) hitting their heads against the ceiling over and over.

BONK BONK BONK!!!!

"I think I can see the ruins up front!" CF said, and sure enough, some stone monuments and what looked like building remains was starting to surface over the horizon of the darkening sky (it's evening, you know).

As the bus approached closer and closer to the ruins, he saw the ground next to the ruins starting to break apart. Chisame shook and rubbed her head to get back to her senses from the bumpy ride and looked at her laptop and said, "The Cruncher seems to have stopped moving! It stopped next to the ruins!"

"I can see that!" CF said. The ground start to rise and then break open, and thus CF quickly backed up the bus to a safer distance.

"Something is coming out!" Gyde pointed out.

"Yes, I can see that," CF told him.

The shaking caused some of the stone monuments to fall over and suddenly, a massive arm burst out from next to the ruins much to the surprise of everyone. "A giant arm just came out!!!" Yoshi screamed.

Slowly, the ground and the dirt gave way as something even larger slowly tore its way out of the ground. It was hard to tell what it was at first due to the dust and dirt flying around in the air, but as the thing fully stopped rising up from the ground and the shaking ceased, it was in full view to everyone.

"HOLY COW!!!!!" Dedede screamed with his eyes popping out of his head.

"YOSHI!!! PIKA!!! PICHI!!! JIGGLY!!! SQUAWK!!!!" gasped Yoshi, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Parry together.

"It's huge-aru!" Ku Fei exclaimed.

"It's so scary!!!" Konoka cried.

"So that is the monster?!" Kotaro said, surprised.

Rising out from the ground in front of them was a large and monstrous being with pitch black skin and glowing purple eyes. Its whole body did not come out from the ground however, so only its upper body was visible. Its head was reptilian in appearance and was somewhat crescent-shaped, especially towards the top and its pointy sides reached far to the back. Its arms were like massive pillars that were placed on the ground as if to support its massive body.

It was the Cruncher.

Opening its massive mouth that was filled with rows of sharp and long teeth, the Cruncher let out a loud and terrifying roar the rang through the night sky.

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!

Because they were at such a close range, the roar was very damaging to their ears and the glasses of the bus shattered too. "So that's where the sound came from!" Red cried.

"So this is the Cruncher…" CF said, getting off the bus, and he was soon followed by the others.

"It's so big…" Kirby said. "Can we defeat something this big…? We're like little ants looking up at a cow…"

Indeed, the Cruncher was very big compared to them. What was visible above the surface was about 40 meters in height alone, so you don't want to imagine how big it really is if one got to see the rest of its body…

"You know… The black skin and purple eyes remind me of something…" Marth said. "Maybe just a coincidence…"

"So this is the thing that is giving off the evil energy," Eva said. "Looks pretty impressive, doesn't it?"

At the same time, helicopters appeared up in the air and news reporters that were in there were recording down everything their camera saw and broadcasted it live to the TV, so currently everyone in Lycia who had their TV turned on could see the Cruncher in full view.

"What we are looking at now," the news reporter said, "is not a movie filming or anything! It is none other than the legendary monster that once terrorized Lycia several hundred years ago, the Cruncher! It was said to be immortal but was defeated when a powerful mage separated its spirit from its body, but it seems to have been brought back to life again! Is there any hope of defeating it now?"

-

Back at the hotel, the remaining 3-A girls were all watching the situation on TV from their own rooms currently.

-

Room 350

"That's the monster Negi sensei's ancestor defeated several years ago!" Akira said.

"Oh no! Does that mean they failed to stop it from coming back to life?!" Yuuna gasped.

"Oh no! What happened to Negi-kun then?!" Makie cried.

-

Room 410

"Whoa man! What a scoop! I better tape this down!" Kazumi said with excitement.

"This isn't time to be thinking about that!" Ayaka told her. "Our classmates and Negi sensei must be there trying to fight it! We should be worried about them at the moment!"

-

At the same time, Mario's group had arrived at a large empty space within this odd organic cave. "It's that terrifying sounding roar again!" Luigi cried. "Where exactly are we?!"

Negi suddenly noticed something forming in the air and told everyone to look. Up in the air, dark particles were slowly gathering together to form a humanoid shape, and then it finally it transformed into Fawful. "I have fury!"

"It's that guy!" Asuna said.

"You! Where did you go to earlier?!" Roy asked him. "We haven't settled our score yet!"

"Geehehehehehe! The situation you are in right now do you still not know? Oh how your stupidity makes me laugh! Geehehehehehe!" Fawful said. Raising his arm into the air, he said loudly, "Now is the time when the grandest part of my scheme comes to rise! At last I have succeeded in the fusion with the Cruncher! The Cruncher and I are now the one and the same!"

"What?! You fused yourself with the Cruncher?!" Negi gasped.

"So that was the reason you absorbed the spirit…" Roy said. "Just so you can become one with the Cruncher control it as you wish…"

-

"Huh? Did you hear that?" Pichu asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like Fawful's voice," CF said.

"And it appears to be…" Meta-Knight said as he turned to look at the Cruncher, "coming from there…"

"Oh how smart of you to see through the plans in my gray matter!" said the voice of Fawful that seemed to be coming from the Cruncher. "And yet fail you did to realize that you are standing inside the body of the Cruncher."

"What?! Who is inside the Cruncher?!" Red said.

-

"What?! You mean we're inside the Cruncher all along?!" Asuna gasped.

"No wonder…" Mario said.

"Oh man… That explains the bad feeling I have about being digested…" Luigi cried. "I want to get out of here now…"

Suddenly, Mario's cell phone rang and he quickly answered it, "Hello?"

-

"It's me, Yoshi!" Yoshi said into his cell phone. "Where are you?"

"I am inside da Cruncher!" Mario's voice replied.

"Really? Just as expected!" He then switched his cell phone to broadcast mode so that everyone could hear Mario's voice. "Who else is with you?"

"Luigi, Roy, Negi, and Asuna."

"What?! Negi sensei is inside there as well?!" Setsuna said in shock.

"Negi sensei!!" Nodoka cried. She ran up to next to Yoshi and said to the phone, "Is he all right in there?"

"Everyone eez all right-a!" Mario responded. "Right-a now we are face to face with Fawful!"

"That guy is in there too?" CF said curiously.

"Geehehehe!!!" the voice of Fawful said from the Cruncher, who was doing nothing but looking around and growling. "Do you have fear? Behold the mightiness and the nastiness that is the Cruncher in front of your eyes! One I have become with the Cruncher and everything it sees and knows have become one with me too! Oh how I tremble at the things of what I just learned! The life of the Cruncher now flashes before my eyes as if my life is flashing before my eyes even though death is not nigh for me! Oh, such excitement do I feel to share to you what I learned!"

"Where is that guy getting at…?" Pikachu asked.

"Such a long story the Cruncher has! Yes, the story is the lengthiness! Oh how it remember the times that it was known as the Cruncher Darkling!"

The moment they heard the term 'Darkling', Captain Falcon, Marth, G&W, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, and Parry shot up their heads and looks of shock and horror appeared on their faces as they shouted out loud simultaneously, "DARKLING?!?!??!"

-

"DARKLING?!?!?!!" Mario, Luigi, and Roy gasped in shock when they heard what Fawful just said.

"What? What's wrong?" Asuna asked.

"The Cruncher is a Darkling?!" Roy said in unbelief.

"Oh my god! What is a Darkling still doing in this world?!" Luigi cried as he wobbled from head to toe. "Shouldn't they all be sealed away in the Forbidden Realm already?!"

-

"Darkling?! The ones known as the embodiment of evil?!" Pichu said in shock. "Are you kidding me?! The Cruncher is a Darkling?!"

"No wonder the black skin and purple eyes struck me earlier…" Marth said.

"Excuse me, but can you explain to me why you are so surprised-aru?" Ku Fei asked.

"To put it simple, they are the embodiment of evil," Marth explained. "I'm sure most of you know of the Darkling incident."

"We were the ones who stopped the Darkling invasion," CF continued. "We battled against the man who released the Darkling from their prison and saved the world from destruction."

"Thousands of years ago, the time of the Great War," Fawful continued to speak from inside the Cruncher, "How the sight of the killing and destruction bring happiness and memories! I have nostalgia! The Hands and the Darkling battled like mindless idiots fighting over the dinner table! The Cruncher Darkling remembers when it was in the war, but it had fear! It feared death, so it burrowed into the ground and dug through the soil like knife through butter and made its house deep inside the planet! The air and atmosphere of the planet's core was different. It is comfortable, so home it made in the planet and went into deep slumber it did!"

"Okay, let me summarize from what I understand…" G&W said. "The Cruncher used to participate in the Great War thousands of years ago against the Royal Hand Family, but it was afraid of going out to fight, so it burrowed into the ground and hid deep in the core of Tooneria where the atmosphere was suitable for it for whatever reason and then it went into a deep sleep."

"Time comes to pass! The Cruncher Darkling grew like a strong boy! Oh how it was just a cute little thing in its prime, but look at how healthy it grew! It has boredom, so off to the surface it went and behold! Lycia is a playground for it! How many hundreds of years it must have been since the war ended, and no more Hands are in sight to stop it! The Cruncher Darkling has happiness and it plays like a little kid and make people cry!" Fawful continued.

"After several hundreds years, the Cruncher Darkling grew from a miniature size into its current gigantic form and then resurfaced again in Lycia and started causing destruction," G&W translated. "I think we know the rest of the story from there now…"

"Wait a minute… Darkling shouldn't be able to exist in this world because the atmosphere isn't impure enough for them!" Yoshi said. "At least that's why we have to go destroy those Dark Reactors…"

"That's true, but Crazy Hand did say that powerful Darkling can survive longer than weaker ones," G&W reminded him. "In fact, I remember that he brought up the fact once that the 7 Deadly Incarnations are capable of existing in this world without any harm to their bodies at all because of their immense powers. That brings us to this matter… If the Cruncher Darkling could survive all this year with no problem, it would mean it is a really powerful Darkling…"

"That explains everything…" CF said. "Now I know why the Cruncher was invincible. That was only because…"

"No one used the right weapons to fight it," Marth said, finishing the phrase for him.

"That would be the Holy Weapons…" G&W added.

"The Holy Weapons?" Kaede said curiously.

"I heard of those," Eva said. "They're made by the Royal Hand Family in fear that the Darkling may one day arise again."

"Yeah, and we have that in our possession," Yoshi said. "We are Master Hand's pupils after all!"

"As I figured…"

"That means you people have the hope of defeating the Cruncher, right?" Haruna said.

"We didn't bring it," Yoshi said blatantly.

"What?!" the girls gasped.

"Yeah, we didn't bring it," CF said. "So our hope of destroying the Cruncher is absolute zero."

"No, there is still a chance!" Roy's voice said from Yoshi's cell phone.

-

Back inside the Cruncher's body, Roy reached for his Binding Blade and then sheathed it. "I have a Holy Weapon with me." Pointing it at Fawful, he said, "The Binding Blade!"

"Oh yeah! The Binding Blade is one of the Holy Weapons!" Luigi said. "Now we have chances of winning!" He turned to Fawful and said fearlessly, "Now what will you do? Our friend, the king, over here has the weapon built for destroying Darkling! If you have fused yourself with the Cruncher, then you should surely fear the Holy Weapon!"

"Geehehehehehe!! I have fury!" Fawful said loudly. "It is the time when the toady named Fawful takes the spotlight and walk in the glory that my master Cackletta once walked in! In her steps I will walk to become the master of the world! Such little weapon I have no care of! Behold the power that I possess and be afraid, very afraid!"

Fawful stretched out his arms and dark energy slowly consumed. Slowly, the dark energy expanded into a large sphere, and then out from the sides of the dark sphere, six long spider-like legs came out and a zigzagged antenna with a circle on the tip grew out from the top of the sphere, and there was an evil face similar to the Cruncher's face on the circle too. A pair of long arms with sharp claws came out just above the legs and finally, a face consisting of a pair of large purple eyes and a large grinning mouth appeared on the front of the sphere as it molded itself into the shape of Fawful's head.

"Mamamia!" Mario said in shock.

"I have fury!!!!" a newly transformed Fawful said loudly. "Oh how I marvel at the new power that I have! Where is your god now? Your lives that I spit on now are nothing but a caricature of cartoon drawn by a kid who is stupid! This is the time for the final battle to take place, on the center of the gala where the spotlight shines on! Fink rats like you are an eyesore and bring me fury! Disappear from my sight you should!"

"Tsk! Like we're going to be afraid of you!" said Roy, walking up front with his Binding Blade gripped tightly in his hand. "So long as I have this with me, you will surely go down!"

"We will help too!" Negi said, stepping forward. "I know that you are the only one here who is capable of defeating Fawful and the Cruncher, but please let me lend you my power too! I will do everything it takes to put an end to this!"

"Don't-a forget-a uz too!" Mario said. "We will fight-a alongside-a you no matter who da enemy is!"

"Well, looks like there's no other way out of this other than to fight," Asuna said. Taking her out her Pactio card, she said the magic word and then in a flash, a large metal sword appeared. "Let's give it all we've got then!"

"Um… Do I need to do anything?" Luigi asked.

Mario then spoke into his cell phone, "What-a are you guys going to do?"

-

"It's true that we have absolutely no chance of bringing down the Cruncher Darkling," CF replied. "But that doesn't mean we will pull back!"

"Right, it just isn't my style," Marth said. "If there is an opponent that must be destroyed, I will not run from it."

"But we have no chance of defeating the Cruncher!" Pikachu said. "We'll just be wasting our energy!"

"Wouldn't hurt to try," CF replied. "The most we can do is to wear down the Cruncher and keep it from doing anything dangerous."

"Then we shall fight with full strength then," Meta-Knight said. "After all, we are facing off against the embodiment of evil that cannot be killed without the right weapons."

"Oh boy! I can't wait to clobber this monster!" Wario said delightfully.

"Are you sure you all are going to fight this thing?!" Chisame asked. "There is no way we can win against that thing! We should just hide and leave it to your friend inside to do the job!"

"No… I think we should fight too…" Nodoka said, and this made everyone turn to look at her. "Negi sensei is inside the Cruncher right now and even though he knows he cannot defeat the enemy himself, he still putting his effort to fight it… I can tell by reading my artifact… If Negi sensei is fighting hard for everyone and the world, we should give all our best and help him the best we can too…"

Haruna patted her on the shoulder and said, "You have a good point!"

"Yeah, that's just exactly what Negi sensei would do and say," Yue said.

"Who cares if the opponent is invincible?" Eva said. "I'm not going to back down from this big ugly monster either!"

"If master is willing to fight, I am willing to fight alongside her," Chachamaru said.

"I'll give everything I've got! I won't let Negi sensei down-aru!" Ku Fei said excitedly.

"Backing off from enemies isn't my style too, so I am going to fight-degozaru," Kaede said.

"I hope I get a good payment for this after this is all done with," Mana said as she walked forward with a massive machine gun mounted to her right shoulder.

"Whoa… Where'd you get that from?" Pikachu asked.

"I didn't get much chance to shine back in the castle, so this time I'm not going to sit back and do nothing anymore!" Kotaro said, punching his palm.

"If everyone is fighting, I will stay around to help here anyone who is hurt!" Konoka said.

"Please stay back, Ojou-sama!" Setsuna told her. "It's too dangerous for you to be here, so let me handle everything."

"Don't say that, Secchan! I'm part of the class too, so I'm willing to risk my life for everything!"

"But…"

"Don't worry, Secchan. I won't get myself into so much trouble. I'll heal you if you get hurt!"

Red reached his Pokeballs and said, "Okay, everyone! Time to face someone several times your size! Hope you try your best!"

"I must be brave!" Lucas said in his mind. "I must not back down from any kind of enemy!"

"Goddess Palutena, please give us the strength to win this battle!" Pit said a silent prayer.

"The chance of winning is zero, but fighting is the only option left," ROB said.

"Who cares if the enemy is invincible? I'm going to clobber it in the name of the king!" Dedede said.

"Well, looks like we'll have to go all out," Yoshi said to Lucario. "Are you ready, son?"

"I am ready to fight alongside you, father," Lucario said, getting into fighting stance.

"Can't deny the fact that the enemy can't be defeated, but it's all up to Roy now," G&W thought.

The Cruncher, seeing that everyone was going to attack him (I'll just refer to it as a male from now on) lowered his head to look at them, and then it let out a roar that nearly blew them all to their backs.

"We don't care whether you are a Darkling or not or whether we have the Holy Weapons or not," CF said. "We are going to strike you down once and for all!"

-

Inside the Cruncher, Roy pointed his Binding Blade at Fawful and said, "Get ready to meet your maker! By destroying you, it will be equivalent to destroying the Cruncher since you are basically his mind and soul now!"

"I will not forgive your evil ways!" Negi said angrily. "I'm going to defeat you here!"

Fawful simply snickered at their words and said loudly, "Taste my fury, fink rats! Geehehehehehehe!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Whoever said that I forgot about the Darkling? Surprised that the Cruncher is in fact a Darkling all along? For those who haven't read Darkling yet, I recommend you to read it. That story is my first step into creating my current SSB series universe. Its quality may not be as high as the current stories, but it is still worth a read.

And thus, the final battle will come next chapter. It might take much longer than the previous chapters since I want to make it as good as possible and put effort into it. I'm still deciding whether it should be one chapter or separated into two chapters. Anyway, have patience as I try to work up an epic final battle!

How about guessing which final boss theme I'm planning to use?


	40. The Finishing Blow

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher: **Have you read the stories of the author I told you?  
**Game2002: **There are at least four authors called KingdomKey. Mind being more specific?

Considering that my next story will be a remake of Holy Weapons vs. Dark Forces, some of you might have been heading over to read the original already. Feel free to read it, but ABSOLUTELY DO NOT review it so that I will not be reminded of how badly it was written. Thanks!

**Chapter 40  
We are fighting an opponent that cannot be killed. We can only rely on Roy to deal the finish blow**

**

* * *

  
**

**BGM: Final boss theme (Mario & Luigi 3)**

The sky was gradually turning dark and the atmosphere was an intense and evil one too. After all, their opponent was a Darkling, the embodiment of evil and invincible to every known weapon except the Holy Weapons, which the Smashers were unfortunate enough to not be carrying with them at the moment.

"Remember," Captain Falcon reminded everyone, "We are fighting an opponent that cannot be killed. The only thing we can do is to keep the Cruncher Darkling in a weak state and keep him from causing too much destruction. We will have to rely on Roy to deal the finishing blow from the inside."

"Who cares as long as I get to give that monster some good ol' beating?" Wario said. "I can't wait to get started!"

"Honestly saying," Marth said, "I've met a Cruncher Darkling when we were back in the Forbidden Realm."

"You did?" Yoshi said curiously.

"Yeah, but it was way smaller than this one and wasn't too tough for me to take out either. Game was there when I dealt with one."

"I don't remember all that well," G&W said. "I was too busy dealing with the Hell No Darkling to pay attention to you."

"But whatever the case, we mustn't let our guard down since this one is a hundred times larger than the one I've faced, and we do not have the Holy Weapons to deal with it either."

"All right! Let's get moving, everyone!" Dedede said. "In the name of the king, I order you all to…" But before he could finish speaking, a large shadow loomed over him.

The Cruncher Darkling brought down his massive hand towards the Smashers and they all screamed before running for the side to avoid getting crush.

SLAM!

The impact of the hand onto the ground was very devastating as the whole ground shook and everyone could stand still properly from the shaking. While the hand was still on the ground, CF jumped onto it and then ran up the arm and towards the Darkling's face and leaped at it with his arm pulled back. "Falcon Punch!" he shouted, and he slammed THE punch into the forehead of the Cruncher Darkling. The difference in size was way too great however, and THE punch couldn't do anything to it. As CF fell back through the air, the Darkling caught him in his hand and then flung him onto the ground really hard.

CRAAAAAAAAAASH!!!

"Falcon!" gasped everyone. CF not only slammed onto the ground, but across skid across it violently and was unconscious afterwards.

The Cruncher Darkling reached his hand for the unconscious captain, but Marth quickly ran in front of him and then swung against the air to shoot out wind blades which struck the palm. It did nothing however, and then the Cruncher Darkling swung that hand at Marth instead, and he was too late to avoid it and was slapped across the place violently.

SLAP!

"Oh no! Marth is knocked out too!" Pikachu gasped.

"Hey you! Pick someone that is actually strong enough for you!" Wario shouted to the Cruncher Darkling while pointing at him. The Cruncher Darkling turned to look at him and then brought down his hand on him. "You think you can crush me? Just you wait!" Wario raised his hand to catch the incoming hand, only to crushed against the ground by it.

SMASH!

Meta-Knight and Setsuna both flew towards the Cruncher Darkling and sliced the air to shoot out energy and wind blades respectively.

"Sword Beam!"

"Air-Cutting Flash!"

Despite his size, the Cruncher Darkling lowered his head very fast and both the projectiles went over him harmlessly and then raised his hand over the two and gave them a powerful slap that sent the both of them crashing onto the ground like a meteor.

CRASH!!!

"Secchan!" Konoka cried, and she quickly ran to her injured friend to tend to her.

Mana used her newly acquired gun to open fire at the body of the Cruncher Darkling. The specially modified bullets dug into the Darkling's skin and exploded, tearing off small pieces of his flesh and the Darkling actually felt painful. He angrily glared at Mana and slammed down his arm on her but she leaped aside in time. However, the moment she leaped aside, the other arm came swinging at her and because she was still in air, she couldn't move anywhere to avoid it. "Oh no!"

"Aru! We'll help you!" Ku Fei said, and she jumped in front of Mana with Kaede and they both thrust their hands forward to try and halt the incoming arm, but unfortunately, their combined strength were no match for the strength of the Darkling and all three of them and smacked away. "YA!!!"

SMASH!!!

"Lic Lac Lic Lilac! 20 Arrows of Ice!" Eva said as she spread her arms to the side and formed icicles in the air around her before firing them at the Cruncher Darkling.

"Missile Swarm!" ROB unleashed his missile packs and fired several missiles that went alongside the icicles.

The Cruncher Darkling brought up his arm and used it as a shield to block all the projectiles, and then using the same arm, he swung it in their direction. "Master, watch out!" Chachamaru called out.

Eva and ROB quickly took off into the air just before they were hit by the arm and managed to escape getting hit. "Think you can beat me by simply swinging your arms? How about trying to come up with more diverse attacks?" Eva said, holding up both her hands in front of her face, she started to chant another magic incantation. "Lic Lac…"

"Incoming danger!" ROB said, and he flew out of the way just as the Cruncher Darkling brought down his arm and Eva ended up getting smashed into the ground like a nail.

SMASH!

"Master!" Chachamaru gasped, and she flew over to Eva's head which was sticking out of the ground. "Master, are you all right?"

"Do I look all right to you?!" she cried, and she also had a large bump on her head.

Chachamaru turned to the Cruncher Darkling and gave him an angry glare saying, "How dare you hurt master? You will pay!" She stretched her arm to both sides and in an instant, her right arm transformed into a large blade and the left arm transformed into a large gun.

"Wow! That's cool!" Pichu exclaimed.

The Darkling swung his arm at her but she took off into the air using his boosters and managed to avoid the attack. Pointing her arm cannon at the Darkling's face, she fired a couple of energy shots that struck him in the forehead and then rushed to the arm that was on the ground and slashed across his skin with the blade arm. The Darkling growled from the slight pain he received and then angrily swung his other arm at her, but she escaped it in time.

Yoshi, with Lucario and Kirby both riding on top of him, jumped onto the arm that was still on the ground and ran up it all the way to the shoulder. Once on his shoulder, Yoshi and Kirby both took a deep breath before spitting a large piece of rock at his neck, and then Lucario leaped off of Yoshi and delivered a powerful punch into the side of his face. "Focus Punch!" But the Darkling wasn't bothered all that much by the punch.

"Our attacks aren't doing anything to it!" Yoshi said.

"His size is too big to feel any pain from small attacks such as these!" Kirby stated.

Before they could move, the Cruncher Darkling reached his hand to his shoulder and caught them within his grasp before tossing them forcefully onto the ground where they sank into it a few inches due to the force thrown being really strong.

SLAM!

Meanwhile, Chachamaru flew in from behind and was ready to stab her blade through the back of his head, but the Darkling knew that she was sneaking up from behind and quickly reached to her and caught her in his hands. "What?!"

"Missile Swarm!" ROB said as he launched another swarm of missiles from the air. The Cruncher Darkling countered the attack by throwing Chachamaru at the incoming missiles and she took every single on of them to herself instead, much to ROB's horror. "What?!"

BANG!!!"

"Ugh!!" The damaged Chachamaru flew out from the explosion and rammed into ROB and they both crashed onto the ground.

"Dammit! How dare you knock out everyone?!" Kotaro said angrily. "You'll pay!" He ran towards the Cruncher Darkling and jumped onto his finger before leaping onto the hand to run up his arm, and then he summoned black hounds out of his shadow to attack. "Get him!" The black dogs ran up the arm and then leaped off to the Cruncher Darkling's face and chomped down their jaws onto his skin, but the Darkling managed to shake them off with ease. Kotaro then leaped off his arm and aimed to take a blow for the face, but the Cruncher Darkling ducked down his head fast and when Kotaro went over him, he pulled his head back up and Kotaro was sent flying up into the sky from the impact. "YAAAAA!!!"

"Oh no! Kotaro will likely die if he falls from that height!" Nodoka gasped.

"I'll help him!" Yue quickly pointed her magic wand at Kotaro as he fell back down and created a small whirlwind below him that slowed down his falling speed.

But the Cruncher Darkling just had to ruin the fun by slamming his hand down on top of Kotaro and then right onto the top of the Library Exploration Girls.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!

"Oh my god! This monster is too tough for us to deal with!" Chisame cried. "We better get back to the bus and escape ASAP!!!" She turned to where the bus was and saw that it had already driven away at a fast speed. "Hey! Get back here!"

Gyde was too scared to stay around any longer, so he took off to save his own life, and Parry, Blackshell, Chamo, and Chachazero were in there as well.

"The Cruncher really is powerful! We cannot defeat him like this!" Pit gasped.

The Cruncher Darkling turned to look at the rest of the Smashers and the girls, who were all terrified, and pulled back his right arm as far as he could and then threw forth a folded fist at them. "He's going to punch us!!!" Pikachu cried.

"Everyone!" Red shouted to his six Pokemon. "Stop the incoming fist!" His Pokemon at once ran forward to try and stop the fist from coming any forward, but they were unfortunately no match at all for its speed and power. All six Pokemon were punched backwards and crashed into everyone that was behind them and they all went soaring into the temple entrance and crashed violently.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Tsk! None of you here can get a single thing right!" Dedede grumbled. "Do I have to do everything by myself? I'll show you the way it is done!" Holding up his electrified hammer, he shouted to the Cruncher Darkling, "Hey you! I'm going to be your opponent, so you better get ready to meet your maker! Bow down before the king at once!"

The Cruncher Darkling thus responded to his call by throwing a fist at him.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

With this, every single once of the good guys that attempted to face the Cruncher Darkling were knocked out unconscious. The Cruncher Darkling looked at the fallen bodies of the Smashers and the girls and gave a deep and rough-sounding snickering and said, "Weaklings, heheheheh!"

Up in the air, the news reporting helicopter had recorded down everything. "It seems that the people who attempted to fight the Cruncher had all been defeated!" the news reporter said. "There is truly no way to defeat this monster!"

-

While all that was going on, there was another battle going on inside the Cruncher Darkling's body.

"Prepare yourself!" Roy shouted. He jumped towards Fawful's head and raised his sword to the back to ready to bring it down on him.

"Geeheheheh!" Fawful simply laughed and then his purple eyes glowed brightly and a pair of spiraling beam shot out and zapped Roy while he was still in the air.

"Augh!"

Then the antenna reached forward and the circle on the tip opened its jaws and chomped onto Roy's body and hurled him away forcefully.

"Activate the contract for 15 seconds!" Negi said loudly as he held up the Pactio card containing the picture of Asuna.

"I'm on it!" Asuna said, and her body automatically responded by itself and she rushed at Fawful at a fast speed and she swung her sword across his legs.

The first leg on the left side was knocked off the ground and he almost lost his balance. Asuna then leaped up from behind and swung her sword at him but the antenna reached forward and bit the sword before hurling her forward. She landed safely however and then jumped at his face and attacked with her sword again, but Fawful countered by swiping his claws at her blade rapidly.

"17 Arrows of Light!" Negi pointed his staff at Fawful and launched out several laser beams. Asuna quickly moved out of the way and the beams blasted Fawful in the face

Fawful wasn't fazed by the attack however. He stretched out his right arm to hit him and Negi jumped back into the air to avoid it, and while he was still in air, Fawful fired a spiraling eye beam at him. Negi quickly held up his staff and a force field appeared, protecting him from the beam.

"Hey you!" Asuna leaped at Fawful and raised her sword over her head before slamming it down, but to her surprise, Fawful caught the blade on both sides using his bare hands. "What?!"

"Hey you!" Roy suddenly came jumping in from the side and swung his sword at Fawful. The villain had no time to react and took a slash across his face.

SLASH!!

"Yeow! It is the painfulness!!" Fawful cried as he took some steps back. Roy jumped at him again and delivered another slash, but quick as a flash, Fawful sank into the floor in the form of a puddle of black ooze and disappeared. Roy landed and looked around for where he might be.

"Where'd he go?"

Then the antenna shot out from the floor next to him at a blinding speed and bit him in the legs. "What?! Ya?!" Fawful raised his head halfway out of the floor and the antenna lifted Roy up into the air and swung him around for a while before hurling him across the place and into the wall.

BANG!

"Geehehehehe! I laugh at your pathetic of an attempt to defeat me!" Fawful laughed.

"Don't be so full of yourself!" Asuna said to him. "You will end up being the pathetic one in the end!"

"Something that is very interesting and fun is happening out there right now! All beaten up by the Cruncher Darkling your friend is! Owned by the Cruncher Darkling they are!"

"What?!" Luigi said in shock.

"There eez no way they can lose!" Mario said. "No matter what-a, they will get-a back-a up and fight-a again! They will not-a fall so easily!"

"Um, yeah… Mario is right! There is no way they can lose!" Luigi said this time. "You better not underestimate our friends!"

"We do not have to worry about them," Roy said, getting back into the scene with his sword placed against his shoulder. "You better not underestimate us Smashers. No matter how many times they fall, they will get back up and fight again, even if they are fighting a battle that they cannot win. Right now I am the only person capable of defeating you, so I'm not going to waste any more time otherwise I would just be a burden to everyone out there! You better get ready because I'm going to get serious!" He then turned to the others and said to them, "Everyone! Move back for the meantime! This is my fight!"

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Negi asked him.

"Don't worry; I can deal with everything by myself. I'll let you know if I need help!"

-

Back outside, the Cruncher Darkling saw that everyone he had beaten up was starting to get back up again. They walked towards the giant monster and each of them had a look of dead seriousness on his of her faces.

Glaring at the Cruncher Darkling, Captain Falcon said, "Hey you, did you just call us a weakling?"

"You better know who the weakling here is," Marth said sternly. "We don't take that phrase against us so easily."

"You hit me good all right earlier, but this time it's my turn to hit you back even better!" Wario growled.

"Amazing! The people who attempted to fight the Cruncher but failed miserably are back on their feet again!" the news reporter said. "What do they plan to do now?"

"All right, let's get serious again," CF said to everyone. "Until Roy finishes his battle inside, we will need to hold up to ourselves as much as we can. Let's get started! By the way, restart the music please."

**BGM: Final boss theme again... (Mario & Luigi 3)**

The Cruncher Darkling made a noise that sounded like laughter and then folded his hands together and held them high into the air and slammed them back down onto the floor like a hammer. Luckily, the Smashers all got out of the way in time before they got hit.

Immediately after the fists slammed down, Eva turned around and touched her palm against the Darkling's hand. "Ice Takeover!" Then the Darkling's hand was completely frozen and remained stuck to the ground, unable to be pulled off.

Marth ran to a pillar that was nearby and leaped up as high as it and sliced each segment as he came falling back down. "Tower Cutter!" After landing, he turned to Jigglypuff and said to her, "It's all yours, Jigglypuff!"

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff ran behind the pillar and started inhaling air to inflate her body as much as she could. "Jigglypuff Cannonball!" And she blew out air against the ground to shoot herself forward and ramming into the back of the pillar, hitting it segment by segment. When struck, the segments of the pillar would fly at the Cruncher Darkling like a spinning disk and hit him hard in the arms and the sides of the body. Because his hands were frozen and stuck, the Darkling couldn't counter the incoming pillar segments.

The Darkling growled angrily but then heard the sound of hammer pounding against something. He turned to his right and witness Meta-Knight building a staircase up the air and towards his face with the help of Kaede and Ku Fei who were following from behind and providing MK with the necessary wooden planks. "Amazed by my ability to build a staircase in the air?" MK asked.

As amazing as it seem, the staircase was very wobbly due to nothing supporting it and also because the wooden planks were very thin, so the entire thing was at the brink of collapsing. "This will not hold long, so jump and attack now!" MK said to the two girls.

"Roger that!" Kaede said, and then she leaped off the top of the staircase along with Ku Fei and pulled their arms.

"Take this! Kaede-Fei Double Ninpo Punch!" they both yelled, and they slammed their fists into the jaw of the Cruncher Darkling with such a force that the Darkling actually fazed by it.

G&W got out a bucket full of oil from nowhere and ran to Red shouting to him, "I need to borrow your Aerodactyl for a while!"

"Sure! Give him a lift, Aero!" Red said to the fossil Pokemon.

The Aerodactyl allowed G&W to climb onto his back and then flew towards the Darkling and above his arm where G&W dumped down the oil onto the frozen parts of the hand as well as the arm. "Oil, you want it? You can have it, you fiend!" G&W said, and then he turned to look at Lucas down below and shouted to him, "Now's your chance, Lucas!"

"Okay!" Lucas replied, and then he shot out a spark out of his hand and at the Darkling's hand. "PK Fire!"

When the fire touched the oily surface of the ice, the whole thing was immediately set ablaze and the fire traveled all the way to the Darkling's shoulders. The Darkling raised his arms into the air and flailed it around with great panic in an attempt to put out the flames. "IT BURNS!!!"

Just as the Darkling was about to put out the flames on his body by hitting them rapidly, Mana pointed her machine gun at the Darkling's face and ROB used a gun that came out from his base while Chachamaru used her arm cannon, and they pulled the triggers simultaneously and shot the Darkling square in the face, creating a big blast.

BANG!

Immediately after this, Captain Falcon ran towards Lax who was standing next to Red and asked, "Mind giving us a lift?"

Lax nodded and raised his hand and gave CF a boost really high into the air towards the Darkling. Kotaro, Wario, and Dedede followed right afterwards and Lax gave them all a push all the way into the air where they all fell towards the Darkling together.

"Falcon Punch!" CF yelled as he pulled back his arm.

Kotaro ripped his shirt apart and instantly transformed into his demon form and pulled back his fist as well. "Howling Knuckle!"

Dedede raised his electrified hammer over his head. "Super Hammer Comet!"

Wario positioned himself in a way so that his arms were at the sides and his head was pointing at the Darkling. "Wario Torpedo!"

All four of them slammed down onto the top of the Darkling's head with a monstrous force and his head was forced to eat dirt.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!

"Yeah! That's a hit!" Pichu exclaimed.

-

The impact of the previous hit was a very strong one that the people inside could feel the shaking as well. "What was that?" Luigi asked.

"I think-a they just-a gave da Cruncha a very hard-a blow," Mario replied.

All the while, Roy was still fighting against Fawful by himself. "See? I told you that they are not the kind to fall so easily!" Roy said to Fawful.

"Interesting bunch they are, and annoying fink rats as well!" Fawful said. "Time it is a matter of before they know the worthlessness it is in fighting a Darkling with no usage of the Holy Weapons!"

"We'll see about that!" Roy said, and then he shot out fireballs by slashing against the fire.

Fawful formed purple energy balls in his hand and hurled them at the fireballs and made them cancel out each other. Roy immediately rushed forward to swing at Fawful but he leaped all the way to the back of the room and shot out more energy balls. Roy swiftly avoided them while running forward and when he was near, Fawful slammed down his hand at him but he leaped up into the air and slashed him in the face

"Yeow!" Fawful cried and quickly pulled back to a safer location and then swung his right hand at Roy, who blocked it with his sword. While his hand was gripping against Roy's sword, the antenna reached down to attack him, and Roy had to let go of his sword and jump out of the way in order to avoid getting hit. Meanwhile, Fawful hurl the Binding Blade away and left Roy without a weapon. "Now a weapon you have not!" he said. "Geehehehehehe!"

"Tsk!" Roy quickly evaded the energy balls hurled by him and quickly ran to where the Binding Blade was. As he was going to reach it, Fawful dug his hand into the floor and it came back out underneath the blade and knocked it to another rplace. "What?!" And then the arm grabbed Roy by the neck and choked him. "Ack!"

"Geehehehehehe!" As Fawful tightened the grip on Roy's neck, Mario tossed himself into his face and landed a kick into his left eye. "YEOW!" And this made the grip loosen as well.

"Roy eez not-a alone in theez!" Mario said. "He haz uz to support-a him!"

"Fink rat!" Fawful growled angrily, and he tried to hit Mario with his arms but the attacked missed when Mario jumped away.

"You're asking for it!" Roy shouted. "Flare Blade!" He slammed his sword down in front of Fawful and created an explosion that made him scurry backwards fast.

"Annoying pest! Eat this!" Fawful shouted. The eyes on the tip of the antenna started flashing and then a purple lightning bolt was shot out. It struck Roy in front of his feet and almost made him fall over, but then the second lightning bolt struck him in the body.

ZAP!!

"YAAAA!!!!"

After Roy was shocked by the bolt, Fawful reached his arm forward to grab him but Mario quickly jumped forward and pushed Roy out of the way and got caught himself. "Mario!" Luigi cried.

Fawful hurled him high up into the air and then fired a pair of lightning bolts at him.

ZAAAAP!!!!!

"WAAAAAAA!!!" And Mario fell back down onto the floor fried.

"MARIO!!!" Luigi cried. He quickly ran up to Mario and shook him to try and wake him up. "Mario! Wake up! Don't die on me!"

"That's enough! You're going too far!" Roy shouted. He ran at Fawful who fired lightning bolts at him again, but Roy used the blade to block the attack this time. Normally a metallic sword would pass down the voltage into Roy's hand, but due to the Binding Blade being a Holy Weapon and the lightning bolt having properties of a Darkling, such a thing did not happen.

Roy continued to approach Fawful who quickly scurried back while shooting fireballs at Roy, but he managed to eliminate them with a swing from his sword. "I figured out why back in the castle I was able to put out the black flames that you sent at me. You have gain Darkling powers after all, so it's natural that the Binding Blade would be able to get rid of it!"

Roy ran underneath Fawful and before the villain could react, he did a jumping slash to the bottom of his head and then up into the air. "Ow! Taste this!" Fawful growled, and then the eyes of the antenna flashed and this time a blinding flash stung Roy's eyes instead.

"Ah!"

While he was blinded, he was caught by the jaws of the antenna again and slammed onto the floor forcefully, and then Fawful began slamming his hand onto his back over and over.

SLAM WHAM BAM!!!

"Taste my fury, fink rat! Flatten up! Flatten up like pancake!!! Geehehehehehe!" the villain laughed manically.

"Thunder Axe!" Negi suddenly jumped forward and brought down a bolt of lightning onto Fawful's head and stunned him, and then Asuna rushed over to Roy and pulled him out of harms way.

"Are you all right?" Asuna asked him.

"Yeah, I'm all right…" Roy replied, rubbing his back in pain.

"You brat!" Fawful shouted as he swung his arm at Negi, who quickly jumped out of the way. Asuna then ran up to Fawful and with her sword gripped tightly in her hand, she slashed him across the face and then proceeded to strike him away rapidly several times, ending with a kick off his nose. "Doh!"

Negi then jumped at Fawful and with one arm covered in electricity, he delivered a powerful lightning charged punch into his face and pushed him back a few yards.

POW!!!!

"Argh! You fink rats are the most annoyingness!" Fawful growled angrily. "But defeat me you cannot if you use useless attacks!"

"It's true that asides from the king, we cannot defeat you," Negi said. "But that doesn't stop us from aiding him in weakening you!"

-

Back outside…

"That should do something to him, I hope…" Pikachu commented, looking at the Cruncher Darkling who had his face on the ground.

"Even if he cannot be killed without the Holy Weapons, a Darkling can still pain and fatigue," CF said. "As long as we keep on attacking him, we will be able to wear him out."

Slowly, the Cruncher Darkling raised his head again and glared at them angrily. "Looks like it hasn't taken enough beating yet," Kotaro said.

"We shall continue fighting him then!" Dedede suggested.

"This won't be easy considering his size…" Marth said. "But it's not like we've never faced an enemy much bigger than us in the past…"

"Let's take on him again!" Wario suggested.

"You people buy me time," Meta-Knight said. "I need to build something real quick, but can take a bit of time as well." And then he quickly turned in the direction of the temple to start whatever he was planning.

The Cruncher Darkling let out a roar and then swung his hand at them and they quickly got out of the way to avoid getting hit. Marth jumped onto his hand however and then ran up the arm again and slashed against the air as hard as he could to launch a wind blade that struck the Darkling in the face. The Cruncher Darkling used his other arm to try and hit Marth but Aero swooped down and brought Marth to safety in time.

"Hyper Beam attack!" Red commanded the Aerodactyl, and taking a deep breath, Aero shot out a powerful glowing beam out of his mouth, blasting the Darkling square in the chest. The force of the beam was also so strong that Aero himself flew back from the recoil.

The Darkling cried in pain after getting blasted by the powerful attack but quickly recovered and reached his hand for the Aerodactyl who was trying to recover from the recoil. Just as he was about to catch Aero, Setsuna at the hand and slashed across the skin. The Darkling turned to her direction and tried to swat her down the air, but he was distracted when ROB fired missiles into the right side of his face.

Pit soared up into the night sky and aiming his light arrow at the Darkling, he spun his body in circles before letting go of the bowstring to fire a spiraling arrow at the head of the Darkling. "Celestial Drill!"

"PK Love Omega!" Lucas spread out his arms and shot out several blue hexagons.

"Zap Cannon!" Both Pichu and Pikachu shouted, and they charged up electricity to shoot out a large ball of lightning.

"White Lightning!" Yue released a blast of lightning bolt out of her wand.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario cupped his hand together to create a ball of blue energy and shot it.

All the attacks struck the Cruncher Darkling and the monster was getting pissed. Reaching his hand for one of the massive pillars that was supporting the temple roof; he pulled it off and then smashed it against the ground over and over like a club in an attempt to flatten everyone.

BAM BAM BAM!!!

"HE'S GOING INSANE!!!" Chisame cried as she ran for her life.

Meanwhile, MK was still working on something and he looked up in horror to see the pillar being brought down at him. "Oh no!"

Quick as a flash, Chachamaru and Setsuna appeared underneath the pillar and with a single swipe from their blades, the pillar was sliced into pieces that flew everywhere. "Phew… Thanks for the help," MK said.

"You are welcome," Chachamaru told him.

"So you want to play it rough, don't you?" Wario said to the Cruncher Darkling. "If so, I'll gladly play rough with you as well! Have a taste of the power of garlic!" He reached into his pocket and got out a brown garlic which he quickly devoured. His body then started to glow in various colors and he spun in circles. When the light died down, he was wearing a pink spandex as well as a purple mask over his head, and let's not forget to mention the cape behind him. "Waha! Behold the power of Wario-Man!"

In his new superhero alter ego, Wario ran at a high speed to a nearby standalone pillar and used his newfound strength to lift the whole thing off the ground and held it over his head with absolutely no effort. He turned to face Dedede and said to him, "Let me borrow your hammer for a while!"

"It's my hammer! Get your own if you want one so much!" Dedede replied rudely.

"Oh, then I take that your hammer is a wussy one that breaks with a single swing."

"What did you say?! You'll see if my hammer is a wussy one!" And Dedede threw his hammer at him.

Wario quickly hurled the pillar high up into the air and caught the hammer by the handle, and then he flew at the pillar and forcefully thrust the head of the hammer into the bottom of the pillar. "Now take a hold of my new weapon! Super Big and Painful Inflictum!" With the hammerhead inserted into the pillar, Wario held the handle tightly and swung the newly redesigned hammer at the Cruncher Darkling and extended its chain and smashed the Darkling in the face.

SMASH!!!!

Wario did not stop there; he continued to hit the Cruncher Darkling with the pillar, smashing him in the head over and over from all sides.

POW SMASH WHAM BANG CRASH POW SMACK CRASH BANG!!!!!

After getting hit several times, the Cruncher Darkling was pissed and quickly caught the pillar when it was swung at him again and crushed it with a grip and then swung his hand at Wario. Wario quickly hurled the hammer away for Dedede to catch and then used one hand to stop the incoming arm swing with ease, much to the Darkling's surprise. Wario pushed the hand away and then flew up to the Darkling's face to give him a powerful sock in the face. It was so hard that the Darkling's body almost bent backwards and snapped.

POW

"Now behold the power of gas when combined with fire!" Wario said. He looked at CF down there and shouted to him, "Hey you! I'm going to release a large amount of gas and I want you to punch it with that insane punching attack of yours to see what happens!"

"I don't see why not," CF said, giving him a thumb up as well.

"All right! Here goes nothing! Wario Waft!" Wario gathered energy to his butt and then released a massive amount of brown gas from there afterwards.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!

As the pillar of brown gas touched the ground, Captain Falcon ran up to it fast and pulled back his hand to throw THE punch. "Falcon Punch!"

When the fiery fist came in contact with the gas, the whole thing was set ablaze and then a large fiery falcon was created and flew at the Cruncher Darkling. "Waft of the Falcon!!!"

The fiery falcon engulfed the Darkling whole and the monster was once again covered in fire and crying with agony. "IT BURNS!!!"

Suddenly, rain started to pour down from above and gradually put out the flames. The Darkling looked up and saw a mass of black clouds above him. "With the combined efforts of Gyara and Poli," Red explained, pointing to Gyara and Poli, "they have created large storm cloud, and if you put in a bit of electricity into it…"

That was when Pika, Pikachu, and Pichu lifted their arms into the air and let out a loud cry to release a lightning bolt into the cloud, changing it into a thundercloud. A massive lightning bolt then crashed down on top of the Cruncher Darkling.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!

"It's finished!" MK said out loud. It turned out that he had built a massive crossbow using the rocks and other materials lying at the side and a pillar was used as its ammo. He spun the handle on the side until the crossbow moved up and pointed the arrow in the direction of the Darkling, and then quickly running to the trigger behind the pillar, he pulled it and the pillar was launched like a cannonball at the Darkling.

The Cruncher Darkling had his mouth open after screaming from getting hit by lightning, and thus the pillar was able to fly right into his mouth. "Perfect hit!" MK said.

But the Darkling did something unexpected; he spit the pillar out of his mouth and back at the crossbow! MK barely had time to react when the pillar crashed into the crossbow and destroyed everything and knocking him away onto the ground as well.

CRASH!!!

"Well, that was a waste of time building that…" Kirby commented.

Meanwhile, Nodoka was flipping through her diary quickly. "Maybe there is something we can do if I can read his mind… Will it even work on the Cruncher?"

After mentioning the Cruncher Darkling's name, images and words started to appear on one of the blank pages. "It's working! Let see… I'm going to whip out my tail and show them my power… Tail?" She carefully observed the image was a diagram of the Cruncher Darkling from the side. It showed the rest of his body that was still underground and the tail, which was either very long or is extendable, was shown boring into the part of the ground in front of it. "Watch out, everyone! He has a tail and he seems to want to use it as a weapon as well!"

The moment she said this, a part of the ground burst open and a long snake-like thing came out. It did not have eyes but it has a mouth that was rowed with razor sharp teeth.

"What is that?!" Haruna gasped.

Nodoka studied the picture on her diary again and then said, "That's his tail…"

As if it had a life of its own, the tail opened its jaws wide and shot towards Haruna and Nodoka at a fast speed to crush them in between its teeth.

"Danger!" Chachamaru quickly ran to them and pushed the both of them asides in time and ended up sacrificing herself. The mouth closed in around her and the teeth sank into her body, piercing holes on her skin and tearing down her insides. She was then lifted into the air where the tail shook her around violently for a while before hurling her onto the ground. Her body was badly damaged and torn however and she could barely move. "Critical damage… received…"

"Chachamaru!!!" Eva gasped, and then she glared at the Cruncher Darkling angrily. "How dare you do this to my servant?!"

-

Back inside…

"Geehehehehe! Darkness you will now drown in!" Fawful said. "Geehehehehehe!" His eyes as well as the eyes on the antenna glowed in bright purple light, and in an instant, the whole place was covered in black fog and all they could see was absolute darkness as well as each other. Fawful, however, was no longer visible.

"The whole place became dark…" Asuna said. "But why can I still see myself?"

"It must be some sort of an illusion spell. Be careful, he must have concealed himself within the darkness!" Negi warned everyone.

"I hate it when its dark, but I can still see everyone, so I guess this is fine…" Luigi said.

"Geehehehehehe!"

Chills went down his spine when he heard the eerie laughter and when he looked behind him, he was horrified to see the creepy smiling face of Fawful looking back at him. "Eeks!" Fawful clattered his teeth rapidly and started moving forward, and Luigi quickly grabbed the unconscious Mario and made a run for it. "HELP!!!"

Roy quickly jumped at Fawful and thrust his sword towards his face, but Fawful disappeared in an instant. "Damn! Where'd he go?!"

"Above you!!" Luigi shouted.

Roy looked up in time to see Fawful looking at him from above. Clattering his teeth rapidly like a cutter, Fawful came falling down and Roy stepped aside in time and Fawful once again disappeared when he hit the ground, which wasn't visible due to the darkness. "Damn! Enough of this hide-and-seek crap and fight us seriously!" Roy shouted.

"Fighting dead serious I am!" Fawful's voice said. A ring of purple fireballs formed in front of Roy and the face of Fawful appeared in the circle of the ring, and then the fires flew to him at high speed.

Roy quickly swung his sword at the fireballs, but the fireballs spread out in every direction to avoid getting hit much and then they closed in from him from all sides and exploded on contact.

BANG!

"AH!"

"Geehehehehe!" Fawful then charged used this opportunity to charge forward with his mouth wide open to bite him. Roy quickly recovered and held out his sword to block the incoming attack and Fawful bit down on his arm instead.

"Ugh!! Let go!" Roy shouted. With his arm inside Fawful's mouth, he allowed the Binding Blade to release fire and burned Fawful from the inside.

"HOT!!!!" Fawful cried as he quickly let go of Roy's arm and moved back with his mouth on fire. "IT IS THE HOTNESS THAT IS WORSE THAN TABASCO!!!"

"Flare Blade!" Roy then swung his sword at Fawful and attacked him a blast of fire that blew him backwards.

BANG!!!!

After Fawful was blown back into an invisible wall, Negi used a spell in which he formed a ball of light in his hand and when he let the ball of light float into the air, light immediately returned into the place and one could see normally again. "Phew, light at last…" Luigi said. Meanwhile, Mario slowly opened his eyes again.

"What-a happened?" he asked.

"Mario! Thanks goodness you're all right!"

Roy walked up to Fawful and said, "Do you still want to fight? I don't have all day to mess with you as my friends are still out there dealing with the Cruncher Darkling, and they're going to lose their strengths sooner or later if they keep on fighting an invincible opponent."

"You annoying fink rats! Had you not show up, my spectacular mustard of doom would be spread onto the sandwich already!" Fawful growled angrily. "Master Cackletta's plans fail must not! Successor of her I am and you annoying fink rats cannot stop me! Soon angry beams of destruction there will be when the Cruncher Darkling destroys all your pathetic little rats that you call friends and then the world I will take over!"

"Then I'll have to stop you right here! Get ready to die!"

"You are the person that will die!" Fawful said, and soon after he said this, balck tentacles came out from all over his body and reached to Roy.

"What?!" Roy didn't have time to move and the tentacles bound themselves around his arms and legs to prevent him from moving and even swinging his sword. "What the?!"

The remaining tentacles went in the direction of the other four and they all failed to escape and were caught.

"Mamamia!!!" Mario cried s the tentacles wrapped around his body

"This is just like those cheesy hentai films!!" Asuna cried. Both her arms and legs were tied to the back and she was held up into the air as well. "And one of them got underneath my panties!"

-

Back outside, Wario-Man was still buzzing around the Cruncher Darkling and ramming into him once in a while. Wario then stopped in front of the monster and said, "You sure are a persistent monster who can take quite a hit. All right; it's time to put end to you with the next attack! Super Infinite Inflictum!" Wario winded up his right arm in circles at a really fast speed and he was about to fly at the Darkling when suddenly in a puff of smoke, he changed back to his original form. "Cripes! Time's up!" And then the Darkling swatted him across the air and into the temple roof.

CRASH!!!

"That's got to hurt…" Pikachu commented.

"Knowing Wario, I'm sure he'll be fine," Yoshi told him. "But man, this Darkling sure can take a hit… There's no way we can weaken him at all…"

"We're not putting much effort into our attacks if you ask me…" Kirby said. "We have to use stronger attacks!"

"I'm afraid I don't know any super powerful attacks unless I have my Meteor Mace with me…"

"Do not worry, father," Lucario told Yoshi. "Where you cannot succeed, I will do it for you. The power of aura is within me to use my strongest attack!" Lucario then ran forward and then jumped up high into the air with both arms raised, and a ball of blue light slowly formed in between his palms. "Watch the power of aura, Aura Storm!" And then pointing his arms at the Darkling, he fired a huge blue beam into the chest of the monster.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!

The monster's body was pushed back slightly and he howled from the burning heat of the aura beam, but when the attack ended, the Cruncher Darkling pulled himself forward again and didn't look like he was harmed at all. He reached his hand forward to hit Lucario who quickly zipped aside using Extreme Speed, but the Darkling swung his arm at him the second time and successfully swatted him to the ground.

SLAM!

"Lucario!!" Yoshi gasped.

"Don't worry! I'll heal him!" Konoka said, running over to the injured Pokemon with a wand in her wand.

Setsuna flew at the Cruncher Darkling and then raised her sword into the air, and when she did, electricity started to appear around the blade as she shouted, "Shinmeiryuu Ultimate Technique, Maximum Thunder Blade!"

A large electric coating appeared around the blade and gave it a much larger appearance as if she was holding a giant sword made of electricity, and then she swung it down onto the Cruncher Darkling.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!

As if a giant lightning bolt struck him, the Cruncher Darkling roared in agony as he was stung in all parts of the body with high voltage electricity. The Darkling endured the attack shortly afterwards however, and then quickly as a flash, he swiped his hand across the air and caught Setsuna within his grasp, ending the attack instantly. "What?!"

He lifted that hand high into the air and then swung downwards to throw Setsuna towards the ground like a meteor.

CRASH!!!

"Secchan!" Konoka cried. She quickly ran over to where Setsuna landed and saw an odd sight. "Secchan…?" All she could see of Setsuna was her lower body sticking out of the ground with both legs pointing high into the air.

"The author is at it again…" Yoshi commented, breaking the fourth wall and referring to my fetish.

Marth ran over to where Setsuna was stuck at and reached for her sword that was lying next to her and then ran for the Darkling. "Let me borrow your sword for a while!"

The Cruncher Darkling threw a fist at Marth and he quickly countered the blow by slashing with both swords, and he managed to direct the trajectory of the incoming fist to the side before leaping as high as he could towards the Darkling's face, and then he slashed in a cross formation using both swords. "Dragon Gate!" This resulted in a large x-shaped wind blade being shot forward and striking the Darkling in the head as well as the body.

The Darkling cried in pain from the attack, but when he recovered, he forcefully jerked his head forward. Marth quickly held up both blades for protection but the devastating headbutt sent him crashing backwards and onto the temple stairs violently.

CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!

"Oh no! Marth is knocked out too!" Pichu gasped.

"Done!" Haruna said loudly. "I now introduce to you the one and only Captain Falcon Army!" And sure enough, standing in front of her where several art golems all drawn to look exactly like Captain Falcon. There are about 30 of them in total.

"Show me your moves!" all of them at the same time while raising their arms into the air. Talk about manliness and epic overload...

Why hasn't your computer exploded yet?

"Good going, Haruna!" said the real captain who was standing in the front of the clone army. "C'mon, let us show the Cruncher Darkling to unstoppable force that is the army of manliness!"

"Yes!" all the clones shouted, and under the lead of the real CF, they charged at the Cruncher Darkling and with each step against the ground, one could feel slight trembling.

When CF jumped at the Darkling's body, all the clones followed him up into the air and when they pulled their arms back, their fists started to glow with bright orange light. Then they unleashed THE punch while yelling out, "Falcon Punch!!!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

One Falcon Punch couldn't do anything, but 31 (counting the real one) were more than enough to get something done. The combined forces all of the manly punches brought major pain to the Darkling that his body bent back from the sheer force of it.

But being a very durable Darkling, the Cruncher Darkling instantly recovered and growled with rage as he began hammering both arms against the ground rapidly at a speed that seemed like hundred of hits per second.

POW SMASH WHAM BAM CRASH WHAM!!!!

All the clones were unfortunate enough to get smashed to smithereens and were destroyed afterwards. When the Cruncher Darkling finally stopped punching, not only was there several craters made on the ground but the real CF was also seen lying beaten up and unconscious in one of them as well.

"Damn! And I was hoping the Captain Army would do something!" G&W cried.

"And with that much art golem all destroyed at once, I don't think Haruna can take it anymore…" Yue said, looking at an unconscious Haruna lying on the ground.

"Arm of the Ice Giantess!" shouted the voice of Eva.

Everyone turned of Eva and saw that she had turned her right arm into a freaking huge arm made of ice. "How about tasting something that is the same size as you?" Eva asked with a devious smile. And then pulling back the giant ice arm, she unleashed a powerful punch into the face of the Darkling.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!

After delivering the punch, she jumped forward into the air despite the size of the arm and smashed the Darkling in the face and head over and over.

SLAM SLAM BAM WHAM SLAM!!!!

The Cruncher Darkling them angrily threw his own punch at the ice arm when it tried to hit him again and shattered it into pieces. The shattered pieces then pointed themselves at the Darkling and shot forward like missiles, stabbing him in various parts of the body. Eva then floated high up into the air in front of the Darkling and then pointed her hand at him saying, "Eternal Glacier!"

Ice burst out from around the Darkling and they slowly grew around him. The Darkling could not do anything as the ice slowly encased him inside. "Hahaha! I hope you enjoy your stay inside while frozen!" Eva laughed.

"Whoa…" Red commented.

"Did that do it?" Kirby asked.

"You're amazing, Ms. Evangeline!" Pit exclaimed.

"Invincible or not, there is no way anyone can overpower me even if it is an invincible monster!" Eva claimed. She looked at the ice statue in front of her and then a look of shock appeared over her as cracks started to appear on the surface. "What?!"

The crack reached all over the place and then the Cruncher Darkling burst out of the ice again and roared angrily.

"Impossible!? How can he break out of Eternal Glacier by himself?!"

The Darkling angrily swiped his arm at Eva who was too shocked to move and she shot straight at the tail that had its mouth open. Once she was caught within it, the mouth of the tail crunched down on her and blood splattered all over the place when the teeth sank into her body.

"EVA!!!" everyone gasped.

She was spit back out afterwards and her body was gruesomely mauled and bleeding severely, but despite this, she was still breathing and could move, albeit weakly. "Dammit…" she cursed.

"Are you all right?" Mana asked her.

"Don't worry… I'm the one that's invincible around here, and the wounds will just heal by themselves after a while…" she told her.

"I have enough of this monster already!" Kotaro (he's still in his demon form) said angrily. "I'm going to use my strongest technique on him!" He cupped his hands and pulled his arms back together and started to gather spiritual energy within his hands. "Howling Spiritual Cannon!" And he thrust forth his arms to shoot out a large energy blast that took the form of a canine's head that had its mouth wide open.

The Cruncher Darkling saw the incoming projectile and thus threw his fist at it, and he easily smashed through the energy shot, eliminating it and punching Kotaro away.

POW!!!!

"Dammit…" Kotaro groaned before passing out.

"This settles it!" ROB said in a loud voice. "Things are going too far, so there is no choice! Magnetic Storm!" The rods that came out from around his base spun at a fast speed and then red lightning bolts spread out in every direction.

Though the red lightning bolts covered the whole place, none of the goods guys were harmed by it at all; instead, the Cruncher Darkling was the only person that was being electrocuted by the high voltage electricity.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!

"What is this?!" Pikachu cried.

"If I remember correctly… This is ROB's most powerful technique that only hurts those that he deems as his enemies!" Yoshi said. "That is why none of us are getting hurt by it!"

The electric storm went on for a few seconds and when it finally ended, nobody and absolutely nothing was harmed at all. The Cruncher Darkling was still in the same spot and he looked very charred, though one couldn't tell the difference considering his body black to begin with. "Did we do it?" Pit asked.

"No, sensor indicates that the enemy still has pulse," ROB said.

And it was as he said; the Cruncher Darkling slowly opened his eyes again and gritted his teeth and growled angrily.

"My god… Nothing is working against him at all…" G&W said in shock.

-

"Geehehehehe!!! Hopelessness is what your annoying little friends are tasting!" Fawful said.

Roy and the others continued to struggle from the grasp of the tentacles, but they were bound too tightly to move.

"Resistance is futile! You will now know the taste of hell that is spicy like chili! Geehehehehe!"

"Do not underestimate us!" Roy said angrily. "There is no way we can lose to the likes of you! We are the people who battled hordes of Darkling in the past and won, so we are not going to lose here! Level up!" With a shout, the Binding Blade was immediately coated in an armor of fire. Embers dropped out from the fire and onto the tentacles, setting them on fire. Fawful cried in pain and quickly loosen the tentacles that were around Roy and let go of him at once. This gave Roy the chance to swing his sword around in a circle and release a shockwave of fire that spread throughout the place, burning and cutting down all the tentacles to free everyone.

"You're dead meat now!" Roy shouted at Fawful, and he ran at him at a fast speed.

"Die!" Fawful attacked by firing spiraling eyes beams and lightning bolts from the eyes on the antenna simultaneously. Roy did not avoid them and took all the attacks to his body.

BAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!

"Ngh!" He endured it however and ran forward again and slashed at Fawful, but he jumped out of the way in time and time more tentacles reached to him, this time impaling him in various parts of the body. "Gah!"

"Roy!!" gasped the others.

""Now is when I rip out your heart!" Fawful said, and he reached his hand for Roy's body at a fast speed.

Suddenly, Mario and Luigi came falling towards Fawful in a spinning manner and planted their feet into his eyes forcefully. Fawful yelped him pain and let go of the tentacles around Roy at once. The Mario Bros. jumped out of the way and Roy shot out larger than usual fireballs at Fawful, blasting him all over the body. "AAAAAAAYEEEEE!!!!!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!!!!!

"I HAVE FURY!!!!" Fawful screamed afterwards. "Waste of time it is trying to fight you! Now is when the Cruncher Darkling rise and spread the mustard of doom!"

-

Back outside, the Cruncher Darkling received a signal from Fawful. He then started to lift himself out from the ground using his hands and slowly revealed the rest of his body. The good guys all watched in shock as the Darkling fully pulled himself out from the ground. The entire thing was at least 80 meters tall!

"OH MY GOD!!!! HOW CAN WE FIGHT SOMETHING THE SIZE OF THIS!?!??!!" Chisame screamed.

"It's too big!!!" Nodoka cried.

Everyone else had no choice but to nod heads in agreement that the Cruncher Darkling was indeed out of their league. With a size like that, it would be near impossible to take down the Darkling without any Holy Weapons.

The Cruncher Darkling let out a loud roar that rang through the air and then swung his very long tail that had a mouth across the air and smashed down the roof of the temple into pieces, and the debris rained down on the people below and they ran around in panic to avoid getting hit.

"What is taking that damned king of Lycia so long?!" Dedede cried. "If this keeps up, I'll have to begin thinking of someone worthy enough to pass my throne down too!"

-

"Did the whole place just shake?" Luigi asked.

"Stand up the Cruncher Darkling has and now he is on his way to rain down lettuce of destruction all over the place!" Fawful explained. "Nothing your friends can do know to take down the monstrous size of the Cruncher Darkling!"

"But we can destroy you and put an end to this!" Roy shouted. "You're going down right now!!! Grand Fire Dragon!" He slashed against the air hard and a large blast of fire in the form of a dragon was shot forth.

"Geehehehehehe!" Fawful held up his hand and created a portal that absorbed the fire dragon. "Taste it, fink rat!"

The portal reopened above Roy and the fire dragon came falling back down at him. "Watch out!" Negi shouted to him.

Roy simply held up his sword however and the fire dragon was absorbed into the blade instead. "Thanks for returning the firepower to me," he said. He then turned to Negi and said, "Mind lending me a hand on increasing the firepower?"

"What do you want me to do?" Negi asked.

"Die!" Fawful scurried forward and slammed his hand against the ground over and over to pummel them.

Asuna gripped her sword tightly in her hand and then dashed forward, running past him and knocking his feet off the floor to make him fall over. She then turned to him with her sword raised and brought it down, but Fawful quickly turned around and caught the blade using his hands. Mario and Luigi then ran underneath him and jumped up to give him an uppercut to the chin that made him let go of the blade and allowing Asuna to cut down on him.

Meanwhile, Negi recited an incantation and then raised his hand into the air, and a tornado slowly grew out of his palm and its size grew from small to big. "Colossus Cyclone! It's done, Roy!"

"All right! Let it rip!" Roy said. "Grand Fire Dragon!" And he shot out the fire dragon at the same time Negi hurled the tornado at Fawful.

The fire dragon and the tornado fused together to become an even larger fire dragon that had a body made of a fiery cyclone, and with its mouth wide open, it charged straight at Fawful to get ready to devour him. "Infernal Dragon Maelstrom!"

"Eek!" Fawful had no time to move as the fiery cyclone came over him and engulfed him fully. "GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

-

Everyone outside watched in horror as the Cruncher Darkling started to close in one them, but suddenly, the Darkling felt something burning in his throat. Then he opened his mouth and a huge blast of fire shot out into the sky.

FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

"He can breathe fire too?!" Pikachu gasped. "Now we're truly screwed!"

"Wait, I think something is wrong…" G&W said.

-

Back inside, Fawful was still getting burned all over the body by the holy flames of the Binding Blade. "GEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! IT IS THE HOTNESS!!!!"

While the fire was still burning around him, Roy ran into it to meet with Fawful and he jumped at him with his sword raised. "This is it! Infernal Slash!!" he shouted, and he brought down the fiery sword onto Fawful to give him the final blow.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I have created the record of typing out the longest chapter I've ever done in my fan fiction writing career. I have to give myself a (in Robotniks' voice) promotion!

I think I put more effort into the fight with the Cruncher Darkling rather than with Fawful, but I still like how the finisher turned out. Hope the long wait was worth it in the end! I know I didn't give everyone significant roles since I couldn't come up with what to do for them.

Also, in case nobody has noticed yet, all the chapter titles are done in the style of the second series Negima anime where they are made to look like quotes said by someone in the episode.


	41. They Did It!

**Chapter 41  
Looks like they did it all right!

* * *

**

The fire coming out from the Cruncher Darkling's mouth was a sight that surprised everyone. The fire eventually died down and the Cruncher Darkling remained standing in one place albeit with wobbly feet. Letting out a faint growl, he slowly took some steps back and placed on foot over the hole before his whole body fell back into it again.

CRASH!

The Cruncher Darkling then leaned forward and lowered his head as if he wasn't looking very well.

"What happened…?" Pit asked.

"Something tells me that Roy did it…" Captain Falcon said as he started to sit back up.

"Then that would explain the fire that came out from his mouth," Marth said, walking up next to him.

"So that means… Roy won?" Pikachu asked.

"All right! I knew he would do it!" Pichu exclaimed happily.

"Haha! We were lucky that we did his job before all of us got screwed!" G&W said happily. "I knew we can rely on him!"

"I can feel the evil energy becoming weaker," Eva said, and then she smiled. "Looks like they did it all right!"

-

Back inside the Cruncher, Fawful collapsed weakly onto the fleshy floor after receiving a massive scar down his face from the Binding Blade. The final blow was a last straw for him and black particles started to float out from around him as he weakly said, "Unless I am crazy, it seems that I have somehow managed to lose even with all the power that I possess…"

"I would say you were unfortunate enough to run into someone with something that is capable of destroying Darklings," Roy said.

"There eez no 'S' in Darkling," Mario corrected him.

"All things come to an end, and now my standing in the center of the gala of the universe is on its way to a conclusion as this story draws near its end…" Fawful continued. "Alas, I am nothing but a toady who is not worthy of surpassing Master Cackletta. Failed have I to try and carry to spread her mustard of doom onto the sandwich."

"Like we'll let you do what you want in the first place!" Asuna said to him. "You just got what you deserve!"

"As I lie down here looking at the life that flashes before my eyes," Fawful kept on saying, "My mind is filled with sadness and rage of burning fire against fink rats that are you… But so glad I am that I will no longer be seeing rats such as you in the place I am going to… Maybe I will Master Cackletta again, and I have happiness and hope…"

"Then I hope that you find a better life in the other world," Negi said to him as words of comfort.

"You don't have to be nice to an enemy," Luigi told him.

"And now is when I make my grand exit… Every grand entrance must end with a big bang… Seeing each other we will not!" Fawful said. He smiled one last time and his body inflated like a balloon and ticked away like a bomb ready to explode. "And thus I will give you my parting gift! TASTE MY FURY, FINK RATS!!! GEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!"

And then Fawful exploded.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

When he exploded, black particles were shot out everywhere and a strong gale was created as well. The good guys were caught in the air and carried up into the air to be tossed and turned all over the place, and they all eventually soared towards an opening that was high on the wall towards the ceiling. "Whoa!

-

Back outside, the Cruncher Darkling let out another growl and then opened his mouth wide and black particles shot out from his mouth and high up into the air, and then something shot out from his mouth and high into the air. It was Mario, Luigi, Roy, Negi, and Asuna.

"Hey, it's them!" Kotaro pointed out for everyone

Asuna fell flat onto the ground with a thud and Negi landed on top of her with his hands crushing against her breasts while Luigi landed not too far away on his back. Mario fell towards Luigi in a standing position and landed one foot right in between Luigi's legs, giving him even more pain than the rough landing. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCH!!!!"

Roy managed to position himself upright as he fell so he landed on his feet with no issues. "Perfect landing!" he said.

As they pulled themselves back onto their feet, the others quickly gathered around them. CF gave Roy a pat to the back and said, "Hey! Looks like you've done the job!"

"I knew we could count on you!" Pichu said.

"Good work! You have earned approval from the king!" Dedede said to him.

"Negi sensei, are you all right?" Nodoka asked her teacher.

"Sorry to make you girls worried, but I'm all right!" Negi told them. "Thanks for all your concern!"

"Phew… It's good to be out of there at last," Asuna commented. She took a deep gulp of the night air. "Ah, fresh air! I admit that it smelled somewhat in there…"

"Look! The Cruncher Darkling!" G&W said, pointing to the giant Darkling.

Everyone turned to look at the Darkling which was breathing heavily and painfully and he was seemingly having a hard time lifting up his head as well. Trying his best to support his body with his massive arms, the Cruncher Darkling glared at the good guys one more time before lifting his head into the air to let out his final roar. With this, his purple eyes dimmed down and the Darkling stopped breathing as well as remaining motionlessly in place.

Then starting from the hand, it exploded in a chain reaction up the arms and stopped at the shoulder, and then the same thing occurred with the right arm. After both the arms were blown off, the entire body suddenly exploded in a cloud of black dust and the head rocketed high up into the air.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone quickly got out of the way as the head crashed back down onto the ground with a loud thud, and then shortly afterwards, the lifeless head slowly disintegrated into dust from the top, and eventually, it fully disappeared.

There was nothing left of the Cruncher Darkling. Not a single piece of his flesh, not a single bone, not his soul, or his presence. The Darkling that escaped the Great War, survived for a thousand years, and terrorized the country of Lycia was finally destroyed for good.

There was a silence among the good guys as they witnessed the Cruncher Darkling's death in front of their eyes. "The Cruncher Darkling…" said Luigi the first person to break the silence. "Is dead!!!"

And this caused everyone else to jump up with their arms thrown into the air and shouting with extreme joy. "WE WON!!! WE WON!!!! WE DID IT!!!!"

While everyone was celebrating and jumping around happily, Wario finally came walking out from the temple that he crashed into and said, "What happened? Looks like I'm missing out something, right?"

"We did it! The Cruncher Darkling is defeated!" Yoshi said to him. "You really should've seen how he died!"

"Oh really? I bet the attacks I gave to him while in my superhero alter ego finally did something! Wahahahahaha!"

"Yeah right…" Yoshi grumbled under his breath.

"I knew we would make it, Secchan!" Konoka said happily. "It's all because of our teamwork… Secchan?" She turned to see Setsuna stuck upside-down in the ground. "Oh sorry, I almost forgot about you…"

She ran over to Setsuna and grabbed both her flailing legs and pulled back as hard as she could to get her out. She was having a hard time doing so however, and then Ku Fei came over to offer her help. Each grabbing one of Setsuna's legs, they pulled back as hard as they could and then with a pop, the swordswoman flew out from the ground she was stuck in. She coughed out the soil that got in her mouth and said, "Phew… Thanks for the help… I was almost running out of breath down there…"

"Secchan! We did it!" Konoka said to her happily. "We've defeated the monster?"

Setsuna turned to look at where the Cruncher Darkling originally was and saw nothing. "Really… And it looks like Negi sensei and the others who were originally inside the Cruncher are free as well."

Then the tour bus drove over to there and Gyde came running down from it. "Hey everyone! I can't believe my eyes!" he said with uncontainable excitement. "You guys really defeated the invincible Cruncher! This is without doubt the biggest news in history!"

"Yeah, it is without doubt the biggest thing to put down in the history of Lycia," Roy said, "And perhaps the whole word. We were just lucky that I happened to have the weapon capable of destroying it."

"This proves that the monster wasn't really invincible after all," Eva said.

Obviously, everything that had happened had been taped down by the news helicopter that was up in the air, and their live broadcasting was witnessed by people all over Lycia.

When they saw the triumph of the Smashers and Class 3-A against the so-called invincible monster who terrorized the country several years ago, cheered filled the air as the people knew that their country is once again saved from an evil threat.

Likewise, the rest of Class 3-A who did not participate in the final battle were all overjoyed and excited at the outcome of the battle as well, and they were also relieved to know that their fellow classmates and their beloved teacher made it through the ordeal mostly unharmed and alive.

Words could not describe how happy everyone is right now.

While the Smashers celebrated their victory over their enemies, there were two more people watching from them high up in the air, unknown to them all. They were Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"Well, in the end," MH said, "we didn't need to step forward and settle things ourselves. Good thing that Roy has the Binding Blade with him, otherwise we would have to go to their rescue."

"Roy's our boy!" CH said delightfully.

"Thanks goodness not much damage was done! But it still amazes me to think that the Cruncher Darkling would survive the Great War and all the way until now. That's over 1000 years and this is the first time I've seen a Darkling who isn't a Deadly Incarnation survive this long within the atmosphere of this world!"

"It must be really evil deep inside the planet."

"Whatever the case is, there are still several mysteries about the Darkling that we still do not know… Oh well, let's not think too much about this. Back to the Final Destination then!"

"Yeehaw! I can't wait to try out the latest experiment of freezing a clock into a block of ice and checking to see if the hands will still move!" CH said as he took off with MH high into the night sky.

-

After the ordeal was over, the Smashers and Negi's students took the bus back to the hotel that they lived in. Roy went back to the site of his castle to check on the progress there. He said that he would figure out for himself on what to do or where to stay in the meantime and told them not to worry about him.

The bus stopped at the parking lot and the passengers all came down and walked towards the hotel entrance. "Ah! That was a great exercise we had!" Captain Falcon said, stretching his arms.

"Nothing would beat having a comfortable bath after this!" Haruna said. "I'm sure we sweated a lot going through all those."

"Yeah, and let's not forget who really needs to take one," Asuna said, giving Negi a suspicious glare that made him tremble in fright.

The moment they stepped into the hotel lobby, the rest of the 3-A girls came rushing over to greet them. "Negi sensei! Everyone! Welcome back!!!"

And instantly, Negi found himself surrounded by all his students as they touched him all over the place and asked him questions.

"Negi-kun! I'm so glad that you came back safe and sound!"

"Sensei! Tell us about your adventure! I can't wait to hear about it!"

"Sensei! Did you beat up the bad guys real good?"

"Welcome back, Negi sensei! I was so worried about you!"

The Smashers, however, were all ignored and left at the side. "They're not caring about us…" Luigi said.

"They're only familiar with there teacher, so eetz obvious," Mario said.

Ayaka then looked up at the Smashers and then said to the rest of the classmates, "Everyone, let's not forget the people who supported Negi sensei as well! Let us give our dearest thanks to the Smashers for saving the world!"

The girls all turned to face them and bowed down and said out loud, "Thank you very much, Smashers! Congratulations on your victory!"

"Dyeheh! Now you know who the king is around here!" Dedede boasted.

Then the other tourists and the people working at the hotel started to notice the Smashers and they began talking among themselves about them. "They're the ones who were on TV fighting that monster!"

"I never knew they were in this hotel all along!"

"Wow! I'm actually seeing the heroes of our country in front of my eyes!"

"They're our saviors!"

"Looks like everyone is starting to take notice us of," Marth said. "Not that I mind about our feats being made public."

"Waha! I feel like a celebrity already!" Wario said happily.

"It sure feels good to get praised by everyone!" Pichu said cheerfully.

Soon afterwards, the greeting and congratulating came to an end and everyone started to return to his or her rooms. As Eva and a damaged Chachamaru walked towards the stairs, Satomi came up to the android and said to her, "Chachamaru, you're badly damaged! I should fix you up right now and fast!"

"Thank you, professor," Chachamaru said to her, and then they both started to leave in another direction. Chachamaru turned to Eva one more time and said, "I will be back soon, master."

"Take your time and get well soon," Eva told her.

"Also, shouldn't you contact the principal that he does need to stamp the contracts anymore? He is approximately on the 1,398th paper already."

"Oh yeah… I'll get to that…"

-

"There! Doesn't that feel a lot better?" Asuna said to Negi as they both came out from the bathroom.

"It really hurts when you wash my hair…" Negi cried.

"How else are we going to get all the filth off your head? Learn to take a bath by yourself already!"

Then there was a knocking on the door and Asuna went to open it to see Konoka and Setsuna standing out there. "Hey! The both of you should come down to the courtyard at once!" Konoka told them in a happy voice.

"What's going on?" Asuna asked.

"The Smashers managed to get the permission to hold a party down there," Setsuna replied. "Everyone is there and even the king came over not too long ago! We're here to tell you to come."

"Party? Count me in! I can't wait to enjoy myself!" Chamo said, and he rushed out of the room and down the hall as fast as he could.

"That doesn't sound bad! Let's go and have a party then!" Negi said.

-

The four of them arrived into the courtyard and a large table containing all sorts of delicious foods. The Smashers and the rest of the classmates were all gathered around the place eating, chatting, playing, and doing all sorts of fun activities.

"Wow! Looks fun!" Negi said.

"Yo! You're here!" Kazumi, with Sayo floating next to her, came over. "C'mon! The fun is starting!"

As they walked towards the crowd, Ayaka came over to Negi and pulled him away by the arms. "I've prepared a special seat for you, Negi sensei!" she said. "Come over here and I'll offer you service!" She sat him on a table with foods on it that she prepared for him. "Enjoy yourself! You must be very tired after all those!"

"Thanks a lot, Ayaka! That's very kind of you!" he said.

"As long as sensei is happy, I'm happy too! Do you want me to feed you? Will mouth-to-mouth be all right for you?"

"Hey, where are you getting at?" Asuna asked in a pissed off voice when she heard the term 'mouth-to-mouth'.

Roy then came over to Negi and said, "Here you are!"

"Your majesty!" Negi said, and he quickly bowed down to show respect.

"You don't have to be so courteous. I'm not exactly all that used to be people treating me like this. Anyway, you've done a great job today!"

"But you were the one that did the finishing blow! I didn't really do anything at all."

"It was still your help that we are able to overcome our enemy. For a 10 years old kid, you truly are a child prodigy!" Roy then turned to look at his fellow Smashers enjoying themselves out there. "This really brings back memories of the time I was with them! Whenever we have accomplished something big, we would always hold parties to celebrate over this! Ah, those were fun times!"

It was a wonderful time for everyone at the party. The Smashers and the girls of Class 3-A were having a wonderful time enjoying and trying everything fun. Though they made lots of noises, the other people didn't mind at all and in fact came to the party to join them as well.

Wario showed off his skills in ass dancing while Luigi danced like an Egyptian and G&W broke it down in a groovy style. Everyone laughed at their silly performances.

Zazie performed all sorts of magic tricks that wowed everyone.

Dedede stood up on top of a podium saying out loud about everything that he's done in the castle and how great he was, though most of them were made up.

Yoshi and Kirby were eating plate after plate, once again trying to prove who is the better eater and the audience cheered for the ones that they think would win.

The girls that were crazy about Negi (most notably Ayaka, Makie, Nodoka, and Sakurako) were trying to convince Negi to have one of them feed them and offer him 'services'.

Pichu and Pikachu were performing stunts and tricks with the help of Red's Pokemon and everyone clapped hands for them. Jigglypuff had her mouth taped and was sitting at the side fuming madly that she wasn't given the chance to sing again.

Parry was telling jokes and wisecracks to everyone and made them laugh.

Some of the Smashers got together with random people (including Gyde and the bus driver) and placed their arms over each others' shoulder and danced and sang loudly and happily.

All in all, it was a wonderful party and a wonderful night.

Their battles and their victory were something to be talked about. Two different groups of people—one being a group of strong fighters on vacation and the other a middle school class on a field trip—accomplished a great feat during their visit to the same country.

It was truly a vacation to remember.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	42. Goodbye

**Final Chapter  
Well, I guess this is good-bye**

**

* * *

  
**

It was on the sixth day of the field trip that this chapter took place.

Back at Smash Mansion of Onett, the rest of the Smashers learned of their comrades' feat through the newspaper.

"Well, what do you know?" Snake said as he read the paper while the others gathered around him. "They've done it again!"

"We get more and more famous all the time, don't we?" Falco asked. "This gives me every reason to be proud of myself!"

"We never get a break wherever we go, don't we?" Fox said. "Every time we want to have a relaxing time and trip, there's always got to be something bad happening and then having us solve it ourselves in the end."

"But it looks like they have reliable helpers this time around too," Snake said. "A bunch of middle school students and their teacher to be precise."

-

Meanwhile, the heroes were at the public swimming pool having a fun time for themselves. This was the last day before the day they have to return to their countries, so they were trying to enjoy their fullest in order to leave behind good memories of this place.

Yuuna, Makie, and Ako were seated at the side of the pool watching the champion swimmer of their class, Akira, moving through the water like a graceful porpoise and showing off her skills in swimming.

"Akira really is a good swimmer!" Ako commented.

"She's able to help us win the swimming competition in sport events all the time, so it's natural that she's a good swimmer after all!" Yuuna said. She then touched the sides of her two-piece swimsuit's top as if adjusting them.

"What's wrong, Yuuna?" Makie asked her curiously. "Too tight?"

"Yeah, should've bought new ones before we came… They're getting bigger all the time."

"I feel happy for you!" Makie said, and she looked down at her own chest with a rather sad expression. "Unlike mines…"

"You're not half bad. You're still growing, so expect them to be as big as mines in the future! But I can't be compared to the top four biggest boobs in our class either…" Yuuna told her. "Anyway, now that we're at the pool, it would be nice if there were boys to play with. Boys and girls enjoying at the pool together is what makes these places more fun."

"We don't really know any boys from our academy though, and none of them came either," Ako said.

"Except for Negi-kun!" Makie reminded them in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, and he's our teacher."

"That's the only person you can think of, Makie!" Yuuna said. "But we've just made some new friends that are boys, didn't we?" She turned to look at the other side of the pool where Red, Pit, and Lucas were enjoying the water together. "You know, Red doesn't look bad. He's actually quite handsome if you ask me!"

"Yeah, and he even rested his face on your butt too!" Makie said with a giggle.

"Hey, don't bring that up!"

"Heheh, just kidding! I think Lucas is pretty cute too, though Negi-kun is still cuter!"

"He's 13 years old if I remember correctly," Ako reminded her. "Yeah, he looks like he's the same age as sensei…"

"And there's that kid with wings named Pit… He says he's angel…" Yuuna added.

"Really hard to believe that there's all kind of people in this world, don't you think? But then, we have lots of strange students in our class to begin with and what with all sorts of strange beings all over the world, so I'm not really surprised."

-

G&W and Luigi were sitting against the edge of a shallow pool of water not too far away. G&W then said to Luigi, "How about we dive underwater and see who can hold their breaths the longest?"

"Good idea!" Luigi said. "Let' see who is better then!"

After taking a deep breath of air, they both went underwater and tried their best to hold it. With their eyes opened underwater to see how each other was doing, they spotted Wario's body moving past them even though he was in a sitting position and not moving his legs or arms at all. There were bubbles coming out from behind him however.

"I'm moving by farting!" Wario explained to no one in particular.

G&W and Luigi suddenly shot their heads out of the water and gasped for air. It wasn't because they were running out of breath, but it was because they thought they could see brown gas under the water and they were disgusted by it, even if they cannot smell it underwater.

-

Meanwhile, Negi was swimming around happily at a deeper pool while Chamo was resting on an inflatable raft and smoking cigarette. "Now if only there are hot girls sleeping next to me!" Chamo said to himself. "That would be the dream of every man… and ermine!"

As Negi was enjoying himself, Sakurako swam over to him and pulled him by the arms saying, "Negi sensei! We're playing water volleyball over there! Want to play with us?"

But then Makie came over and pulled him by the other arm saying, "Come play water polo with us over there instead, Negi-kun! You'll love it!"

The two girls pulled him back and forth and he cried for them to stop pulling him, and then Ayaka, who was standing at the edge of the pool, shouted to them, "The two of you shouldn't be pulling Negi sensei like that! You should be letting him decide who he wants to play with! Now then, Negi sensei…" She immediately fell onto a mat that she placed at the edge of the pool and undid her bikini top and said to him in a lovey-dovey voice, "Will you please apply sun tan lotion onto me?"

Suddenly, the Narutaki twins trampled over her back and leaped into the water next to Negi and the other two girls and began pulling him by the shoulder. "Come and help push our inflatable boat, sensei!" they said cheerfully.

Not too far away, Haruna noticed the girls fighting over Negi and said to Nodoka, "The others are making their move, so this is your chance, Nodoka!"

"What?!" she said in slight shock.

"Go over there and claim him as yours! Invite him over to do some fun water related activities with you!"

"But I don't know…"

"Don't say that! As long as you are able to convince, you'll win!" Then Haruna got behind her and gave her a shove forward. "Go!"

Nodoka went close to the girls, but then stopped there and blushed furiously and wondered what to do next. Negi, however, broke free from the grasps of the girls and quickly swam away as fast as he could. "Sorry, but I want to have a little peace by myself!" he said desperately.

He swam away as fast as he could with his face in water, but then he bumped his head against something and rose up and felt two soft things pressing against his face from both sides. "What's this?! Marshmallows?!" He tried to pull back his head, but found out that it was bounded by something.

"Oh my!" Chizuru said in surprise as Negi struggled to free his head from underneath her bikini top. It turned out that he bumped into her while swimming and when he lifted his head, it went underneath her bikini top and now his head was in between her massive mounds.

"Chizuru?! What the heck are you doing by holding Negi sensei in your cleavage?!" Ayaka yelled out angrily at her.

"But he came to me himself, and I think he's stuck."

"Don't tell me that you secretly have interest in him but has been hiding it until now! Are you trying to seduce him with that motherly figure of yours?! I won't let you get what you want! Give him back!" And Ayaka rushed over to get Negi away from her.

"Hey, are they having a breast-size competition? Count me in too!" Sakurako said happily, and she rushed over to join the fun too.

"Wait… That's not it…" Nodoka told her, but some of the girls misunderstood the situation as well and rushed over to the scene of chaos. The next thing Negi knew, his head was being crushed in between various soft mounds as they came in from all directions.

Lucky guy…

Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff were floating nearby using miniature floating rings watching the 'competition' go on. "What are they doing…?" Pikachu asked.

"They like playing with their teacher, don't they?" Pichu said.

"Falcon Butterfly!" Captain Falcon yelled as he sped past in front of them doing butterfly strokes.

Meanwhile, Dedede made his way to the diving board and climbed his way to the highest board. Meta-Knight called out to him, "Are you sure you are taking the highest board, your majesty?"

"I remember when I was in swimming class during my youth," Dedede told him as he climbed up the ladder step by step, "I got the highest mark in the diving exam using my infamous Super Dedede Jump. It's been a while since I did something like that, so I'm going to bring back nostalgic memories to myself!" He made it to the top and then walked up to the edge of the board and looked down to make sure that there was nobody down there. "Okay, the coast is clear!" Then he bent down a bit to get ready to jumped off. "Bombs away!" And he jumped.

Back down there, Negi, still with his caught in the middle of a 'barricade of breasts', suddenly felt his nose itching. "Ah… ah… ah… ACHOO!!!!"

The resulting sneeze not only blasted away the girls around him and stripping them completely of their swimsuits, but the water also split apart to the side, creating a dry path down the middle of the pool, and then Dedede fell right onto the solid floor with a crash.

CRASH!!!

The king, now sitting in the middle of a crater that he created, rubbed his butt in pain and angrily yelled, "Okay, who is the Moses that parted the Red Sea?!"

"Thanks goodness I wasn't in the pool…" Asuna, who was sat down on a chair at the poolside, said.

"Our class sure brings craziness and excitement everywhere we go, right?" Konoka, who was sitting next to her, said cheerfully.

"I don't know whether I should guy him a lucky guy or what…" Kotaro said.

-

On the afternoon of the seventh and last day, the Smashers had all packed up their bags and made their way to the lobby room to get ready to board the bus.

"It's been fun here," CF said. "But it's always nice to be able to get back home as well."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get back home and tell everyone that adventures that we've had either!" Pichu said happily.

"I was hoping for a trip where nothing bad happens for once, but… Oh well, at least we had fun times here," Luigi said.

Gyde eventually came walking up to them and said, "Everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's not hang around too long; we still need to get to the airport and catch up with the plane. C'mon, let's take our luggage to the bus and set off!"

"Where are Negi and his class?" Red asked.

"They left-a a few minutes before uz already," Mario said.

"If we catch up, we may be able to run into them at the airport," Gyde said. "Then you can say your good-byes to them over there."

The Smashers picked up their belongings and were about to leave when Roy and Lilina came to greet them. "Going home?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," Marth replied with a nod. "We have to catch up with the plane fast."

"Well, I hope you guys a safe trip return. I also hope that you enjoyed your stay here!"

"It was a great vacation!" CF said. "We had lots of fun!"

"This hotel is good for a king like me too!" Dedede said.

"Asides from the evil things that happened here, I'm glad to know that you guys enjoyed your stay here!" Roy said with a smile. "Hope you guys can visit again! On the other hand, maybe I should visit you guys!"

"But you're the king. It wouldn't be fit for someone of your status to come over," G&W said.

"Nah, I don't really care much about those. I'm the king, so I can do whatever I like!"

"All right, you better hurry up now before it's too late," Lilina said to them. "Good luck on your way home!"

"Good-bye!" the Smashers said to Roy and Lilina before stepping out of the hotel to go for the bus.

-

Soon, at the airport…

"Well, I guess this is good-bye," Gyde said to the Smashers. "I hope I was useful to you all throughout the whole week, but maybe not… After all, no one ever listened to me…"

"You are a very good-a guide!" Mario said.

"Thanks to you, Mr. Gyde," Pit said, "we were able to learn many things!"

"Yeah, you are a good guide!" Yoshi said. "There is none better than you!"

"Thank you very much!" Lucas said, clapping his hands.

"My knowledge has expanded because of you," ROB said.

Seeing that Smashers actually liked him, Gyde began to shed tears of happiness. "Sniff… You guys… I'm really thankful! Thank you so much for all the attention you've given me! I really love you guys!"

Then the Smashers heard someone shouting to them and they turned in that direction to see Negi and his students waving at them from not too far. "Hey guys!"

"Hey! It's them! They haven't left yet!" G&W said. They all immediately walked up to each other to give each other the last farewells before parting ways.

"It was really nice to know you people!" Negi said to them. "It was also thanks to your help that we were able to keep this place safe from evil!"

"You're very cool for someone your age too," CF said to him. "I really like the kind of person that you are."

"Yeah! You don't-a find young kids are capable as you very often!" Mario said.

"Wish you a good luck with the rest of the school year teaching your students!" Luigi said to him. "I still find it hard to believe that you are a teacher however…"

"Before we part ways, how about we all pose together to take a picture?" Kazumi suggested, holding up her digital camera.

"Good idea! I've brought mines too!" G&W said. "That way we can both have pictures!"

"Okay, you guys get together and I will take photos for you!" Gyde said to them. He took the digital camera from them and the Smashers and the whole class gathered together as closely as possible so that they could all fit into the camera.

"I'm the king, so I deserve to be in the middle and I don't care if I get in anyone's way!" Dedede said, and he took his place in the middle and blotted out some of them but then CF and Marth pushed him face first onto the floor and Kirby jumped onto his back and posed.

"Smile!" Gyde said, and then he took a picture.

* * *

-

-

-

-

Happy Material

If I overtake the shining wind

I'll surely meet you, right?

A new shine, HAPPY READY GO!!

I just woke up, about to split from the throbbing

packed in my breast pocket, I looked up at the sky

playing with my bangs in the mirror

I want to run through with an original smile

A thump a second, these tinted days

will become a map to the future, a fast throbbing

If I overtake the shining wind

I wonder what I will be waiting for

Even if it's raining I'm fine, it'll become a rainbow

Colorful Happy Material GO!!

I'll surely meet you, right?

let this little courage bloom

If you're careless, you might be late to your dream

Pure and right, But first try it out!

The recipe is good, but spice is essential

Hold your head high and go! Full power!

Girls' feelings are totally backwards, bittersweet feelings

Special spirits split open my heart

If I jump to my dream

Will I be able to take it?

Before you worry, do the things you can do!

Colorful happy material GO!

Matching shimmers

I want it to reach you HAPPY READY GO!!

If I overtake the shining wind

I wonder what I will be waiting for

Even if it's raining it's still fine, it'll become a rainbow

Colorful Happy Material GO!!

I'll surely meet you, right?

let this little courage blossom

I want it to reach you HAPPY READY GO!!


	43. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

  
**

Konoka pushed open the door of their dorm room and skipped inside happily with her luggage in tow. "Yay! It's great to be back home again!"

"Back to our dorm at last!" Asuna said in a relaxed voice. She placed her luggage on the floor and reclined at a chair. "Boy… Never thought that coming back from trips can be very tiring, especially from a trip that involved fighting bad guys and saving the world."

"It was very fun though!" Konoka said while cleaning up her luggage. "I say this is one of the best field trips we've ever had! I hope all field trips are as exciting as this!"

"That's what you think. I was hoping more for a safe and peaceful trip without things like these happening. For now, I just want to rest…"

Negi then came into the room and said to them, "Asuna, Konoka! Don't forget about your homework. Write a report on what you did and what you think about this field trip, and make sure it is a whole page long!"

"Yeah, yeah, we got that, teacher," Asuna said to him in a rather annoyed face.

"You don't have to sound so annoyed. I'm putting the deadline three days later, so take your time! For the meantime, go on and relax! You all deserve it!"

As they were settling down and cleaning up their bags, Kazumi came into the room and said, "Hey everyone! Guess what I've got here! I'm sure you lot will like it! Tadah!" She then showed them the thing that she was hiding behind her—a one meter wide portrait of their group photo at the airport.

"Wow! You had it printed out and even got a frame for it! That's great!" Konoka said happily. "Let's hang it on the wall! That way we will always remember the great people that we became friends with at Lycia!"

"Thanks, Kazumi!" Negi said to her. "I was thinking of going to you and ask for it later, but then you came!"

"I knew you'd like it! I've still got copies, so ask me if you want more!" Kazumi said to him.

No sooner after this was said, the photo was hung onto the wall on the left side of the room, next to the door. "Pretty neat picture!" Asuna commented.

"Look at me holding onto Secchan's arm! She's even blushing! Heheh!" Konoka giggled.

"The angling could be better if you ask me," Kazumi commented.

"I think it's very good already! Gyde did a great job with this picture!" Negi told her.

"Well, all I can say that we've met people who are really something on this field trip," Chamo said. "It's not everyday that we run into crazy folks like them."

"Yeah, but they are great people!" Negi said. "I'm glad I got to know them! I really hope that someday we will be able to cross paths again! Maybe we can go on a trip to Eagleland, the country they live in, for a field trip next time and pay them a visit!"

"Yay! I agree!" Konoka said, raising her hand.

"I think I'll have enough field trips for the meantime…" Asuna said with a sigh.

"I'm just saying randomly, but it would be nice if we got to meet them again as well as seeing the rest of their friends which we didn't get to meet," Negi said. "One can always dream, right?"

-

Meanwhile, the Smashers had just returned to Onett and stepped into their mansion.

"Who are you?" Mario asked the short-haired girl standing before them.

"Say that again…" Samus grumbled in frustration.

* * *

-

-

-

-

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

Another story down! I really get my stories done in a short amount of time and I always keep on coming up with new ones right afterwards. I really cannot think of anyone else on the site that works faster than me, though it's not like this is anything to be proud of.

Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this story, even if some of you aren't fans of Negima or know very little about it. I had a lot of fun writing this story and I'm glad that I finally got it done!

You probably all know what my next story will be already if you read my profile. I'll be taking a break before I get working on it. Expect the story to show up anytime!

See you all for now!


End file.
